Legend of Zelda: A Hero's Journey
by Hasakey
Summary: This is a story of a boy named Link who is destined to become a hero. After Link's village is attacked he journeys across the land of Hyrule where he meets new foes, and allies and must find the three spiritual stones that will open the way to the Master Sword, Hyrule's only hope of defeating the Evil King Ganondorf. P.S. Story is not set in Zelda timeline.
1. Awakening part 1

**Authors note: So this is my first fanfic so forgive me if my writing skills are not that good but hopefully you'll find this story entertaining. Anyway this chapter is just like your typical LoZ game opening Link waking up getting his tunic then SHIT HAPPENS! Btw Links design in this story is the one from twilight princess. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"W-wait...where am I? Is this a field...it looks never ending." I questioned. "The sky is pitch black not a cloud in sight, and the wind is ice cold!" I complained.

Then I noticed what I was wearing. A green tunic and I could feel chainmail underneath and a green hat upon my head.

Before I could try and figure out where I was, a low growl grabbed my attention! I slowly turned around, and looked up to see, a large beast towering over me. Standing at about twelve feet, with glowing green eyes that seemed to contain only anger, and hate. It resembled a giant minotaur with dark green skin, and fur on its lower arms and shins, with grey cloth wrapped around its torso and shoulders, and had long red hair coming down from its head to its waist.

I was frozen in place staring into its eyes that stared right back. Then as if it was tired of our staring contest, the monster let out a loud roar!

"RRRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!" bellowed the monster.

I raised my arms to cover my face as I felt its hot breath rush across my skin.

I lowered my arms, and I looked back up to the beast, watching it raise its massive left arm, and out of nowhere a large sword appeared in its menacingly clawed hand, with another appearing in its right. With a loud growl it swung its left arm down attempting to split me in half.

"CRAP!" I cried while leaping out of the way and landing with a roll.

I then felt a sudden light weight on my back. I reached over my head behind me with my left hand, and felt something metal, pulling at it I brought a silver sword in front of my eyes. Before I could admire the beauty of the blade, the beasts loud second roar brought my attention back to the challenge at hand! I watched as it charged towards me, instinctively , I rolled through the gap between its legs, and once I got back on my feet I swung the mysterious sword around, and cut the beasts leg! It let out a cry of pain and swung its left arm around hitting me with its backhand sending me flying several feet across the field, making a painful landing on the ground knocking the air out of my lungs.

While quickly panting, trying to stable my breathing my eyes widened in horror, as I saw the monster standing over me. I watched it raise its right blade, and send it down upon me as I closed my eyes,and let out a scream...

...

My eyes burst open, and my body shot up in my bed. I was sweating, and panting but I started to calm down when the realization that it was just a bad dream hit me.

"Just a nightmare." I sighed

"Link?" I heard someone quietly call out my name from across the room, it was my twin sister "Linkle" very creative on my parents part.

"Link are you ok?" she asked while walking towards me from her bed.

"I'm fine just a nightmare." I tiredly reassured her.

"What was it about?" My sister questioned.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I sighed.

"You sure?" She asked. "Talking about it my help." She quietly suggested.

"Im sure, it was just a bad dream...I'm going back to sleep...night Linkle." I said while laying back down.

"Goodnight Link, sleep well." She replied softly.

" You too." I said while falling asleep.

...

* * *

 **3rd person**

A rather large old man wearing a orange robe lay in bed asleep, but his face started to grow a expression of discomfort. He then suddenly shot up in his bed and gasped "He has awoken!" The old man got out of his bed, and headed to his desk and sat down in his wooden chair . Taking a sheet of paper he started to write, and when he finished he signed it "Yato".

...

* * *

 **Back to Link's POV**

"Wake, up Link!" I heard a voice order me out of my slumber. Slowly opening my eyes I saw my sister standing before me.

"Good morning Link." She greeted with a smile.

"Is it?" I sarcastically replied, while sitting up, and let out a long yawn.

"You better hurry up and eat the breakfast I've prepared for you, I mean today's a big day!" she warned.

"Wait, has Mom and Dad already left?" I asked.

"Yup, you slept in again, well done!" She sarcastically congratulated.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

"Seriously Link father won't be impressed especially on the day your tested to become a protector!" My sister scolded.

My Father is the head of our small village, as well as the leader of the protectors, who their are only a few of, but the biggest threat my village has to face is possibly a few desperate bandits so it doesn't really matter. I've been training to become a protector since I was eight, but couldn't officially become one until I was sixteen which was today, but I still had to face one more test that every village protector had to face, and that was fight my father in single combat. Unfortunately I slept in...again, and today was not the day to be doing that!

I got out of bed and followed Linkle to the dining room in our small wooden house. I sat down at the table, where my plate full of delicious eggs rested with my twin sitting next to me.

"Alright Link hurry up your already late!" My sister ordered as I finished my breakfast.

"OK,ok let me get changed first, can't go in my pajamas!" I replied, and made my way back to my room, and put on a sleeveless white top, brown shorts, and sandals.

Once I finished getting changed me and Linkle extied our home.

...

Once I shut the door I closed my eyes, and breathed in the fresh clean air of Adorea Village. I looked around, and saw some of the other villagers.

Linkle, and I made our way to meet our father on the other side of the village. On our way there, we traveled past a few other houses made of wood, similar to ours, and a few tree houses. As we came closer to the "Training hut" yeah we need a better name for that I heard a male voice call out to us.

"HEY LINK. HEY LINKLE." We turned and saw my childhood friend\rival "Robin" jog up to us waving. The guy had tanned brown skin, and dark brown eyes with short spiky dark brown hair sticking out of his yellow hat. He also stood a little taller then me, and wore a yellow tunic, its what the protectors wore though each one had a different colour tunic my dads was red, and Robin took joy in showing off to me the fact he got his tunic first, even though the only reason for that was because he was a year older then me so he turned 16 first, and probably because I'm always 1 hour late for training...sometimes 2.

"Hi Rob." Linkle waved.

"Hey Robin, how you doing?" I greeted.

"Alright thanks, see you slept in again." He obsereved with a smirk. "If you ever wanna be a protector like me, you gotta at least not be the last person to wake up in the entire village ." Robin advised, with a laugh.

"What can I say, I'm not a morning person." I replied with a shrug.

"Even on the day of your final test?" My friend enquired.

"Yep!" I cheered.

"Whatever you better hurry up before your dad comes looking for you." He warned.

"Your right you gonna come, and watch?" I asked, while continuing to make my way to the "Training Hut".

"Come, and watch you fail? Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He joked while following us.

...

It didn't take us long to get to the needs a better name hut. Once we entered the hut which was just one large mostly empty room we saw my father holding two wooden swords standing in the middle of it wearing his red tunic and had his blonde hair sticking out of his red hat with his blue eyes staring at me in annoyance. Behind him on the other side of the large room was my mother, and a couple of my close friends, who also looked rather annoyed with me. My mother had long brown hair, tanned white skin, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a white, long sleeved gown and stood a few inch's shorter then me. My friend Renya was a year younger then me, and had short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, light brown skin, and wore a white vest, and red skirt that went down to her knees. My other friend was Ralph, who was a couple years older then me, and was also a protector wearing a blue tunic. He had blazing red hair light green eyes with tanned white skin.

"Your late Link...again." My father stated.

" Yeah, erm sorry had a nightmare." I apologized.

"Awwww, poor Link had a nightmare." Robin teased as he made his way to the back of the one room hut with Linkle, and stood next to the others.

"Stop with the excuses, and step forth!" My Dad commanded. To which I obeyed, and took the wooden practice weapon he offered me, and took a few steps back .

"Are you ready son?" He enquired while pointing the wooden sword at me. I nodded in reply, almost immediately my father lunged at me I quickly jumped to the side dodging the attack, my father instantly swung his weapon in my direction, I ducked in response he then raised the practice weapon in the air, and sent it down I blocked that attack and pushed him away, as he stumbled backwards I performed several swings with him deflecting each one. I sent a downward strike his way which he easily blocked, and pushed me away. Advancing. My father charged at me with his wooden blade upheld, going into his foreswing and following it with a backswing. I dodged the first and met the other with my practice sword, but the force of his swing sent my blade back, but not far enough to knock it out of my hand. Striking I sent an arching shot that missed him by perhaps a centimeter. My Dad staggered back, and I swung, again missing to my dads quick dodge. He then started on the offence. Swing. Swing. Swing. I narrowly dodged the first two, but the third connected with my ribs, and sent me to my knees.

I looked up to see my father pointing his weapon at me, and he looked impressed. No one had defeated him before, but as long as you showed enough skill you were good enough to become a protector.

"Did I fail?" I enquired.

"No, Link no, you performed very well." He informed while helping me back to my feet.

"So does that mean-

"Yes Link you passed." My father interrupted, and gestured for my mother to come forward who had something green folded up in her arms.

"Happy birthday Link." My mom said while handing me the folded item.

Now holding it I could see that it was a green tunic. I started beaming I looked at everyone else who were also smiling.

"We'll let you get changed." Said my mother. Taking that as their cue to leave everyone started to exit the training hut congratulating me on thier way out. Now all alone I started changing. Now clothed in my new green tunic I checked myself out in the mirror at the corner of the room.

" _Looking good Link."_ I admired. " _...Weird looks familiar."_ I quickly pushed away the thought, and went outside to show off to everyone.

I exited the the hut that needed a better name, and showed off my new tunic to everyone. I get complement's from all of them except Robin, who said he liked his tunic better. My mother and father walked up to me, and my dad place a hand on my shoulder.

"You've been given a great responsibility, and you need to uphold that responsibility!" He stated.

"I will father!" I promised.

Robin then came forward, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright Link let's go hang at my place ,and I can give you a few pointers on being a protector." He chuckled.

Me, and my friends then followed my friend\rival to his treehouse to celebrate the rest of my birthday.

On our way there chatting about different stuff I spotted something in the sky I couldn't make out what it was, but I could tell it was coming our way.

TBC.

* * *

 **Alright done. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **In the next chapter Links adventure actually starts to begin,hopefully you'll come back to give it a read. Please review critism is welcome, and hopefully I'll get better as the story progresses.**


	2. Awakening part 2

**Authors note: Well this chapter was a pain you see I finished it but then I accidently deleted it, and I still don't know how so I had to rewrite and its sad cuz I don't think this version is as good as the previous one, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

An unbearable headache, aching body, and intense heat. Those were the first the first things I felt, when I regained conciseness. I open my eyes to see Robin's treehouse set aflame. I slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my body. I searched my surrounds looking for any sign of my friends, but only to discover my rivals home was not the only one ablaze, to my horror several others were covered in fire. Finally I got to my feet, and tried calling out to my friends.

"LINKLE...ROBIN...RENYA...RALPH...EVERYONE!? I yelled while wincing at the pain in my head intensifying.

" _Where is everyone, why is the village on fire!?"_ I asked myself. " _I must find mother, and father see if their okay, and they'll know what to do!"_ I planned while making a dash home.

While racing to my wooden house, a hideous sight halted me in my tracks! Several bloody corpses decorated the blazing field. The display made me want throw up, but I carried on to my home.

" _What happened here! Wait if their dead the what if...No I can't think like that I'll find my parents, and they'll help me search for my friends, and Linkle!"_ I assured myself nearing home.

As my house came in sight, I saw it was also aflame, and the roof had collapsed. What grabbed my attention though was a blazing wooden beam which had fallen in front of the doorway. Getting closer I distinguished a figure laying underneath the fallen beam. Fearing who it may be, I ran as fast as my legs could carry getting closer I made out the body as my mother's. Fearing for her life, I quickly grabbed hold of the blazing beam trying to ignore the searing pain it gifted my gloved hands! Once I freed her of its weight I chucked the beam away, and knelt next to he half burnt body checking desperately for a pulse...there was none.

"No...no no no no no no no no PLEASE MOM NO!" I pleaded knowing I'd receive no reply. Tears began to cloud my eyes, but I dried them with my clenched fists. I reluctantly got up, and left her scorched body to search for any survivors.

" _Mom you don't know how sorry I am for not being there to protect you I am so, so sorry."_

...

While running along the dirt path, a familiar form laying on the ground caught my attention. On closer inspection I felt my heart stop, as I recognized the figure as my twin sister, Linkle! Quickly closing the distance between us, I saw a small knife plunged in her stomach, but took note in the fact she still seemed to be breathing.

"Linkle? Sis?" I sobbed.

"Link...you're okay...thank the gods.." she replied with a smile, but I saw fear in her eyes.

"Its going to be alright sis I'll get you out of here!" I promised trying to reassure her.

"No...its to late for me Link...my vision darkens as we speak...you need to go to "Elder Yato" please...go." she confessed, with a tear in her right eye, and her face left my gaze falling to the side, as she took her last breathe.

"No...Linkle...LINKLE!" I yelled tears ran down my face while my body shook with anger.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" I screamed to the sky!

" _Go to Elder Yato."_

I looked down at my twins unmoving body for the last time, and turned in the direction our village's elder resided and ran as fast as I could...

...

A sudden downpour of rain fell from the sky, calming the flames that covered my village. Once Yato's small hut came into view I was drenched. Approaching the hut I noticed it seemed oddly untouched, besides the knocked down door. Entering the small hut, I saw the elder slouched against his bed, with a dark red stain on the belly of his orange robe, with his eyes seeming to struggle to stay open. As his gaze met mine he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Link, my boy thank the gods your safe!" He smiled.

"Elder Yato!" I exclaimed while closing our distance.

"Link they're is no time to lose! You must take this letter, and make haste to "Hyrule"! He instructed, while handing me a white envelope.

"Wait travel to hyrule!? Elder why is this happening, what's going on!? I questioned.

"Link...all your questions will be answered...but you must travel to hyrule, and give this letter to "King Harkinian" immediately!" He commanded.

"Wait no I need to find other survivors!" I argued.

"Everyone...is dead Link." He revealed.

"Everyone...is dead." I repeated.

"I am sorry Link, but I speak the truth, but you must focus, please Link!" Yato pleaded.

"Okay...I'm listening." I replied.

"Take one of the horses, and ride east to hyrule meet the royal family, they will help, and answer all your questions." He assured.

"Alright...I'll go." I promised.

"Wait it's dangerous to go alone! Take this." He warned, while pulling something out from under his bed. It was a standard adorea sword. As I grabbed the scabbard sword elder yato's hand fell to the floor.

...

Once I reached the now burnt down stables, rain which had now put out the fire became nothing more then a drizzle, though the sky was still clothed in grey clouds. Peering into the broken down stables I was met with the sight of burnt horse corpses, the smell made me want to vomit! I hurried to the stable on the far left to see it thankfully empty. Stepping away from the horse stables I starting to whistle a beautiful, short, melody. Once I finished the lovely tune I felt something nudge my shoulder. Turning around I found myself now in the presence of my favourite horse "Epona".

"Hey girl." I greeted while patting her neck.

I mounted her, and once I grabbed her reins we rode out of my village and entered a thick, forest where a small, dirt, path led us to the exit. Passing the last of many trees we entered the vast, beautiful, "Hyrule Field", but so much was on my mind, I didn't even notice its magnificence as me, and Epona headed to hyrule.

" _Father...mother...Linkle...my friends, and fellow villagers. If you can hear me I swear I will avenge you! I'll bring who ever did this to justice!"_ I vowed.

...

As Epona, and I closed the distance between us, and hyrule I looked up into the now pitch, black, sky decorated with stars ,and the full moon's light complimented the field's green grass. I began to feel the need for sleep grow stronger, as I turned my head searching for a place to rest, I spotted a large tree a little in the distance.

Once we got closer to the inviting tree I unmounted Epona, and lazily walked up to the magnificent tree, and slouched my body against its trunk. I looked at epona who was nibbling on the grass.

"Care to join me, my fair lady?" I joked receiving a grunt in response, which I accepted as a "no" letting out a small chuckle I closed my eyes, and entered the land of dreams, or in my case nightmares.

...

My friends, and I were walking along the dirt path with my friend\rival Robin ahead leading us to his treehouse to celebrate my birthday. As I chatted with my friend Renya, I noticed a strange form sailing across the sky in the distance, and it seemed to come our way. Before I could make out what it was, it came down striking robin knocking him to the ground. My friends, and I rushed over to him gathering around his body. Our eyes widened as our friend lay lifeless on the dirt, with an arrow trapped in his chest! I noticed my father running towards us his eyes suddenly left us and faced the sky I followed his gaze, and saw dozens of arrows, that appeared aflame flying towards us!

"RUN!" My father barked.

We didn't have to be told twice we immediately raced ahead trying to escape the arrows direction with Linkle ahead , and me not far behind with our friends in tow. As I ran I the flaming arrows started coming down striking house setting them ablaze, and anyone trying to escape was struck dead by one of the dozens of fiery arrows I turned my head to check if my friends were alright, but my eyes met their corpses with several arrows embedded in their bodies! I was horrified, but I didn't slow down I carried on running trying to catch up with my twin. As I approached her I was halted by the sudden appearance of a dark tanned skinned woman, with long red hair, amber eyes, and she wore a purple skimpy outfit and veil wielding a glaive like weapon.

" Stand still boy and your death will be quick, and painless!" she promised pointing her weapon at me.

"Get out of my way!" I growled.

" Have it your way." She said lunging the glaive at me.

Quickly I jumped to the side narrow dodging the metal tip, she then swung the weapon around I ducked under the attack then leaped at her letting my fist connect with her face sending her to the ground knocked out!

Steadying my breathing I saw Linkle was nowhere in sight ,but what I did see was the state of my village. Bodies lay sprawled, and the wooden homes were all aflame!

I started making my way towards where I saw my sister run, but froze in place when I saw before me was a man, clad in black armour with dark green skin, short red hair, and amber eyes sitting atop a large black horse. We stared at each other for what were the most intense seconds of my life.

"You are brave boy." The mysterious man stated in a deep and strangely calm voice. I said nothing.

"Poor child, all alone all your friends dead, but don't worry you will see them soon enough." He assured with a menacing grin. "Take pride in the fact you were ended by the great "Ganondorf" himself!" He said charging up an yellow energy ball, aiming it in my direction. Before it could reach fatal levels we both heard a yell and I saw my father charging at the villain with a long silver sword raised overhead. Ganondorf now focussing his attention on my charging dad he let go of the ball energy sending it flying towards me exploding on impacting sending me flying several feet away crashing on the dirt path, losing conciseness as the confrontation began.

...

My eyes shot open and were greeted with luscious green grass and it felt soft as I lay upon it. I slowly sat up thinking...

" _That was no nightmare. That was memory."_ I concluded. I stood up and approached Epona who was in the middle of her grassy breakfast. I patted her on the neck gaining her attention.

"Come on girl we got abit more of a way to go." I informed her climbing in the saddle, and we continued our journey to hyrule

* * *

 **Done hope you guys enjoyed that, and the design for Ganondorf is one fro Twilight Princess. The hyrule map I'm using is OoT's but much bigger. Next chapter will be Link trying seek audience with the royal family. Please review critism is welcome and I hope you come back for more!**


	3. Hyrule Kingdom

**Authors Note: Well in this chapter Link reaches Hyrule Kingdom and tries to seek audience with the royal family. Chapter is inspired by OoT when Link first enters hyrule hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dammit! I've been riding for hours!"_ I complained. _"Once I reach this great kingdom I'm getting Epona a new saddle with my non-existent money!"_ I thought, and as if the gods listened to my complaining, hyrule kingdom came into view. The bridge was thankfully down. I halted Epona and climbed off her.

"Stay here Epona, and remember stranger danger!" I warned playfully.

I crossed the drawbridge , and spotted a guard holding a spear stationed at the entry.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town. It's a peaceful, prosperous town. Hyrule Market is just up ahead!" He greeted. enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" I replied.

I walked past a few brick buildings which I assumed were houses, and entered Hyrule Market.

I was surrounded by hylians, I had never seen so many people in one place before! They were coming in, and out of shops, chatted in the streets, crowded street vendors who were selling fruits and vegetables. With some vendors selling jewellery. Two colourfully dressed men, were putting on an act for some gathered children. This was all strange to me, I had a strong urge to explore and see more, but focusing on my mission I pushed my way through the crowd.

Making my way through the hustle, and bustle I came across a fountain and decided to take alittle rest, and sat on the edge of it trying to ignore a couple standing near me who REALLY needed to get a room.

While taking a rest I noticed a large palace in the distance, away from castle town.

" _Must be Hyrule Castle!"_ I thought, and stood up and started running towards it.

...

The tower was a lot further then I thought. The loud hustle, and bustle of the town became a distant memory as I walked along the dirt path. I soon came across a large, iron, gate impossible to climb over. Standing in front of it was another guard who was also equipped with a spear. I approached him to request entry.

"Erm hello sir I-"

"Scram kid!" He ordered interrupting me.

"W-wait I just-"

" Let me guess you want to enter and meet "Princess Zelda" eh! You probably heard about her in town, and decided you had to meet her...Well...Go home! Get out of here! The Princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!" He barked annoyed.

I turned and began to make my way back to castle town, head low feeling angry, and frustrated.

...

As I walked along the dirt path trying to figure out what to do next I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"LINK is that you!?"

I looked up to see my friend "Malon" running towards me beaming. A large smile stretched across my face. I hadn't seen Malon, since she last came with her father "Talon" to Adorea village to deliver milk. I'd been friends with her since I was nine, and even though I didn't get to see her a lot, she was one of my closest friends, and her father was a good friend of my father.

"Malon what are you doing here?" I asked as she threw her arms around me.

"I'm here with Dad to deliver milk, but what are you doing here? You, never leave the village!" She revealed.

"Well...its a long story." I replied with a frown appearing on my face. Malon noticed, and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Is everything okay Link?" She asked softly.

I was about to answer when another familiar voice caught my attention.

"MALON DON'T RUN SO FAR AHEAD I'M NOT AS FIT AS I USED TO BE." Talon shouted though not angrily. As he got closer to us pulling on his milk cart, his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed me.

"Link?" He asked in pleasant surprise.

"Hello Talon its been awhile." I greeted.

"Yes it has, but what are you doing here?" He asked. I sighed and told them how we were attacked, how my village was burned down, and that I'm the only survivor.

...

"Oh...oh my goodness...I am so sorry Link...why would someone.." He comforted, with a sorrowful face.

"I am so sorry Link..I-I..." She trailed off tears streaming down her face .

"Don't be sorry guys none of it is your fault." I assured them. "Anyway Elder Yato sent me here to deliver a letter to the royal family. He said, they would be able to help, but the guard at the front gate isn't making things easy." I informed them.

"Hmmmm...I think I know how to get you in." Talon said thoughtfully.

" Really how!?" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm doing my weekly delivery of milk here at the castle...they don't let me IN the castle but I can get you past the gates!" He stated.

"H-how?" I enquired.

"Pretend I hired you to protect my milk from bandits! Armed with that sword, it would make sense." He answered.

"Hmmm that could work, but the guard already saw me." I challenged.

"We'll just say I sent you ahead." He shrugged.

" _Well at this point I don't have much of a choice."_ I thought.

"Alright. Thanks Talon, I owe you." I thanked.

" Anything for my friends son." He answered.

Malon wished me luck, and headed to castle town to wait for her father to return. Talon, and I travelled up to hyrule castle with me pulling up his milk cart, and stopped as we met the previous guard.

"Ah Talon here to deliver more of your tasty milk I see!" He greeted with a smile which then turned into a frown when he noticed me. "Wait I sent you away what are you doing back here!?" He questioned.

" I hired him to guard my milk from bandits, but I sent him ahead to tell you I was gonna be abit late with the delivery today." Talon interjected. The guard seemed to mull it over in his head for abit, then coming to a conclusion he spoke up.

"Oh well I'm terribly sorry, for the misunderstanding earlier sir." He apologized.

"Its fine don't worry about it." I assured him.

He smiled and opened the gates.

...

We walked up the castle foregrounds. Making our way past several stationed guards, we came to some stairs leading to the castle. Talon spoke with two guards standing at the top of the stairs, when they finished their small discussion they let us pass, we walked around the castle moat and came to stop as part of the castle blocked the rest of the way, with an iron locked door built in. I helped Talon lift the crates off the cart, and stacked them in fort of the door.

"Alright Link, this is as far as I can take you. Some workers will come out, and take the crates inside." Talon stated.

"Alright.." I answered half listening to what he was saying, because a small opening in the castle wall with a little water spilling out caught my attention.

" _To small for a grown man, but perhaps I could squeeze through?"_

"Hey Talon do you know were that hole leads?" I asked.

"Erm past the castle walls I assume...wait your not thinking-" He couldn't finish what he was saying, as I suddenly leapt over the water, and clung to bottom edge of square hole water pouring on my face. I pulled myself up and entered the opening, but turned around to face my fathers friend.

"Hey Talon thank you." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome Link." He replied.

"Before I forget, Epona is waiting outside the drawbridge, could you look after her for abit?" I asked.

"Of course Malon loves that horse!" he stated.

"Alright I'll see you soon." I said while crawling through the hole, making my way to the otherside.

...

I exited the opening, and found myself standing in ankle high water flowing through the hole. I stepped out and onto grass. A few feet ahead of was a little wooden sign, and on it read "Castle Courtyard".

" _Well here's go nothing."_ I thought as I walked along the green ground. I walked slowly, then I quickly hid behind a bush when a guard came into view! The guard looked around for abit then walked off.

" _Well this isn't going to be easy, no turning back now."_ I thought continuing my way along the grass. I came across several other guards who I successfully sneaked past until I came across a large hallway, cautiously making my way through I entered a beautiful garden full of luscious, green, grass and was decorated with flowers. I checked my surroundings and saw that I've come to a deadend. I was about to make my way back, and find another way in, when suddenly I felt a weight come ontop of me and slam me to the ground! A hand around the back of my throat keeping my face to the ground.

"Who are you!? How did you get past the guards!?" The voice hissed. The voice was deep but feminine and commanding.

"My names Link, and you just need better guards." I mumbled. Face still on the grassy ground.

" Trust me I'll deal with them later." She said seemingly to herself.

"Err can I get up now?" I asked.

"State you business!" She commanded.

"I was sent here by my village elder, to give the royal family this letter." I said while patting the side of my belt, signalling the letter was tucked in there. She reached for the envelope and took a look at it, noticing the signature on it her eyes widened.

" Elder Yato? He sent you here?" She gasped.

"Yes." I replied firmly.

She got off me letting me stand up, and get a good look at her. She was a few inches taller then me, I guessed abit older too due to her mature look. The lady had white hair, and she had some red facial decoration around her left eye. She wore alittle armour on her arms, shins, waist, and her chest armor was painted with a symbol of the sheikah who my father had told me about. The women also possessed a slight tomboyish look, but there was no denying, the older women was beautiful.

"Your a sheikah?" I asked

"Yes." She answered.

"Wow...I've never seen one before!" I revealed.

"Well...I am one of the few left in hyrule." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I replied sorrowfully.

"Don't be. Now what was your name again lad." She asked.

"Link" I answered.

"Impa" She replied.

* * *

 **And done. Hope you guys enjoyed Link met some original LoZ character, and I decided to make Melon, and Link childhood friends since in OoT they first met as kids so I thought why not? Also Impa's design is hyrule warrior's Impa. Next chapter Link meets the royal family (He was going to meet them in this chapter but I decided that could wait for next chapter sorry) . Hope you guys enjoyed, and comeback for more! Please review criticism is always welcome.**


	4. The Royal Family

**Authors Note: Well in this chapter Link meets King Harkinian, and Princess Zelda who tell him who attacked his village, and about his destiny! Btw Princess Zelda's design is one from twilight princess and Harkinian's design is the king from windwaker I know their not the same king, but that doesn't matter right, RIGHT? Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was now inside Hyrule Castle, Impa was leading me up a long red carpeted staircase, with stained, glass windows in the wall to my right. Once we reached the top we started walking through a long hallway, and came to a stop in front of a large, wooden, double door and Impa turned to face me with a stern look on her face.

"Listen, this is the throne room where you will meet the royal family. When you enter, before you say anything the first thing you do is bow, you do not speak over them! Do not disrespect them in anyway! Do you understand? She asked, and I nodded timidly in reply.

"Good." She concluded, and turned knocked on the large door.

"Impa Zelda's attendant." She announced, and as if those were the magical words, the doors slowly opened to reveal a large throne room. Impa went through the now open entry with me in hot pursuit. Once through, the doors were closed behind us by two heavily armoured knights, both equipped with a big square shield, and a long spear. Following Impa through the throne room along the long red carpet, we stopped in front of a small set of stairs, atop were two thrones. Sitting on the throne to the right was a man who appeared in his early sixty's, wearing a long red robe, with a golden crown decorated with red rubies sitting atop his head.

" _The king._ " I deduced.

Then the figure sitting on the smaller throne to my left, caught my attention. Upon it was a girl who looked around my age perhaps slightly older, she had long brown hair and wore a lovely pink dress, and a tiara with a blue jewel in the centre.

" _Must be Princess Zelda...she is very beautiful."_ I admired.

Turns out I gazed upon her longer then my mind could register, as her face turned to a tint of red, and I suddenly felt a hand grip the back of my head, and push my face and torso down to face the ground.

"Next time you don't bow I'll cut you down!" Impa hissed as her grip tightened.

"Noted." I whispered in reply.

Then the King Harkinian began to speak.

"Impa I hope you have a good reason to bring us this stranger unannounced." He questioned.

"Yes, my king you see this boy broke into the castle courtyard. I found him sneaking past the guards, and seized him once he entered princess Zelda's garden. I was going to arrest him, but found this envelope containing a letter under his belt which he was sent to deliver by his village elder...Yato." Impa informed.

The King, and Princess's eyes widened at the name's mention.

"Impa hand the letter to me." Harkinian ordered. To which she quickly obeyed.

He proceeded to open the envelop, and take out a small sheet of paper. He stared at it for awhile then nodded, seeming to come to a conclusion.

"Impa, take the lad with you, and wait outside." The king instructed.

...

* * *

 **Zelda's POV**

My loyal attendant took the boy in green clothing out of mine, and my father's throne room. Once they left my dad began reading from the letter quietly, so only I could hear.

"King Harkinian, my old friend, my vision has come true the hero who will wield the "Triforce of Courage", and the "Blade of Evil's Bane" has awoken! If you are reading this letter then the boy standing before you clad in a green tunic is that hero! Please train him, guide him, help him find the "Master Sword", and discover the Triforce of Courage. Signed Elder Yato." Read out my father.

I was shocked at what was read, it sounded to good to be true!

"Father do you believe this to be true?" I enquired.

"This is definitely Yato's handwriting I'd recognized it anywhere, and I trust in his word." He stated.

"The one he claims to be the hero appears only a teenager!" I argued.

"You seem to forget you obtained the triforce of wisdom at the age of nine." He countered. "With our guidance, he can become the hero he is destined to be!" My father continued. I nodded in agreement.

...

* * *

 **Back to Link's POV**

Impa, and I exited the throne room, and waited outside the wooden double door. Impa, stood cross armed and waited patiently, while I awkwardly shifted my weight.

"Erm sooo-

"Ever look at the princess like that again, and I'll cut you down." She interrupted, not even looking at me.

"Noted." I replied.

A few minutes later the double doors again slowly opened, and we entered back into the throne room, this time I bowed not wanting to be on Impa's bad side any longer.

"What is your name lad?" Harkinian asked.

"Link." I answered.

"Link did Yato send anyone else with you?" The king enquired.

"...no...you see, I'm the only survivor of my village." I revealed. Harkinian, and Zelda gasped at the revelation while Impa's stern face softened slightly.

"What about...Yato?" Princess Zelda asked.

"He sent me here, on his dying breath." I informed.

There was a little silence until Harkinian spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Link, but I must ask what happened?" The king questioned.

I took in a long breath before answering.

"We...were attacked by I don't know who...they burned down my village, and murdered everyone...including my family." I informed, while holding back my tears.

"My deep condolences Link." The king said sorrowfully.

"Thank you...I came across one man during the skirmish, he was wearing black armour, called himself "Ganondorf", do you know who this is, and why he would attack my village?" I questioned.

The king took on a solemn look.

"Yes, Link. Yes I do. The people who attacked you are known as the "Gerudo", they are a reclusive tribe of thieves who hail from the desert that consists entirely of women, however every hundred years, a man is born who is destined to become their king. Unfortunately their king now is Ganondorf known as a demon thief, a evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness, he once swore allegiance to me thirty years ago, until my daughter gifted with the triforce of wisdom saw through the facade and warned me of his future betrayal, heeding her warning I had Impa keep watch of the gerudo king and she found out of his plot to invade hyrule! I sent Ganondorf to be executed, but by some divine, prank he too was gifted with part of the triforce the triforce of power, making him unkillable by any weapon, but one. He went back to the gerudo, and has gone invading and destroying different villages, and all inside them." The King informed.

"But why is he attacking all these villages!?" I interrogated.

"Because he's showing us how powerful he has become. Trying to strike fear in our hearts, and with every attacked village is another stab to my heart." King Harkinian answered regret filled his voice.

After another moment of silence I spoke up.

"Is their anyway to stop him?" I asked.

"Yes, the one who is destined to wield the blade of evil's bane, the master sword!" The king stated.

"Well, who is it then?" I asked.

"You." The King answered.

"Sorry what?" I responded, not believing I heard him right.

"In this letter Elder Yato believes you to be the owner of the triforce of courage." He stated.

"Wait, what why?" I asked confusion evident on my face.

"Yato was my advisor, had been since I began my reign as King of Hyrule, until about two decades ago. He came to me claiming he had a vision, it showed a great darkness approaching hyrule stepping out of the darkness was a fierce monster, but then coming out of a small village was a boy clad in green wielding the master sword. Yato believed the vision was telling him a great evil was approaching us, and only a courageous young man from a village Yato knew as Adorea would be able to save us. We then travelled there and spoke with their leader Arn-

"My father." I interrupted. I expected Impa to hit me or something, but surprising me, she didn't.

The king nodded, and continued.

"Your father believed us and helped create a plan. He would train every new-born boy until they turned sixteen, then they would become a "protector", and be given a tunic. If Yato who would be posing as the village elder, didn't believe the boy to be the destined hero, they would be given a different coloured tunic. Once the hero would arise Yato would send word to me." He finished.

"So he believes...believed me to be the hero?" I asked.

"Yes." Harkinian answered bluntly.

"But, how? I failed to protect my own village!" I challenged.

"I would not expect you to defeat Ganondorf so soon. It is now our duty to train you, guide you, help you find the master sword and discover the triforce of courage!" He stated.

"This is a lot to take in...but I trust in Yato's word!" I stated.

The King, and Princess smiled at my acceptance.

"Good I do too. Now Impa please take Link and lead him to one of the spare chambers, then come back to receive further instructions. " Harkinian ordered kindly.

Impa turned, and lead me out of the throne room.

...

Impa led me down another hallway, but with wooden doors on my right and small, clear windows on the left.

"What are behind these doors?" I asked.

"Rooms where some of our soldiers sleep, and this will be yours." She said, while stopping in front of one of the doors at the end of the hall.

"Oh thanks." I thanked as she handed me a small key.

I unlocked, and opened the door to enter a small chamber with grey brick walls, a wooden floor, desk, and wardrobe. My eyes became fixated on the bed resting at the end of the room, seeing it made me realize how tired I was. Staring at the bed I didn't even notice Impa enter the room.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to your village...to your family." She suddenly said sorrowfully.

Being a little surprised at first I didn't answer straight away, but soon gathered the words for a reply.

"You don't need to be it wasn't your fault, but thank you Impa." I replied with a smile. She smiled back, and exited the room shutting the door behind her.

Once she left I instantly stripped to my undergarments and leapt onto my bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

...

* * *

 **Impa's POV**

I made my way back to the throne room following the king's orders. Entering the room I bowed in front the king and princess whom I would give my life to protect, and waited for any new orders.

"Impa starting tomorrow, I want you to devote your time to training Link." The king stated.

I was shocked, that meant I could not continue my role as Zelda's guard. I have, or now had been for since the day she was born, for eighteen years! I wondered why this duty could not be given to someone else!

"Forgive me my king, but my duties lie with Zelda." I argued.

"I understand your concern Impa, but the boy must be trained by my best warrior, and that is you." He informed.

"I understand my king, but the protection of the Princess is of utmost importance." I stated feeling ashamed for arguing against the king, but for me the princesses safety came first.

"That is why sheik will assume your responsibility, at least until Link's training finishes." Princess Zelda interjected. "He has been training for almost all his life to continue your role if you were unable to." The princess continued.

Well it was true I could trust sheik to take care of Zelda, but I just wouldn't feel comfortable with leaving her under the protection of someone else, but if the king orders it, then it shall be.

"Alright I shall train the boy, while sheik assumes my position as Princess Zelda's gaurd." I said.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys weren't bored from all that hopefully not badly written information. So the story was in a couple other characters POV in a couple parts that will be a rare occurrence the story will be mainly told from Link's POV. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed, and come back to read more please review critisim is welcome!**


	5. Link's Training Day

**Authors Note: Well in this chapter Link's training begins! BTW the place Link trains is the same place in hyrule warriors you know at the beginning when we first see link, and he's fighting another trainee. Link will also be meeting a original character of mine, and another LoZ character. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I was in the middle of a pleasant dream when I suddenly felt the sensation of been shook awake. I opened my eyes to see Impa bent over me, shaking my body.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I announced, while trying to sit up.

"Good, now hurry up and eat this." She ordered, handing me a small piece of bread.

"A piece of bread. For breakfast?" I questioned.

"What is it not up to your standards?" Impa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no it's fine, thank you." I quickly replied, not wanting to be back on Impa's bad side.

I ate the bland piece of bread. Thinking " _Could of at least had some butter"._

Once I finished a thought came to my mind.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" I interrogated.

"You left the door unlocked." The older women replied casually.

"Oh, oops." I said then let out a long yawn. "Man I'm tired, what time is it?" I yawned.

"7:30 you should of been up and ready at 7:00." She stated.

"7:30!" l exclaimed.

"Problem? You had an extra thirty minutes, though that will never happen again." Impa promised.

"No, no problem, but you did interrupt my first good dream in awhile." I replied.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I was having a dream of talon jumping on big turtle things, and eating a bunch of mushrooms." I said.

"Wait what, who's Talon?" She questioned, looking rather confused.

"The owner of Lon Lon ranch, you know the guy who delivers the castles milk." I answered.

"Oh, and the big turtles- WHY am I discussing this with you!? Put this on!" Impa said while picking something off my desk, and placing it on my bed.

I looked at it, and saw it was chainmail armour, with a white surcoat, wearing the hylian crest on the chest area.

"I'll be waiting outside while you get changed." Impa informed, as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

" _So I guess training starts today, wait if Impa awoke me does that mean SHES training me...this is not going to be fun."_ I thought.

...

I exited the room wearing the armour, and found Impa waiting patiently for me.

"How do I look." I asked.

"Doesn't matter follow me." She commanded, as she turned, and walked down the hall with me right behind her.

"So is this knights armour?" I asked.

"No, that is the wear for the trainees." Impa stated.

"So are you my trainer?" I enquired.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ok, but aren't you Zelda's attendant?" I asked.

"The King wishes me to train you, and I will always carry out any task given to me by the King, or Princess." Impa informed, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You don't seem to happy about the decision." I pointed out.

"Well doing so prevents me from being Zelda's attendant, well at least for the time being. Once your training is completed I may resume the position." Impa replied.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be. I should be proud of the honour to train the destined hero of hyrule!" She said.

"Well I promise I'll train hard, and not keep you to long." I promised.

"That would be much appreciated Link." Impa thanked with a smile. "But I shouldn't worry for the princess, she'll have sheik assuming my position as her guard for the time being.

Oh, err who's sheik?" I asked.

"He is the only other sheikah within hyrule." She answered.

"He has a creative name." I joked.

"I agree." Impa chuckled, which I figured was a huge accomplishment.

...

We travelled through the rest of the castle walking through large halls, and down long stairs, until we reached a wooden double door which Impa pushed open and revealed the training area. Stepping onto its stone ground I saw dozens of other trainees dressed the same as me, all sparring with each other. Impa collected two practice swords, and took me to an empty space near a castle wall to begin my training session. I saw a few of the other trainees gasp, and whisper to each wondering what Zelda's retainer was doing teaching a trainee, but Impa gave them a glare making them focus back to their own training.

"Sooo...how are we going to be doing this?" I asked.

"I'm going to see what level of skill you possess." She informed. "Now come at me!" My new teacher commanded.

I obeyed, and performed a jump attack, her wooden blade met mine, catching me by surprise with the strength she possessed. She managed to parry my strike, and successfully push my weapon back. As I stumbled back unbalanced Impa pressed on, her quick strikes sending me further, and further back until I found myself backed against the stone wall with Impa's practice sword pointed at my throat.

I was shocked at how quickly she defeated me, even my father wouldn't stand a chance against her!

"Now that was too easy, maybe Yato was mistaken." Impa said making me grow frustrated, which she noticed. "Do my words sting? Let them. Right now you have no hope of been hyrule's hero, but it is my job to change that, I hope you keep your word to train hard!" She said while lowering her weapon.

"I will." I promised.

"Good, now let's continue." My new teacher replied.

"Okay, what are we going to be doing now?" I enquired.

"We shall continue to spar, I want to see all your openings, and weaknesses." She answered.

"Wait, wait, wait so is today about beating me up!?" I questioned.

"That's one way to put it, yes." The older woman smirked.

" _This is going to be painful!"_ I thought.

As we both took a fighting stance I noticed the trainees were looking up at the castle wall gasping. I looked up in the same direction, and saw Princess Zelda standing atop the castle wall with someone standing next to her clothed in white, and blue who I assumed was Sheik. They looked like they were watching me.

"What is the princess doing here?" "She never comes to see us." "Is she watching the new trainee?" Several guards gasped.

" _Now the princess gets to watch me look like a loser. Great."_ I thought.

...

"Argh" I cried when I landed flat on my back for the hundredth time, gaining a few laughs from the other trainees who were taking a break.

"Quiet!" Impa ordered, shutting them up.

"Are we done with the beatings yet?" I complained.

"No, but you may take a small break." She answered.

"Thanks." I said and stumbled to a near by bench.

Taking a seat I looked back up at the castle wall, and saw the princess had left.

" _Must of got bored watching me get beat up! Great I've been made a fool in front of Princess Zelda!"_

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So your the new guy huh?" A man asked, who looked a few years older then me, and dressed in plate armour with a helmet held under his left arm, and had curly dark brown hair, light brown eyes, with white skin.

"Erm yeah, names Link." I replied.

"Well Link being trained by Impa herself must make you pretty special." He stated while taking a seat next to me. "My names Ricky." He continued.

"Hey Ricky, how come your armour is different from the rest of us trainees?" I questioned.

"That's cause I ain't a trainee kid I'm a captain, unfortunately part of that duty requires me to watch over the trainees." He answered.

"Oh, shouldn't you be doing that then?" I asked.

"Well this job gets boring after awhile." He replied. " So how come you've given the honour of having Impa as your instructor?" He continued.

Before I could answer I heard a female voice call out to Ricky sounding quite frustrated.

"RICKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Uh, oh." Ricky squeaked.

"Who's that" I asked.

"My partner Ashei she takes her job very seriously, and doesn't like how I take extra breaks from time to time." He informed.

"Ricky what are you doing!?" Ashei interrogated, she was about my height who wore the same kind of armour as Ricky, but looked more fitted for a women, looked the same age as him too, with brown eyes, and black hair that came down to her shoulders.

"Mingling with the new recruit." He answered.

Ashei looked at me, and her frustrated look softened a little.

"Sorry if my colleague is bothering you. My names Ashei." She greeted while offering me a handshake.

"Names Link." I replied while shaking her hand. "And he isn't been a bother." I stated.

She was about to reply when suddenly Impa's voice interrupted.

"Ashei, Ricky, what are you doing speaking with my student, instead of training your own?" Impa questioned

"Impa, sorry, I was just telling Ricky to get off his break." Ashei replied, sounding rather panicked that Impa thought she was goofing off.

"Well hurry up then!" Impa ordered.

"Yes Impa!" Ashei, and Ricky replied in unison, and hurriedly made their way back to the rest of the trainees.

"Your breaks over too Link." Impa announced.

"Already." I groaned.

"Yes, now come!" She instructed.

I let out a sigh, and followed her.

...

It was late evening now, and everyone had gone back to their rooms half an hour ago, but Impa said since I woke at 7:30 instead of 7:00, I had to make up for that lost time. Now she was leading me back to my quarters, my whole body felt bruised from the beating that she calls training she gave me with that damned wooden sword.

"Impa, what was the point of today again?" I asked. "I mean all you did was beat me up." I stated.

"I wanted to see your fighting styles, and all the weaknesses that come with it. Now I know what parts of it to improve, and what parts of it to change." She answered casually.

"Oh, wasn't their any other way to do that didn't cause me pain." I questioned.

"No." The older woman answered bluntly.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We finally got to my room and before I entered it Impa's voice caught my attention.

"Tomorrow Link, the real training begins." She informed.

"So today WAS just about beating me up!" I joked. Which earned me a smile from her.

"Just be up and ready at seven tomorrow." Impa smirked.

"Yes ma'am." I said while entering my chamber. Before I shut the door I heard Impa speak up.

"Leave the door unlocked in case you oversleep again." She instructed.

I nodded in reply, and closed the door leaving it unlocked. I took off my armour, and lay in my bed realising how tired I had become from today. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **And done. Next chapter will be different moments of Links stay at the castle for how long his stay is I don't know YET. Hope you guys enjoyed, and come back for more! Please review critism is welcome.**


	6. A Two Month Stay

**Authors Note: So in this chapter is just different moments from Link's two month stay at Hyrule Castle showing moments from his training, and showing meeting new characters etc. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 2 It Hyrule Castle**

I was awoken again by Impa's hands roughly shaking my body.

"I'm awake!" I announced.

"Good now change into your armour." Impa said while making her way out of my room.

...

We were now in the training area and Impa was fetching our practice swords, except this time she came back with a wooden shield.

"You would do well with this." My teacher stated as she handed me the practice shield.

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THIS YESTERDAY!?"_ I thought while thanking her with a smile.

Finding an empty space in the training area we took on our fighting stances.

"Ready?" Impa asked.

"No." I replied.

Impa then attacked with a quick swing which I blocked with my shield. I retaliated with a vertical strike of my practice sword. My teacher launched herself off the ground dodging the attack and landed behind. I turned about to attempt another attack, but was stopped in my tracks as I felt Impa's weapon pointed at my throat.

"Now that was quite pathetic." She said lowering her wooden sword.

"I can do better!" I replied.

"Then show me!" The older women ordered.

...

I lay in bed after Impa, had led me to my room, and told me to leave it unlocked since I was most likely to sleep in again. Impa had said I did slightly better today with the addition of a shield, which I had to agree with since I left training with a little less bruises on my body. She still thinks I suck though.

Soon my eyes closed, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 8 In Hyrule Castle.**

Ricky, Ashei, and trainees gathered around to watch the fight between me, and another trainee. The guy's name was "Mido" and wanted to see why a trainee who seemed to get knocked on his backside all the time was worthy of been Impa's student.

Mido like all the other trainees wore a trainee tunic, and wore a metal helmet something I lacked for some reason. He wielded a practice spear while I was equipped with my wooden sword, and shield. Captain Ricky shouted telling us to begin.

Mido lunged his wooden spear to my exposed head. Expecting the attack I blocked the spear with my shield, and pushed him back. He attacked again with a swing of his weapon, I ducked in response, then retaliated with a jump attack striking him on his helmeted head sending him to the stone ground.

Everyone stood in silence looking shocked at my quick win, but then someone standing atop the castle wall caught my attention. Zelda, and standing behind her was Sheik. She looked impressed with my skilful win against the trainee.

Suddenly a loud commanding voice grabbed everyone's attention.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BREAKS OVER!" Impa shouted.

Everyone obeyed, and went back to their training, with Mido stumbling away in embarrassment.

"Come on Link!" My teacher ordered, though sounding angry she actually looked a little impressed.

I went back to my training feeling just a bit more confident in myself.

* * *

 **Day 10 At Hyrule Castle**

It was now evening, and I had told Impa I knew the way to my chamber, but of course I got lost. I was making my way down a corridor that looked exactly the same as all the other ones. I was about to give up, and settle with sleeping on the floor when I saw Ashei ahead of me.

"Hey Ashei." I called quickly closing the distance between us.

"Oh, hi Link." She greeted.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know were my room is?" I enquired.

"You do know my rooms right next to yours?" The captain questioned.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"So can you take me to my room?" I asked.

"Link I think your a little too young for that." The captain teased.

"Oh shut up" I chuckled.

...

"Thanks Ashei hopefully I won't I need your help again." I said while unlocking my door.

"What don't you like my company?" She pouted.

"What, I meant that-

" I'm just messing with yah!" Ashei laughed.

"Good one, but seriously thanks for the help." I replied.

"Hey Link, I could give you a little tour around the castle tomorrow. You know, so you don't get lost so much." She offered.

"Yeah sure that'll be great." I replied.

"Alright night Link." She said while entering her room.

"Night." I replied, while entering mine.

* * *

 **Day 11 At Hyrule Castle.**

It was the trainees daily lunch break, and Ashei was leading me down another one of Hyrule Castles hallways fulfilling her promise on giving me tour of the place. We stopped in front of a large red double door.

"And this is the indoor Hot Spring were we all bath." She announced, while opening the doors to reveal a large room with a big pool taking up most of the space, and occupying it were dozens of naked women who all screamed once they noticed me. I quickly slammed the door shut and glared at Ashei.

"You knew they were in there didn't you!" I accused.

"What of course not Link." She replied with fake hurt expression on her face.

...

Ashei had shown me around a few places including the infirmary which I wish I knew about SOONER, now she was taking me through another one of Hyrule Castle's hallways that had large paintings on the wall. Most were of previous members of the royal family, but I saw one that was of my village elder, but to the king the Royal advisor, Yato. I smiled at seeing his face again even it was just a painting, but then I noticed Ashei's gaze was also focused on a particular painting, one of a knight captain.

"That painting seems to of caught your attention." I said.

"The painting is of my father." She replied.

"Oh, really? I haven't seen him around yet." I noted.

"Well...you never will. He died nine years ago." She stated.

"I'm sorry." I said knowing what pain that could bring.

"Yeah, well it was years ago." Ashei replied.

"How long did it take you to get over it." I asked.

"I didn't just learnt to live with it you know." She answered. "But hey enough of that. Let's continue with the tour before breaks over, and Impa comes to make us face her wrath." She joked obviously trying to change the subject. I chuckled in reply, and she continued showing me around.

...

"And this is the Castle Courtyard." Ashei announced.

"Oh, yeah I remember this place." I said.

"You been here before?" The captain asked.

"Yup, its actually a long story." I replied.

Before Ashei could say anything else another female voice caught both of our attention.

"Ashei. Link. What are you two doing here?"

We turned to see Princess Zelda standing before us.

"Princess Zelda." I exclaimed while giving her a bow.

I noticed Ashei face turned into a frown as she did a small bow.

"Princess Zelda." Ashei greeted still frowning. "Link I better get back to my students. I assume you know your way back?" Ashei asked.

"Oh erm, yeah I do." I replied.

"I'll see you later then." She said while making her way out of the courtyard.

"What happened there?" I asked, once Ashei left.

"I'm afraid my presence caused Captain Ashei's foul mood." Zelda answered.

"What do you mean?" I enquired.

"Do you know of Ashei's father?" The Princess questioned.

"Yeah, well actually Ashei just told me a little about him been a captain, and how he unfortunately past." I informed.

"Well you remember my father telling you how he sent Ganondorf to death?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied wondering were this was going.

"Well Ashei's father was one of knights my father sent. Ganondorf was the one who ended him." Zelda revealed.

I didn't know what to say at the revelation, but Zelda hadn't finished.

"Yes, when Ashei got the news she was devastated, she also blamed my father for her fathers death. It seems she still hasn't fully forgiven him yet." She informed.

"What does that have to do with you though?" I asked.

"I believe its because I'm the kings daughter." She answered.

"You don't actually think any of it is your fault do you?" I asked.

"I don't know. The triforce of wisdom was in my possession at the time. Sometimes I feel I could of done something to stop what happened." Zelda answered.

"Well from what I've heard and seen the only person at fault here is Ganondorf. You stopped him from invading hyrule, and should be proud of that fact." I said.

"Thank you Link." Zelda replied with a thankful smile.

"Is this the boy?" I heard a male voice ask.

I spotted behind Zelda was a blonde haired man dressed in white, and blue with a large sheikah symbol on his garment's chest area. He was a little shorter then me about Zelda's height.

"Oh yes, this is Link. Link this is Sheik." The Princess introduced.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hello" Sheik replied. "Princess Zelda we must be getting to your training." He informed.

"Wait Zelda's training?" I questioned.

"Of course Link. I have to learn to defend myself, not just look petty." Zelda answered with a small chuckle.

"Right obviously, sorry." I apologized.

"No need for an apology." Zelda replied.

"Wait...OH NO I'm late for MY training! Impa's gonna kill me! See you later Zelda. Bye Sheik." I panicked while running out of the courtyard.

* * *

 **Day 15 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back in the training area with Impa who was making me practice the same swings over and over again she said something about respecting the person that practices one swing a hundred times, not the person that practices one hundred swings once.

Thrust. Side Cut. Backhand Side. Overhand. Overhead Backhand. I performed the sequence again, and again on Impa who expertly blocked each attack with her wooden sword.

I started to get bored with the repetitiveness of the exercise so I created a small plan in my head.

I again performed the sequence Thrust. Side Cut. Backhand Side. Overhand. Overhead Backhand. I then performed a quick swing to her ankles, but as if she predicted the extra stroke she quickly jumped in the air, and kicked me in the chest sending me to the ground.

" _Well that worked."_ I thought.

Impa standing over me offered her hand, which I accepted, and she helped me up.

"Nice try." She smirked.

* * *

 **Day 17 At Hyrule Castle**

I was sitting at a wooden table eating a sandwich in the lunch hall for the trainees chatting with Ricky who was sitting across the table also with a sandwich.

"You see Link their are two types of women in our world. Those who say NO to their man when he asks for a sandwich with mayonnaise, and those who say YES when their man asks them for a sandwich with mayonnaise." Ricky preached.

"Dude...what are you talking about?" I replied.

"Women Link! Trust me you need my wisdom especially with the way all the female trainees look at you." The Captain informed.

"You mean how they look upon me in pity, from landing on my arse everyday courtesy of Impa." I replied.

"Maybe at first, but not after the way you defeated Mido last week!" Ricky argued.

I was about to argue back when Ashei shouted to all of us ordering us off our break.

* * *

 **Day 20 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was now in the archers range were what looked like a hundred targets lined against the castle wall. Standing about 60m away from each target were different trainees all armed with a bow and arrow aiming and firing their arrows at their targets.

Right now Captain Takumi who Impa said is one of the best archers she knew was showing me the proper way to wield the bow and arrow. He then shot five arrows at my target scoring three nines and two bullseyes.

"And that's how you do it! Now you have a go." Captain Takumi said.

"Alright, but remember I've never fired an arrow before." I said.

Takumi handed me the bow he was using and after collecting the arrows he shot from the target he handed me those too. I drew an arrow pulling the bow string till it reached the side of my face and let go.

After firing all five arrows Takumi collected the arrows counting my score. I saw him approaching us arrows in hand and I was getting anxious hoping I didn't do absolute crap.

"You got 5, 7, 8, 6, 5. Not bad for your first try." Takumi said.

"He can do better." Impa said, I didn't know whether to take that as a complement or not.

* * *

 **Day 25 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was on my break, and was exploring Hyrule Castle a little bit. As I walked through a small hallway I came across a large horse stable entering the place I saw dozens of beautiful horses that looked very well cared for. As I explored the place I found someone feeding one of the horses.

"Hello." I greeted and got a yelp for a reply.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." I apologized to the girl who looked my age, and wore a sleevless grey vest and black shorts. She had short blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Oh its okay we just quite rarely get visitors." The girl replied.

"Sorry, and who's we?" I asked.

"Me and the horses, and my friend Cremia don't worry I'm not crazy or anything." She answered.

"Oh okay my names Link by the way." I said offering her my hand.

"Nice to meet you. My names Ilia." She replied as she accepted my handshake.

"Ilia who's this guy?" I heard another female voice say behind me.

I turned and saw a girl that looked a looked a little older then me, standing a bit shorter then me. She wore a white shirt, and a purple skirt that stopped at her ankles. The women also resembled Malon ALOT.

"This is Link, and Link this is my friend\partner Cremia." Ilia introduced.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hello do you mind me asking what your doing here?" Cremia enquired.

"I was actually just wondering around then came across this place, and thought I'd explore it. Sorry for just barging in." I answered.

"Oh its no problem its nice to have a visitor." Ilia said.

"Is it really just you to here looking after all these horses?" I asked.

"Yup!" The two girls answered in unison.

"Impressive." I replied been genuinely impressed.

"We try." Cremia said.

"Would you like some help?" I offered.

"In don't know have you ever looked after a horse before?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah, I had a horse Epona who I practically helped raise." I answered.

"Well in that case we would appreciate your help." The redhead replied.

"Ah, I better get back to my training or Impa will kill me. Could I perhaps come and help out another time?" I asked.

"Sure thing, we'll see you another time." Ilia replied.

"No problem come again whenever you want." Cremia added.

"Alright see you two around then." I said then made my way out of the horse stable.

* * *

 **Day 28 At Hyrule Castle.**

It was a cold, moonless night, and I was walking along the castle wall since I couldn't sleep. While on my walk I saw a figure standing ahead. Coming closer I could see it was Sheik who looked like he was brooding over something.

"Sheik?" I called out gaining his attention.

"Oh its you. Link correct?" He asked.

"Yeah what are you doing out here?" I questioned.

"I could ask you the same question." He argued.

Now standing only a few feet away from the young sheikah I noticed he was holding an instrument.

"You play the harp?" I enquired.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"How good are you." I asked.

"Adequate" Sheik shrugged.

"Funny I wouldn't of imagined you with a harp." I said.

"I used to play it with the princess often when we were children." The young Sheikah revealed.

"How come you stopped?" I questioned.

"Reasons." He answered.

"Oh well okay." I replied.

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you gonna play it?" I asked.

"Why should I?" He argued.

"...well a guy doesn't get a harp to just, hold it." I replied.

"I should get back to my quarters." He said, and walked past me.

"See you later." I called receiving no reply.

" _What's up with him?"_ I thought.

* * *

 **Day 32 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was in a large room, standing on its grey carpeted floor Impa standing a meter away from me. I was dressed in a sleeves white top, and white shorts. Several other trainees dressed the same as me were training in hand to hand combat with their partners.

"So you gonna be teaching me some sheikah martial arts?" I asked.

"No first I'm gonna show you how to punch." Impa answered.

"...I'm pretty sure I know how to punch." I argued.

"Alright. Punch me." My teacher said.

"I'm not gonna punch you." I replied. " _Even if I've thought about it every now and then."_

"Don't worry you won't be able to." Impa smirked.

"Well alright then." I said.

I drew my arm back, and sent my fist her way, but it was halted by Impa's firm grasp around my it.

"That was quite pathetic." Them older women stated.

"Hey that fist has knocked people out!" I argued.

"Well that person must of been quite weak." She shot back.

"No your just made of steel." I said not knowing if I was joking or not.

"Thank you." Impa replied. "Now your turn, try and block my punch." She continued.

"Do I have to?" I enquired.

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

I readied myself, and watched her draw her arm back, but before I knew it her fist drove into my nose. I stumbled back, and fell to the floor hands covering my throbbing nose. My eyes squeezed shut.

"Now that's how you punch." Impa smirked.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"What was that." She enquired.

"Nothing!" I answered.

* * *

 **Day 38 At hyrule Castle.**

I was walking along the castle wall after just finishing my lunch. My break wasn't finished yet so I decided to go for a walk. While on my stroll I ran into a familiar figure.

"Princess Zelda?" I called out.

"Oh, Link its nice to see you again." She greeted with a smile.

I ran up to her and gave her a quick bow.

"Where's Sheik?" I asked.

"He's probably watching from a distance. I like to at least have the illusion of been left alone for five minutes." Zelda answered.

"Oh, am I disturbing your alone time?" I enquired.

"No its fine." She reassured with a smile.

"Erm can ask you a question?" I enquired.

"Yes of course." Zelda replied.

"Well I was wondering if you knew why Sheik was out here a few nights ago. With a harp." I questioned.

"On a moonless night I assume." She sighed.

"So you do know." I said.

"Yes, but its not my business to tell you." Zelda stated.

"Right sorry I shouldn't pry." I apologized.

"Its fine Link." The Princess assured.

"Sheik did say you two used to play music together. What instrument do or did you play." I asked.

Zelda smiled, and pulled out a instrument from a pocket in her dress.

"This is my ocarina." Zelda stated.

"Nice. Could you play me something?" I asked.

"Oh, of course!" Zelda replied with a bright smile.

She then started playing a beautiful tune.

"How was that?" She asked once she finished

"That was beautiful!" I complemented.

"Thank you Link." She replied, with a small blush. "Would you like a go?" The Princess asked offering me the ocarina.

"Oh, ermmm I've never played an instrument before." I admitted.

"Would you like me to teach you sometime?" The Princess enquired.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course!" Zelda replied.

"Well yeah sure I...DAMMIT!" I exclaimed.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked looking startled from my sudden outburst.

"I'm late for training! AGAIN! Impa's gonna kill me! I'll take you up on that offer princess Zelda!" I said while dashing away back to the training area.

* * *

 **Day 40 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back in the archers range pulling on the bow string with my nocked arrow. I let go the force shooting the arrow towards the target hitting it right in the bullseye!

"Impressive." Stated Impa. To which I smiled in reply.

In the corner of my eye I noticed a figure leaning out of a small window in the castle. Turning my full gaze towards it I spotted Zelda watching, and looked quite impressed with my skill.

* * *

 **Day 42 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back in my white sleeveless shirt and white shorts practicing my hand to hand combat with Impa.

Impa sent two fists in my direction, using my forearms I successfully blocked both attacks. She then span around sending her foot towards my face, I leant back dodging it by perhaps a centimetre, continuing her spin she struck me across the face with her elbow sending me to my hands, and knees.

"You can do better then that!" Impa said while helping me up.

"I'm trying!" I agured.

"Well try harder, train hard like your promised!" She shot back, and I listened.

* * *

 **Day 45 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was in Princess Zelda's garden were I had first met Impa. Zelda was playing her ocarina performing the melody she said Impa used to play to when she was young showing me how to properly use a ocarina. Sheik was also their, but was mostly standing in the corner watching us in silence. I had learnt to play Epona's Song on the instrument and Zelda seemed to love to listen to it.

"Can I make a request Link?" Zelda asked after she finished playing her ocarina.

"Yeah shoot." I replied.

"Could you teach me archery?" She enquired.

"Oh, ermm sure, but why me?" I questioned.

"Because Sheik isn't very skilled at it, and I'd rather a friend taught me then a captain." The Princess informed.

"Well in that case of course, I'd be happy to!" I replied, happy Princess Zelda considered me a friend.

"Thank you Link!" Zelda said with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **Day 48 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back in the training area, and the trainees had gathered around to watch me fight Ricky in a fun one and one sword fight.

"YARRGH!" Ricky yelled while sending five swings of his wooden sword at me. I dodged the first two, blocked the next two with my practice shield, and parried the last with my wooden blade. Using my shield I pushed him away, as he stumbled back I performed my famous jump attack, my blade met his shield. I landed on the ground, and ducked under another attempted strike, I came up and whacked his helmeted face with my shield, now that he was unbalanced I swung my blade striking his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"Link is the winner!" Ashei announced.

I received a small round of applause from the gathered trainees obviously impressed I defeated a captain.

"HaHa nice one Link! But know it won't happen next time!" Ricky chuckled.

"Heh can't wait." I replied

* * *

 **Day 50 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back in the trainees lunch room in the middle of an intense arm wrestle against Ashei who challenged me to a round. Our hands were gripped around the others in a tight lock. Beads of sweat streaming down both of our faces neither of our arms bunging under the strength of the other. The amount of strength Ashei possessed shocked me.

Trainees, and guards on their break surrounded us some cheering for me while most of them cheered for Ashei.

I could feel Ashie's arm buckle slightly, taking the advantage I quickly gathered my strength, and slammed her hand to the table.

Ashei's supporters groaned in disappointment while mine cheered at my victory.

"Nice one Link. Your strong!" Ashei complemented.

"Thanks, but you didn't make it easy for me." I replied.

"Girls gotta try yeah!" The female captain said.

* * *

 **Day 52 At Hyrule Castle.**

Its was early evening, and I had finished my training for the day. Zelda, and I were in the archers range keeping my promise to teach her to use the bow.

I shot a few arrows at one of the targets showing her how to hold the bow and aim.

"Alright now you have ago." I said while handing her the bow and arrows.

"Alright." She replied looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do well." I assured, and got a smile in return.

She pulled on the bowstring with the nocked arrow, and aimed at the target. She let the arrow fly and missed the target completely.

"Try again." I said.

She did, and missed again.

"I'm hopeless." Zelda groaned.

"Don't say that I, I mean its only your first try let me help you." I said, and stood next to her holding onto her hands helping her draw her bowstring far back, and aim accurately at the target, also the small blush that appeared on her cheeks didn't escape my sight unnoticed.

"Now let go." I whispered since I was so close our heads almost touched. She obeyed, and let go shooting the arrow right into the bullseye.

"Nice!" I congratulated.

"Thank you Link." Princess Zelda replied. I noticed she was still blushing.

"If we keep at this you could become really good." I said.

"Yes, I hope so." The Princess replied.

* * *

 **Day 55 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back in the horses stable helping Cremia, and Ilia bath the horses.

"How you holding up Link?" Cremia asked.

"Fine. This is easy compared to washing Epona." I chuckled.

"I've got some more water." Ilia announced, walking our way with a bucket of water in hand.

As she came up to us she began to stumble and slip on the wet floor, she fell sending her bucket to the floor with the water falling out, and landing onto me making me soaking wet.

"I am sooooo sorry Link!" Ilia apologized. "W-what are you doing?" She questioned as I grabbed my half full bucket, and chucked the water at her. She squealed as I doused her in water. I laughed after getting my revenge, but then felt a wet impact hit me from the side. I heard Cremia laugh with her now empty bucket in hand. I picked up a wet piece of cloth, and threw it striking the redhead in the face. I couldn't get a laugh of victory out as I was again soaked from Ilia for a second time, and both girls started laughing at my predicament.

"Two versus one? COME ON!" I complained.

"Well that's because we're just two defenceless women." Cremia pouted innocently.

"And I'm just a humble little boy!" I argued.

After a short pause we all burst out laughing, until a commanding voice interrupted it.

"What's going on!?"

"I-Impa!" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Actually I don't care just come on Link!" My teacher ordered.

"Yes Impa! I'll you two later." I said while following Impa out.

"Bye Link." Ilia waved.

"Thanks for the fun time!" Cremia chuckled.

* * *

 **Day 58 At Hyrule Castle.**

Impa handed me a icepack for a nasty bruise she gave to my ribs during our hand to hand combat session. I took my white shirt off revealing my well toned body, and place the pack on the bruice wincing at the pain. I looked around, and noticed a few female trainees were giving me a look of interest, I even spotted Impa give me a brief look.

" _Maybe Ricky was right...still don't get the whole sandwich thing though"_ I thought.

* * *

 **Day 60 At Hyrule Castle.**

IIswas sitting on a beach in the training area resting from a spar I just had with Impa, which ofcourse she won.

"Here." Impa said handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I replied, and took it and gave the bottle a jug.

"Five minutes then breaks over." The Sheikah informed.

"Got it...Impa how well do you think I've progressed since training started." I asked.

She seemed to give it some thought before answering.

"Your no hero...but your not a weakling." She replied. Coming from her that was high praise to me.

* * *

 **Day 62 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was in Zelda's private garden with the princess, and Sheik. Zelda was teaching me more songs on her ocarina, and I just finished playing one of them she called it the "Song of Storms".

"How was that?" I asked after playing the melody.

"Very good Link." The Princess said while clapping her hands in applause.

"Thanks! What did you think Sheik?" I asked.

"Not bad." The young Sheikah replied with a shrug.

* * *

 **Day 65 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back in the archers range drawing my bowstring back to let go, and sent my arrow flying towards the target getting a bullseye's. I shot a few more arrows each one hitting the bullseye.

"Very impressive! You've learnt fast kid!" Said Captain Takumi, who was watching alongside Impa.

"Thanks!" I replied, and looked to Impa hoping my skill was able to impress my teacher.

"Quite impressive Link, quite impressive." She said.

* * *

 **Day 68 At Hyrule Castle.**

I was back to training in hand to hand combat with Impa who sent a kick to my head, I ducked under the attack and then used my fore arms to block a few punches sent my way. I lunged both my palms forward pushing Impa away. She then dashed towards me sending another punch to my face, I grabbed her wrist turned my body, and pulled Impa over throwing her to the landed with a thud and had a expression shock. All the other people in the room also practicing in hand to hand combat also had a look of shock that I had sent the Impa to the ground. Soon their faces turned to a look of respect and went back to their own training.

I offered my hand to Impa who took it.

"Sorry about that Impa." I apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" The Sheikah asked.

"Well I just thought..." I trailed off

"Well done Link." She said with a look of respect.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" I questioned.

"Yes." Impa replied.

"Say it again." I pleaded.

"No." She said.

"Please?"

"No."

I laughed, and saw a small smile appear on Impa's face.

* * *

 **Day 70 At Hyrule Castle.**

It was evening, and all the trainees had gone to their chambers. Well all except for me who was still in the training area with Impa. She wanted to have one more sparring match with me for the day.

"Are you ready Link?" My teacher enquired.

"Yes." I answered.

"Alright, now come at me!" She commanded.

I obeyed, and charged at her. I was perhaps a foot away from her when she swung her practice sword at me, I ducked under the attack and swung my wooden blade in retaliation it met her's and she deflected the attack. I jumped back as she swung again. I raised my sword in the air and sent it down, but she blocked it with her own practice sword. Impa kicked me back and sent two attempted strikes my way, I was able to dodge each one then lunged my weapon at her, but missed as she leaned to the side. She sent several swings my way I dodged some, and blocked others with my wooden shield. I sent another attack her way, and our weapons clashed. I pushed her away with my sheild, and sent her a downward strike, but she quickly rolled to the side and got to her feet, and lunged. I dodged, and she attacked again with a upward swing I jumped to the side and sent a vertical swing her way, which she ducked under, and swung her wooden blade striking me on my hip, and sent me to my knees.

" _Damn...lost again."_ I thought.

"Alright Link that's it for today." Impa said.

"Wait, how did I do?" I asked. She seemed to give her reply some thought.

"Honestly...two months ago I saw no potential in you, I felt like I was wasting my time with you. It frustrated me!" Impa revealed. What she said hurt, though I couldn't blame her really, but she wasn't finished.

"But I have seen you grow over these past couple months you kept your word to train hard, and I found myself wanting to see you improve, and you haven't disappointed. What I'm trying to say is, I see potential." My teacher finished.

I couldn't stop the big smile appearing on my face at what she said.

"Thanks Impa...and you've been a great teacher." I replied, which got a smile out of Impa.

Suddenly a loud *BOOM* grabbed our attention! We turned our heads to the direction of the deafening sound, and saw black smoke coming out of the side of the castle tower.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"That's Princess Zelda's quarters!" Impa stated, then immediately dashed inside the castle with me in hot pursuit!

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **And done. Hope you guys enjoyed that montage of sorts. Next chapter we see what that explosion was all about! Hope you guys come to read more, and please review critism is welcome.**


	7. A New Mission

**Authors Note: So in this chapter we see what that explosion was all about. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

I was running down a corridor and took a sharp left turn into another, I was following Impa who was hastily making her way to Zelda's quarters where the sheikah had said the explosion had come from. We charged through hallway after hallway, and dashed up long sets of stairs. We sprinted through a long hall, and at the end of it was wrecked door, and we could hear shouts and screams coming from the room that belonged to Princess Zelda.

"Link stay back!" Impa ordered and ran to the princesses chamber, of course I didn't listen, and followed her.

My teacher, and I entered the royal bed chamber, where we saw a large hole in the wall no doubt a result of that explosion, and three dark skinned women who I remember as the Gerudo, one of them had a knocked out Zelda hoisted over her shoulder, and the other two were holding off Sheik. One of the two took out a dagger and slashed it across Sheik's chest, sending him stumbling to the ground. They immediately took that opportunity to escape. Impa made a dash towards the kidnappers with me not far behind, but we were too late the Gerudo jumped out of the large hole in the wall with a unconscious Zelda. Impa, and I went to the opening, and peered out to see the thieves just falling, but before they hit the ground they pulled something metal out of each of their pockets, and aimed them at the castle wall, suddenly a hook shot out with a metal chain attached to it, and pierced into the cracks of the stonewall. They were pulled up to the wall, and landed on top of it, they then made a dash in our opposite direction.

"Sheik what happened!?" Impa interrogated anger filling her voice.

"There was an explosion, they appeared, and went for the princess I fended them of for a bit then you two showed up." The young Sheikah answered while wincing in pain at the wound he had received.

Then several guards finally showed up accompanied by Ashei, and Ricky.

"The princess has been taken, but the kidnappers are still within the castle. GO search for them DO NOT let them harm her grace!" Impa ordered, and the guards immediately dispersed. "Ricky, Ashei I want you two to take Sheik to the infirmary!"

"Yes Impa!" They both said in unison.

Impa then ran out of the bedroom, and I followed calling after her.

"Impa wait!"

"No time for this lad! Go back to your chamber!" She ordered not slowing down her pace.

"No Impa I think I know where they went!" I argued.

"Where!?" My teacher questioned still not slowing down.

"The horse stables!" I answered.

...

The Sheikah women, and I soon made it to the horse stables. We were about to enter when suddenly two horses came into view charging towards us. We both dived out of the way in opposite directions as the horses galloped past us, one mounted by two Gerudo women, the other with a Gerudo, and a still unconscious Zelda. Impa then took out a knife like blade that she had introduced to me before as "Kunai", and threw them at the escaping thieves , but she missed them by what looked like an inch.

I quickly got onto my feet, and sprinted after the escaping kidnappers, Impa did the same, but oddly ran in the opposite direction. As I chased after them on foot going as fast as I could I noticed an object fall from the horse that held an unconscious Zelda, I picked it up and discovered it was Zelda's ocarina. I placed the instrument in my surcoats pocket while still chasing after the kidnappers, but then another horse galloped past me with Impa riding on top, I cursed myself for not thinking of doing the same, but I started to think her wise actions maybe in vain as in horror I watched the Gerudo women get closer, and closer to the opened bridge that which would be their escape.

"CLOSE THE BRIDGE!" Impa shouted to the guards who quickly obeyed.

As the bridge began to come up the Gerudo spanked their horses making them speed up, they galloped onto the closing drawbridge, and the horses leapt off of it, and onto the castle foregrounds charging past the startled guards, and into castle town then no doubt out of Hyrule Kingdom.

Impa tried to do the same, but the drawbridge closed before she could make it in time.

"AAAARRRRGGHH!" My teacher screamed in anger, and frustration. The desert thieves had kidnapped Hyrule's Princess, and are taking her to their evil king, Ganondorf.

...

I was back in the throne room standing before King Harkinian who was sitting in his large throne trying in vain to mask his distress. Standing to my right was Impa, and Sheik now healed up stood to my left.

"I suppose your wondering why I called you in here?" The King asked.

"You want to know what we saw right?" I replied.

"...no." Harkinian said.

"Then why did you want to see us?" I questioned.

"My advisors have told me what act should be carried out. They say I must send my army into battle against the Gerudo." He said.

"But with Ganondorf's power, you would just be sending the troops to their deaths!" Impa stated.

"I know...that is why I've called you three here." The king replied. "I want each of you to infiltrate the Gerudo Fortress, and save my daughter!"

I didn't know what to say. What the king said made sense it would be better to send a small group of skilled individuals to sneak in and save Zelda, but still it was very dangerous task, and why would he want to send me I still haven't finished my training, I wouldn't call myself a skilled individual and I'm sure I'm a long way away from obtaining the triforce of courage, or the master sword, and Impa seemed to think this as well.

"My King if I may say so, I believe it would be better to send only Sheik, and I." My teacher said voicing her doubts.

"I can see why you may not agree with my decision Impa, but I feel it best the destined hero of hyrule accompany you to save Zelda." Harkinian replied.

"My King forgive, but I must dis-

"I have made my decision Impa, Link will join you!" Harkinian interrupted.

"My apologizes." Impa said while bowing her head.

"Now I want you to collect all your needed supplies, you leave as soon as you can!" The King ordered.

We all bowed, and exited the throne room. Walking down the long corridor I soon found myself been shoved against the wall, and saw Impa up close to my face glaring, she did not look happy, not one bit.

"Listen lad. On this mission I will rid myself of ANY dead weight. Do you understand?" She threatened.

"Completely." I gulped.

"Good. Now go collect anything you need to bring with you." My teacher commanded.

She walked down the corridor, and once she was out of sight Sheik spoke up.

"Why does she direct her anger towards you? It was my fault the princess was kidnapped."

"Hmmmm, maybe she likes me." I joked, but Sheik just looked surprised. "I was joking."

"Oh."

"Anyway Sheik I know you blame yourself, but you really shouldn't you were outnumbered, and taken by surprise." I said.

"I should be ready to take on any number of villains trying to harm the princess, and should be ready for any, and all surprises!" He brushed past me, and headed down the corridor.

" _I'll try and talk to him later, but right now I need to get ready don't want to face Impa's wrath."_ I thought and made my way to my room.

...

I was back in my chamber the only thing I planned to collect from there was my adorea sword because besides that I didn't actually bring anything else, and even though people may consider it a cheap weapon considering it was made in a humble village I'd seen hyrule's knight swords, and they didn't seem as impressive to me, but I wouldn't mind one of their shields. I grabbed my scabbard that had my sword inside, and was about to leave when I remembered the wardrobe that contained my green protectors tunic.

" _Hmmm, why not?"_ I thought.

...

Now clothed in my green tunic I opened my door to be greeted by my two friends Ricky, and Ashei who looked like she was just about to knock.

"Oh, hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Link." They replied in unison, and started to stare at my green clothing.

"What are you wearing?" Ashei asked.

"This is my tunic...its a long story." I answered.

"Well we got plenty of time, we just came over to see if your okay. You know after what happened." Ricky said.

"I'm fine I guess, but I'm afraid I can't talk right now." I replied and exited my room walking down the corridor with the two captains right behind me.

"Wait where you going, and in that green garb?" Ricky questioned.

"He's coming with Sheik, and I." Interjected the voice of Impa. We were all a little startled by her sudden presence.

"Miss Impa!" The two captains exclaimed.

"Come on Link we've collected the supplies soon it will be time for us to depart." The Sheikah informed.

"Wait...what's going on where are you going?" Ashei questioned.

"Link, Sheik, and I are going to rescue her grace." Impa answered. Ashei, and Ricky just stood in shock at the revelation. "Link come on we must leave." Impa ordered. I nodded and followed, but I was stopped when I felt a hand grip my arm.

"Link...this is suicide!" Ricky warned.

"...maybe, but if I can save the princess...then that's what I'm going to do." I replied.

Ricky slowly loosened his grip, and let me go, and I followed Impa though the corridor.

We turned into another corridor when Impa spoke up.

"We will now go and ready are horses, then we shall depart."

"I'll meet you at the drawbridge to hyrule field." I replied.

"But the horses?" Impa enquired with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry I've already got one." I answered.

...

I crossed the kingdoms drawbridge, and stepped onto the vast green land of hyrule field, in the distance I could see "Lon Lon Ranch".

" _Sorry Malon, but I need Epona right now."_ I thought.

As I was about to take out Princess Zelda's ocarina I heard something cross the drawbridge behind me. I turned, and saw Impa riding a white horse, and Sheik atop of a same coloured horse.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hello." Impa greeted, while Sheik stayed silent. "Link I brought this for you, you'll need it." My teacher continued while handing me a shield. "This is the "Knights Shield" all the castle knights wield one."

"Thanks Impa." I said while taking the shield and placed it on my back with my sword.

"Where is your horse lad?" The female Sheikah asked.

"I was just about to call her." I replied. They both took on a confused look which turned to surprise as I took out the blue ocarina.

"What are you doing with her grace's instrument?" Impa questioned.

"As the Gerudo made their escape it fell out of her pocket, and I just picked it up. Thought I might give it to her once we rescue her." I answered, and then began to play Epona's Song.

I played the short melody, and soon heard whining in the distance, galloping towards us at a great speed was my loyal horse Epona. She stopped in front of me, and I patted her on the neck.

"This is my horse Epona." I introduced.

"She is a beautiful horse." My teacher complemented.

"Thank you she is isn't she." I said while climbing on top of my horse. "So I assume you two know which way to the Gerudos right?" I enquired.

"Yes, now follow me!" The female Sheikah answered.

We then rode across Hyrule Field with Impa in the lead, and Sheik and I a little behind her. Soon night fell, and we stopped for the night even though we wanted to reach the Gerudo Valley as soon as we possibly could, but we knew we needed our sleep.

We started a campfire, Sheik and I sat across from each other at the fire while Impa had already fallen a sleep, and had her head rested on her horse that was also lying down, our horses also lay down asleep leaving only the young sheikah, and I awake. As we sat around the fire in silence I started to worry about Sheik, I knew he blamed himself for Zelda's kidnapping.

"Hey Sheik, are you feeling alright? You know with what's happened, and all." I asked.

"Of course I'm not okay, I failed to protect her grace, and now because of that she probably sleeping in a dungeon as we speak." He replied.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Sheik, but if you wanna talk about it I'm right here." I comforted, but only seemed to annoy the male sheikah.

"Link, I swore to protect her grace from anything, and now she is in the hands of the enemy...I've failed her, the king, and Impa. I wouldn't expect you to understand how I'm feeling right now." He argued, regret filling his voice.

"Actually...I think I know exactly what your going through right now." I revealed.

"...what do you mean?" He enquired. I took in a deep breath, and decided to tell him what I meant.

"The reason I came to hyrule kingdom was because my village was attacked. The attackers were the Gerudo with their king Ganondorf. They came, and slaughtered everyone, burned down the entire village, murdered all my family, and friends..." As I spoke I bowed my head, and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to leave my eyes, I remembered seeing my friends lifeless bodies sprawled across the ground, my mothers burnt body, watching my sister, and Yato die before me. I looked back up at Sheik who seemed to be waiting patiently for me to continue.

"The day they invaded was my birthday, I turned sixteen, at that age every male in the village becomes a protector. This tunic is the uniform that we wear. That day I vowed to protect my village from anything, but I failed. Me and Epona are the only survivors. The day began like a dream I became a protector I made my family proud, but it ended in a nightmare watching everyone be murdered in front of me. The best day of my life quickly became my worst."

Sheik looked like he didn't know what to say, he looked shocked at the revelation of my past.

"I...am so sorry Link, I had no idea." He said with a saddened expression.

"Don't be, but what I'm trying to say is I know how it feels to think you've failed your duty to protect someone important to you, and trust me, Impa and the king don't blame you. The only person here to blame is Ganondorf." I replied.

Sheik nodded in reply then stood up. "Thank you Link I don't know whether I'm ready to forgive myself yet, but I won't be selfish and think of myself...my mistakes, I will focus on saving the Princess, and hopefully earn her forgiveness, and redeem myself." He stated.

I knew I couldn't rush the guy, but at least now he knew he can come to me if he needs to.

"I'm sure Princess Zelda doesn't blame you either, but know I'm here for you Sheik." I said also now standing up.

"Thank you Link I shall now get my rest. You should too, tomorrow isn't going to be easy." The young Sheikah informed.

"Good idea, night Sheik."

"Goodnight"

With those been our last words for the night we both rested our heads on our horses, closed our eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Next chapter Link and Co sneak into Gerudo Fortress, and attempt to rescue Zelda. Please review critism is welcome.**


	8. The Gerudos

**Authors Note: Well in this chapter Link Impa and Sheik attempt to save Zelda and meet a some Gerudos I'm sure you all know. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It was now early evening the sun had begun to set, Impa, Sheik, and I were still making our way to the Gerudo Valley. I felt the rush of the wind as Epona galloped on the dirt path behind the two white horses that belong to the two Sheikahs.

Soon Impa made a right turn, and the young Sheikah and I followed. Our horses galloped off the dirt path, and came onto sand.

" _We must be close."_ I thought.

We rode for a few more minutes, and I began to hear the sound of rushing water the sound got louder and louder, I started to wonder where it was coming from until Impa halted a horse, and Sheik and I did the same with ours. I saw in front of Impa was a large drop that lead to rushing water, and a wooden bridge that was our only way to the other side.

"How come with stopped Impa?" I asked.

"The Gerudo Fortress is on the other side, but it be best that we wait till the cover of night." My teacher answered.

...

" _So this is the Gerudo Fortress huh?"_ I thought. Impa was leading us inside the fortress, first we went past a stone staircase then made our way up a slope. We noticed a Gerudo Guard to the right, and we hid behind some crates. The guard continued her patrol and headed in the opposite direction, we took the chance and quickly but quietly snuck through a opening in the fortress that looked like a door belonged there, and we entered the Gerudo Fortress.

"Remember stick together, and keep a sharp look out." Impa whispered. Sheik, and I nodded showing we understood. We made our way cautiously through the passageway. Turning to the right we entered another hallway that had a few crates laying on the floor we were about to continue forwards, but we quickly hid behind the crates as a Gerudo guard came into view, she looked in our direction, but didn't seem to spot us and walked away in the opposite direction. Knowing we couldn't travel that way we headed up another passage to the right that went upwards leading us to a doorway and we went through. Exiting through the door we came out into the desert night, but standing ahead of us on the ledge her back towards was another guard, before she could turn around Impa dashed forward and attacked with a chokehold. There was a short struggle, but then the guard's body went limp, and the sheikah let go dropping her.

"Is she..?" I enquired.

"Unconscious, but now we better, hurry once she awakens she'll warn everyone!" The female sheikah replied.

"Okay, but where to now? Back that way is another guard, and here is just a drop to the ground." I questioned noting that there were no other doorways around.

"We can climb up this." Spoke up Sheik.

I turned my head to see what he was talking about.

"Are those vines?" I asked.

"Yes, now quickly climb!" Impa ordered.

We obeyed, and once we reached the top a door was just ahead of us. Once through we entered another passageway, quickly we traveled through, and came into a large, but mostly empty room save for the few crates scattered around. Just ahead of us were two Gerudo guards standing in front of a cell that contained Princess Zelda!

Unfortunately there was no place to hide, so the guards immediately noticed us and attacked! One swung her glaive at Impa who responded by jumping over the strike, spinning in the air, and kicked the guard across the face sending her to the ground knocked out.

The other Gerudo lunged her weapon at me, I blocked the attack with the knights shield Impa had gifted me. She stepped back, and prepared to attack again when suddenly Sheik charged forward, and sent his fist towards the women connecting it against her face, she stumbled back, but before she could recover the male sheikah kicked her in the gut, the women bent over in agony and received a right hook to the face sending her to the ground unconscious.

"Sheik, Impa, Link what are you doing here!?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh just thought we drop by say hi-we came to save you!" I answered, and received a threatening glare from Impa for talking to Zelda in such a way.

"This guard has the key." Sheik revealed while taking a small key out of the Gerudo's pocket.

"Quickly unlock the cell!" Impa unnecessarily commanded.

Once the male sheikah opened the cell door Zelda rushed out, and tightly hugged Sheik making him stumble back slightly.

"I was scared." The princess whimpered.

"It's okay now your grace we'll get you back home." Sheik whispered in reply.

"Ahem." Impa said interrupting the two's moment both of them lightly blushing. "Its time we get out of here." My teacher continued.

"Your not going anywhere!" Hissed a deep voice.

We turned to see a heavily armoured knight equipped with a large axe, and was slowly making its way towards us.

"Dammit! More Gerudo we'll be here soon! We won't make it out in time if we have to deal with this!" Impa informed.

And she was right, this knight looked like no pushover, by the time we defeat him we'll be surrounded by Gerudo. Well unless someone were to hold the warrior off, that would give the others time to escape, and I knew this. I knew what I was about to do could actually be the end of me, but if doing so would mean my comrades could escape, then I knew it will be worth the risk.

"...you guys go! I'll hold it off!" I said.

"What!? No we won't do that!" Zelda argued. "Impa tell him!" She begged, but Impa seemed deep in thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this lad?" Impa enquired, I nodded in reply.

"HAHA, no ones getting out of here on my watch." The armoured being laughed, and raised his weapon high in the air, and swung it down at my teacher, but I picked up a crate, and threw it at the enemy the impact made him stumble back a little.

Impa, Sheik, and Zelda took this as their cue and quickly dashed past the villain, they ran down the passageway, and exited through the doorway leaving me against the threatening being, who had now recovered.

"Trying to be a hero are you boy, your gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it on!" I shot back.

The villain obliged, and swung his axe at me, I jumped back then rolled under another swing. I sent a vertical strike its way but it only scratched its armour it again swung its axe my way, I quickly raised my shield but the attack's power sent me flying backwards, my back impacting against the wall, I landed on the floor but I couldn't sit still for I saw the enemies axe come down at me I quickly rolled to the side. I turned and saw the axe embedded in the stone ground with the armoured villain pulling at it trying free it from the floors grip, I couldn't help a small smirk appear on my face I then performed a jump attack and struck it's helmeted head making it fall off to reveal the feminine tanned face of a Gerudo.

"Your a Gerudo...how the hell can you handle the weight of that armour!?" I exclaimed.

"Never underestimate a Gerudo boy!" She hissed, and at the same time I saw several Gerudo guards charge towards me down the passageway, and I found myself surrounded.

"Don't take us lightly!" The heavily armoured Gerudo said.

...

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell and landed flat on my face onto the stone floor.

"Stupid kid! Get in there and keep quiet!" Said a Gerudo Guard.

After I had been surrounded they took my weapons from me, and brought me to this big cell which had a stone floor, walls, and ceiling which had a square hole that the guards had dropped me through, there was also a window that was high up on the wall to far up to reach.

As I looked around the place a female voice from behind caught me by surprise.

"Why hello their, looks like I have a visitor."

I span around to see a Gerudo sitting on the floor her back resting against the wall.

"Oh erm, didn't see you there, and I wouldn't call myself a visitor, more like a new roommate." I replied.

"Hmmm really now? Well I guess my imprisonment won't be so bad, now that I get to spend it with such a handsome man." The women said in a seductive voice making me blush.

"Oh well erm thanks." I responded. "My names Link."

"Nabooru."

"Nice to meet you Nabooru." I said.

"Yes, good to meet you too, now mind telling me why you came to visit the Gerudos." She enquired.

"Well I came to take back someone you stole." I answered.

"If what my second in command has told me is true, then I assume you speak of the princess?" Nabooru asked.

"One. That is correct. Two. What is a prisoner doing with a second in command?" I questioned now sitting down across the women.

"Oh, well that is quite a long story." She said.

"Well we are in prison, sure we have plenty of time." I responded.

"Well that is true. Fine now where should I begin." She said thoughtfully to herself. "Do you know of our king Ganondorf." She asked, and I nodded in response.

"Well when he first became our king he pledged loyalty to Hyrule's king so that there may be peace between us, but as time went on Ganondorf became jealous of hyrule's prosperity compared to ours, and so he planned to invade it and take what he believed his people deserved."

"Did you agree with this?" I asked.

"I cannot help but think of the best for my people, but I do agree his ways were a tad...extreme." Nabooru answered. "But they found out of his plan, and they tried to execute him, but he had the triforce of power. Then he came back, and-

"He ordered you to invade village after village." I interrupted.

"You know of that." She sighed.

"Well I would, since one of those villages was mine." I revealed. Nabooru's eyes widened at the revelation, and then with a saddened expression she bowed her head.

"I am sorry Link...truly I am." Nabooru apologized guilt filling her voice. "But that is why I am in here you see."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am a thief, but I'm not a killer so I tried to stop Ganondorf." The Gerudo stated.

"How?" I enquired.

"At first I tried to talk him out of it, but of course that didn't work so I went along with him to all the villages, but not to help him, I'd try and rescue as many villages as I possibly could." She answered.

"All on your own?" I questioned.

"No all the Gerudo are opposed to Ganondorf's ways, but most of them fear him too much to disobey him, but some like my second in command Aveil respect me more then they fear our evil king." Nabooru answered.

"Alright, so when did you get caught?" I asked.

"One time I was leading a few people out of one of the villages, but Ganondorf found us and killed those people right in front of my eyes, but he showed more mercy to me." The women revealed.

"Why must he kill everyone in the village!? Wouldn't he spread more fear if he left a few survivors to spread the word?" I questioned.

"He isn't interested in spreading fear, you see twenty years ago he found out that a man, I think his name was Yato, was going to a village where the one who wields the triforce of courage would be born, when Ganondorf gained the triforce of power he remembered that, and feared that person could stop him, but didn't know which village Yato went to, so he invaded every village he could find, and left no survivors so that he'd be sure the destined one would be dead, but the Gerudo haven't set out in two months so I assume they found the village Yato was in, and killed the one who was to wield the triforce of courage." Nabooru informed.

When she finished my eyes widened in shock, and many thoughts came to my head, and they were all about one thing.

" _He was looking for the one who is destined to hold the triforce of courage...he was looking for me. He attacked all those villages looking for me. My family, my friends, all my fellow villagers are dead, because of me..."_

"Link?" I heard Nabooru call interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh sorry were you saying something?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" She enquired looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I replied while rubbing my eyes with my gloved hand. "So what were you gonna say?"

"I was asking if you were the only one to come for the princess." The Gerudo asked.

"No I was accompanied by two others." I answered.

"They left you?" She enquired.

"I told them to go while they could, or else no one might of escaped." I answered.

"Quite noble of you. Do you believe they shall return for you?" She asked.

"Their duty is to Princess Zelda, so they would get her to safety first, so I doubt they'll come back soon." The moment those words left my mouth a brown rope suddenly appeared before my eyes. Nabooru and I jumped to our feet in surprise and looked up at the square hole which had a figure standing above holding the other end of the rope in his\hers hands.

"Hurry climb up!" The voice loudly whispered.

"Ladies first." I politely said.

"Such the gentlemen!" The Gerudo woman giggled, and climbed up the rope to the top then was helped up by the mysterious figure, then I followed. Once I reached the top the figure offered their hand which I gladly accepted.

Now out of the cell I was able to take a good look at the figure.

"Impa!?" I exclaimed, my teacher then hushed me by putting both her hands over my mouth.

"Yes it is, now be silent." She whispered while pulling her hands away from my lips.

"But, what are you doing here?" I questioned quietly.

"You are my student, I could not leave you behind." My teacher answered, then turned to Nabooru. "Now what was she doing in there?"

"This is Nabooru she stands against Ganondorf." I informed.

"Why would a Gerudo stand against her King?" The Sheikah interrogated, giving Nabooru a questioning look.

"We Gerudo are thieves we are not killers!" Nabooru answered.

"I would argue, but now is not the time! Link I was able to gain hold of these." Impa said quietly, and handed me my adorea sword, and knights shield.

"Thank you." I responded while equipping the weapons.

"I also found this." Impa continued.

"A bow, and quiver." I said.

"May I not receive a weapon?" Nabooru questioned.

"Hmm, you can have the bow." I said while offering her the weapon, but Impa's hand gripped onto my wrist.

"Are you sure Link." The sheikah asked.

"I trust her Impa." I assured her, and gave the weapon to Nabooru.

"Thanks Link." The Gerudo Said.

"Alright now we must go, quickly!" My teacher ordered.

Nabooru and I nodded in agreement, and exited through a door and entered a passageway going downwards, we turned to the right into another passage, and hid behind a crate as a Gerudo Guard appeared on her patrol. We waited for her to leave then continued down the passage. After sneaking through several different halls we finally found an exit.

Impa peeked her head out of the doorway searching for any guards.

"The coast is clear." My teacher whispered.

We then exited the fortress, and quickly but quietly ran down the slope, and then tiptoed past the staircase, and then continued to dash along the sandy path. We had escaped the Gerudo Fortress.

...

Impa, Nabooru, and I continued to sprint along the path made of sand until we finally caught sight of the bridge which would let us leave the Gerudo Valley. On the other side of it I noticed Zelda, and Sheik the princess seemed worried, while the sheikah looked like he was trying to comfort her. Zelda then spotted us approaching them, and her face brightened up and she waved her arm in the and called out to us.

"IMPA, LINK, YOUR SAFE!"

I waved back at her smiling. I felt relieved, happy we successfully saved the princess, and I wasn't left behind to stay on that cell, but as we came closer and closer a fireball shot down from the sky and destroyed the bridge. We halted ourselves all of us bearing a look of shock.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed.

As if in response I heard a cold cackle coming from behind. We all turned around to see two witches, floating in the air on their broomsticks they had green wrinkled skin, and wore black robes with long noses, and large eyes.

"Well, well, look at what we have here, Koume. Hee Hee Hee!" Said the witch with a blue jewel upon her forehead.

"The prisoner escapes, and the princess. Ganondorf will be very pleased Kotake. Ho Ho Ho!" Replied the witch with a red jewel on her forehead.

Then the witch I now knew as Koume stared at me, and a look of realization appeared on her face.

"Now, look at this Kotake, a boy with a green tunic. Ring any bells?"

"...the hero of hyrule! Ganondorf will be quite pleased to learn of his death at our hands Koume. Hee Hee Hee!"

My eyes widened in fear at what they had said, I turned to see Impa who actually looked nervous, and Nabooru who looked more scared then I was.

"Nabooru, who are these two?" I asked.

"They are Koume and Kotake, also known as Sorceress of Flame, and Sorceress of Ice. They are the surrogate mothers of Ganondorf, as well as his devoted servants." She informed. As she did so she pulled out a arrow from her quiver, and I watched as Impa unsheathed her Kodachi. Realized what was about to happen, and was not looking forwards to it. I unsheathed my sword and shield ready for battle.

"SHEIK TAKE ZELDA, AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Impa ordered.

"Yes, Impa!" Sheik responded. He and Zelda made their way to the horses when another fireball shot down infront of them stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere!" Koume hissed.

"Link." I heard Impa whisper.

"Yes?" I responded quietly.

"This is the real thing their weapons are not made of wood, every time they strike is a threat to your life...are you ready?" She said concern filling her voice, but I knew this already, my life may end right here right now, but that doesn't mean I won't fight back.

"Probably not, but I will have...courage." I replied.

Impa seemed satisfied with my response, and we turned our attention back to the enemies who were now rising higher in the air, and Koume's hair transformed into fire, while Kotake's transformed into ice.

"With my flame, I will burn them to their bones!" Koume wickedly laughed.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their souls!" Kotake cackled.

They then started circling around us watching us as a predator would their prey, then they spoke in unison.

"Together we are the Sorceress Sisters TwinRova!"

And with that the battle begun. The sorceress of flame created a ball of fire in her right hand then sent it flying towards us.

"MOVE!" Impa cried. She, and I dived to left while Nabooru dived to the right.

"Are you alright Link?" My teacher inquired.

"I'm fine." I replied. I focused my gaze back to the witches, and watched as another ball of fire appeared in the witche's hand again.

"RUN!" I exclaimed. We did so and the fireball hit the sand creating a small crater behind us. My teacher, and I kept running dodging incoming attacks from the Sorceress of Flame while the other witch focused her attacks on Nabooru, who was dodging different ice attacks. Myself and the Sheikah women spotted a grey boulder, we dashed towards it and hid behind the big rock for cover, also to formulate some kind of plan.

"We can't keep running they'll hit us eventually." I panted.

"I have a plan, but I need some bate." She said.

"Let me guess, the bates me?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Do you trust me?" Impa enquired.

"...yeah." I answered.

"Alright just gain her attention, and I'll handle the rest." She replied.

I nodded then ran out away from the boulder to get the witch's attention.

"HEY YOU UGLY HAG, OVER HERE!" I shouted while waving my sword in the air.

"What did you say boy!" The Sorceress of Fire hissed.

She turned to me and formed another ball of fire in her hand. Facing my direction she failed to see Impa climb on top of the boulder and launch herself off of it high into the sky, but as she approached the witch about to swing her kodachi, Koume noticed her and leaned backwards avoiding being decapitated by the strike, but received a cut to her wrinkled cheek that would definitely leave a scar.

"Damn you!" The witch cursed, and was about to throw a fireball Impa's way, but her sister beat her to it throwing a ball of ice at my teacher. Luckily Impa noticed the attack and jumped back dodging the magic attack. Kotake created another ball of ice magic, but before she could attack a arrow zoomed past her face missing by a few inches. Nabooru pulled another arrow out of her quiver, but she had to quickly dive to the side to dodge a ice attack from the witch.

I turned my attention away from my teacher and the gerudo to dodge another fire attack. I ran across the sand but was halted as a fireball explosively landed in front of me I turned to see Koume arm raised in the air forming another ball of fire magic in her hand, she was about to throw it when suddenly a small knife pierced her hand making her scream in pain. I turned in the direction the blade came from to see across the now destroyed bridge was Sheik, pulling out two more throwing knives.

" _I owe you one."_ I thanked mentally.

Sheik threw a couple more knives the sorceress's way, unfortunately she was able to dodge them, and sent a fireball his way. The young sheikah successfully leapt out of the way of the attack and grabbed Zelda by the wrist and took her to cover.

With Koume distracted, I quickly dashed towards a boulder and hid behind it, finding Nabooru hiding there as well.

"How you holding up?" I asked.

"Fine, battle is not foreign to me." She answered.

"We need some sort of strategy, we are not exactly winning right now." I said.

"I know how to beat them." The Gerudo women responded taking me by surprise.

"How!?" I questioned.

"Kotake's weakness is fire while Koume's is ice." She replied.

"Well we can't get them to attack each other." I said.

"I have a plan, but I need-"

"Me to be bate right?" I interrupted.

"Yes." She said.

"Great." I mumbled.

"I need you to get Kotake's attention...now!" She said.

I exited the cover of the rock and called out to the sorceress of fire.

"HEY YOU WRINKLED BAT IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"

"YOU ANNOY ME BOY!" The witch yelled, and threw a fireball in my direction, As it came at me, I ran out the way of the attack and noticed a arrow fly through it and became aflame, carrying on through the air it hit the sorceress of ice in the shoulder making her scream in pain.

"Woah nice job!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, but I can't shoot an arrow through ice." She replied.

"NABOORU WATCH OUT!" shouted, as I spotted Koume throwing a fireball the gerudo's way. Nabooru noticed and turned to run, but the magic attack hit the ground creating a small explosion that made her fly several feet across the sand and she landed with a thud!

"NABOORU!" I cried worry covering my face, I ran to the women and knelt besides her.

" _Unconcious thank farore."_ I thought.

"Take this brat!" I heard the witch exclaim, and turned to see a fireball coming my way I knew if I moved it would hit Nabooru, but if I stayed it would strike me so even though I knew the chances were slim I didn't move and watched the ball of fire come closer, and closer once it was a few feet away from me I swung my sword and struke the fireball sending it flying back towards the witch who narrowly dodged it.

"Yes! Wait, what if I...yeah that could work, but first I got to get her attention." I said now with a plan in mind.

I picked up the bow, and quiver still containing a few arrows that Nabooru had dropped.

I spotted Kotake who was throwing ball of ice at my teacher, but fortunately Impa successfully dodged each one. I nocked an arrow drew back the bowstring, aimed, and shot a arrow at the witch. The arrow flew past the sorceress's face and she turned her head in my direction.

"Its time you die boy!" She sneered while forming a ball of ice in her hand, the witch then sent it flying towards me and I waited for it to get close, once it was only a few feet away I swung my sword, struck the magic ice, and sent it flying not towards Koutake, but to Koume it struck her making her scream in pain. Once the witch finished screaming in pain she turned to Kotake, and called out to her.

"OK. Let's get serious now. Koutake!"

"Oh, OK Koume!"

They then started flying in a circle across from each other closing the gap between them as they did so.

"LINK!" I heard a voice call.

I turned, and saw Impa running towards me.

"Impa! Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but where is-"

Before she could finish Impa was interrupted by the two witch's who exclaimed in unison.

"Koutake and Koume's! Double Dynamite Attack!"

Then there was a bright flash making Impa and I avert our gaze. Once we focused our eyes back at the enemy we were shocked at what we saw. Kotake, and Koume the ugly witches had transformed into a single tall sorceress, that was actually...gorgeous.

" _Ugly plus vile equals beautiful...WHAT!?"_ I thought.

The now merged twinrova let out a small chuckle.

"You our stronger then we thought, but no matter! You still cannot defeat us. Prepare to face your doom! Ho Ho Ho!"

" _How could this get any worse?"_ I thought.

"Link..." I heard my teacher say while pointing towards the direction of the Gerudo fortress. I turned my head and saw several dozen Gerudo thieves who were standing a distance away, they didn't attack, or do anything, they just stood their watching us. I didn't know how long they had been standing there, but I was mostly wondering why the hadn't attacked us yet.

Seeing that they didnt seem to have any interest in joining the battle I turned my gaze back towards the merged twinrova, but I was already feeling tired from the battle so far all I wanted to do was lay down, and take a rest.

"Link."

I turned my attention to Impa who placed a hand on my shoulder and continued.

"We can do this."

"Right...for Zelda." I said.

"For Zelda." She replied with a smile, and we then readied ourselves for the next faze of the battle.

The witch with a cocky smile stretched her arm out forwards and suddenly several spikes of ice shot out of the ground followed by more, and more approaching us at a rapid pace.

Impa dived to the right, while I dived to the left landing with a roll coming to a crouch position. With my eyes I began searching for my teacher, desperate to know if she was alright, I successfully spotted her on the other side of the ice spikes pulling out a kunai.

My gaze focused back onto twinrova who was staring back at me still wearing a cocky grin, all of a sudden an ice spike shot out of the sand at me, I noticed it just in time and brought up my shield against the attack, but the impact sent me backwards onto my backside.

Getting back onto my feet I looked back up to the enemy who had her hand raised over her head with a ball of ice quickly forming in her hand. She let out a chuckle, which was turned into a scream as a knife enter her raised arm. The Sorceress pulled out the knife and directed her attention to the attacker, Impa.

"Sheikah, you annoy us." Twinrova said.

The witch then created another fireball in her hand and threw it at my teacher, the attack hit the ground at Impa's feet creating a small explosion that sent her flying backwards hitting a grey boulder and falling to the ground.

I watched in horror as Twinrova approached my teacher creating another ball of fire in their hand. Quickly I dashed towards Impa getting closer, and closer. I saw the sorceress raise her hand in the air ready to attack, I picked up the pace and sped up. Soon I halted myself in front of Impa, and faced the witch who had a wicked grin upon her face, and cackled as she sent the fireball our way.

"LINK RUN!" I heard my teacher scream behind me, but I didn't budge as the ball of fire came closer I raised my shield having only one thing in mind, to protect my teacher, to be a protector.

The fireball connected with my shield, and there was a loud explosion sending smoke, and sand in the air.

"HEE HEE HEE! ENJOY YOUR SHARED GRAVE!" TwinRova laughed.

But as the smoke began to clear yellow light glowed, creating a barrier that had shielded Impa and I from the magic blast. I looked at where the light was coming from to see it was the back of my left hand that had on it three equilateral triangles that were joined to form a large equilateral triangle, and the bottom right piece glowed.

"No..the...NOOO!" TwinRova cried.

"The triforce of courage, Link you are the hero!" Impa exclaimed while standing herself up.

But I didn't hear her, I just stood there staring at the mark on my hand bewildered.

"Link focus!" Impa commanded grabbing on to my shoulders shaking me a little.

"Yes, yes ok!" I replied taking my gaze away from the glowing mark.

"This doesn't change a thing you will still fall to my hand!" The sorceress exclaimed.

"She's right Link, you may now have the triforce of courage, but we are still in a dangerous position here!" Informed my teacher.

"Yeah I know, but I think I got a plan. I need you to get the bow and arrows Nabooru dropped, and try your best to wound the witch." I replied.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Impa questioned.

"Play bate." I sighed.

Impa nodded with a small smirk, and ran off towards the dropped bow and quiver, while I faced of against the sorceress of fire and ice.

I charged at the witch dodging any magic attacks sent my way. As I rolled to the right out of the way of ice spikes shooting up from the sand, twinrova sent a fireball at me, I swung my adorea sword striking the ball of fire sending right back at my opponent hitting her square in the chest making her let out a loud scream of pain, but soon recovered. The witch then sent several spikes of ice my way making me leap to the side. I landed in a crouch and looked back up to the sorceress who was creating a ball of ice magic in her hand, but her hand became pierced with a arrow making her cry out in pain and the fireball disappeared. I turned, and gave my teacher a nod of thanks, and she nodded back in reply. I saw Impa pull out another arrow from the quiver, but didn't have time to shoot it as she rolled to the side dodging a fire blast from twinrova. I focused my gaze back to the enemy, and just in time too as she sent another set of ice spikes at me which I was only just able to dodge. I looked back up at the witch who was forming a ball of ice magic in her hand, but was interrupted as another arrow entered her hip making the witch again scream in pain.

" _This going on to long, we have to somehow get her to the ground so we can strike her down."_ Once I finished the thought my interest was grabbed by the spikes made of ice that still stuck up from the ground.

" _That could work!"_ I thought, and dashed towards them, once I reached them I swung my sword cutting one of the spikes down. I then sheathed my sword, and picked up the cut down ice spike. I gripped onto the spike of ice, held it up near my head, I then started running towards the sorceress, I aimed at her drew my arm back and threw the ice spike at the witch striking her in the belly. TwinRova then howled in pain, and fell to the ground. Taking my chance I quickly ran towards her\them, and unsheathed my adorea sword lunged it forward stabbing the witch in the chest threw the heart.

Her eyes widened in shock, and horror her mouth agape. I drew the sword out of her, and stepped back. The sorceress of fire and ice started to cough up blood as she fell to her hands, and knees. She looked up at me her eyes filled with frustration, and hate.

"Link!" I heard Impa exclaim as she ran up to me, and stopped by my side then glared at our defeated oppenent. "You are beaten witch!" Impa snarled.

"Maybe...I am, but don't think you've won..." She sneered, then took on a smile, and began to chuckle. "For you see...while you came, and paid the Gerudo, a visit...Ganondorf decided to visit...Hyrule...Kingdom. Hee Hee Hee!" And with the finale laugh TwinRova dissipated into flames.

Impa and I stood there speechless, staring wide eyed at where the witch once was. The revelation of what she had said felt like a punch to the gut, while we were here Ganondorf was back at our home commiting of course unspeakable deeds. I turned my eyes to Impa, and she did the same our eyes locked an understanding between us. We had to leave. Now!

"Link, we must make haste!" Impa said worry feeling her voice.

"I know, but...them." I replied pointing my hand in the direction behind her. She turned, and was reminded of all the gathered Gerudo. All of them bearing a look of surprise at their witch's demise.

"Dammit, I forgot about them!" Impa mumbled.

The Gerudo started approaching us, seeming to be lead by a Gerudo wearing green. Impa, and I readied our weapons for another battle, but the women in green turned around to the others making them stop in their track, and raised her arms towards us.

"OUR HEROES! WHO HAVE RID US OF THE WICKED WITCH!" The Gerudo in green announced.

All the other tanned women raised their hands, and weapons in the air and began to cheer.

As the entirely female crowd roared with joy, and excitement the Gerudo dressed in green turned back to us, and took my hands in hers.

"We don't know how to thank you enough for riding us of TwinRova!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, okay right but-"

"Where is Nabooru, she was with you right?" The Gerudo asked interrupting me.

"I'm right here, Aveil!" Nabooru answered before I could.

"Nabooru! This is truly a great day, we are free of the wicked sorceresses!" The Gerudo I now knew as Avail exclaimed.

"Yes, we must feast in victory!" Nabooru replied, but both Impa and I knew there was no time for that.

"Yeah, you do that, but we have to leave!" I interjected.

"Ah, yes of course, I'm sorry Aveil but I must depart." Nabooru apologized. What she said immediately gained my teacher's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Impa interrogated.

"I am coming with you of course!" Nabooru replied.

"What? TwinRova's dead, and your now free. Why must you accompany us?" My teacher further questioned, and the Gerudo rolled her eyes.

"If I'm still here once Ganondorf returns he'll throw me back in that wrenched cell, he might even execute me!" Nabooru argued. I saw this argument was going to go on far to long, and decided to say something.

"Impa, let her come. I trust her."

The sheikah then stared at me in disbelief, but I held the gaze, once Impa realized I wasn't going to back down she looked away and sighed.

"Fine she may come." My teacher sighed, then turned to Nabooru, and gave her a glare. "But if you betray us I promise I'll strike you down!" She hissed.

"Yes of course." Nabooru replied.

"Good, but there is still that obstacle to pass." My teacher said, pointing at the destroyed bridge.

"Don't worry about we have just the thing." Aveil assured.

"Really what's that?" I asked.

"This." Aveil replied, while handing me a metal object. I studied the item, and realization struck me.

"Wait the Gerudo used this to escape the castle!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we call it the hookshot." Nabooru informed.

"Well alright then let's go!" I said, and turned to leave when a hand grasping my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait Link. " Aveil said.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Well with Nabooru's permission I would like to offer you this." Aveil replied, looking at Nabooru for confirmation.

"I was hoping you would." Nabooru said with smile.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well I would like to give you this." The green dressed Gerudo answered while handing the item to me. "Its the Gerudo Token, it makes you a honorary Gerudo, which means you are free to visit anytime you please."

"Oh, well thank you!" I replied.

"Link we must leave, now!" Impa ordered.

"Right!" I said, and turned back to the Gerudo. "Well I guess I might see you later."

"Make it a definitely." Aveil giggled, making me blush slightly.

"Right, ermm, bye." I said while waving, and following Impa and Nabooru to destroyed bridge.

We ran up to the bridge, and I realized only I had been given a hookshot.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to carry you both over." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry I have one of my own." Nabooru informed, and pulled out a hookshot of her own, shot it and crossed to the otherside.

"Do you have one?" I asked Impa.

"No." She answered, and wrapped her arms around me tightly, as she did so I felt my face heat up. "What are you waiting for?" The Sheikah questioned.

"Oh sorry." I replied. I aimed my hookshot to the other side shot it, and we sailed across where the bridge once was.

When we reached the other side we found a waiting Zelda, and Sheik. We explained to them why a Gerudo was accompanying us, while I'm sure the princess had her doubts she accepted the arrangement with a smile, Sheik on the other hand was more hesitant, but went along with it saying he'll be keeping a watchful eye on her. Impa then informed the two of our current situation, of course they were appalled by the news, but Zelda remained strong even though she was clearly distressed.

We mounted our horses since there were three of them Zelda climbed onto the one with Sheik, and Nabooru who was quite pleased with the arrangement, climbed onto Epona with me, while Impa went solo on her horse.

And with that, we rode out of the Gerudo Valley and into Hyrule Field, headed to Hyrule Kingdom going at the speed of wind trying to get there as fast we possibly could, even though we all feared what lay ahead we remained strong, and were prepared to face any new obstacle before us!

* * *

 **And done. Well Link has got the triforce of courage now yaaaaaaaay. That bit was inspired by hyrule warriors, but you probably already guessed that and hope I didn't do a crap job on that boss battle. Next chapter we find out whats happened to hyrule kingdom. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review criticism is welcome!**


	9. Relocated

**Author's Note: Well this chapter took longer to write then I thought, I also originally intended it to be shorter too, but that didn't happen. Anyway in this chapter our heros find out what happened to hyrule kingdom. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It was evening of the first day traveling back to hyrule kingdom. Impa was again ahead of us with Sheik, and Zelda as his passenger a little behind her while I was at the back with Nabooru sitting behind me, her arms wrapped around my waist.

We had been riding since we defeated TwinRova with no breaks, and since last night was spent saving Zelda and battling those witches we didn't get any sleep. So in short, I was very tired. Riding Epona I was struggling to keep my eyes open, and let out another yawn.

"How long until we reach hyrule kingdom?" I heard Nabooru ask.

"I don't know, but I'd say we're half way there." I answered.

"Well I'm happy I get to sit here with you longer." She replied, and tightened her hold, making me blush.

During the whole journey Nabooru had been flirting with me, sometimes it got a little much, but it kept me awake. That and my aching backside, which Nabooru had offered to massage once we reached our destination, I had declined but the offer was becoming more and more tempting as the day went on.

Soon we were riding up a hill, and once Impa reached the top I saw her suddenly stop her horse, with Sheik doing the same when he got to the top. They both seemed to be staring at something.

Once I too got to the top and halted Epona next to the others I was shocked at what I saw. A crowd of what looked liked a hundred hylians were headed towards us, and were lead by what looked like some knight captains, and dozens of hylian knights surrounded the crowd, to keep any from getting lost and to protect them from any dangers I guessed.

"We are too late." Zelda said, barely above a whisper.

We were all silent, she was right we were too late. Even if we had got there in time, what could we of done against someone as powerful as Ganondorf, and I knew Zelda must've been hurting the most since she is their ruler. I didn't even want to see the state hyrule kingdom was in, and I'm sure none of the others did either.

"Come! We may mourn later, but now we must help!" Impa commanded and rode down the hill to the crowd, and we quickly followed. Our horses galloped down the hill and we quickly approached the hylians. The knight captains waved their arms showing they noticed us, and as we got closer I found out it was Ashei, and Ricky. Impa got to them first.

"Miss Impa." They saluted.

"Ashei. Ricky." Impa greeted.

Sheik quickly halted his horse next to Impa, but the person that caught the two captain's attention was of course Zelda.

"Your highness!" They cried with a bow.

Soon I stopped Epona next to the sheikahs, and gained my two friend's attention.

"Link!" They both exclaimed.

"Hey guys." I greeted. They walked up closer to us their smiles turned to frowns.

"What is SHE doing here!?" Ashei questioned, and I quickly realized she was talking about Nabooru.

"Its a long story, but don't worry she's with us." I responded.

Before either of the two could argue with me, Impa spoke up.

"Ashei! Ricky! Not now, tell us what happened."

At the sound of her voice the two captains stood at attention.

"Yes Miss Impa!" They both replied in unison.

"Right, now Ashei what happened?" Impa asked.

"We were attacked, by Ganondorf. With the triforce of power he summoned a army of monsters. Their were red tolls, undead men, and giant skeleton soldiers. We fought hard, but were no match for the evil king with his monstrous army. We are the only survivors." Ashei informed.

I sat there, appalled by what I had heard. " _Is Ganondorf really that powerful!?"_ and I could see the others thought the same. We all sat there silent, digesting what we had been told, but the silence was finally broken by Princess Zelda.

"What...what about my father. I do not see him, is he okay?"

Both captains faces became downcast neither seeming to want to tell her what had happened. Making us all fear the worst.

"TELL ME!" The princess commanded.

"He...he was murdered...by Ganondorf." Ricky reluctantly answered.

No one said anything for what seemed like forever. All of us speechless at what had been said, but the silence was broken by the many gasps of the hylians.

"Princess Zelda!?"

"Look its the Princess, and her attendant!"

"Princess Zelda is alright!"

"Your highness what do we do now!?"

"What are we supposed to do princess Zelda!?" Exclaimed many Hylians.

Ashei, Ricky, and several other soldiers quietened down the loud hylians, and giving the princess some space. After they had dealt with everyone Ashei, and Ricky made their way back towards us, at this time we had all dismounted our stallions.

"Were are you taking everyone?" Impa asked the two captains.

"We are searching for any villages that are willing to house anyone. Several dozen hylians have been left at Lon Lon Ranch." Ricky answered.

"Wait, the owners of that ranch Talon and Malon, are they okay?" I enquired.

"Dont worry Link they are fine, actually they were more worried about you once they found out you went to the Gerudo Fortress." Ashei replied.

"Yes, I should go see them." I said to myself.

"I believe I have better plan then that." Impa interjected, and we all turned to her expectedly.

"Well what is it Impa?" Zelda asked.

"We can take them to my village, there should be more then enough room for everyone." The female Sheikah informed.

And with that we mounted our horses and Impa led us all to her village, on the entire journey I could see Zelda, she was trying to remain strong in front of all her people, I hoped I could help her, after all I knew exactly how this could all feel.

...

The darkness of night was beginning to settle, as we crossed a small stone bridge, and soon came to a staircase which lead us up to a grass path. Trekking across the grass we soon came to a wooden entry with a guard that wore the same armour as hyrule castle's guards. He noticed us instantly, and took on a pleasant smile.

"Why hello there. Welcome to Kakiriko Village. Zelda's attendant, the great Impa, opened this village to the common people. We have only a small population now, someday this place will be as lively as Hyrule Castle Town. Oh, yes! It will!"

"Well that may be happening a little sooner they you thought soldier." Impa replied.

"MISS IMPA!" The guard exclaimed, and became even more surprised when he spotted Zelda.

"P-PRINCESS ZELDA!" He then calmed himself down and continued to talk. "It is a honour to have you visit our humble village." He said with a bow.

"I wish I was, but that is not the case today." Zelda replied with a saddened look.

"What do you mean?" The soldier asked.

Impa quickly told the man what had happened, and she would need his help as well as all the other soldiers to find these roughly one hundred hylians a place to stay. He instantly understood, and went to inform the guards stationed around Kakariko, and the villagers of what was going on.

The Guards, and soldiers including Ashei, and Ricky were leading hyrule kingdom's survivors to different houses which would be their home for who knows how long. The villagers were quick to understand the situation and welcomed the hylians into their homes, but luckily the had a mostly unaccommodated inn called "Elde Inn" which most of the hylians stayed. While that was happening Impa was leading Zelda, Sheik, Nabooru, and I up hill on a staircase built on it.

We reached the top, and were greeted by a house larger then all the others.

"This is were we will be staying." Impa declared.

"You sure the residence will be okay with that?" I asked.

"Quite sure, since its my home." The female sheikah answered.

I was the only one who was surprised by this fact. Sheik, and Zelda just knew it as common knowledge, while Nabooru didn't seem to care.

We entered our new home, and unequipped our gear such as weapons, and all that. Then suddenly Impa clapped her hands, and got all our attention.

"Alright my home contains four bedrooms. Your grace, you may take the first room to the left, and Sheik will take the one besides yours." Impa informed.

"Thank you Impa." Zelda, and Sheik said, and headed to their rooms.

"Nabooru, there are two rooms across from theirs, that is where you, and I shall rest." The female Sheikah continued, and I quickly realized something at what she had said.

"Wait, where am I going to sleep?" I enquired.

"Well down here." Impa answered while pointing behind her at the blue couch that was next to the wall.

"Wait, I'm sleeping on a couch?" I questioned.

"Yes." Came the blunt rely.

"After you know, fighting a knight, been thrown in jail, and killing two sorceresses. I get to sleep on a couch."

"Yes."

"That is my reward?"

"Yes."

"...well...wasn't what I was expecting, but OK."

"What did you expect lad?" Impa questioned with a look of slight annoyance.

"I dunno...a bed?" I shrugged.

"I cannot have the princess sleep on a couch, and Sheik is her attendant so must be close to her grace. I do not trust the Gerudo, and will not have her left alone down here unsupervised, and I shall be in the room next hers so I can keep her in check." The Sheikah informed.

What she said actually made sense, and I felt bad for annoying her.

"Right, sorry." I apologized.

"It is fine." Impa replied.

"Don't worry Link, you can always share a room with me." Nabooru said.

The Gerudo wrapped her arms around me, and was about to drag me upstairs, but was stopped by Impa.

"Leave the lad alone!" She ordered, and Nabooru quickly pulled her arms away.

"Spoil sport." The tanned women grumbled, and headed to her, but not without sending me a wink first.

I was about to thank Impa, but saw she was going to the door.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"This is my village. It is only right that I go and see if everyone is alright and getting settled, and I'm sure they are all shaken up from all this." She said, and exited the house.

" _That women needs a rest."_ I thought and headed to the couch that would serve as my bed and sat on it.

As I sat there my thoughts turned to Princess Zelda, and I began to wonder if she was okay. I knew that she blamed herself, so I decided I better talk to her.

I walked up the wooden steps coming to a stop at Zelda's door, and gave it a knock.

"Yes?" Came her reply.

"Its Link." I stated. "Can I come in for a minute?"

"Y-yes of course." The Princess answered.

I opened the door to see Zelda sitting on her bed in her new small room that reminded me of the ones from my village. I sat myself down next to her, and there was a short uncomfortable silence, which I finally decided to break.

"What's going through your head?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What you thinking about?"

She stared at me for awhile, seeming to wonder if she could talk to me about it, but eventually she came to a conclusion.

"...my father...I can't believe he's dead."

"Do you blame yourself?"

"I don't know. I feel like I was so useless. I made you, Impa, and Sheik all risk your lives to come save some damsel in distress, but it turns out I was just some distraction."

"Zelda, of course we'd come to your rescue! Your our princess, and not only that your our friend!"

She stared at me in the eyes, I could see tears trying to escape her eyes, and she was desperately trying to suppress them.

"Maybe if you didn't go to save me...perhaps you could of protected my father."

"...we would of failed. Then we'd be dead, you'd be trapped, and no one to rise against Ganondorf."

"I don't know if I can stand against him. Not without my father."

"Well it won't be easy, but I believe in you. I mean, not just anyone would be gifted with the triforce of wisdom. And you'll have Impa, Sheik, and all the hylians standing with you."

"...what about...you?"

"I'll have your back every step of the way."

"...I'm scared."

"That's normal. I'm sure even Impa's scared. You just need courage."

Zelda put on a small smile, but I could see the tears threatening to spill.

"Its okay to cry."

And with that her lips began to tremble, her eyelashes brimmed with tears, she clenched her hands into shaking fists, a lone tear traced down her cheek, and then the floodgates opened. Tears streamed down from her blue eyes, loud, heavy sobs tearing away from her throat.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she looked at me still sobbing. I stretched my arms out, offering her a hug of comfort, which she instantly accepted, and threw herself on me wrapping my arms around me, and gently I hugged her back.

She cried into my chest unceasingly, her hands clutching at my green tunic. I held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked my chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before she collapsed again, howls of misery worsening, the pain must of come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart, by short pauses for recovering breath, before hurling herself back onto my chest.

After awhile Zelda's loud sobs became soft breathing as she fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her face, it finally looked calm. I felt happy that I was able to help, to be there for her.

I was about to lie her down onto the bed when the door creaked open. I look up, and saw Sheik standing there.

"Errr this isn't what it looks like." I quickly said.

"I know I heard everything." He replied.

"Oh, right." I responded.

There was a short silence between us until Sheik spoke up again.

"Thank you. For been there for her." He said with a rare smile.

"No need to thank me. She's my friend, of course I'll be there for her."

"Well thank you anyway. I'm not the best with words, so I'm glad you were a friend able to comfort her."

"Don't sell yourself short Sheik. I'm sure Zelda considers you her closest friend."

"Yes, and I am grateful for such a forgiving one."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Sheik."

"...goodnight Link."

"...goodnight."

And with that he left and went to his own room. I laid the princess down, exited her room, and headed down the stairs. As I did so I began to wonder how everyone else was doing. So I decided to go give them a visit. I exited Impa's house, and began my search.

...

I was walking along the green grassy ground of Kakiriko Village, when I suddenly heard two familiar voices calling to me.

"LINK IS THAT YOU?"

"HEY LINK!"

I turned around to see my friends Cremia, and Ilia running towards me. A large smile formed on my face, I had been worried if they survived or not, but now that I know they're alright I couldn't be happier.

"Cremia! Ilia!" I exclaimed, as they both ran into me, giving me a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" I said as they pulled away.

"Yes, we were so worried when we found out you were going to the Gerudo Fortress!" Ilia replied.

"Yeah, and next time your going to do something like that, try saying goodbye to your friends!" Said Cremia in mock anger.

"Right, sorry about that. We were rushing to go." I apologized, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh its alright!" Cremia assured with a smile.

We all chuckled a little at that.

"I assume you two are looking after our horses?" I inquired.

"Yup!" They both answered in unison.

"Well I'm glad Epona is in such good hands." I complemented.

"Anything for the hero's horse." Cremia giggled.

"Hero?" I said.

"Of course! Its amazing that you saved Princess Zelda!" Ilia exclaimed.

"Yeah Link! That is pretty hot!" Cremia added making me blush.

"Heheh, well it wasn't just me you know." I said.

"Oh, take a complement!" Cremia exclaimed. Making me chuckle.

"By the way where are you two staying?" I asked.

"At the Elde Inn. Ashei and Ricky are staying there as well." Ilia responded.

"They are? I better go see them before it gets too late." I said.

"Okay then, well, we'll see you tomorrow." Cremia responded.

"Yeah see you girls tomorrow." I replied.

And with a last hug we went our separate ways.

...

I climbed up a grassy hill and came to a three story building.

" _Eldes Inn."_ I thought.

I entered the building into the lobby and saw standing behind a wooden desk was a red haired women. I walked up to her, and she greeted me with a tired smile.

"Hello sir. I'm sorry to inform you, but all our rooms are full now." The women informed.

"Oh, no. I'm not looking for a room, I came to visit two people who are staying. There names are Ashei, and Ricky." I replied.

"Oh, ok sorry, ermmm, there rooms are upstairs in room five, and six." She replied.

"Thank you." I responded, and headed up the stairs.

I reached the top of the stairs, and continued down the corridor, walking past a few doors and stopped at number five. I knocked on the door, and awaited a answer. Soon the door opened, but it wasn't number five it was six, and a head popped out revealing Ashei.

"Ah, Link I was wondering if you would visit!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Ashei, erm, has Ricky gone out?" I inquired.

"I'M IN HERE LINK." A male voice called which I recognized as Ricky.

"Oh, well then, may I come in?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask get on in here, yeah." Ashei responded.

I did so, and entered the room. It's walls had green ripped wall paper, with a small wooden square table and two chairs on top of a red carpet in the middle of the room, and in the corner was a single bed with a green covered blanket. Sitting at the table was Ricky.

"Hey Link." Greeted Ricky.

"Hey Ricky." I replied.

"Take seat Link." Ashei said while offering me the second chair at the table, which I accepted and Ashei took a sit on her bed.

"So guys, how are you doing. You know with everything that's happened." I asked.

"What do you think?" Ricky replied.

"Right, terrible" I said.

"Yeah, but we're going to remain strong." Ashei interjected.

"Agreed." Said Ricky.

"What about you Link. How are you doing?" Ashei questioned.

"What do you think?" I responded.

"Right." She replied.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna remain strong." I said, gaining a smile out of the two captains.

"Hey Link, mind telling us what happened?" Ricky enquired.

"You mean at the Gerudo Fortress?" I asked.

"Of course! A trainee and two sheikahs, going behind enemy lines and saving the princess. Must be quite a story to tell." He replied.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to here the tale ever since we got here!" Added Ashei.

"Well alright then." I said.

I then told them the whole story, I told them how we snuck past the guards, and wondered through the corridors until we finally found Zelda, and how I held off a heavily armoured Gerudo to let the others escape, which they commented on be quite brave of me. I informed them of how I was thrown into a cell, and met Nabooru there who was a traitor of Ganondorf. I continued telling them how Impa came and rescued me, and agreed to bring Nabooru with us. I told them how we escaped the fortress but were stopped by twinrova before we could cross the bridge, and how we had a dangerous battle with them. I got to the point were the merged twinrova sent a fireball at both me and Impa when Ricky suddenly asked excitedly.

"What happened next?"

"Don't interrupt him then we might find out!" Complained Ashei.

"Ah, right, sorry." Ricky apologized.

"Don't worry about it, but what happened next you may find hard to disbelief." I informed.

"What do you mean?" Ashei questioned.

"Well we were protected by a sheild of golden light." I replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Asked Ricky.

"We were protected by a golden light." I repeated.

"Okayyyy, a golden light...from where?" Ashei enquired.

"From the triforce of courage mark on my hand." My answer was followed by a brief silence.

"Wait, wait. Your telling us, you got the triforce of courage?" Questioned Ricky.

"Yeah." I replied.

They both looked at each then blurted out laughing. Once they calmed down Ricky wiped a tear from his eye, and continued.

"Listen, Link. What you did was heroic and all, but come on, tell us what really happened."

After what he said I realized that just telling them wouldn't convince them, which I expected. So I decided to just show them. I stood up, pulled of my brown glove from my left hand, and showed them the triangle mark on my back of it.

They both ceased their chuckles, and stared at me wide eyed.

"W-wait your?"

"Your really?"

"Yup!"

There was another brief silence until Ricky again decided to break it.

"Well that explains why Impa became your trainer even though she knocked you on your ass all the time!"

His exclamation got a laugh out of all of us, and once we calmed down Ashei spoke up.

"So, that means your the destined hero!"

"Yup."

"That's amazing!" She continued.

"I try." I replied.

"Wow. I'm friends with the bearer of the triforce of courage. I always knew there was something special about you!" Ricky said.

"No you didn't." I responded.

"No I did not." He admitted.

After they had all calmed down, and stopped going on about how its amazing me having the triforce is, Ashei raised a questioned.

"So what happens next?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you are the one to face Ganon! But to do that you need the master sword, and to have any hope of getting that, you need the three spiritual stones!" Ashei answered.

"Wait, I know about the Ganon and sword thing, but what's the three spiritual stones?" I enquired.

"The three spiritual stones are the only way you can obtain the master sword. But they are scattered around hyrule only the royal family know where they are." Ashei informed.

"Hmmm, well, I guess we'll be planning for all that tomorrow, but right now we all just need our rest." And as if on cue I let out a long, and tired yawn.

"Well someone sounds tired." Ricky observed.

"Yeah, I better get back to where I'm staying and get some sleep." I replied.

"Where are you staying?" Ricky enquired.

"At Impa's place with Impa, Zelda, Sheik, and Nabooru. I get to sleep on a couch." I answered.

"Damn, sounds great, I better get to bed too." Said Ricky.

After with that we said goodnight to each other. Ricky and I exited Ashei's room and Ricky entered his. We said goodbye, and I went downstairs to see the red head sleeping, drooling at the counter. I exited the Inn, and made my way back to where I was staying.

...

I reached the bottom of a staircase, and was about to continue my trek towards where I was staying, when I caught someone exiting one of the homes. It was Impa.

" _She's still out here?"_ I thought. " _I wonder how she's doing with all this happening."_

With that thought I turned my direction towards Impa, and ran up to her.

"HEY IMPA." I called.

She turned to me, and put a finger to her lips, signalling for me to be quiet.

"Oh, sorry." I said, as I finished my run and stopped in front of her.

"Are you in need of anything?" She asked.

"No, actually I came over see if you were ok. You know with everything that's happened." I replied.

"Well I appreciate the thought, but I am fine Link." Impa assured.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I'm sure." She answered.

"Well, alright then." I said.

"Was that all needed to know?" Impa enquired.

"Err, no actually, I was also wondering if you wanted some help? You know with checking up on everyone." I offered, which got a small smile from the sheikah.

"Thank you Link, but I can handle it. Besides, a young man like you needs his sleep." She replied, and at that moment I let out a yawn.

"I guess your right. Well I better get to my couch. Night Impa." I said, and turned around to head to my new home, but was halted by Impa's voice.

"Wait Link."

"Yes?" I replied, turning back around.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did back at the Gerudo Fortress." The Sheikah said, surprising me a little.

"It was no problem, I should be thanking you too, for coming back for me." I replied.

"It was no problem." She responded.

"Well, goodnight Impa."

"Goodnight Link."

And with that we went out separate ways.

...

I got to the top of the hill, and reached Impa's house that rested on top. I was about to enter when I noticed a figure sitting at the side of the building. I walked over to it to find out it was Nabooru.

"Hey Nabooru." I greeted.

"Huh? Oh, Link I was wondering where you went off to." She said.

"Oh, I went to see my friends. You know check if they were okay." I replied. "What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, and sat down next to her.

"Just looking upon this village. Its nice." The Gerudo answered.

"It is quite lovely village." I agreed.

"Yes, the grass here is so soft, and the air is so fresh. I feel like sleeping outside!" She said.

"Yeah it is. Though I wouldn't recommend sleeping outside." I repliec, getting a small chuckle out of her.

"What was your village like Link? The Gerudo asked. I-if you don't mind me asking that is."

"It's fine." I assured. "My village was much smaller then this one, I knew everyone who lived there. Our homes were made of wood not brick like these ones. It was also more within the wilderness, so there were many more trees. The air there was fresher, and grass was even more lovely if you can believe it."

"Sounds like it was a lovely place." Nabooru complemented.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed, a little saddened by the memory, but also happy to talk of my village so fondly.

There was a brief silence until a question came to my head, that I had been meaning to ask Nabooru for awhile.

"Ermm, Nabooru?"

"Yes Link?" She said.

"Can I ask you a question? W-which you don't have to answer by the way!" I replied.

"Its alright, fire away." Nabooru encouraged.

"Well if the Gerudo consists entirely of women. With only one man born every hundred years. How do you...erm...you know." I said shyly.

Nabooru stared at me for awhile, then a smile creeped onto her face, she started to laugh, her laughter got louder as her arms wrapped around her belly and she bent over appearing as if she was in agony, but continue to laugh.

After what seemed ages she started to calm down and sat herself up, wiped a tear from her eye and faced me.

"Oh, do forgive me Link, but I just wasn't expecting that." She said trying to contain her laughter which threatening to come back.

"Well erm, you don't need to answer." I replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh no its fine. Well you see, usually what we do is we sneak into Hyrule Kingdom, to find some male hylians who may want to have some fun. If you know what I mean." Nabooru revealed.

"Oh...oh, well ermmmm, OK. That does make sense." I said. "Have you ever?"

"No." Came the reply.

"Oh, okay." I responded.

"But I must say the Gerudo must be very pleased that such a young handsome man has joined us." Nabooru said in a sultry voice, and it took me few seconds to realize what she meant, and once I did my cheeks blushed a deep red, making Nabooru giggle.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for rescuing me." Nabooru said surprisingly shyly.

"No, problem, but it wasn't just me you should thank-MMMPH!"

Before I could finish my sentence Nabooru suddenly pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise, my whole face became a deep red. She pulled away her face blushing slightly, and wore a satisfied smile.

"You have soft lips Link." Nabooru complemented.

"W-why did you do that?" I questioned still blushing.

"It was a thank you, and because I find you quite attractive" She answered.

"Okay, but I think I may be a little young for you" I warned.

"That does not matter." She replied.

"R-right. Well I'm pretty tired I'd better get some sleep." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I feel the same." Nabooru agreed though looked a little disappointed we were unable to continue.

We then both got up off the ground and headed in the house. I went over, and laid down on the couch, while Nabooru headed upstairs.

"If you wish for a more comfortable rest I am willing to share my bed?" She offered.

"I'm gonna have to decline." I answered, and with a chuckle she went upstairs to her room, leaving me laying there on the couch thinking about what had just happened.

" _Did that really just happen? I thought all that flirting was just her messing around! Why would a beautiful, mature women like her find a boy like me attractive? I guess I did rescue her, but still! I should keep my guard up just in case she tries anything a but more extreme. Dammit if Ricky finds put about this he'll NEVER shut up about it. Well I better just get some sleep now."_

As I was about to drift off to sleep I heard a door creak open. I opened my eyes, to see it was the front door, and Impa had entered. Not wanting to be a bother I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. As I did so I heard Impa move around the room then a couple minutes later I heard her approach me, and I felt something soft, and warm be placed over my body. Then I heard Impa whisper something.

"You have proven to be a hero Link."

I didn't know whether she said that because she thought I was awake, or because she thought I was asleep. I guessed the latter. Hearing her head upstairs, and an opening then shutting of a door, I opened my eyes to see a white blanket on top of me.

" _Thanks Impa."_ I thought.

I then closed my eyes, and drifted off to the sleep that I craved, wondering what the future days hold, and how dangerous they will be. I knew that we all must have courage, remain strong, and support one another, but with everything that's happened I knew that wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 **And done. I hope you guys enjoyed all that dialogue. And in case some of you hadn't realized it already that kakariko village was the one from OoT as is most places in this story, but the elde inn was from TP but had Anju as the worker there like in stock pot inn from MM. Anyway next chapter...I'm still trying to figure that out actually. Hope you guys enjoyed,and please review critisim is welcome!**


	10. A Sheikah Tour

**Author's Note: Well I meant for this chapter to be out sooner, but ending up been too busy for that to happen. Anyway in this chapter the group discuss the plan for getting the spiritual stones, but most of the chapter where I'm sure you can tell by the title Link is given a tour by the one and only Impa of Kakariko Village. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke to a aching neck, and my head resting on the hard armchair of the couch. The only comfortable thing that graced my body was the soft, warm, blanket that covered me. I felt the heat of the sun's rays that came threw the windows, and onto face. I opened my eyes, and rubbed them with my knuckles as I sat up. I stretch my arms above my by head and let out a yawn. I then took a look around the large living room to see no one else around.

" _Am I the only one awake?"_ I wondered mentally, but quickly dismissed the thought since that never happens.

I got up off the couch. I was only wearing my tunic(minus the chainmail underneath)and trousers. I put on my green hat, and boots, then headed to the front door, and opened it.

I stepped outside and was greeted by the lovely sight of Kakariko village. I could see hylians exploring the place, villagers showing them around. Various groups of people were chatting amongst each other, and I could here the sounds of cuccos cooing. It was a very different atmosphere from last night, and I was glad. I knew they all must of still been shaken up from the event, and I was glad that they were starting to get settled here.

I soon noticed, sitting a few feet away was Impa. Next to her was a tray, with a few white cups and kettle on top of it.

"Good morning Impa." I greeted, as I walked over and sat down next to her.

She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Ah, good morning Link." She replied then took a sip of her drink. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well the couch wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but yes, I did." I responded. I wanted to thank her for giving me that blanket, but I didn't know whether she wished for that to be a secret or not.

"Would you like some tea?" Impa asked, making me realize what she was drinking.

"Yes please." I responded.

Impa prepared me a cup of tea, and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said, and took a sip, and my body was filled with its warmth.

"This very nice Impa." I complemented, and the sheikah's expression turned to one of surprise, but only briefly for it quickly disappeared.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled.

We sat there drinking tea together in silence admiring the beauty of Kakariko Village, until I started to wonder where everyone else was.

"Hey Impa, where is everyone?"

"Nabooru is in her room, and Zelda and Sheik are visiting several homes to see how the residents are. I wished join them, but Zelda said I have done enough, and ordered me to stay here and rest." She answered.

"Zelda makes a good princess. Well actually I suppose she's queen now." I said.

"Yes, she is, but first she must reclaim her kingdom." Impa stated.

"She will. With our help." I assured.

"Quite right lad." She agreed. "Would you like another."

I looked down and noticed my cup was now empty.

"Oh, yes please." I replied, and handed the cup over to Impa, and she started to prepare another.

"Impa?" I said gaining her attention.

"Yes?" The Sheikah responded.

"I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the village? Since I'm going to be staying here awhile I'd like to know where everything is." I asked.

Impa handed me my cup of tea looking a little surprised by my request, but again the expression was very brief.

"I'd be glad to." Impa answered. She then turned her gaze away from me. I looked in the same direction to see Zelda, Sheik, Ashei, and Ricky, coming up towards us. "But first we must discuss with her grace about retrieving the spiritual stones." The Sheikah continued while standing up to greet the others, and I did the same.

"Right." I replied.

The four reached the top of the hill where Impa and I were awaiting them.

"Ah your awake Link." Zelda said.

"Yeah I tend to oversleep when you let me." I replied.

"Morning Link!" Ashei, and Ricky greeted.

"Morning guys." I responded, and turned to Sheik. "Morning Sheik."

"Morning." He replied.

"Your grace. We must discuss the plan with the spiritual stones." The Sheikah women stated.

"Yes, your right Impa." Zelda agreed.

We all then turned, and headed towards Impa's home. I opened the door and entered first, followed by the others. We were all about to begin this meeting when a voice grabbed all of our attention.

"I see you've all returned."

We turned to see Nabooru standing at the top of the stairs, and started making her way down.

"Your grace. I would rather we discuss this without the Gerudo." Impa said.

"Yes, I must agree" The princess replied. What they said seemed to anger Nabooru.

"Wait, why may I not be apart of this? What are you discussing that's so secret?" The Gerudo questioned. I saw that this was going to lead into a argument that would last a lot longer then it should, and decided to interject.

"Nabooru we won't be too long. Just wait outside for a few minutes."

The Gerudo turned to me her look of anger softening.

"Alright fine." She said and exited the house.

"Ashei. Ricky. Go keep an eye on her." Impa ordered.

"Yes Impa!" They both replied and followed Nabooru.

"Alright, shall we begin now?" Zelda asked. We all nodded in response, and we sat around the table in the middle of the room, and began our discussion. We talked about where the spiritual stones resided. The spiritual stone of the forest resided with the Great Deku Tree who was in a place called the Kokiri Forest, a forest that was home to a race called kokiri, who were apparently a child-like and secretive race. I had never met one, but I remember my friend Malon telling me she once met a kokiri in hyrule market, a boy who wore green, and had a blue fairy. The spiritual stone of fire, was with someone called Darunia leader of the Gorons who lived at a place named Death Mountain, I had heard stories about this species, but had never met one before so I was curious about them. The spiritual stone of water was trusted into the hands of the King of the Zora's, who Zelda said were a race of hospitable ocean-dwelling creatures, which I had never heard of before.

The plan was Impa, Sheik, and I would travel to kokiri forest, and Zelda accompanied by Ashei and Ricky would go to the gorons. After that we shall head to the Zora's and obtain the spiritual stone of water.

Impa and Sheik were understandably not too happy with this arrangement. They argued that her grace must not be without her attendants, but Zelda reasoned that Impa was one of the few that actually knew the way there, and that I must go because I hold the triforce of courage which would be a sign that the Deku tree could trust us, and if we were to run into any trouble she wished we'd have a third so things would be safer, the person she trusted the most to do that was Sheik. Zelda continued to say that she shall travel to see the gorons as they will only hand the stone over to a member of the royal family, and of course she shall not go alone. Ashei and Ricky will accompany her.

While the two Sheikah didn't seem too pleased by the plan they seemed to be put a little at ease knowing the princess would be in safe hands.

It was decided that we would all travel first thing tomorrow, and with that the meeting was over.

I stood up from my chair, and was about to exit the home to tell Nabooru we had finished when someone patted my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Impa.

"I can give you that tour now." She stated.

"Oh, good I'm just going to tell Nabooru we've finished now." I replied.

"Don't worry Princess Zelda will inform her, besides if you told her she might want to join the tour, and I don't think I can stand her that long." Impa informed, getting a light chuckle out of me.

"Yeah alright. So where do we go first Impa?" I enquired.

"Just follow me." The sheikah answered, and exited the house with me in tow.

...

Impa, and I were walking up a staircase and once we reached the top we turned to the right and came to a stop in front of a occupied house.

"Ermm, Impa this is just a house." I said, feeling a little confused.

"Maybe it is now, but there is a tale that speaks of this place." She replied, peaking my interest.

"Oh, really? What's the story?" I questioned.

"That many years ago, living here was a man and his five sons. They were a wealthy family, but were cursed for their greed to live as Skulltula monsters. One day a man ventured into the house and shocked to see these strange creatures. The cursed father begged the man to lift the curse, which can only be accomplished by killing one hundred golden skulltulas. The man took pity on the cursed family, and decided to help them." Impa informed.

"Did the man succeed?" I enquired.

"Mostly. He destroyed fifty golden skulltulas releasing all the sons from the curse, but over time the man became lazy, and forget about killing the skulltulas. So the father had to live as a skulltula for the rest of his days. Some say you can still hear him in the night begging for help." She finished.

"Well...that was a pleasant story. I actually feel kind of sad now." I said, earning a light chuckle from the sheikah.

"Oh, don't be lad. It is just a tale, a myth." Impa comforted. "But let us continue, there are a few other places to show you."

...

We were walking up another staircase and came to a stop in front of a building that was smaller then all the others and had a sign above of the door saying "Shooting Gallery".

"As the sign says this is the shooting gallery." Impa declared, and opened the door then entered with me right behind her.

Once I stepped inside the brick building to see it was mostly decorated with different animal skulls, which I thought was really odd. Standing behind a brick counter was a grumpy looking, large hairy man, who wore a unbuttoned shirt, and had rather large lips. He turned to us and looked surprised to see Impa.

"Miss Impa, I see you've come to visit my establishment." He greeted. "Would you and your friend like to have a quick go?"

"No, I am just showing the lad around the village, and thought this would be a place he'd be interested in." Impa informed.

"All right. You don't have to if you don't want to." The man replied. Then turned to me. "Would you like a go lad?"

"Perhaps later, I've still got the rest of Kakariko to see." I answered.

"Well alright then. Hopefully I'll see you later." He replied.

"Yeah, see yah." I waved, as Impa and I left through the door. We started walking down the staircase, and I asked Impa a question.

"So, what kinda prizes do you win there?"

"Well if you get a perfect score you win a large quiver that comes with forty arrows." The Sheikah stated.

"Really!?" I exclaimed. "Well I'll definitely be visiting this place later."

"And if you already have a large quiver, a perfect score earns you fifty rupees." Impa revealed.

"Well, I'll definitely be visiting this place more then once!" I announced.

...

Impa and I just exited a potion shop that she showed me, which is where we will be acquiring our supplies for tomorrow's journey. Now the sheikah women was walking up to a closed gate with a guard standing in front of it.

"Behind this gate is the path that leads to death mountain, home to the gorons. You cannot past the gate without a Royal decree." She informed.

"So that is where Zelda shall be going to tomorrow, right?" I asked. Pointing towards the large mountain that could only just be seen in the distance.

"Yes, that is correct lad." Impa replied.

"I'm pretty interested in visiting that place one day." I admitted.

"Well maybe one day if we have a time of rest, I could take you there?" She offered.

"That would be much appreciated Impa." I thanked with a smile.

...

"And this is the windmill, used to draw water from the well." Impa declared, as we stood in font of said windmill that dominated the landscape of kakariko village. "Alright now moving on." She continued, and walked past me towards the stairs.

"Wait wait wait. Aren't we going to go inside?" I questioned.

"Oh, trust me, you'd rather not." She replied.

"What? What's in there?" I enquired.

"A very strange man." Impa answered.

"Oh, come on Impa, after all I've been through you don't think I can handle a guy?" I smirked and entered the windmill hut.

I entered the large place, and was greeted by some music that I instantly fell in love with, and I spotted the man playing it on the other side of the room.

I hopped onto the spinning platform that was in the middle of the room, and it carried me over to the man with the phonograph.

"Hello there. My names Link, and that is quite the tune your playing there." I greeted.

"Hello!" He greeted enthusiastically. "I'm Guru Guru. The music man who loves to go around, around!"

"Ah, that's nice well-"

"Around and around!"

"...oh, well you like going around and around huh?"

"YES! I'm trying to come up with a musical theme inspired by the windmill...going around and around and around!"

"...uh huh...well-"

"Around and around and around!"

"Oooookayyyyyy, I think I'm gonna go." I said and stepped back onto the spinning platform.

"AROUND AND AROUND!"

"Yeah okay man!" I replied while hurriedly getting to the door and opening.

"AROUND AND AROUND AND AR0UND!" I heard him shout as I slammed the door behind me.

"What did I tell you?" Impa smirked and headed over to the staircase.

" _Sure Link, go meet the crazy guy who even makes Impa nervous."_ I thought, as I followed Impa down the stairs. "So is there anything I can see?"

"There is one more place." Impa replied.

"Okay, what's that?" I enquired.

"The graveyard." Impa revealed.

...

Impa and I walked along a grassy path that lead us to the graveyard behind kakariko village. I was looking around at the many gravestones, and in front of use was a sign made of stone that read. "R.I.P. Here lie the souls of those who swore fealty to the Royal Family of Hyrule The Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family of Hyrule and founders of Kakariko, watch over these spirits in their eternal slumber." Once I finished reading the sign, I observed the area and spotted a hut in the east corner of the graveyard.

"What's that hut for?" I questioned.

"That is the home of Dampe, he sleeps there during the day, and patrols the place in the night." She Informed.

"Ah, okay." I replied.

"Now, let me show you the Royal Family's tomb, then that shall be the conclusion of this tour." Impa said, and began walking up the hill on the stone path with me right behind her.

We hadn't gotten that far at all when Impa suddenly halted, and seemed to be staring at one of the gravestones.

"What's wrong Impa?" I asked.

"That gravestone...its been moved!" She exclaimed and dashed towards said gravestone and I quickly followed. Once we reached it we saw it had been pushed back revealing a square hole large enough for the average sized person to fit through.

"Who would of-" Before I could finish what I was about to say a terrified scream came from the hole.

"Come Link we must go down!" Impa declared and jumped down.

"Oh, dammit." I cursed, and followed the Sheikah down.

...

I landed on a stoneground next to Impa. I looked around the underground area, and was surprised to it was a grotto , which was lit up by two fire torches that stood on top of a stone platform at the sides of a wooden chest, but what grabbed our attention was the little boy running towards us, and behind him was something that looked like something that came out of a nightmare. The horrible creature had a bony body with brown skin. Its hands were large, its feet were too, and on its face was a wooden mask.

The little boy ran past us, and we focussed our attention on the nightmarish creature.

"What is that thing!?" I exclaimed.

"It is a ReDead, you have no weapon so stand back!" Impa ordered, and charged at the monster.

She took out a knife known as a kunai which she never seemed to be without and swings it out the creature. _Swing. Swing. Swing._ All three attacks hit their mark at the monster's chest sending it stumbling back. Impa again charged at the beast, but it let out a bone-chilling scream and the sheikah froze in place. The beast then jumped onto her and began to squeeze her, while she struggled to break free. Ignoring Impa's orders to stay back I dashed towards them, and delivered a strong punch to the ReDead's masked face, and sent it flying off Impa to the stone floor. It started to slowly get up but I didn't let up on it. I quickly grabbed the back of its neck, pulled it up quickly, and pushed its head into the flame of the torch. The ReDead struggled and screamed as its face burned, and melted.

The monsters body went limp. I let go and it dropped to the floor. I stared at the dead enemy, then Impa's sudden voice grabbed my attention.

"Thank you Link."

"Heh, well, all in a days work." I replied, and my eyes became focused on the wooden chest between the fire torches. "I wonder what's in here?"

"Well, you could always open it and find out." Impa suggested.

" _Well if Impa is giving me the go ahead I'm sure it will be fine."_ I thought.

I opened the chest, and saw a shield inside. I took it out and admired the weapon.

"This thing is quite beautiful." I praised.

"That **thing** is a Hylian Shield. It is used by the hylian knights that fight for hyrule." Impa informed.

"Wow. Does Ashei, and Ricky have one?" I enquired.

"Not exactly. They wield the Holy Hylian Shield." The Sheikah answered.

"Okay. Well I should probably put it back." I said.

"Wait, Link. I think you should keep it." Impa said.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"That is a magnificent shield. To leave it here would just be wasting it." The older women declared.

"Well, alright then! Guess I got a new shield then!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now. What shall we do with him?" Impa inquired, while pointing at the little boy, who was trying desperately to climb out of the tomb.

...

Impa and I were climbing up the hill that her house rested on top of. We had just dropped the kid off at his mother's house who wasn't happy with her son after hearing what he did.

The two of us reached the top, and Impa's house was a just ahead of us.

"Home sweet home." I said.

Impa opened the door and entered the house, with me entering next. We seemed to be alone in the building but I guessed Nabooru was in her room.

"Impa, thank you for the tour. It was fun." I thanked.

"Your welcome Link." Impa replied. "I admit I had fun too."

I smiled at her reply, and my gaze turned to the bow and quiver that rested on the table. I Immediately remembered that I said I'd give the shooting gallery a go later, and well now was later. I picked up the bow and quiver which got Impa's attention.

"What are you doing?" She enquired.

"I'm gonna head down to the shooting gallery see if I can win anything." I answered.

"Oh, well good luck." She said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I went to the door and was about to turn the knob when a idea came to my head.

"Hey, Impa. Would you like to join me?" I asked.

"Why?" She questioned looking a little surprised by the suggestion.

"Well...maybe give me some support?" I shrugged.

"Ermm.. I don't know..." Impa replied.

"Oh, come on. You haven't got anything else to do right?" I questioned.

"Well, alright then. Might as well." Impa smiled. She joined me at the door and we both exited the house, and made our way to the shooting gallery, enjoying the moment of peace that we have right now. That we can spend with the people we care about.

* * *

 **And done. I hope you guys enjoyed all that, and Link has got the Hylian Sheild now yaaaaaaay! Anyway next chapter I plan on it been about Impa, Sheik, and Link going to the kokiri forest. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, criticism is welcome!**


	11. Into The Woods

**Author's Note: In this chapter Impa, Sheik, and Link travel to the Kokiri Forest to ask for the the spiritual stone of the forest, unfortunately for them, obtaining it won't be so easy. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The sun had begun to rise, and most of Kakariko Village's inhabitants had not yet awoken, it was dawn. The only ones awake were the shop owner's who we had purchased supplies from, and of course me and the others. Impa, Sheik, and I were mounted on our stallions which we had collected from the village stables while Cremia and Ilia slept, who I knew would not be happy about me leaving without saying goodbye. Zelda, Ashei, and Ricky stood before us while Nabooru was still at the house. The two Sheikah and I were about to head off to Kokiri Forest, while the princess and two captains were ready to make their way to Death Mountain. We were all saying our goodbyes.

"All of you travel safely, and return safely too." Zelda said.

"Well shall your grace." Impa assured. "And you two, keep Princess Zelda safe."

"Yes Miss Impa!" The two captains responded with a salute.

"We must be going now." Impa stated. "Link! Sheik! Come on!"

Impa and Sheik then turned their horses, and made their way to the wooden entry of the village, but I remained still to say farewell.

"I'll see you all later, and please stay safe."

"We will Link." Zelda replied.

"Yeah, see you later pal." Ricky said.

"You stay safe too Link, bye." Ashei responded.

With that I followed the two Sheikahs out of Kakariko Village, and onto Hyrule Field riding towards Kokiri Forest.

...

It was now night and we had halted our journey for sleep. I was resting my head on top of a laying down sleeping Epona trying to get asleep myself. The two Sheikah's horses were also laying down asleep around the small fire we had created, which was between Impa and Sheik who were sitting across from each other.

The scene reminded me of the time we were on our way to rescue Princess Zelda, except Impa was in my position and I in hers.

Remembering that night reminded me of the conversation I had with Sheik. Hoping to gain his trust I told him of how Ganondorf attacked my village, and how I felt I had failed to protect it. While I feel I'm getting there it is obvious he doesn't feel like talking about it with anyone. I just hope he realizes he can trust me, and that I want to help him.

I began to drift off to sleep when the two Sheikah's began talking which got my attention, I suppose they assumed I fell asleep.

"Sheik, what troubles you?" I heard Impa asked.

"What do you mean?" I heard Sheik question.

"Don't waste time denying it Sheik. I can see it in your eyes." Impa declared.

There was a short pause between the two. I guessed Sheik was mulling over whether to confess or not.

"I...I know no one blames me for it, and that Princess Zelda forgives me. But the fact that she was kidnapped, and taken into enemy territory on my watch...I cant help but feel guilty, and that event all those years ago still plagues my mind." The male Sheikah admitted.

"Sheik. No one blames you for either of those incidents, and her grace forgives you! Why do you blame yourself?" The mature Sheikah questioned.

"When Zelda was kidnapped, I failed her, you, the king, but...mostly myself, and all those years ago I know you all forgave me...but did he?" The younger Sheikah replied.

There was another silence and during it I began to wonder who was he? What happened all that time ago?

"I'm going to sleep." Sheik stated breaking the silence. " Goodnight Impa."

"Yes, I shall be doing so too." Impa responded.

As they went to their horses, and lay down for rest, I drifted off into a deep slumber.

...

I was sleeping peacefully on the soft green grass of hyrule field, in the middle of a pleasant dream which was abruptly ended as I was shaken awake into reality. My eyes opened to see Impa kneeling down next to me.

"Morning Impa." I replied as I lazily sat up, and then stretched my arms in the air, while letting out a yawn.

"Good morning lad." The older woman replied. "Now. Quickly get up, and mount your horse. We continue our journey now!"

"Can't I have five more minutes?" I groaned and began to lay back down.

"No! Up!" She ordered, and kicked my arse.

"Alright! Alright!" I exclaimed, and speedily stood myself up while rubbing my backside, as I did so I noticed Sheik was already mounted atop his white stallion, next to him on his right side was Impa's horse of the same colour, and on his left was Epona.

I walked over to the brown stallion and climbed on top of her, and greeted Sheik.

"Good morning Sheik."

"Morning." He replied, as Impa came over and climbed onto her horse.

"Are you two ready?" The female Sheikah asked, and we both nodded in response.

"Alright now, let's go!" Impa said and we all rode towards kokiri forest.

...

We rode for what seemed like a couple hours until we stopped in front of a dense forest which I believed to be our destination.

"Is this the Kokiri Forest?" I enquired as I climbed off of Epona while the two Sheikah's dismounted theirs.

"Not exactly. Kokiri Forest is located deeper within. This lad, is the Lost Woods." Impa answered.

"The Lost Woods?" I replied.

"Yes. It is a maze like place. If you get lost, or wander too far into the forest you will...change." She informed.

"What do you mean change?" I questioned.

"You'll transform into a Skull Kid if your child, Stalfos if your a adult, or a Deku Scrub." Sheik interjected.

I suddenly didn't feel like going into the forest.

"Do we have to go through here to reach the kokiris?" I asked.

"It is the only way." Impa declared.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Link, follow me, and you'll be fine." The older woman assured.

We then grabbed some of our supplies out of the sacks which were tied up to the horses. I got a couple red potions and put them in a pouch that Impa and given me. I also grabbed the hookshot gifted to me by the Gerudos. Impa, and Sheik took out some Deku Nuts, and also got a couple red potions for themselves, and placed them in their own pouches.

"Ready?" The female Sheikah asked.

"Ready." Sheik, and I replied.

Good now, let's go!" Impa ordered, and we ventured into the Lost Woods.

...

We were all walking along the grassy forest floor, between the wood's towering trees. We hadn't been walking for long, but I felt like I was being watched I checked behind me to see if anyone was following us, only of course to see nothing.

" _Oh stop being a wimp Link!"_ I thought.

I continued to follow Sheik and Impa through the dense woods until we came to a three way fork in the forest path. Both Sheik and I looked to Impa, awaiting her to choose the right way.

"This way." She stated, and started to make her way down the left path, with the two of us in tow.

As we made our way down the chosen path I heard a loud rustling come from some bushes a little in the distance. I turned in that direction, and felt a sudden sharp pain enter my right shoulder.

"AH!" I cried, grabbing the two Sheikah's attention.

"What's wrong Link!?" Impa asked.

I noticed that in my shoulder was a needle, I pulled it out and showed it to them.

"This."

"Where did it come from?" Impa questioned. I pointed to the bush where the rustling came from, and watched as the mature women quickly took out a Deku Nut then threw it at the bush. There was a bright flash and a small cry, then silence.

"What was that?" I enquired.

"A skull kid." Sheik informed.

"How come it attacked me?" I questioned.

"They don't like adults, but don't worry their quite easy to defeat." Sheik answered.

"Alright, now that has been dealt with let us carry on." Impa said, and we continued traveling through the forest.

We soon came across a rock cliff face with a wooden tunnel in it. I was about to ask if we were supposed to go through it, but Impa and Sheik had already entered which answered my question, so I followed them in. I stepped inside, and as I got deeper into the tunnel, I became engulfed in darkness. I couldn't see a thing, and the only sound greeting my ears, were the footsteps of me, and my two companions. Fortunately I soon started to see light at the end of the tunnel, we reached the end of it, and came across a wooden bridge which was built over a grassy area, and on the other side of it was another wooden tunnel. We crossed it and entered the tunnel again into darkness, but soon we reached the reached the end.

We stepped out of the wooden tunnel, and into a pleasant looking village. Ahead of us I could see several children dressed in green clothes, each of the kids had a glowing light floating next to them some having ones that were a different colour to others.

" _Are those...fairies?"_ I thought.

Once the children noticed us they ran off into different tree houses which were scattered across the village.

"Were those the Kokiri?" I asked.

"Yes." Impa replied, and began to make her way through the Kokiri Forest with Sheik and I right behind her.

"How come they all ran?" I enquired.

"They are all wary of outsiders." She informed.

We continued walking through the kokiri's village going past a couple short wooden buildings, and next to us was a stream running through the village. We came up to a pond which had a grass covered platform in the middle of it, which helped us across to the other side. We came up to a short stone tunnel where you could see the other end through it. Next to the tunnel was a sign that read, "The Great Deku Tree's Meadow."

We went through the tunnel and entered into a winding corridor of rocks. We walked along the grass path, Impa then turned and headed right, followed by Sheik, then me. We had reached the Deku Tree's meadow which was a expansive, grassy clearing in the forest, but what had my attention was the largest tree I had ever seen in my life in the centre of it, but what shocked me the most was, it had a face.

"Hello Great Deku Tree, it is good to see you after all this time." Impa greeted.

"Ah, Impa it is good to see you again. And I see you have brought others." The big tree with a face replied. "And one of them...the destined hero of hyrule, who holds the triforce of courage."

" _How in Farore's name did he know that!?"_ I questioned mentally.

"Yes he is. Great Deku Tree we have come seeking the Kokiri's Emerald." The female Sheikah informed. "And I ask that you hand it over to us."

"I would happily give it to you Impa, but as you know my roots are buried deep into the earth, so I cannot move, As a result I am exposed to attacks such as curses. Now...listen carefully...A wicked man of the desert came requesting the Kokiri's Emerald. I refused, but as a result of my disobedience...he cursed me with the parasite, Queen Gohma, and her evil underlings." The Great Deku Tree informed.

"Ganondorf." Impa declared.

"Yes, the curse he placed on me...is one I may not survive." The Deku Tree revealed, appalling all of us.

"Can we help you!?" I interjected.

"Yes, courageous one, with thy courage and wisdom I need you to kill Queen Gohma, which will break this curse. Are you willing to undertake this task?" He asked.

"Yes of course Great Deku Tree!" I answered.

"Then enter, brave Link, and Sheikahs." The Great Deku Tree replied, and opened his mouth wide open creating a entry, which honestly kind of disturbed me a bit.

Impa, Sheik, and I began to make our way towards the Deku Tree. Ready to face any evil that awaits us inside.

* * *

 **And done. I hope you guys enjoyed all that! I know this chapter may be a little boring, but its more of a set up for the next one. Anyway next chapter our three hero's venture through the Deku Tree in hopes to save him!**


	12. Inside The Great Deku Tree

**Author's Note: Well in this chapter Link and our two favourite Sheikahs travel through the Great Deku Tree to defeat Queen Gohma and hopefully save his life. Will they succeed? Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Impa, Sheik, and I walked through the wooden entrance of the Great Deku Tree, and entered the trunk of the tree. I looked around the vast and hollow room which expanded upwards. It was like being in a large tower. I also noticed vines going all the way up along the tree's wooden wall, but what grabbed my attention, and the two Sheikah's, was the large web covering a pit in the middle of the room.

"Well judging by that, I think the way to go is down" I deduced.

"Agreed." Impa replied.

We began to make our way over to the covered hole when a plant creature shot up out of the ground before me.

" _A Deku Baba!"_ I exclaimed mentally. I wasn't unacquainted with these carnivorous plants. They were a dangerous annoyance in Adorea Village, luckily the protectors could quickly deal with them, my father would even use them for my training.

Seeing the plant monster, was about to attack, I quickly unsheathed my sword, and cut through its green stem, and watched its top half fall to the ground.

"Are you alright Link!?" Impa asked.

"Fine, but we should be careful." I advised, and the two Sheikah's nodded in agreement.

I bent down next to the web and begun to examine it. Coming up with a solution in my mind I raised my sword in the air then swung it down at large web, but instead of slicing through it, as I had hoped, it only got stuck.

" _Great."_

I attempted pull my blade free, but to no avail.

"Can one of you help?" I asked.

Sheik sighed then came over and wrapped his arms around my torso, and began to pull as I pulled at my sword. We struggled for awhile, but it finally broke free, making Sheik and I fall onto the floor on our backs.

"Thanks." I said, as the two of us got to our feet.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

I turned my attention back to the web to see there was little to no damage done to it.

"Well there is no way that's happening." I declared.

"That is correct, but we must get past this obstacle." Impa stated.

I knew she was right so I immediately began to think of a solution, and I'm sure Impa and Sheik were doing the same. As we stood there thinking I spotted the vines that were against the wall, and an idea came to mind.

"I think I have a plan." I revealed, grabbing the two Sheikah's attention.

...

I raised my arm above my head, and grabbed onto one of the vines, then continued to pull myself up. Earlier I had told the two Sheikahs that one of us could climb up these vines, and once that person got high enough he\she would jump off then land onto the large web, and the force should let the person break through. Both Impa and Sheik seemed satisfied with this strategy, but somehow I ended up been the one to execute it, so I was beginning to regret ever coming up with that plan, even though it was too late to be doing that since I was already pretty high up.

"YOU KNOW...SINCE I WAS THE ONE THAT CAME UP WITH THE PLAN...ONE OF YOU TWO SHOULD DO IT!" I shouted down to the Sheikahs, even though I knew it was too late to swap.

"OH STOP YOUR WHININING AND KEEP GOING!" Impa shouted back.

"YES MA'AM!" I called back, while grabbing another vine to pull myself up with.

I continued to climb up the vines getting higher, and higher occasionally calling down to Impa and Sheik to ask if I had gotten high enough yet, to which they would respond by saying NO. I kept on climbing higher and got closer up to the ceiling which made me thank heights didn't scare me, but as I did so I noticed something hanging from the wooden ceiling, actually a few things, and they all looked like eggs, or cocoons. Suddenly one of the eggs began to crack which got my full attention. I watched as more cracks appeared, and pieces started to fall away. When one piece broke off it revealed a large eye that stared at me. More eggs began to crack, and fall apart, I then realized what was about to happen.

"IMPA! SHEIK! WATCH OUT!" I warned. Once I did so the egg's inhabitants fell from the ceiling, to the ground. I watched as the monsters landed on their feet, and my two companions readied their weapons.

I saw them leap over any of the newly hatched monsters that charged at them, and threw their deku nuts at the beasts paralyzing them, and swinging their blades striking the creatures down.

"ARE YOU TWO OK!?" I loudly asked after all those monsters had been slain.

"WE ARE ALRIGHT LINK. BUT HURRY AND BREAK THESE WEB NOW!" Impa called.

" _This better work!"_ I thought, as I prepared to jump.

I took a few breaths, then I pushed myself off the wall, and started falling. Down. Down. Down I went, feeling the air push against my face. I watched as I got quickly closer to the web, and soon I landed in it feet first somehow then quickly broke through it. I continued to fall, and saw I was speedily approaching water. I splashed down under the cold water, then rose up gasping for air with my light brown hair plastered to my face.

"LINK ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" I heard Impa call down to me.

"I'M FINE." I called back.

"GOOD WE WILL BE ON OUR WAY DOWN NOW." Impa informed loudly, but I didn't like that plan.

"WAIT! FIRST LET ME GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted back not wanting one of them to land on me.

"FINE." Impa loudly replied.

I looked around the room to see were I could move to, and noticed hat there were three ledges circling me. On the side of the room opposite to the side I was on, was a large ledge which I decided to ignore since it was too high for me to reach, but on my side of the room was two other ledges. A large one, and one small one that barely sat above the waterline. I swam, and climbed on top of the smaller ledge which was to my left.

I got on top, and was about to call up to Sheik and Impa to tell them I'm out of the way, but something in the water caught my eye. I approached the edge of the ledge and looked down at the water, and saw something blue and green. I didn't stand there staring for long because the thing that had caught my interest suddenly shot up out of the water. Standing before me half of it's thin body still in the water was a large Deku Baba.

I pulled out my sword and shield ready to fight when suddenly another large Deku Baba came up out of the water next to the first one. While I knew that the two of them could be quite dangerous I believed I could take them, but before any battle could begin my attention was again to the water as I spotted two other green and blue colours under the water which I now knew were more Deku Babas, but I started to wonder why they remained submerged, but the voice of Impa made me realize why.

"LINK WE'RE COMING DOWN NOW."

"WAIT NO DON'T!" I shouted, but was too late. Impa and Sheik came down and splashed into the water, and soon rose up.

"What did you say Link?" Impa enquired.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" I demanded.

They both seemed like they were about to do so, but were not quick enough. Both Impa and Sheik were suddenly pulled under the water.

There was a few tense seconds were nothing happened, until two more large Deku Babas came up out of the water, one with Impa her left forearm in it's mouth, the other with Sheik who had both of his forearms above his head in the carnivorous plant's mouth.

I stood there thinking what to do, but Impa had already come up with a solution. I watched as she reached for her kodachi, but before she could grab it one of the Deku Babas that came out of the water earlier grabbed her free hand with it's mouth. The two large plant monsters began to pull her and she started to scream out in pain.

Seeing how much pain she was in I quickly thought of what to do. So I put away my sword and sheild, then took out my bow, followed by me pulling out a arrow. I nocked the arrow on to the bowstring and drew it back, aimed at the Deku Baba who had Impa's right arm, then it let go, sending the arrow flying. It struck the Deku Baba's blue head killing. The dead plant creature let go of Impa's now free but bloody arm. She instantly unsheathed her kodachi and sliced through the other Deku Baba's stem. It's top half fell, and floated on top of the water while she fell into the water.

I was about to fire another arrow at the plant monster who had Sheik, when the second Deku Baba who came out of the water earlier attacked me.

It lunged it's head towards me and I responded by rolling to the side out of the way of it's fierce bite. Before it could stand upright and perform another lunge, I quickly dropped my bow and unsheathed my sword, then swung it down at the monster, cutting it's head off.

Now with that dealt with I turned my attention to the last Deku Baba. I picked my bow, drew a arrow, and aimed at it's head, then let the arrow go. It entered the front of the monster's head, then exited the back of it.

With the plant monster now dead, Sheik merely slid out of it's grasp, and into the water with a splash.

Now with the monsters dealt with I looked around the water to see if there were anymore threats and thankfully saw nothing waiting under.

My attention was then turned to Impa, who was climbing out of the water and onto the ledge I stood on. I noticed blood covered both her arms. Seeing her state I dashed over to her, and knelt down next to the Sheikah.

"Impa are you alright!? Is there anything I can do to help!?" I asked.

"There is no need to worry lad." She calmly assured.

The female Sheikah then reached into her pouch, and took out a small bottle, which had red potion inside it. She took a jug out of it and I watched as her wounds began to heal. Seeing she was now fine, I let out a sigh of relief, but then I started to feel guilty for them being in that predicament.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner." I apologized.

"Link, there is no need for a apology. In fact I should be thanking you for saving us" Impa admitted.

"Well...just doing my job." I replied with a shrug.

The Sheikah's attention seemed to turn to something behind me. I turned around to see Sheik walking up to us while drinking one of his red potions, and the wounds on his arms were in the process of healing.

"Are you alright Sheik?" I enquired.

"Fine, and thanks back there." He replied.

"No problem." I said.

"Anyway I think you two would like to know while that Deku Baba had me, I spotted a web covering another pit." Sheik informed.

"Really where?" I enquired.

"On that ledge." He answered, while pointing at the large platform on the opposite side of the room.

"Alright, so I guess we...jump?" I shrugged.

"Yes." Impa said.

At that moment she followed by Sheik, jumped from the ledge we stood on, to the largest one.

"Link come on." The older women demanded.

"R-right, right." I stuttered.

I backed up then dashed to end of the platform, then leapt off. I wasn't able to jump quite as far as the two Sheikahs, but I was able to stop myself from falling in the water by grabbing onto the edge of the large ledge. I then pulled myself up onto the big platform.

"That wasn't as graceful as I hoped." I joked.

"Hurry up Link!" Impa ordered.

I obeyed and hurried over to the two who were standing at the giant hole in the floor.

"Must mean Queen Gohma rests further down." I deduced.

"Yes, but how do we get past the web this time?" Sheik questioned, and he was right. The room's ceiling was too low to jump down from, but luckily Impa found a solution.

"We will use that." She declared, and headed to the other side of the pit. I looked to see where she was going, and saw a fire torch just there. I watched as Impa picked up a Deku stick that was just laying on the floor, and put the tip in the fire. She then pulled the stick out, and dashed it on top of the web, which quickly burned away. Leaving a hole with a far drop, but I could see that water was at the bottom. I just hoped it wasn't shallow.

We all jumped down the hole at the same time, and again I felt the rush of the air against my face, which was soon followed by the cold embrace of the thankfully deep water as we landed with a big splash, and rose to the top.

" _Please let this be the last time I have to jump down a pit."_ I thought.

The three of us then began to swim towards the land. We climbed on top of the dirt floor, and I looked around the room we were in. The walls were made of stone and dirt, with cobwebs decorating the entire room. Just ahead of us was a entry that looked like it leads to the next room, which I hoped had Gohma inside. Suddenly the voice of Impa took my attention away from the room.

"Keep moving. Let us not dawdle."

Sheik and I agreed, and we continued to makeour way forward. As we did so I noticed three green, flower-like tufts of foliage, and I wasn't the only one noticed them either.

"Watch out!" Impa warned, and as she did so three creatures popped up out of the flowers, each then shot a deku nut our way. We all rolled out of the way of the attack,. I unsheathed my sword and shield, and got a good look at our attackers.

The first thing I noticed was that they were short, about half my size. Their bodies were made of what looked like wood, with eyes that glowed red, and they had leaves sprouting out of their heads.

Before I could examine them any long a deku nut came flying at me. I raised my shield and it bounced off of it, and was sent flying to the stone wall. I lowered my shield then quickly raised as another deku but came my way. Again it bounced off my shield, and was sent towards my attacker, but missed it by a few inches.

"What are this things!?" I exclaimed. Then dodged the third deku nut sent my way.

"Deku Scrubs." Impa revealed. "Close ranged attacks won't work. They'll hide back in their Deku Flower before you can reach them. So a long range attack is your best bet!"

As those words left her mouth she pulled out one of her kunai then threw it at the middle Deku Scrub. The knife landed in the creature's chest, and it fell to the floor dead.

Then I saw another kunai become embedded between the eyes of the Deku Scrub on the right, which I knew came from Sheik.

I was about to take out my bow when another Deku Nut came my way. I again raised my shield, and again the Deku Nut bounced off of it, but this time it flew straight back at the Deku Scrub, and hit it in its face.

The Deku Scrub then immediately jumped out of it's flower, and started running around in any direction, but ours.

I took out my Adorea Sword, and charged at the wooden creature. I quickly cornered it into the wall with the help of the two Sheiakahs, and I raised my blade in the air ready to strike the thing down! When suddenly it spoke.

"Waitwaitwaitpleasedon'tkillmeIcantellyouhowtokillQueenGohma!"

I didn't know exactly what he said, and I'm sure neither did Sheik or Impa, but I was pretty sure I heard it say something about ending Gohma.

"What did you just say?" I enquired.

"That I'll tell you how to kill Queen Gohma." The Deku Scrub squeaked.

"How?" I questioned.

The Deku Scrub seemed to calm down a little seeing his life at the moment was not at stake and began to explain.

"In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned."

"Okay, how do we stun her?" I asked.

"Its eye is the only part that is vulnerable." It informed.

"Alright. Your free to go." I stated.

"Thank you master! Thank you!" It exclaimed, then retreated back into its Deku flower.

"Are you sure what it said is true?" Sheik enquired.

"I don't know, but it's better then nothing." I replied.

We then stepped through the entry and came into a short web covered corridor. The three of us travelled through the corridor with caution. Soon coming to the end of it, we entered into a large, dark, and foggy room, which like the corridor, was covered in web. I looked around the place and saw we had come to a dead end.

"Did we come the right way?" Impa questioned.

"I think so...I mean, why else would there be three Deku scrubs guarding the room." I replied a little unsure.

But soon Sheik spoke up, and our questions were answered.

"Guys...look up."

We did as he said, and finally saw the opponent we had come to battle. It appeared as a large, armoured, anthropoid.

I watched as this parasite crawled along the ceiling when suddenly it stopped, then turned towards us. It stared at us for a little while then came crashing down onto the misty floor. The monster used her tail as a third leg, and pulled her two front legs up in the air, and made a loud intimidating scream. After that Gohma began to lumber towards us.

"Link." Impa said, getting my attention. "Sheik and I shall distract the beast while you stay behind, and try to put an arrow in its eye."

"Got it." I replied.

"Good. Now Sheik, fight with me!" Impa ordered.

"Yes Impa!" Sheik responded.

They both then charged towards the monster. They started to attack, swinging their weapons at the large parasite, but their blades seemed to do no good, merely scraping against the armoured skin of the gohma. Fortunately though, their attacks did there job, and distracted the arachnid like creature from me who will hopefully be its real danger.

I quickly ran over to one of the four wooden pillars, and hid behind it so I may attack without been seen.

I pulled a arrow from my quiver, and nocked it on the bowstring. I peered my head out to see if a opening was being offered. I stood there and watched as Queen Gohma raised her two front legs in the air, and threw them down at my two companions who both quickly jumped out of the way, and the parasite's legs hit the ground and became trapped. She began struggling to pull them out and as she did so her eye widened, and became red for reasons I didn't care to know.

I immediately took my chance. I jumped out from the large pillar, and fired an arrow, which zoomed through the air and stuck the monster in her large eye, making it hiss in pain.

Queen Gohma then managed to pull her legs out of the ground. She started to shake her body, and soon the arrow fell out. The beast then quickly made its way to one of the wooden pillars, and began to climb up it, getting back onto the web covered ceiling. Queen Gohma halted herself in the middle of ceiling, and dangled herself from it with only her two legs holding on.

Her tail began to widen, and I was confused at what was happening. Then I spotted a hole at the end of the tail, and immediately became repulsed.

I watched as a egg, like the ones we saw earlier on the ceiling, was squeezed out of her tail, and fell to the ground, which was then followed by two more.

Quickly the eggs hatched, and breaking out were what I now knew were Queen Gohma's larvae. Two of the baby Gohmas charged at my two companions.

One baby Gohma pounced at Impa. As it approached the female Sheikah in the air, she thrust her kodachi forward and the weapon went through the larvae's large eye, and came out the other end. The baby monster fell on the ground, and dissolved into a single blue flame.

The other Gohma larvae charged at Sheik, who leapt over it, and landed in a crouch. As the larvae turned, the male sheikah swung one of his knives at it, striking it across its large eye. The force of the strike sent the baby gohma flying backwards, and landing on its back. It quickly got to its feet and started to flee, but Sheik threw his knife at the creature striking it in the back, killing it.

The third and last of Queen Gohma's offspring charged at me. I hurriedly drew a arrow, then fired it at the Gohma larvae. It landed in its eye, but that didn't stop the creature. It kept charging at me, but I drew another arrow and sent it flying at the creature. That arrow also pierced its eye, and ended it. The Gohma larvae fell on its back, and dissolved into a blue flame.

I was about to look up at to see what Queen Gohma was up to. When suddenly she again came crashing down onto the web covered floor, right in front of me. It stood on its tail, and raised it two legs in the air. I remembered it tried this attack on Impa and Sheik, so knew what was coming. As Gohma lunged her arms at me, I back flipped out of the way. When I landed I saw Queen Gohma had again trapped her two arms in the ground. I immediately took a arrow out of my quiver, drew it, then let it fly, and the arrow struck Queen Gohma in the eye.

She became stunned, and her body fell to the ground, at my feet. I grabbed the hilt of my sword with my left hand, and in one swift move, I pulled it out of its sheaf, then swung it down, and struck the large parasite across its single, large, eye.

Queen Gohma then threw her legs in the air, while she shrieked shrieked in pain. The parasite then collapsed to the ground, and its body parts began to break away, as it dissipated away in flames.

I stood there staring at the ground where the monster once lay, when Impa's voice took my attention away from that to her and Sheik, who were making their way towards me.

"Link. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied with a smile.

I began to approach them, when suddenly appearing in air above our heads between us, was a green jewel.

"What is that?" I enquired, a little surprised by its sudden appearance.

"That is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest." Impa informed. "Known as the Kokiri's Emerald to the Kokiris."

"Wow." I admired quietly.

I began to reach my hand out towards the emerald, and once I touched it, a blue light formed around all three of us. We began to rise into the air, and everything around me became pure white.

...

I was alone with Impa and Sheik, in a pure white world. I noticed that under us, the colour green began to appear. The three of us began to slowly float down, and I realized it was grass. Suddenly we all dropped down onto the ground. I looked up from the grass, to see it was night time, and we were back in the meadow, with the Great Deku Tree.

"Thank you great Sheikah, and brave hero. I believed myself to be doomed before you started...but I held onto hope, which was justified. Your valiant efforts to break the curse were succesful." The Great Deku Tree thanked happily.

"Of course Great Deku Tree we are glad our efforts were not in vain." Impa replied, and Sheik and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes it makes me happy knowing the Kokiri shall not grieve for me...Now, I shall give to you what seek, I entrust you with the Kokiri's Emerald." And as the Deku Tree said those words, the green stone from earlier appeared high in the air before us.

The emerald started to shrink, while it floated down towards me. I held out my hand, and the stone now the size of a small nut fell into the palm of my hand, and I placed it in my pouch.

"Thou must never allow Ganondorf to conquer Hyrule...Go now...You must retrieve the other spiritual stone, and obtain the Master Sword, our only hope to defeat Ganon. All of thee must remain strong, and courageous. The future depends on all of thee." The Great Deku Tree instructed.

"You can count on us!" I declared.

And at that moment Impa, Sheik, and I left meadow, leaving the Great Deku Tree alive and well.

We travelled through the winding stone corridor, and made our way through the small rock tunnel. We came back into the Kokiri Forest, and not one Kokiri was insight. I assumed they had all simply gone to bed.

We all trekked though the small village, then entered the log tunnel at the end of the village. We reached the end of the tunnel, walked across the wooden bridge, and entered the second wooden tunnel.

We travelled through the dark tunnel, and once we reached the end we were not greeted by pleasant light like last time, but by the darkness of the intimidating Lost Woods.

"Alright, we must all stay close together. This darkness makes it all the more easier to get lost in here." Impa warned. "Understand?"

"Understood." Both Sheik and I assured.

"Good. Now let's go." The older women ordered, and we all journeyed into the dark Lost Woods, knowing the danger was not quite over yet.

* * *

 **And done. The Great Deku Tree lives yaaaaaaaay! Also originally the boss fight was supposed to last longer, but then I remembered Queen Gohma is a pushover. Anyway next chapter we see what perils our heros have to face in the Lost Woods! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	13. Danger in the Lost Woods

**Author's Note: Well this took longer then I expected. Anyway in this chapter we see our hero's who even though have overcome the many threats inside The Great Deku Tree there are still dangers for them to face within the Lost Woods.**

* * *

Impa, Sheik, and I were travelling through the Lost Woods. The dark thick trunks of trees rose steadily into the night sky, which was freckled with stars. I could hear the sounds of rustling bushes and scurrying small animals.

It felt like we had been trekking through the dark forest for ages, and I wanted to get out of the eerie woods, soon.

"Impa, are we close to the end yet?" I enquired.

"We are about half way there." She informed.

We continued forward through the dark woods, stepping on twigs, and kicking stones as we did so. Suddenly Impa stopped moving forward, and Sheik and I copied her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Over there." Impa answered as she pointed forward.

My eyes followed the direction she was pointing, and I saw a little ahead of us, standing in the moonlight between a group of trees, was a tall figure. The being wore a black cloak, with a hood covering his\her, but I could tell the person was staring right at us.

Honestly the figure looked a little creepy, but I thought that perhaps he\she was just someone who is trying to find their way out like us.

"Errrr, hello...are you lost?" I asked.

No answer.

"We are making our way out of these woods. Do want to join us?" I enquired.

No answer.

Now I started to feel uneasy.

" _What the heck."_ I thought.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

Once those words left my mouth the cloaked figure raised his\her arm up towards us, leaving the two Sheikah and I confused, but then a black shard with black mist around it appeared at the figures gloved hand. The shard then came flying towards us, or should I say me. It came at me at a great speed, and I couldn't react in time. Soon it was a couple feet away from my chest, and I knew it was too late, but then I felt someone push me to the side. I stumbled, and fell to the ground. I quickly sat myself up and when I did I saw Sheik standing in my place, and embedded in his chest, was the black shard.

I sat there in shock, staring at the still standing Sheikah, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden Impa charged past Sheik and straight to the figure. She unsheathed, then swung her kodachi at the attacker, but before her blade struck the villain disappeared.

Impa growled in frustration at the enemies escape, but then turned around and looked towards the young Sheikah, and bore a worried expression.

"Sheik." She muttered.

I finally stood myself up, and began to make my way towards the male Sheikah.

"Sheik...are you alright?" I asked as I reached my hand out towards him, but then his left hand instantly grabbed my wrist startling me.

"S-sheik?" I stammered.

Slowly he turned his head around to face, and what immediately got my attention were his eyes. They had turned pure white, and faintly glowed, and I noticed the shard in his chest had disappeared.

The male Sheikah then quickly struck me in the chest with the palm of his hand sending me stumbling backwards. I soon balanced myself and looked towards Sheik. His face turned to one of anger, and he had unsheathed his knives.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!" He screamed.

"...What?" I said confused at the outburst.

Sheik then charged at me and swung the knife in his right hand. I jumped back dodging it by a couple inches. The male Sheikah advanced towards me attempting several more strikes with his knives. I was able to dodge each attack, but then Sheik span and kicked me in the chest sending me to the groundnext to some exposed tree roots.

I attempted to sit myself up when suddenly Sheik's foot pressed against my chest pinning me to the ground. I looked up at him his white eyes staring right at me. He raised his kunai in the air. My eyes widened in shock and terror. Was I really going to be killed by a friend?

"SHEIK STOP!" I shouted, but he ignored me.

The Sheikah then performed a downward thrust, but before the blade could reach me, the body of Impa appeared as she tackled Sheik to the ground making me let out a loud sigh of relief.

I looked over and saw Impa was on top of Sheik using her hands to pin his arms down.

"Sheik whatever that person did to you, you have got to fight it!" She encouraged, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

He kicked Impa off him sending her over his head and she landed with a roll.

Both of them quickly stood up. Sheik swung his kunai at the older Sheikah, but she jumped back dodging the attack. The male sheikah then attacked with a flying kick which Impa rolled under. Once they were both on their feet Impa charged at Sheik going on the offensive. She sent several punches and kicks his way each one landing on his face and torso while telling him to snap out of it.

Impa sent another punch his way, but Sheik halted the fist with his hand. Instantly his hand plunged into his pouch and immediately came out with a Deku Nut, which he smashed across Impa's face. Upon contact there was a flash of light, and I saw Impa go flying into the trunk of a tree and then fell to the ground.

I dashed towards the unconscious body of the older women and checked to see if she was okay. I knelt down next to her and found that she was still breathing which filled me with relief.

I looked up to Sheik who's faintly glowing eyes stared at me. He had two Kunai at the ready, and again he shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!"

I knew I was in a dangerous situation. If he could take down Impa like that I knew he could kill me easily, even if she was holding back, but I still didn't want to hurt him, I understood it was the magic making him do this, but he may force my hand.

"Sheik. Listen, I don't know what your seeing but its an illusion. It's whatever that shard did to you. Now I know your stronger then some spell cast onto you, and you have got to fight it Sheik! You can overcome it! Until then, I apologize ahead of time." I said.

I then got out my hylian shield, then untied my sheath that held my sword from my back. I was going to fight the young Sheikah, but I didn't want to risk killing him so I decided to do battle with the sheath still covering my blade.

I charged at the Sheikah and attempt several strikes, but he leaned, jumped, and ducked out of the way of every one of them.

I again swung my sheathed blade at him and he ducked under the attack. He then kicked me in the chest making me stumble back, then advanced forwards sending me several swings with his kunai, which I deflected with my sword and shield.

Sheik then drew his arm back ready to lunge his knife forward, but before he did so I hit him in the chest with my shield sending him stumbling back onto his knees. I raised my sheathed blade in the air hoping the impact of the weapon would knock him out. I swung it down, but it stopped in mid air as Sheik's hands grabbed the sheathed sword before it could strike him.

He snatched the sword out of my hand, then kicked me in the belly sending me staggering backwards. Once I regained my balance I look at Sheik who had stood himself up, and watched as he unsheathed my sword, then pointed it towards me.

"You will pay for attempting to take her grace!" He hissed.

"Sheik, remember we are in the Lost Woods! It's me Link! I am your ally!" I stated, but again he seemed to be deaf to any words we say.

The male Sheikah launched himself of the ground into the air, and then came falling down towards me, and swung the adorea sword downwards. I raised my hylian shield in front of my face, but the impact of Sheik's attack sent me staggering back.

He then continued on the offensive, and armed only with my shield had no choice but to take on the defensive. The Sheikah attacked with different horizontal and vertical swings, which I would either dodge, or block with my shield.

He again swung my sword at me, but this time I whacked the attack away with my shield sending his arm back. The action left him open and I took the opportunity by driving my fist into his face. He stumbled back and I attempt to go on the offensive. I shot my right fist which held my shield forward but before it could make impact Sheik grabbed the shield halting the attack.

He then span around pulling the shield away from me, then bashed it against my torso and I went flying back into a tree.

I focussed my attention back to the sheikah, but instead of seeing him I saw my hylian shield flying at me. I ducked and rolled under it then heard its smack against the tree.

I stood myself up and the first thing I saw was Sheik's foot coming my way, but this time I didn't have time to get out of the way. So I took the full force of his flying kick to my chest which also sent me flying backwards and landed with a thud onto the grassy ground.

" _Man I suck."_ I groaned mentally.

I stood myself up, and spotted Sheik walking towards me sword at the ready. I realized I had no weapon to defend myself with. So even though I knew I wouldn't actually attack with it, I took out my bow and drew an arrow. I pointed it towards Sheik who stopped in his tracks, which was what I was hoping for. He then dropped his sword, puzzling me.

" _Is he surrendering?"_ I thought.

But then he took out a kunai, and raised it up next to his head, ready to throw it, but he didn't I suppose he realized I could fire an arrow fast then he could throw a knife, but I wasn't going to shoot since I didn't want to risk wounding him too bad, or worse. We had entered a standoff.

Even though it hadn't worked so far I knew Sheik was still in there, I just needed to reach him. So I decided to try and talk to him, see if I could possibly snap him out of it.

"Sheik. I know your in there, and you need to fight whatever spell was cast on you!" I declared.

"Stop." He growled.

"No. Sheik whatever your seeing it's an illusion your in the Lost Woods, and it's me Link your ally!" I argued.

"STOP!" He barked.

"Fight it Sheik!" I demanded.

"REN STOP!" He yelled, and what he said puzzled me.

" _...who?"_ I thought.

The sudden outburst made me lose my focus for just a moment, but that was all Sheik needed. He immediately took his chance and threw the knife at me, and struck me in my belly.

Honestly at first it felt like I was being punched. My attention turned to the blood that started to show under my green tunic. Soon a dull throbbing began, and started to intensify. I found myself not being able to stand, and I fell to my knees, then dropped my bow and arrow, followed by my back hitting the ground.

I lay there staring at the starry black sky wondering. " _Is this where I die?"_ Then Sheik came into view, standing over me, adorea sword in hand. My attention turned from the blade and to his faintly glowing white eyes, which were starting to change. I noticed a bit of red had returned, and I realized the spell must be wearing off, but not fast enough. I watched as he began to raise the blade in the air for a downward thrust.

"Sheik...when you come back...don't blame yourself." I said weakly.

I closed my eyes waiting for the blade to be plunged into my chest, but just then I heard a THWACK then a THUD. I opened my eyes to Impa now standing over me. My hylian shield in hand, and I the noticed Sheik laying on the found knocked out.

The female Sheikah suddenly dropped the shield, then quickly knelt down to my side, and just seemed to stare in horror at my state, which wasn't helping me.

"...help..." Was all I managed to say which on its own was a struggle.

"Right!" Impa exclaimed.

She then grabbed hold of the knife, then looked into my eyes.

"Ready?" She enquired.

"No." I replied.

"On three." She announced.

"Alright." I muttered.

"One." She said then instantly pulled the small blade out of me making me howl in pain. "Are you alright?" She asked after I finished expressing my agony.

"I hate you...so much." I answered.

"Alright, but we still need to heal this wound! I'll give you one of my healing potions." The older women said.

"No. There is...one in my, pouch." I informed weakly.

Impa then grabbed my pouch and took a red potion out. Then propped up my head and put the bottle against my lips. I opened my mouth and drank the red drink.

Once I finished my knife wound began to heal, which felt weird. I could also feel my body become devoid of any aches or pains gained from my fight with Sheik. My skin became free of any sweat or blood leaving me cool and my body relaxed.

"How are you feeling now Link?" Impa enquired.

"Good as new!" I proclaimed happily.

Impa then grabbed hold of me and brought me into a tight hug catching me off guard. My eyes widened in surprise, and my face heated up at the embrace, the last person I expected this action from was Impa.

The action only lasted a few seconds as she quickly withdrew herself from me, as if she suddenly realized what she was doing, and I saw she wore a slight blush, which paled in comparison to mine, but honestly it made her look a little...cute. I also found myself feeling a little disappointed that the hug had ended. After such a intense battle with Sheik it was nice to feel a kind embrace.

The two of sat there for a moment just staring at each other, with an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"I am glad you are now alright Link" Impa uttered.

"So am I." I agreed.

Luckily before we could be plagued with anymore awkward silence we both heard a groan come from behind me.

We both turned put attention to the sound to see Sheik who was beginning to stir. He open his eyes and looked up at us, and I was filled with relief to see his eyes had turned back to there normal crimson colour.

"What...what happened?" He asked looking confused. I hesitated to tell him knowing he has enough guilt weighing on his shoulders, but it didn't need to tell him anything, because as his eyes noticed the bloody kunai in the grass, then the blade lying next to him, and me laying on the ground. He seemed to put the pieces together.

His face became appalled realizing what had happened. He look back up to us, he looked horrified with himself.

"Link...I am so, so sorry!" He apologized.

"Sheik. It's alright I'm-

"NO IT'S NOT!" He shouted shutting me up. "I-I tried to kill you...how can that be alright.."

Impa then got up, walked over to Sheik, then knelt down beside him, and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Sheik listen, you did not try to kill Link, it was that evil person that tried to kill him." Impa stated.

"I remember...the one in cloak." He replied.

"Yes. I saw everything, you tried to save Link, and took that shard for him, and that shard put you under some powerful spell. To blame yourself would be foolish!" The female Sheikah continued

Sheik actually looked like he was listening and taking in what she said, but I couldn't know for sure.

As Impa was speaking to Sheik, my attention turned to our surroundings, and as I did so I instantly became alarmed.

"Impa." I said gaining both her attention and Sheik's. "Where are we?"

The two Sheikah's eyes suddenly widened in horrible realization. Impa started looking around our surroundings, and once she finished she turned her face back to me and answered.

"I don't know."

...

How long we had been walking around I have no idea. I don't know if we had got any closer to the path, or if we getting further away. Everywhere we went looked the same, the trees, the bushes, even the ground. It looked like we travelled only a few metered, but it felt like a mile. The Lost Woods really lived up to its name. It's as if it was designed to have anyone who entered become irreversibly lost, and I knew what would happen if we were to wander or get lost, and the thought truly scared me.

I had no idea how late it was, but I was beginning to feel the desire for sleep come upon me, which told me it must be at least past midnight. Wanting to take short rest I slouched against a large trunk of a tree that look like all then other, and my action halted the two Sheikah.

"Link up! We must carry on!" Impa demanded.

"Can I not rest for five minutes!" I argued annoyed, which seemed to irritate Impa.

"Listen lad, every minute in here counts! Not only is there the threat of us changing, but there are other dangers in this place!" The older women warned.

"What other dangers?" I enquired.

We all then heard a loud howl, and a large figure leaped out of the bushes and tackled Impa to the ground. The thing resembled a wolf, and sported a shaggy, brown, fur coat. It also had glowing, pale, green eyes. The wolf like creature raised its big clawed hand above its head ready to slash at the female sheikah, but Sheik dashed towards the beast, took out one of his kunai, and plunged it into the monster's back. The thing let out a howl of pain and fell on top of Impa dead. She pushed the dead beast off of her, and immediately after it landed on the ground it dissipated away into flames, leaving only Sheik's small blade..

"What was that thing!?" I exclaimed now on my feet.

"A Wolfos." Sheik informed as he picked up his knife off the ground. "But they usually travel in packs."

Just then another howl was heard, followed by several more. Impa who was now standing up turned to Sheik and I, and said.

"Run."

We didn't need to be told twice, and we began to run as fast as our tired legs could carry. I stumbled on stones, tripped over roots, jumped over logs, and ducked under low hanging branches, as the three of us raced through the forest.

I quickly checked behind me to how close our pursuers had become, and saw they were only several feet away. Before I could turn my back forward I noticed two deku nuts go flying towards the wolfos creating a sudden bright flash halting them. I knew it would only stop them briefly, but it gave us a little time to widen the distance.

We kept running and running, as did the wolfos who were not giving up on what they've labelled their dinner. We eventually came to a small cliff edge with a large pond at the bottom, which earlier I would of rejoiced at finding, but right now my mind was too distracted.

"We have to jump!" Impa exclaimed.

"What if there's something in there!?" Sheik said.

"What if there isn't!" Impa argued.

I turned and saw the wolfos charging towards us with hungry eyes.

"Well down there is looking better then up here!" I declared, then jumped off the cliff edge soon followed by Impa then Sheik, and we all landed with a splash.

I soon began rise up, but before I could reach the top I felt a hand grab my ankle. I looked down to see it was Impa who was shaking her head. I looked back up and spotted the wolfos standing at the cliff edge staring down at then water, they were waiting.

We kept ourselves under the water for a couple minutes, and as I was beginning to feel the need for air become strong, the wolfos one by one left. We stayed under for a few more seconds, then when no wolfos returned we swam to the top. I burst out of the water gasping for air as did the two Sheikahs. We then turned around and swam to shore.

I climbed onto the muddy grass ground then fell onto my back panting, and found my two companions doing the same. As we stabled our breathing, my eyes turned to the trees that stranded a little ahead of us, and as I stared at them my ears caught the sound of what I believed to be music. It was very faint, but definitely there.

"Can you two hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Sheik questioned.

"Shhh, listen." I quietly insisted.

They did so, and after a few seconds of quietly listening to the forest, both their eyes shot open.

"Is that...music?" Sheik inquired.

"Yes, and it is coming from deep within there." Impa answered, as she pointed to the trees before us.

'Should we follow it?" I asked.

"At this point I see now other option." The female sheikah sighed.

She then stood and began to make her way towards the trees that we believed housed the soft tube. Sheik and I quickly followed her.

The trees in this part of the Lost Woods were more densely packed then the ones in the part we were lost in. The trees left us just enough room to manoeuvre through. We soon came to a small opening between two trees. Impa was first to squeeze herself through, followed by Sheik, who was followed by me.

Once I came out the other side I saw we had entered a clearing in the forest, and at the centre of the clearing sitting on a small stump, playing what looked like a worn out ocarina, was a little girl, who had green hair, and clothes which resembled the ones the Kokiri wore.

The little girl had her eyes closed and seemed to not have noticed us yet, and continued playing her merry tune. I don't know what it was about the melody, but listening to it lightened my spirit. I could feel all the stress I accumulated over the day simply vanished, and be replaced by a great joy, I could listen to this music all day if granted, but unfortunately the girl had finished her playing her ocarina, and placed the instrument on her lap.

She then opened her eyes, and upon seeing us she immediately gasped.

"Who...who are you?" She stammered.

"It's OK, you don't need to be afraid of us." I said trying to calm her down. "My name's Link, and this is-"

"Impa!? Sheik!?" Saris exclaimed interrupting me.

When the two Sheikah heard this their eyes widened in surprise.

"...Saria?" Impa uttered.

"It is you two! Wow I haven't seen you nine years!" Saria stated.

"Yes, when we came and delivered the Kokiri Emerald." Impa added.

"Well what are you doing here now?" The Kokiri asked.

"We came here to retrieve the Kokiri's Emerald, for what purpose you can ask the Great Deku Tree. We were just on our way out when we got lost, but luckily for us we found you." The female Sheikah answered.

"Hmmm, well OK then, and don't worry I know the way out." Saria revealed.

"Ah, good we must be leaving immediately." Impa said, but just as those words left her mouth she let out a loud tired yawn, and seemed pretty embarrassed by it.

I still didn't know how late it was, but I knew it was late enough for usd to want to go to sleep.

"If you are all tired you can sleep here. The grass is soft, and now monsters come here, that's why I play my music in here." She offered.

"That is defiantly a kind offer, but we must be going now." The older women insisted.

"Impa, we need our rest, and besides we don't want to be going through this lost woods when we are this tired when that person could be out there." Sheik quietly advised.

Impa looked like she was taking this into consideration, and after a small moment she came to a decision.

"Fine we shall stay here for tonight, but we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

...

Saria, Sheik, and Impa lay sleeping on the grass, but I was having less luck. I was sitting down resting my back against the stump Saria sat on earlier. Honestly I should be used to sleeping on the ground by now, but I guess without Epona to rest on it's not quite as easy.

As I sat there I noticed a figure approaching me. For a second fear crept upon me as I for a moment believed the person to be the one in cloak from before, but then I realized it was Sheik making me let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Can't you sleep?" I quietly asked.

"I was sleeping, but I didn't like what I saw." He answered.

"Oh, a nightmare?" I questioned.

"No...I'm pretty sure it was a memory." The Sheikah revealed, as he sat down next to me.

"What did you see?" I enquired.

"It's nothing important, just something that happened a long time ago." Sheik informed.

"Was it about Ren?" I questioned.

Sheik looked at me, a shocked look on his face.

"H-how do you know that name?" He interrogated.

"You said it while we were fighting, and other things like stay away from the princess." I revealed.

"So that's why the memories of that day are so fresh in my head." Sheik deduced.

"What happened on that day?" I enquired.

The young sheikah stared at me looking a little unsure whether to share or not, but he soon came to a decision.

"Alright...I'll tell you. Guess you deserve to know after I almost killed you over the memory." He said. "Well it happened ten years ago. At which time Princess Zelda and I were eight years old, and we were the best of friends. We did everything together, ran around together, played music together, shared secrets with each other. All the while I was supposed to be learning, watching Impa who was eighteen years old at the time, watch how she looked after the princess, but I wasn't like I am now. I goofed off, was mischievous, it got on Impa's nerves a lot. The Princess and I would sometimes sneak away from Impa which would drive her crazy, and one day when we snuck off we ran into Ren. He was a young trainee doing archery, only a couple years older then us, that day he helped us hide from Impa, and he instantly became a close friend. Her grace and I would sneak out to go see him, and sometimes snuck him into the princess's secret garden. I taught him how to play my harp, and Zelda asked him to teach her how to use a bow. He was quite the veteran at the weapon, but was terrible at teaching someone how to use it. One day Ren told me and Zelda to meet him in the princess's garden later in the night, said he had a surprise for us. We immediately agreed. When the sky turned black it was a moonless night, I snuck myself and Zelda out of the castle and into her secret garden. Upon getting there we saw Ren he was patiently waiting for us, but before we could reach him he ordered us to stop. We asked him why then he simply said he was sorry, then suddenly we were surrounded by thieves who wanted to kidnap the princess and hold her for ransom. Turns out Ren was working with them he had become a trainee to find out all the ins and outs of hyrule castle. I took out my kunai and screamed at them to stay away from the princess. Of course they didn't listen, but before they could attack Impa appeared. It was a massacre she slaughtered them all mercilessly all of them besides Ren that is. He had his bow and arrow out ready to fire and was aiming at her grace, but I stood in front of her. I screamed at him to stop but he refused. I...I remember looking into his eyes, seeing only anger, and hatred. I saw he was about to fire, so I threw my kunai at him striking him in the chest. I ran over to him, crying. I begged him to tell me why he did such a thing, but he didn't respond. I suppose he couldn't. When I looked into his eyes again, I saw the anger, and the hatred were no longer present, but instead there was sadness and regret. He died in my arms. After that I focussed on my training, never goofed off, never played, rarely spoke, but I always felt the pain of that day." Sheik explained, with tears streaming down his face, and I was suppressing some of my own that threatened to spill.

"Sheik...listen, you did your duty, you protected Zelda." I said.

"I put her in danger Link!" He argued.

"You were only eight. And you were deceived!" I reasoned, followed by a short moment of silence.

"I-I understand that. Besides I know her grace forgives me, never blamed me in the first place to be honest. The King even forgave me, as did Impa, but I wonder does Ren forgive me for killing him?" Sheik admitted.

"You shouldn't have to be spending your life regretting what you did Sheik." I insisted.

"Are you saying he deserved death!?" The Sheikah hissed.

"No, but you took a menace's life to protect an innocent's. If you didn't, maybe he would be alive, but maybe you and Zelda would be dead instead." I reasoned.

"I guess...but I still remember all the good times we shared. I just hope he knows that I didn't want to do what I did, I just had to protect her grace." Sheik replied staring sadly to the ground.

"Well...I can't speak for him, but I know I forgive you for almost killing me. So perhaps he does too." I replied.

Sheik then turned his attention away from the grass and to me. He stared at me for awhile seemingly taking in what I had said, then I noticed a small smile appear on his face.

"Thank you, for listening, and for forgiving me." He thanked.

"What's a friend for?" I smiled, and Sheik nodded in agreement, then stood himself up.

"Goodnight Link."

"Night."

With that I went and found my own space on the grass floor, tried to make myself as comfortable as I possibly could on the uneven ground, and lay there as the need for sleep overtook me, and I entered the land of dreams.

...

It was morning, and Saria was leading us through the Lost Woods back to the path. We were all walking in comfortable silence, I looked around at my surroundings the Lost Woods is very different in the day then it is in the night, but I suppose that is true for any forest. At night the woods was dark and foreboding, but in the day it felt peaceful and calm. It looked like a place I would love to come to for a nice stroll, that is if I didn't already know that danger rests in here even in the day.

"We're almost there." Saria announced.

"Great." I sighed. " Can't wait to get back to Kakariko Village and rest in a actual bed."

"Chair Link." Sheik reminded.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I'm sure Nabooru will let me share hers." I chuckled. Then received a glare from Impa who seemed to be a master of the art. "Just kidding!"

Then there was silence, actually to much silence there were no birds chirping no animals scurrying around, just...quiet.

"W-what's that!?" Saria exclaimed, breaking the silence, and was pointing ahead of us.

I looked to where she was pointing, as did the others and saw black mist seeping through a group of packed trees. It started coming towards us, then continued past us. The mist then rose into the air and covered what little view of the sky we had left.

"What in Farore's name is happening?" I muttered.

"Over there!" Sheik cried while pointing ahead.

The rest of us looked over to where Sheik was pointing, and saw stepping out of the shadows of some trees, was a large black horse wearing silver armour, and mounted on top of it was the cloaked figure from earlier.

"You!" Hissed Impa.

The cloaked person let out a deep chuckle, then grabbed onto its cloak then flung it off. Now no longer wearing it we saw who it truly was, and my eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Ganondorf!?" I exclaimed.

He let out another deep chuckle and his face started to burn away, leaving only his skull with two horns appearing on his forehead.

"No boy, I am Phantom Ganon. I come from a dimension far from here." He informed, then raised up his hand, and a ball of blue energy formed in it. "You do know the punishment for going against the great king? The sentence is death!" He darkly declared.

I watched as the villain sent the blue energy flying towards us. All of us leapt out of the way and the energy ball flew past us, then exploding against a tree breaking it. The top half came falling down and hit the ground with a loud THUD sending dirt into the air. Luckily none of us were hurt, at least to my knowledge. With him wielding this kind of power I immediately knew we were in danger.

"Saria run!" Impa ordered.

"Alright." Saria replied then ran off to find a safe place. Fortunately phantom ganon didn't seem interested in her.

"Impa what do we do?" I asked.

"We fight!" She stated. Then began to charge towards the enemy, but before she could gain any ground Sheik grabbed her arm then flung her over him and onto the ground.

"What do you think your doing!?" Cried the older sheikah.

Then both her and I noticed his eyes had gone back to been pure white.

" _Oh no."_ I thought.

Impa got to her feet but had no time to counter attack as Sheik sent several punches and kicks her way.

"Link I'll handle Sheik, you deal with him!" Impa said in between dodging and blocking different attacks.

"On my own!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Link, but I'm busy." She apologized, while evading a kick.

" _Great."_ I thought then turned to face the phantom.

"HAHA to kill the so called Hero of Hyrule will be a great joy, and after I am done with you boy, I shall go to that Kokiri Forest, and slaughter all who live there." He darkly laughed.

"Not if I kill you first!" I declared as I took my Adorea Sword and Hylian Shield.

"You'll have to find the right one to do that boy!" He sneered.

He and his horse then rose in to the air, and floated back into the tree's shadows which enveloped him.

" _What is he doing?"_ I thought.

But then I saw him again charging towards me on his horse in the air. I raised my shield to defend myself against any attacks he may send. Then in the corner of my eye I spotted something to my left within the trees. I turned my head to see it was another Phantom Ganon charging towards me. I looked to my right and saw yet another Phantom Ganon. I checked behind me and again saw another one.

I kept looking at each of them wondering how I will defend myself, when the Phantom Ganons to my front, left and right turned round and disappeared. Now knowing what was going on I turned around and saw the real Phantom Ganon flying over me. He sent a lighting blast down towards me, which I failed to evade in time and it struck me. My whole body was in searing pain making me scream out. Soon the pain began to die down, but my whole body felt burnt. Of course it became very tempting to use my red potion, but I didn't know what else this guy could do so I didn't want to waste it.

I ignored the pain I still felt all over my body, and focussed back on the battle. I saw that the villain was performing the same trick again, coming at me from different sides. I looked at each one seeing if I could spot a difference, and to my luck I did. Three of the ghost's armour was darker then the one to my right. Realizing my sword would be useless in reaching him, I placed it back in its sheath and took at my bow then drew an arrow. I waited for the other phantoms to turn around and leave. Once they did I knew the one to the right was the real one. I fired my arrow towards him and it struck him in his skull face making him let out a yell of pain.

Phantom Ganon pulled out the arrow which left a small crack in his skull and threw it to the ground. I watched as he floated of his horse which turned and disappeared, and in the phantom's hand appeared a lance.

I shot another arrow his way, but he merely hit it away with his weapon. I realized the bow and arrow had served their purpose and put them away and again unsheathed my sword. I noticed that he again was forming a blue ball of energy in his free left hand.

"DIE!" The evil spirit screamed and sent the energy ball flying at me.

I quickly leapt out of the way of the attack, but then saw he had formed another, and again threw it at me, and again I jumped out of the way.

I looked up to the phantom to see he was creating yet another one. As I watched I remembered the battle with TwinRova. Now knowing what to do I waited for him to attack, and of course he did. I watched as it came closer then closer, and when it got close enough I instantly swung my sword and struck the ball sending it flying back at Phantom Ganon. He flew a little to the side dodging that attack but only by a few inches. The dark spirit then looked to me in annoyance.

"You are stronger the I thought, but no matter. Your end will still be by my hand!" The phantom declared.

Phantom Ganon then came flying down towards me, twirling the lance in his hand. He swung the weapon down once he reached me, and I jumped back away from the attack , but he continued to advance. Swing. Swing, Swing. I ducked under the first strike, blocked the second with my shield, then parried the third.

The Ganondorf lookalike then lunged his lance forward. I hopped to the side dodging the attack. He then span around and swung the lance at my feet. I jumped in the air over the weapon and swung my sword at the villain's head, slicing through his right horn.

Phantom Ganon then screamed in pain and staggered back. He then floated back into air with a look of rage plastered on his face.

"DAMN YOU!" The evil spirit yelled, as he quickly created an blue energy ball and threw towards me.

Again I waited for it to get close enough, and once it did I swung my blade hitting the ball of energy sending it back towards the phantom. He quickly swung his lance at the energy ball sending it back at me. I then quickly swung my sword and hit it back towards the enemy who again swung his weapon sending the ball back towards me. Then I swung again, then he swung again, then I swung, then he swung, then I swung, then he swung, until I struck the blue ball of energy sending it flying towards the evil spirit at a great speed. This time he did not react quick enough, and the energy ball hit him exploding on impact.

Phantom Ganon then howled in pain and fell to the ground. I took my chance and charged towards him, and leapt in the air with my sword raised above my head, then with a downward thrust I plunged my weapon into his skull.

There was a short moment of silence only my tired breaths being heard. I slowly pulled my blade out of his head, and took a couple steps back, and watched as the evil spirit's body floated in the air limp, and his body became covered in blue flames as he dissolved away. Phantom Ganon was defeated.

I let out a sigh of relief, then remembered my two companions. I turned my attention towards them to see they were quite some distance away, and were still in the middle of fighting. I dashed towards them hoping to help. As I got closer I noticed Sheik's eyes return to their crimson colour, and a expression of confusion formed on his face.

"What's going o-" He uttered, but was cut off by Impa's fist been driven into his face.

"Impa stop!" I exclaimed while grabbing onto her arms to stop her from wailing on him.

"Huh?" Was her reply.

"I killed Phantom Ganon. The spell is broken." I informed, and her eyes widened in realization then looked towards Sheik as did I and we saw him covering his face while groaning in pain.

"My apologies Sheik." Impa said.

"Don't worry about it." He assured.

Before any of us could exchange further words we heard a familiar voice calling us.

"Guys!"

We turned to see Saria running towards us and soon came to a stop in front of us.

"Wow Link, that was so awesome watching you beat that evil spirit!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, really? Thanks." I replied while rubbing that back of my neck.

"Yes, you did well Link, but you only defeated his phantom the real evil king will not be so easily vanquished." The female Sheikah warned.

"I know that Impa, but when the time comes I will be ready." I affirmed.

"Good." She replied with a small smile. "Now Saria, would you kindly continue to lead us out of here."

"Of course, follow me!" The small girl said.

...

We soon found the path we had lost and Saria continued to lead us down it. It wasn't long until we stepped past the last few remaining trees, and entered into open land. Hyrule Field. It felt so good to no longer be surrounded by trees. To be able to look ahead and see for miles and miles. To look up and see the entire blue sky, but the most pleasant sight of them all was seeing my dear horse Epona, still waiting patently for me besides Impa's and Sheik's white stallions.

I quickly dashed towards my brown horse, and upon reaching her I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Epona I missed ya!" I declared, and got a happy whine as a reply. "So you missed me too huh?" I asked, and received grunt for a response. "Awww, not even a little bit?" Another grunt. "Haha I knew it!"

"You sure do love your horse." I heard a voice observe, and turned to see Saria.

"Sure do! She won't admit it, but she loves me too." I replied making the Kokiri giggle.

"Come on Link, no time for chitchat! We've got to move!" Impa ordered.

"Alright." I responded then turned to Saria. "I'll see you later." And then began to climb on to my horse.

"Yeah, hopefully." The girl replied.

We all then thanked Saria for her help then turned our horses, and Impa, Sheik, and I galloped away on our stallions from the Lost Woods and Saria. Towards Kakariko Village and Princess Zelda.

* * *

 **And done. Well in this we got to see what happened with Sheik all those years ago and that's cool right?...right? And I know Phantom Ganon doesn't have the power to control anyone, but this is a fanfic so that doesn't matter right?...right? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review critism is welcome!**


	14. Race Up Death Mountain

**Author's Note: Well this chapter took way longer to finish then I expected, but that's because I was busy...playing video games. Anyway in this chapter Link, Impa, and Sheik return to Kakariko Village and find that something is wrong! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, welcome back Miss Impa!" Called out the guard.

"It is good to be back!" The female Sheikah called back.

It was morning of the day after we had left the Lost Woods and we were just entering into Kakariko Village, and where we were greeted by the sight of Hylians walking around chatting with their companions, and some rather large men who were working on a building, I had heard that Impa had ordered the carpenters to start building new houses for the hylians.

We made our way to the stables where we will be leaving our horses. Once we got there we were immediately greeted by Cremia and Ilia who while both were happy to see I had safely returned were quite mad that I hadn't said goodbye to them before I left, and I even received a light punch in the arm from Cremia, but they quickly forgave me and after helping them put our horses in the stables the two Sheikah and I left, and made our way to Impa's house.

"When we get in the first thing I'm doing is sleeping on that couch." I announced, as we climbed up the steps towards Impa's home.

"Well, I suppose you have earned it." Impa said, surprising me.

"Wait. You mean it?" I inquired hopefully.

"Of course. I am not that heartless." She answered acting hurt.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that!" I declared, and received a light chuckle from the older women.

"I am only joking lad." She assured.

"Oh, haha. You got me." I admitted with a small laugh.

We then reached the front door of the house, which was opened by Impa and once she entered Sheik and I followed.

Once I came into the building the first thing I saw was Nabooru sitting at the table in the middle of the room spinning a cup. She looked very bored.

"Finally you guys are back!" Nabooru exclaimed once she noticed us.

I would of replied, but my attention was on the rest of the house. My eyes were searching around, and I soon realized that Nabooru was the only one here.

"Is her grace in her room?" Impa asked.

"No. She hasn't returned yet." The Gerudo revealed.

Then almost immediately Impa darted out of the building, quickly followed by Sheik. I would of done so too except one thing distracted me. The couch.

" _That thing looks so comfortable."_ I thought.

My focus on the very comfortable looking couch was then disrupted, by Nabooru. She was walking up to me with a little sway to her hips. The tanned women then placed her hands on my chest and looked up to me with a seductive look in her eyes.

"You know with them all gone we can have some fun together." She whispered.

Immediately the couch disappeared from my mind as my cheeks turned bright red, and I knew I had to get out of there.

"I-I better go too!" I blurted out, then turned and ran out of the house, soon noticing Nabooru was in pursuit.

...

Quickly Nabooru and I caught up with the two Sheikahs who were at the Death Mountain Entrance with the guard.

"Has Princess Zelda returned?" I heard Impa ask as I approached them.

"No Miss Impa, neither have the two captains who accompanied her." The Guard informed.

"Dammit!" She hissed. "Thank you for the information."

"Your welcome Miss Impa!" He replied.

The female sheikah then noticed the Gerudo and I and made her way towards us, with Sheik in tow.

"Did you hear that?" The older women asked.

"Yeah. What do you think could be keeping Zelda?" I responded.

"In don't know, but we better go find out." Impa replied.

Then I realized something. If Ganondorf went to take the spiritual stone of the forest, then he probably did the same with all of the stones, and a thought came to my head I hoped would not prove true.

"Impa...if Ganon tried to take the Kokiri's Emerald. What if he-"

"I know lad, and that is why we must go see if her grace is alright." The female Sheikah interrupted.

"Wait if all of you are leaving already I want to come too!" Nabooru interjected.

"What!?" Impa exclaimed.

"I need something to do around here!" The tanned women declared.

"No, I shall not allow it!" The older women proclaimed.

I could see that this argument was going to get heated, so decided to step in. "Listen Impa I know you don't trust Nabooru, but I do. We both know she is against Ganondorf, and she helped us fight TwinRova. So I believe she can help us this time also."

I could see the sheikah women was going to argued but before she could another voice chimed in.

"Impa if we run into any danger we could use the help." Sheik added.

We all looked at the younger Sheikah a little surprised. After a couple seconds Impa turned her attention back to the Gerudo and let out a sigh.

"While I would like to argue against this we simply do not have the time. So I shall permit your company, but you will need a weapon." The older women stated.

"You may use my bow." I offered, as I handed the my bow and quiver over to the Gerudo, but as I did so I noticed that there were barely any arrows left in it.

"We better restock on our supplies." I advised.

"Agreed." Impa uttered.

...

We went to the bazaar and then the potion shop where we collected more arrows, deku nuts, and red potions. After doing so we travelled back to the gate, but before we passed through I had one more thing to do, and that was say goodbye to Cremia and Ilia.

"Your leaving again!? Already!?" Cremia exclaimed.

"Princess Zelda could be in danger. I can't just wait till tomorrow." I said.

"Do you have to go Link?" Ilia inquired.

"It's my duty." I answered.

Cremia then walked up to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Please come back safe." She pleaded quietly.

"I promise." I replied.

She then stepped back and Ilia wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same to her.

"I'll see you two later." I said once Ilia finished hugging me.

"See you later Link." They both replied.

I then made my way back to the Death Mountain Entrance where Impa, Sheik, and Nabooru waited for me.

I soon met back with the others we checked to see if we had all the supplies we need, and after seeing that we did Impa ordered the guard to open the gate. He did so and we passed through and began to journey up Death Mountain.

...

We were trekking up the Death Mountain Trail, and as always Impa was a little ahead of us leading the way, with Nabooru, Sheik, and I right behind her.

The four of us soon made a right turn, but as we did so we came across a orange spider-like creature that suddenly jumped towards us, and since Impa was in the lead the monster came flying right at her, but unfortunately for it the Sheikah women's reflexes were too quick. She instantly pulled out her kodachi and slashed it across the creature's one eyed face sending to the ground, and before it could get up she plunged the blade into the things body killing it.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"A Tektite they are quite common here." Impa informed.

"Great, so we're going to come across more!" I complained.

As I said those words my eyes caught sight of a second Tektite. I watched it also leaped towards Impa, but before it could reach her I charged towards it and unsheathed my blade then struck the beast, and once it fell from the air to the ground, I thrust my sword downwards plunging it into the creature.

I then stepped away from the dead Tektite and faced my group.

"We should all have our weapons at the ready. It's obvious we'll be facing more of these." I declared, and received a nod of agreement from all three of them as they all got out their weapons.

We continued to make our way up the path, but as we did so I heard a rumbling sound, and the noise grew louder and louder, as if it was approaching us, and soon I could see what it was. Speeding towards us was a large boulder, and luckily the others spotted it as well.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard Impa order loudly.

We all then leapt to the side as the massive rock rolled past us and continued down the trail. I turned my attention to my companions and saw that they were all fine making me let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on everyone keep moving!" Impa ordered, and we did so.

Carrying on up the path we came to a cave. I wondered if the Gorons resided inside, and was about to ask when I saw her face looking upwards. I followed her gaze and saw the top of Death Mountain. There were clouds ringing around the summit, but they looked strange, instead of having a clouds normal white colour, they possessed a fiery red one.

"What's up with that?" I mumbled, but Impa heard me.

"When the clouds ringing the summit are normal, then Death Mountain is at peace." She informed.

"Well those clouds don't look very normal." Nabooru interjected.

"Exactly, something's wrong." Impa replied.

"Well then I guess we better hurry, are the Gorons in there?" I asked while pointing towards the cave, but Impa simply shook her head and pointed at the path that continued up the mountain.

"This way." The older women stated, and started making her way up the trail with Sheik, Nabooru, and I soon following.

While heading up the trail we came to a place where the path opened up. A wide, steep path was to our left, and a small path on our right. Impa headed towards the small one so we followed, but as we did I heard another rumbling then another large rock came speeding towards us.

"MOVE!" Impa ordered and we quickly obeyed letting the rock go past us, but then to my surprise the rock suddenly stopped. Two large arms then appeared followed by two small legs as the boulder seemed to stand up. The thing then turned around revealing a humanoid creature that had a round body and a hide of ridged stones on its backside. It had light brown skin with a big round head that had small eyes and very noticeable lips.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." The creature apologized.

"D-don't worry about it" I stuttered, taken aback by the rock suddenly standing up and apologizing to us.

The large creature then smiled and curled back into a ball and continued to roll down the mountain.

"Was that...a Goron?" I asked.

"Yes, and you will find more of them, just up ahead." Impa answered.

Hearing this I became excited. I was excited to see where the Gronons lived, to see the different kinds of Gorons, to stop climbing up this mountain and take a rest.

Continuing along the path it soon began to descend and we passed a circular group of stones and came up to another cave like entrance with small wooden sign next to it that read "Goron City."

" _So this must be it."_ I thought.

We all then passed though the entrance, and came into Goron City, and I stood looking in awe at the strange place that was inside a mountain. The large room we were now in was a multilevel edifice with different passageways on each floor, and at the centre was a platform held aloft by three ropes. The place was delved from the rock and there were paintings on the walls, representational but not realistic, of Gorons, of fire, and some other creature. I guess they were a narrative of Goron history, or at least a telling of a story.

I was focused on the city that I didn't even notice the Goron rolled of right in front of me, at least not until he suddenly stood up startling me.

"Wow, more travellers. This is exciting! Welcome to Goron City!" The Goron greeted.

Hearing him say more travellers me and I'm sure the others now knew Zelda did get to Goron City, but there was still the question of why she had not yet returned.

"Would all of you like a tour of our home?" The large creature offered, but we all knew we didn't have time for that.

"Perhaps another time, but we would like to speak to your leader. Can you take us to him?" Impa replied.

"Of course, just follow me." The Goron said with a smile.

He then took us to one of the passageways, which led to a staircase. We made our way down the stairs, and as we passed a passage which led to the second level a large boulder rolled past it, and continued rolling along the level.

"Was that a boulder?!" I exclaimed.

"No that was just one of us." Our Goron lead informed.

"That was a Goron? He was massive!" I declared.

"Haha, yes he is, but he's not our biggest." The Goron chuckled, and continued his way down the stairs.

"How big can this guys get?" Nabooru whispered to me as we walked down the steps.

"I don't know, but its pretty amazing." I replied.

On our way down we came across several different Gorons, and even though this species are hulking in appearance, and may be able to break my spine easily, they were all kind and welcoming. I could tell they were a peaceful race.

Once we got to the bottom level the first thing that got my attention was the giant vase in the middle of the floor. It was three-sided and each side had a face with a expression, one angry, one calm, and one happy. It honestly kind of weirded me out.

The Goron led us to a open entrance, and stopped in front of it, and said to us. "This is Darunia's Chamber, but he actually isn't here at the moment, but his son is."

I was surprised to hear this, and I'm sure the others were too. Zelda, Ashei, Ricky, and also the Goron leader are missing, and with the strange clouds above Death Mountain, something bad has definitely happened.

"Thank you for leading us here." Impa thanked.

"No problem." The Goron replied.

As the Goron left us we headed into the chamber. For just a moment it was dark as we walked through the short corridor, but soon light greeted us as we entered into Darunia's room. I saw that the source of light came from two torches, and in between them was a highly-stylized statue of a aged Goron. The walls, floor, and ceiling were of rough stone. Painted on the walls was what looked like abstract tribal art resembling large, unblinking, eyes.

Quickly I noticed a Goron standing in front of the statue. He was smaller then the other ones, was even a little shorter then me so I guessed this one was quite young. The small Goron then turned around to face us.

"Who are all of you?" He asked.

"I am Impa, and these are Link, Sheik, and Nanooru." The female sheikah introduced, pointing her arm to each person she named.

"Well I am Darmani son of Darunia." The young Goron stated. "What are you all doing here?"

"We are here looking for our friends Princess Zelda, Ashei, and Ricky. Do you know where they are?" Impa asked.

"Oh, yes. I know who you're talking about! They came here a few days, ago asking for our Ruby, just like that scary man." Darmani answered, and the last thing he said grabbed all of our interest.

"A scary man?" Impa inquired, remaining calm.

"Yes, he came here and demanded my father give him the Gordon's Ruby, but my dad refused, and took the Goron's Ruby off its mantle so the man couldn't get it, but then then man did a terrible thing." He answered.

"What did he do?" The older sheikah questioned.

"He revived the dragon Volvagia, who eats Gorons! My dad feared the dragon might come and eat us all, but not only that Volvagia has been stirring up trouble, causing Death Mountain's white clouds to turn into red, fiery ones, and the volcano keeps making loads of eruptions! So the princess and her two friends said they would help Darunia defeat the evil dragon, and bring Death Mountain back to peace again, but they haven't returned yet! What if they...what if my dad-B-b-b-boooo hoooo!" Darmani informed, but soon broke out into tears.

I knew I had to calm him down, but Impa beat me to it, which surprised me.

"Do not cry young one, we are here to help your father." The older women consoled, and knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"R-really?" The Goron child sniffled.

"Yes of course, but we need you to show us where your father and our friends went, okay?" Impa assured.

"Okay." He agreed. "But you guys are gonna need some things to help you!"

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked.

"Follow me. I'll show you." Darmani said, and began to make his way out of the room with everyone in tow, but I placed my hand on Impa's shoulder halting her. She then turned around to face me with a confused expression.

"Where did that come from?" I enquired, but Impa just looked even more confused.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"The way you calmed down Darmani." I answered, then a look of understanding came upon her face.

"Ah, I see. Well I looked after her grace since she was very young. She had her crying fits from time to time." The sheikah women informed. "Honestly Link, I'm not that cold."

"Right sorry! I didn't mean it like that I just meant...it was nice what you did for him, and to see that side of you. I think you helped him a little." I said, and the older women's face softened.

"Thank you lad." She replied with a smile.

I don't know what it is about her smile, perhaps it's because she usually wears a cold, firm expression, but whenever she smiles the emotion just always seems so sincere, and pure.

"Are you two coming?!" I heard Nabooru call.

"Yes." Impa called back her smile disappearing, and began to make her way through the corridor, with me close behind her, and I found myself missing the female sheikah's smile, but I pushed the thought away and focussed on the task at hand.

We exited the corridor and Darmani led us to a passageway. Once we passed through we came into what looked like a store. The shop had a stone counter and shelves with different kind of items on it, and standing behind the counter was a bored looking Goron.

Darmani headed behind the counter and spoke with the Goron, who seemed to nod in agreement with something he was saying then took a few of the items from the shelves and set them on the counter, and I saw that they were four satchels.

"What are these?" Sheik asked.

"These are bomb bags." The young Goron answered.

"Wait, there are bombs in those?" I questioned.

"Yeah why don't you take a look inside?" Darmani offered.

I shrugged and went over to the satchel in front of me, opened it and peered inside. I saw that there were about twenty small bombs in it, each one could probably fit in the palm of my hand.

"You'll also need this." The child Goron stated, while handing me a red tunic and hat which besides there colour, looked identical to the ones I already wore.

"What's this for?" I inquired.

"It's a heat-resisting tunic, and trust me, your gonna need it." He informed.

"How come?" I asked.

"We're going inside a active volcano...it's going to be hot." He answered.

"Oh, right, right, right." I said now fully understanding, and took my green tunic of revealing my chainmail armour, and then put on the red tunic and hat.

Darmani then turned to the others and said. "You all will need one too." But Impa shook her head.

"Sheik and I will not be in need of one." The sheikah women declared.

"Are you sure?" Darmani asked.

"Trust me." She assured.

"Well alright then." Damanri replied. Then turned to Nabooru. "What about you?"

"Like Link, I will be in need a tunic." The Gerudo stated.

The young Goron then handed her a tunic and hat. She put them on, but the tunic was a little big for her.

"It's a bit baggy." Nabooru expressed.

Damanri saw this and handed her a short, thin, rope which she tied around her waist and tightened it.

"Is that all we will be needing?" Impa questioned, and Damanri nodded in response. "Alright then. Let's go."

...

All of us were now trekking up a hill, which Darmani had informed was the last part of Death Mountain's Trail, and now walking along the wide path I could see that the statement was true, as the summit was now not too far ahead, but as we made our way up the trail the ground began to shake, and there was a sudden loud rumbling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I asked loudly so I could be heard over the loud noise.

"Oh, no! WE HAVE TO RUN NOW!" Darmani shouted, and curled up into a ball and began to roll quickly towards the summit. As he did so loads of circular shadows appeared on the ground scattered around us. I looked up into the sky and saw several molten rocks plummeting towards us.

Now seeing the danger I instantly bolted forwards, as did the others. The molten rocks soon crashed to the ground around us breaking apart on impact. Darmani, Impa, and Sheik were ahead, with Nabooru and I not too far behind. As we charged forward, I noticed a rock crash and break apart in front of Nabooru, but she was running so fast that she didn't have enough time to react, so ended up tripping over the shattered stone and falling to the ground.

I halted myself and began to quickly make my way towards her, and as I did so I spotted another molten rock falling towards the Gerudo.

"NABOORU GET UP!" I screamed.

The tanned women attempted to do so, but was too slow. The rock smashed down onto her leg, making her let out a loud scream of agonizing pain.

"NABOORU!" I cried, while quickly closing the distance between us.

Once I reached her I instantly equipped my shield and whacked away the remains of the molten rock, and after doing so I got a good look at my friend's now broken, burnt, leg.

The Gerudo was still howling in pain, and I noticed tears coming from her eyes, the pain must be severe. It broke my heart to see her in such a state.

As I stood over her I noticed a shadow forming around us, and I looked up to see another rock plummeting towards us. I reacted by instantly equipping my shield and raising it above my head, and the stone broke apart as it hit my hylian shield.

I looked down to my suffering friend, and the only thing on my mind was to get her to safety. So I bent down and began to pick up the Gerudo.

"Link no I'll slow you down!" Nabooru protested.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" I argued, picked her up and raced towards the end of the path, carry my friend bridal-style.

Molten rocks continued to plummet from the sky and smash to the ground around me. I dodged falling boulders, and leapt over broken ones, and soon I reached the others.

"Are you two OK, what happened?" Impa asked.

"A rock got her leg." I answered.

"Hurry! We'll be safe at the top!" Darmani stated and began to climb up to the summit.

I looked up at the huge climb up, and even though I knew it would be a struggle I remained determined to get Nabooru to safety.

"Climb onto my back." I told the tanned women. She did as I said, and wrapped her good leg around my waist and tightly wrapped her arms around my neck.

I then began to climb, as did the two Sheikahs. It didn't take long for Impa and Sheik to reach the top, but I was only half way since the addition of Nabooru's weight made progress slower.

The molten rocks continued to fall to the ground behind me as I climbed, and Nabooru moaned in pain, while gripping tightly onto my tunic.

"Don't worry, we'll reach the top soon and then heal your leg and the pain will stop. I promise." I vowed.

"T-thank you." Nabooru replied.

I soon found myself climbing up past a ledge, and as I did so I heard Impa shout. "LINK WATCH OUT!"

I then noticed what she was warning me about. There was a Tektite on the ledge, and it leapt towards us.

I let go of the cliff with my right hand while still clinging on tightly with my left, but since Nabooru was on my back I couldn't pull out my blade. So instead my arm reached for my quiver that was on Nabooru's back, and I quickly grabbed an arrow and thrust it into the monster's eye, and now that the thing was attached to my arrow I flung it down to the ground, and after it landed with a THUD a molten rock fell down and finished the Tektite off.

I continued up the cliff, and once I reached the edge of the top, I grabbed on and started to pull myself up which was also a but of a struggle with Nabooru's added weight, but Impa and Sheik came over and helped me up.

Tired from the climb I was on my hands and knees panting, but then the Gerudo let go of me, and slid off my back, but before she could hit the ground I caught her, then sat myself down and let Nabooru lean against my chest.

Then forgetting she had red potions of her own, my hand shot into my pouch and came out with a healing potion. I handed it to the tanned women, and she gulped down the entire thing.

My eyes became focussed on her leg, and watched as it fully healed, making me let out a sigh of relief. Then suddenly Nabooru wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight hug. The action was so sudden I was almost pushed to the ground, but luckily I was able to keep my balance.

"My hero." The Gerudo whispered in a sultry voice.

Usually this action would make me freeze and blush, but this time seeing her no longer in great pain and back to her normal self, it made me so happy that I hugged her back just as tightly, and judging by the small giggle that emanated from her lips she enjoyed the embrace.

"Alright, alright. Break it up you two." Impa said as she pulled us both apart from each other, and Nabooru seemed very annoyed with the action.

I got to my feet and turned to Darmani and asked him. "So where do we go from here?"

"Just through there." The young Goron answered, while gesturing to a passageway ahead of us.

"Let's go then." Impa said and began to make her way to the passage, but was stopped by Darmani.

"Stop. We will be going this way first."

I looked over to where he was talking about and saw...a wall.

"Errr there's nothing there." I declared.

"No, it's behind the wall where we need to go to." The young Goron stated, but I was still a little confused.

"Ok, but how are we gonna get past it?" I questioned.

"Simple. We'll blow it up." He answered.

"Wait what?!" Impa exclaimed. "What's behind there that is so important?"

"The Great Fairy. She can make Link stronger!" Darmani revealed. "So come on. One of you blow it up."

I was slightly hesitant, but Impa of course was not. She headed over to the rocky wall he spoke of, and placed one of her small bombs in front of it, and stepped back. Then about five seconds later there was a loud KABOOM.

Once all the dust the explosion had created cleared, we all saw that there was now an entrance where the wall once was.

"Come on. Let us do this quickly!" Impa demanded, and we all made our way through secret passage.

Inside the secret place the others and I were standing on a stone path with both sides of it covered in water. At the end of a path was some kind of fountain, with two torches on each side of it.

"What is this place Darmani?" I asked.

"This is the Great Fairy's Fountain." He answered.

"Great Fairy's Fountain huh? I see the fountain, but where this Great Fairy?" I questioned.

"Just stand on the Triforce symbol." Darmani answered.

"What Triforce symbol-oh." I replied as I noticed the symbol in front of the fountain.

I did as the young Goron said, and stood on top of it. The moment that I did so, the triforce of courage on my left hand began to glow. Then suddenly a loud feminine laughter filled the room, and shooting up out of the water was a large women, probably more then twice my size. She took a sitting position in the air, and I was able to get a good look at her.

She had a garish appearance. Her body was barely garbed, covered only in leaves and vines. The beautiful women's pink, long, flowing hair was tied back into three pony tails, and wore thickly-applied vibrant pink eyeshadow.

"Welcome Link hero of hyrule! I am the Great Fairy of Power!" The fairy women greeted.

" _How'd she know my name?!"_ I questioned mentally.

"I shall grant you the gift of magic for your quest. Receive it now!" She proclaimed.

She then stood upwards in the air, and thrusted both her arms out forward and yellow particles were sent flying towards me and circled around above my head, and orange light emanated from the triforce symbol under my feet. As this happened I felt the aching pain my body had gained from climbing up the mountain disappear, but there was something else I felt...power.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You have now received the power of magic, and mastered a secret sword technique, the Spin Attack! Focus your magic to your blade, and release it in a wave with a spin." The Great Fairy informed.

"I-I can do magic attacks now?!" I questioned amazed.

"Yes, but when you charge energy for a attack, magic power will be consumed. So pay attention to how many times you use it." She warned.

"Alright, and thank you!" I replied.

"Your welcome and here, take one of my fairies" The voluptuous women offered, and then a small pink fairy which resembled the ones the kokiri had, floated towards me.

I stood there staring at it for a moment wondering " _How am I supposed to take it with me?"_ but then I remembered the now empty bottle in my pouch and I took it out then took the lid off allowing the small fairy to float inside.

"My darling shall soothe your wounds on you quest." The Great Fairy informed.

"Thank you, all of this will definitely help us on our journeys." I thanked.

"Your welcome my handsome young hero." She replied, making me slightly blush.

I then felt a hand grab onto my arm and tug me backwards. I looked to see who it was and saw Nabooru. She was glaring at the fairy, making the big women chuckle.

"When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me." The Great Fairy said, and gave me a wink and laughed while diving back into the water of her fountain.

" _She's a little...different."_ I thought.

I then heard Nabooru mumble something about the Great Fairy which I think would be better left unheard.

My attention was then grabbed by Impa's voice. "Come on we better leave now."

The others and I nodded in agreement and we exited The Great Fairy's Fountain, and stepped out back onto the Death Mountain summit.

"Hey Link why don't you show us some of that new magic power?" Darmani asked.

"Yes it would be good for you to practice you new found skill." Impa agreed.

"Oh alright, you all may wanna give me some space. You know...just in case." I said.

The others did as I said and they all took a few steps back. I unsheathed my blade, and pointed it outwards. I then closed my eyes and focussed all the power I felt on the blade. I stood there for a few moments when I heard my friends all gasp. I opened my eyes to see my adorea sword glowing blue. I then did as the Great Fairy had said, and performed a spin attack releasing the energy.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Nabooru exclaimed.

"I know right!" I excitedly agreed.

"Yes that attack will be useful in defeating swarms of enemies." Impa stated.

"Yeah. Speaking of that we better hurry to help the princess." I declared.

"Agreed. Now Darmani please show us the rest of the way." The female Sheikah said.

"Yeah, follow me." The young Goron replied, but before we could go anywhere there was yet another loud rumble.

"Not again!" I exclaimed.

"No its alright, it's not the volcano." Darmani assured.

"Then what is it?!" I questioned. When Nabooru suddenly shouted.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

I looked up to where she was looking, and saw a very, very, big Goron. He stood there staring down at us, and we stared back.

"Erm...hi." I finally greeted breaking the silence.

"Helllloooooo...where arrrrrre all of you goiiiinnnnng?" He asked, and I was about to answer when Darmani suddenly spoke up.

"Hello biggoron I am leading these travellers inside the crater. They will help my father slay Volvagia!"

"Ohhhhhh reallyyyyyy? Let me hellllllp you in your quest, plllllease take one of my blades." The gigantic Goron said, and stretched his arm out towards us, and in the palm of his hand was a large sword in a sheath. Impa was closest to his hand so took the blade into her hands.

"Hylian carpenterrrrrrs praise me for my skillsssss I'm not lyinnnnng." The biggoron informed.

"Thank you kind Goron. This will be of great help." Impa said.

"Your welcommmme I'm happy to of helllllllped." The massive Goron replied, and curled up back into a ball blending in with the mountain.

Impa then unsheathed the blade, which must of been heavy since she had to hold it with both hands. "This is a fine weapon." She praised.

"That is the Biggoron Sword, probably one of the strongest swords you'll ever come across." Darmani declared.

"Amazing." Impa quietly said, still marvelling at the weapon. She then turned to the rest of us and offered us the blade saying. "Which of you wish to wield such a fine blade."

"Doesn't really seem for me." Sheik stated.

"A little big for me." Nabooru added.

Impa then looked to me, and asked. "What about you lad?"

While the sword did strike my fancy I felt more comfortable been able to use my hylian shield so answered. "I think you should have it."

"Are you sure? I believe you would do well with it." She insisted.

"I'm sure Impa." I stated.

"Well thank you lad." The older women replied, and looked at the sword like a child would a desired gift. She then sheathed the blade and put it away on her back, and then said to Darmani. "We must now hurry."

"Right!" The young Goron replied.

He then led us through the passageway on the right side, and into Death Mountain Crater. The volcanic interior of Death Mountain was full of broken outcropping of rocks, one of which we stood on. Ahead of us were two smoking, crumbling, columns protruding from the lava, and between them was a bridge that led to a rock ledge on the otherside of the crater.

"Where we need to go is across that bridge." Darmani announced.

"Good we're almost there!" Impa exclaimed, and made her way to the bridge, followed by me, then Darmani, then Nabooru who was followed by Sheik.

Walking across the bridge I saw that what lay far below us was flowing lava. I could see that without this heat resistant tunic the sweltering heat would be unbearable.

We had made it about halfway across when Impa stepped on one of the wooden boards, and there was a loud, long, creak which was followed by a loud SNAP, and the board Impa had stepped on broke apart and fell down to the lave below. Impa backed a little away from the gap, and said to us. "Everyone be careful where you step!"

We continued making our way across carefully, stepping over any parts of the bridge that didn't seem study enough, and warning the others about it, but soon we all safely reached the other side.

"That was intense!" I said with a breath of relief.

"Yes, but where you guys need to go is just ahead." Darmani informed, and led us to a square hole in the floor with a bridge that led to the bottom. "Down there is where they went."

"We're finally here." Impa uttered, and turned to the young Goron. "We'll return with your father do not worry."

"Thank you and please, all of you come back safely as well." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will." The mature Sheikah women assured. The turned to us and said. "Now let's go!"

Impa then climbed down the whole, followed by Sheik, then Nabooru, then I and as I climbed down those ladders I was determined that we would save our friends and Darunia, and that after this mission I will get some sleep on that damned couch!

* * *

 **And done. So Link can use magic now yaaaaaay and Impa has the biggoron sword now yaaaaaay. I always planned on giving Impa the biggoron sword since in Hyrule Warriors she had a weapon like it. Also I decided to name Darunia's son Darmani instead of Link since Darunia has never met Link so wouldn't name his son after him, so I decided to name him Darmani since that is the Darunia of Majora's Mask. Anyway next chapter our heros explore the Fire Temple, and see what has happened to Princess Zelda and the others. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if I'm been honest I'm not too sure about it, but hopefully you guys liked it. Please review criticism is welcome.**


	15. The Temple of Fire

**Author's** **Note: Well this chapter came out sooner then I expected it would, GOOD. In this chapter our hero's attempt to save their friends, and rid the Gorons of the Volvagia menace! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we at the bottom yet?" Nabooru moaned.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Impa replied.

We were all climbing down the ladder which would lead to where this Dragon called Volvagia resided, and were we believe Princess Zelda, Ashei, Ricky, and the Goron Leader Darunia disappeared off to.

The four of us had been climbing down for awhile now and the light from Death Mountain Crater had left us and we were surrounded by darkness.

Fortunately for us light began to make itself known from under our feet. Telling us we had almost reached the bottom.

Soon I heard a thud as Impa reached the ground, followed by Sheik, then Nabooru, then finally me and now just in front of us was corridor.

"Everybody ready?" Impa asked, and we all nodded in confirmation. "Good now let's go."

We all then made our way through, and came into a large room. Upon entering we were greeted by three fiery-mouthed statues that rested at the top of a staircase, which were elaborated with stranger markings, and the room was constructed with simple, brown, stone.

"This place looks like some sort of temple." Sheik observed.

"A temple inside a volcano? Huh. Don't see that everyday." Nabooru said.

"Guess you could call it a Fire Temple." I joked.

"Come on!" Impa exclaimed, grabbing all of our attention, and we all headed up the stairs. At the top I saw that we had two door options. One to our left, and one to our right.

Sheik hurried over to the metal door on the right side. He attempted to open it but to no avail. Seeing this I made my way to the one on our left. I turned the knob and discovered it wasn't locked.

I opened the door then passed through quickly followed by the others. We entered into a large room which was filled with lava. The four of us stood on a big platform, with another one before us just a leap away, and another a just ahead of that one. Standing on top of the furthest platform in front of a big iron door was a muscular Goron covered in wounds that looked recent, he also had a grey beard and some grey hair and I instantly assumed he was Darunia, and in his grasp was a large hammer.

"Who are all of you?" He called.

"I am Impa, and these are Link, Sheik, and Nabooru. You must be Darunia." The female Sheikah replied.

"That is correct. Now, what business do you have here?" Darunia questioned.

"We are here in search of Princess Zelda, and two knights that accompanied her. Your son told us they came here with you, yet here you are alone." Impa answered.

"I see. Well, the princess of hyrule and her two guards attempted to fight Volvagia with me, but unfortunately we were defeated. While I was able to escape they were not so lucky, and were taken away to where I do not know, but I am sure they are still within this temple." The Goron chief informed.

"Dammit!" I heard Impa hiss. "Where is Volvagia?" She asked.

"The Dragon is behind this door. You four go and find Princess Zelda, and I shall face Volvagia." He said, but this plan didn't sit well with me.

"Wait, we can't leave you to fight this Dragon on your own!" I argued.

"Listen boy. While your concern is appreciated, I can handle this menace. You four deal with your problem, and I will deal with mine." Darunia declared.

I was about to argue when a hand gripped my shoulder stopping me. I turn my head and saw that is was Sheik.

"Trust me Link there's no arguing with him. He won't listen." The male Sheikah stated.

"Fine." I uttered.

"Now go! Save the princess and when you finished Volvagia shall be dead, and I will see you then!" Darunia called.

"Wait before you go, take this!" Sheik called, and tossed the Goron one of his red potions. He caught it then called back to Sheik saying. "Thank you!" Then drank the potion healing his body. Darunia continued to open the big iron door and passed through, with it slamming shut behind him.

"Come on everyone, we must hurry!" Impa demanded, and exited the room with the rest of us in pursuit.

Now back inside room with the three statues we headed over to the locked door.

"It must be this way. Why else would the door be locked." I said.

"Only question is where's the key." Nabooru stated.

"We don't need a key." Sheik declared, then took out one of his bombs. "You all better stand back."

We followed his advice, and then watched as he placed it in front of the door then ran back. Soon there was a explosion, leaving the door destroyed.

"Nice job Sheik." I praised.

"Thanks." He replied.

We all then stepped through the blown up door, and entered into another large room. The chamber was also filled with lava, and contained a series of platforms seeming to be all made of stones, and prowling around were four tall lizard-like creatures, each armed with a sword.

The monsters soon noticed us, and they began to leap from platform to platform towards us.

"What are those things?!" I questioned while unsheathing my sword and shield.

"Lizalfos." Impa answered as she took out her biggoron sword. "Be careful they can be quite skilled!"

We all then charged forward hopping on different platforms, and I soon met one of the Lizalfos. The monster leapt towards me swinging its blade down and I jumped to the side out of the way. I then lunged my blade towards the creature but it leapt above the attack and over my head. Once it landed it swung its blade downwards at me, but I raised my shield and the lizalfos's blade bounced of it, sending his arm back creating an opening. I took my chance and struck with a upward vertical swing, followed by a magic spin attack, and the lizalfos fell to the floor dead.

My attention then turned to my friends. I saw Nabooru fire a arrow at a Lizalfos hitting it inbetween the eyes killing it. My eyes then went over to Sheik and watched as he stabbed two of his kunai into the lizard monsters chest. I then saw Impa swing her large sword at the green beast's neck slicing through it, and its head fell to floor as did the body.

"Is everyone alright?" Impa called out.

We all replied confirming that we were fine, and then we all grouped together on the platform Impa stood on.

"Where do we go now?" Nabooru asked.

"Through there." Impa answered while pointing forwards.

I looked to where she pointed as did the others, and saw a large iron door. I guess the rest of us hadn't noticed it earlier because we were focussed on battling those lizard monsters.

The four of us then jumped from platform to platform until we finally landed on the one with the large door. I spotted a silver lever on the wall next to the door. I headed over to it and gave it a pull, but it didn't budge. I then gripped onto it with both hands and gave it heave, this time pulling it down.

The big door then started to lift up, and once it reached the top we passed through, and entered into a massive room, the walls and ceiling were made of what looked like red stone, and there were four tall pillars in the centre of the room and painted on them was some Goron symbols, but what got all of are our attention was at the end of the room up high within the wall, was a prison cell and behind the metal bars were Princess Zelda, Captain Ashei, and Captain Ricky.

We all began to charge forward, but then we suddenly halted ourselves as what looked like a large dragon came into view, and let out a booming roar. The monster bore golden scales, two crimson horns on both sides of its head, red claws, and red crystals running along its back and joints.

"What is that thing?!" I exclaimed.

"That lad, is a King Dodongo." Impa informed.

The King Dodongo then began to deeply inhale showing the blue flesh inside its mouth and orange light began to appear in its mouth.

"Quickly! Take cover behind the pillars!" The female Sheikah ordered.

The two Sheikahs then hid behind the closest pillar on the left, while Nabooru and I got behind the one on the right. Suddenly there was a loud roar and blazing fire appeared in between the two pillars. Even with the Goron Tunic I could still feel the heat from the dodongo's flame.

The fire eventually died away and I was able to see Impa and Sheik again who thankfully looked unharmed. I then heard a loud stomp, and I leaned out of the cover of the pillar and saw the Dodongo begin to lumber towards us. Then Impa's voice grabbed my attention. "Link!"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You, Naboouru, and I shall distract the beast, while Sheik goes and frees her grace and the others." She informed. Then turned to Sheik and gave him a nod to go. He nodded back then started to dash to the end of the room.

I watched as he neared the King Dodongo, which noticed him and began to turn towards the sheikah. Seeing him in danger I quickly jumped out of the cover of the pillar, took out one of my bombs, and threw towards the dragon. It flew through the air for five seconds when it exploded. It didn't explode near enough to cause damage, but was close enough to divert the monster's attention away from Sheik, and towards us.

King Dodongo then did something that took me by surprise. Like a Goron, he curled up into a ball, and rolled towards.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, then dove back into cover of the pillar with the Gerudo.

The curled up Dodongo then rolled past us and crashed into the stone wall, making his body uncurl and lay limp on the ground.

Seeing my chance I took out my sword and shield and charged towards the dragon. As I neared the beast I spotted a arrow fly over my head, that was soon followed by a second. They both hit the Dodongo, but broke on impact.

" _Hope my sword fairs better."_ I thought.

Once I reached the beast I jumped into the air, and swung my blade downwards, striking the beast. I looked at the result of my attack and saw that I had barely left a scratch.

" _Not off to a good start"_

The monster began to stand up and turned its head to look at me, and bared its big sharp teeth.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

King Dodongo replied by swinging his front left leg at me, striking my chest which sent me flying high towards the pillar Impa stood at. I let out a yell of pain as my back impacted against the column. Then fell down to hard ground.

I attempted to stand up, but I just couldn't, it was obvious a few of my bones were broken.

"Link are you alright?!" Impa questioned as she knelt down beside me.

I shook my head in response then my hand painfully slipped into my pouch and took out my red potion. I gave it a jug and soon my body was healed and I stood myself up as did Impa. "I'm good now." I stated.

"Good." She replied, then turned to face the Dodongo, which was making its way towards us. "His skin is too strong to be harmed by any of our weapons."

"Yeah, I noticed" I replied.

"But it does have a couple soft spots, which are its face and the inside of its mouth." Impa declared. "But they won't exactly be easy to get to."

My attention the went back to the dragon which had gotten pretty close, and it was again inhaling. Knowing what was about to happen I had to think fast. I remembered what Impa had said and came up with a idea.

My hand shot into my satchel and quickly came out with a bomb. I then charged towards the beast and threw the bomb and it went flying into King Dodongo's mouth. There was then a explosion, making the monster collapse to the ground.

"Nice work Link!" Impa praised as we both raced towards the beast, weapons at the ready.

I performed a jump attack and struck the Dodongo across the face leaving a large cut, and Impa attacked with an upward swing of her blade striking the beast across the eye, and blood started to seep out of the wounds staining its golden face.

The Dragon then began to stand up groaning in pain, with blood dripping from its face. It raised its front leg ready to attack, but Impa and I quickly ran under the beast to the other side of it, where met up with Nabooru.

"Link! Are you OK?" The Gerudo asked concerned.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I assured. "Especially now the we have some sort of strategy to defeat this thing."

"Really what strategy?" Nabooru enquired.

I was about to explain when I, as did the others heard a loud rumble emanating from behind us. Impa and I turned around to see King Dodongo curled back into a ball, and had begun to roll away from us and around the pillars.

As I watched the beast I noticed Sheik standing before the cell door. It looked like the door was locked, so the male sheikah set a bomb in front of it. After the explosion the cell door fell to the floor. Sheik then entered the jail and I saw Zelda immediately run into his arms.

My attention was then taken away from them as I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me back. I turned my head to see it was Impa.

"Link we have to run!" She cried, and then I saw why. King Dodongo was speedily rolling towards us.

I then began to race forwards along with Nabooru, and Impa. We made a right after passing the two front pillars and the Dodongo continued to chase us.

"We can't do this forever!" I stated.

"Well what else can we do?" Impa questioned.

"I have a idea!" Nabooru interjected. The Gerudo then pulled out her hookshot, and fired it upwards at the bottom left pillar, and was pulled up to the top of it.

"Please tell me you brought yours!" Impa pleaded.

"Well, since you said please." I smirked, and pulled out my hookshot. I then wrapped my free arm around the older women's waist and pulled close, and she held onto me tight. I continued to shoot the hook upwards, and it pulled my up to the top of the pillar right next to Nabooru. Impa continued to hold onto me tight with her right arm, and with her left she gripping onto the cracks in the column helping to keep us up.

We all looked down at the dragon to see that it was back on its four legs, and seemed to be waiting for us.

"We can't stay up here forever. The others won't be able to escape with King Dodongo still here, and they may need medical attention." I declared.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Impa revealed.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Just...don't stop me." The female Sheikah replied and pulled herself close to the pillar, confusing me.

"Impa w-what are you doing?" I inquired.

She then pushed herself off the pillar turning herself as she did so, and began to fall towards the Dodongo.

"IMPA!" I shouted. " _What is she doing?!"_

I watched as the Sheikah women unsheathed her biggoron sword and pointed it downwards as she plunged down. While approaching the monster more specifically its head, she raised her blade up, and thrust it downwards as she landed on the dragon's head stabbing it. King Dodongo was silent, Impa pulled her blade out of its head and jumped off onto the floor as the Dodongo collapsed to the ground dead.

Seeing the dragon was defeated Nabooru and I slid down the pillar. Once we both touched ground we ran over to Impa and I asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Link. Now let's go and see if her grace is OK." She replied, and the Gerudo and I nodded in response.

...

Impa, Nabooru, and I had climbed up the stone wall and now stood in front of the jail and next to us was a crate. Once we entered into the cell Impa immediately dashed towards the princess who was standing with Sheik. I saw that she had definitely been in battle. Her face was bruised, her arm looked broken, and her dress was torn revealing a bit of her belly and legs. Ashei and Ricky looked like they didn't fair any better either. Their faces were also bruised, some pieces of their armour were missing, and I'm sure at least one of there arms or legs were broken.

I made my way over to the two captains and they greeted me with weak smiles.

"Hey Link...how you doing?" Ricky asked making a small smile appear on my face.

"Better then you guys I bet." I replied.

"What makes you think that?" Ashei joked, making myself and Ricky chuckle, something the male captain regretted.

"Ah, ah, ah...it hurts to laugh." He said.

"This will help you with that." Interjected Nabooru as she handed Ricky one of potions then gave her second and last one to Ashei. They both looked a little surprised by her action, they were probably wondering why a Gerudo was helping them.

"Thank you." They both said, and jugged down the drinks.

"Thank you Impa." I heard Zelda say, and then saw her drink one of the older women's red potions.

Impa then turned to Ashei and Ricky and asked. "Where are your weapons?"

"They're in the crate." Ricky answered.

"Get them. We're going now!" The female Sheikah ordered.

...

The seven of us were now back in the room with the three statues, and were standing at the top of staircase.

"Here is where we must split up." Impa announced.

"What do you mean?" Zelda questioned.

"Ashei and Ricky shall escort you out of the crater while the rest of us will assist Darunia in slaying Volvagia." The Sheikah women answered.

"Wait, no! We will help you vanquish the dragon!" The Princess protested.

"Your grace, you have already failed in defeating the beast, and now you are without any potions. It would simply be too big of a risk for you three to join us." Impa informed remaining firm.

"I...I understand. Fine, but promise you all will return safely." Zelda said.

"I'll make sure if it." Impa promised.

"All of you be careful." Her Grace uttered, then herself, Ashei, and Ricky began to make their way down the stairs, but as they did so I realized something.

"Nabooru you have to go with them." I stated, surprising everyone.

"Huh, why?" The Gerudo asked confused.

"You gave your two only potions to Ashei and Ricky. It would also be too big of a risk to bring you along as well." I declared.

"Link I am not going anywhere! I want to help!" The redhead argued.

"You'll help by not joining us. That way I can focus on fighting Volvagia, instead of protecting you." I informed.

"You won't have to protect me!" She insisted.

"Yes I will. I won't be able to help myself." I replied, and saw the Gerudo's cheeks go a little red as she heard me.

"Alright, fine...I'll leave with them." Nabooru finally agreed. She then handed me the bow and quiver. "You may need this."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"And this is for luck." The tanned women said. Then placed a kiss on my cheek making me blush, and I saw the surprised faces of everyone else Impa's only lasting a second.

"T-thank you." I responded a little embarrassed.

We all then said our goodbyes and the others made their way down the stairs and exited the room, while the two Sheikah and I entered into the room we had met Darunia. We leapt across the platforms and soon stood in front of the large door with a fire painted on it, and a golden lever on the wall next to it.

I pulled down on it, and the door began to lift up and we passed through. We stepped into a massive chamber which was also full of lava, but I guess that shouldn't be much of a surprise considering this place is inside a volcano. In front of us was a small platform and ahead of said platform in the centre of the room was a much larger one.

The three of us jumped onto the smaller one then onto the bigger one which had lava pits scattered about it, and on it we found Darunia laying on the ground with his hammer on the floor next to him. He was beaten, and bloody, with his eyes struggling to remain open.

We quickly made our way over to him and once he noticed us he muttered. "Volvagia...he now has...the...Goron's...Ruby." The Goron chief then went unconscious.

Sheik immediately knelt down and was about to take his red potion out when Impa's sudden voice stopped him. "Wait, Sheik not yet!"

"Are you serious?! Do you see his wounds?!" Sheik argued.

"Yes, I do, but first I want you to take him out of here! If you heal him now the stubborn Goron will insist on helping us, and with our limited amount of potions it would be to big of a risk. He has a son to return to and I will make sure he does!" The female Sheikah declared.

I was impressed by her words, but I realized that if Sheik took Darunia away from here then healed him, it would be only Impa and I to battle the dragon, and the young sheikah knew this too.

"But what about you two! I can't just leave you both here." He protested.

"We'll be fine Sheik. We both just defeated a dragon, what's another." Impa assured.

"...OK, but remember, you promised her grace you'll return. You better uphold it." The male Sheikah reminded us.

"Don't worry Sheik, we will return safely, and victorious." I replied.

The young Sheikah then hoisted the Goron onto his shoulders surprising me. I didn't know he could carry someone who probably weighed the same as a big rock. Sheikahs are definitely ones that should not be underestimated.

"Good luck." He said. Then leapt across the platforms and exited the room, but as he did so the small platform sank down into the lava, leaving us trapped.

"How are we supposed to get out now?!" I exclaimed.

"We'll worry about that later. Now we focus on killing the dragon." Impa responded, as she picked up the the Goron chiefs hammer.

Hearing her words I knew that she was right, but as my eyes scanned the room I realized something, and decided to voice my thoughts. "Impa...where is the dragon?"

Just as those words left my mouth the ground began to shake, and suddenly the middle hole of lava began to erupt, and coming up out of it was a long, snakelike, dragon. Who was armoured with red scales, with a fiery mane streaming from its neck, and had two arms equipped with sharp claws and a exoskeleton head with two horns and green eyes.

Even though the beast possessed no wings, it flew up into the air and looked down to us.

"Well...we found him." I said while reading my weapons.

The red dragon then let out a roar and swooped down to us at a great speed, but luckily both Impa and I were able to roll out of the way just in time.

I watched as it shot back into the air, and seeing at this distance my blade would prove useless, so I took out a bomb and sent it flying at the dragon. As usual after five seconds the bomb exploded, but Volvagia was to quick, and dodged the weapon and escaped the explosion.

The dragon continued to plunge down towards me while opening its mouth and breathed out blazing fire. I responded by hastily raising my shield in front of me, protecting myself from the scorching flames.

Then in the corner of my eye I spotted Impa charging at the dragon with the larger hammer raised above her head. Soon she reached us but before she could strike the monster speedily flew back up away from us and the Sheikah's attack landed only on the rock ground. "Dammit!" I heard her hiss.

I looked up to Volvagia who was circling us in the air. Again my sword was out of the question and so were the bombs, so I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow, aimed, and fired.

The fast arrow struck the beast's head making it let out a roar of pain, and now I had a way of attack. I sent several more arrows at the dragon most of them landing, and my strikes soon made Volvagia retreat into one of the magma pits.

Impa and I ran over to the pit and looked down at it.

"I guess we just wait for it." I shrugged.

"Yes, but be on guard." The older women added.

Then suddenly the ground again began to shake, and for a moment I believed it was Volvagia beginning to rise back up, but I quickly realized that was not the case when a boulder crashed to the ground not to far away from the two of us, which was soon followed by many more. The Sheikah and I dodged several plummeting rocks, which reminded me of what happened to Nabooru on Death Mountain Trail. A memory that was not welcome to me, and I realized that could happen again to either myself or Impa if we were not careful, but luckily I noticed that the edges of platform were free of falling stones.

"Impa we'll be safe at the edge." I proclaimed. "Follow me!"

We then both raced to the edge and climbed down the side and gripped onto the cracks in the platform hanging on as tight as we could, but the rumbling proved to powerful for me and I lost my grip and began to fall towards the lava. My eyes went wide and my heartbeat sped up, but before I could touch the lava I felt a hand grab my ankle, pull me up, then threw me back up onto the rock platform, and I landed on my backside.

I quickly sat myself up, eyes still wide, and heart still beating at a tremendous pace, but soon relief filled as I realized I was saved.

"Phew." I breathed which was followed by a chuckle.

My attention went back to my surroundings and I saw that the falling rocks had stopped.

"Are you alright lad?" I heard Impa asked behind me.

"I'm fine." I assured. "And thank you, I owe you one."

"No problem, and you can pay me back after we have defeated this dragon." The sheikah replied.

Immediately after her words had been spoken several lava pits suddenly began to bubble. Seeing this I quickly stood up and readied my sword and shield, but they all suddenly became still and we were left in tense silence. Then coming from behind us was a loud roar and we both quickly turned around to see the top half of Volvagia's body burst out of the lava pit.

The dragon then swung its claws at us. I blocked the attack with my shield while Impa leapt over the attempted strike. As gravity brought the older women back to the ground she swung down the hammer landing an attack on the beast's head making it drop to the ground. I took my chance and performed a spin attack, releasing blue energy as I strike the monster across the face, making it yell out in pain.

Volvagia continued to fly out into the air, holding onto its head with its clawed hands as it hissed in pain.

"Is it over?" I questioned.

"I believe so." Impa answered.

But then Volvagia descended to the ground, and as it neared the floor the dragon became covered in red light. Soon the bright light vanished, and Impa and I were greeted by a surprising sight. For now standing before us, was a man.

He was covered in red, scale like, armour, and wore a skull helmet that possessed two green eyes and two horns. His hands were equipped with claws and had eyes that were pure black, with a long, fiery, red and yellow coloured ponytail, but what quickly got my attention was at the centre within his armoured chest, was the Goron's Ruby.

"Well...that was unexpected." I stated in shock.

"Agreed." Impa responded also looking shocked at the surprising transformation.

The red knight seeing our shock smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. In this form I am Volga, and I will be your doom." He then raised his clawed hand forward and a ball of fire formed in it, and he sent it flying towards us.

I quickly raised my hylian shield and blocked the attack. Then I watched as Impa charged past me towards the dragon knight and sent him several swings of Darunia's hammer, and he dodged every one. Volga then went on the offensive and slashed the sheikah twice across the face with his claws, and quickly formed a ball of flames in his hand and punched Impa's chest with it, sending her flying back towards me. I caught her but the heavy impact sent me to the ground with her on top of me.

I sat up and saw her bloody face and burnt chest, and for just a moment I was reminded of my mother, but I quickly pushed the thought aside and returned to reality. Impa took out her last red potion, drunk it, and we both watched as her body healed.

I stood up helping Impa up also and we both looked to Volga who was chuckling to himself.

"Come! Face your burning death at my hand! I will not make the same mistake of imprisoning you like I did your comrades." He promised.

Knowing how easily he defeated the others, and seeing how quickly he beat Impa, I was admittedly nervous to fight him, but then Impa's voice snatched my attention. "Link. We can do this together!"

I stared at the female sheikah for a second, and for some reason her words calmed me down slightly. "Together!" I replied.

The two of us then charged towards the dragon knight. Once we reached him I sent three swing his way. Volga dodged the first two and my third swing was stopped by a ball of fire within his hand and a light explosion was created on impact which sent me staggering back.

Volga was about to attack me but was stopped by a kunai that was sent flying into his shoulder courtesy of Impa, making him yell in pain and stumble far back. I charged at the knight and swung my blade at him, but he recovered quick enough to duck under the attack, but before he could counterattack Impa attacked with a flying kick striking the kunai driving it deeper into his shoulder and Volga screamed in pain! I then struck him across the face with my shield followed by Impa thrusting the hammer forward into his belly. The dragon knight quickly sent a fireball at Impa who leaned to the side narrowing dodging the flame, then counterattacked by swinging the large hammer hitting his shoulder breaking the scale like armour covering it, and then I swung my adorea sword at his head and cut off one of horns then Impa struck him across the face with the hammer and I quickly knelt down and swung my shield striking his leg sending him to his knees.

As I hastily rose up Volga lunged both his arms at me with balls of fire in each hand and blasted my torso sending me flying backwards landing painfully onto the rock ground. Luckily my red tunic and chainmail protected me from most of the scorching attack, but I could feel my belly slightly burnt.

I struggled to sit myself up, but once I did I saw Impa still fighting against the dragon knight who had gotten back to his feet.

I watched as she swung the hammer at him but he blasted the weapon out of her hand. The Sheikah immediately unsheathed her biggoron sword and sent several swings the red knight's way, each one he dodged, but she then swung at his feet tripping him up onto the ground. Impa then thrust her blade downwards at the villain's chest only to be stopped by his clawed hands that gripped onto the blade making them bleed. The female sheikah continued to push down, but then I saw Volga open his mouth and orange light began to emanate from it, and my eyes widened in fear for my friend as I realized what was about to happen.

"IMPA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed, but was too late. Fire roared out of Volga's mouth blasting the entirety of the top half of Impa's body, sending her flying back landing not too far from me.

Fighting against the pain I quickly got up and dashed to my friend kneeling down next to her once I reached her. I looked down horrified at her half charred body, and then suddenly, I was back in my village, kneeling on the porch of my blazing home, my mother's burnt corpse laying down in front me. One of the many I failed to protect, failed to save. My mom's head then turned towards me and spoke, saying. "Link...Link." But it wasn't her voice, it was Impa's.

I was back in reality kneeling next to my friend's scorched body, but she was still alive, but only barely.

"Link." Impa again said.

"I'm here I'm here." I assured and began to cradle her head I my arms. "Your going to be okay."

"Link...you have...to keep...fighting. I...believe...in...you." The Sheikah uttered struggling to speak, and her eyes then closed and her breathing ceased.

"No...No...NO IMPA PLEASE NO! DON'T DIE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO PLEASE!" I begged holding her tight, tears beginning to stream down my face.

I continued cry to for my friend, forgetting all about the current battle. The thought of never seeing her again devastated me. Neither of us had any red potions left, so how could I heal her? Then I remembered the gift given to me by the Great Fairy.

My hand immediately dove into my pouch and shot out holding a bottle containing a small pink fairy.

" _My darling shall sooth your wounds on your quest."_ I remembered the Great Fairy saying.

I opened the bottle and the fairy floated out.

"Heal her please!" I pleaded.

The Fairy then floated down to the Sheikah and began circling around her, and as it did so Impa's body started to heal and return to normal. Once the fairy was done it disappeared leaving only a few pink particles.

"Thank you." I whispered, then looked down to my friend, and watched as she started to breath again. Seeing this a big grin formed on my face, and I held Impa close, and tight.

Then Volga's voice grabbed my attention. "It's OK boy. You do not have to weep for her. Fight me, and you will see her soon." He said, then began to darkly chuckle. I guess he didn't realize I had healed her.

Seeing him laugh at almost taking Impa away from me filled me with rage. I laid Impa's unconscious body on the ground, then readied my sword and shield. " _I will not fail to protect you Impa."_ I vowed mentally.

I charged towards the dragon knight ignoring the pain it gave my partially burnt body. As I quickly approached him he sent a fireball my way followed by a couple more, and I blocked each one with my Hylian shield. I then leapt into the air with my sword raised above my head and swung it down but the red knight jumped back and my blade hit the ground, but I continued the assault and perform a spin attack followed by another both releasing blue energy and striking Volga across the chest breaking through his armour, wounding his flesh, and blood began to seep out.

Volga retaliated with a few swipes to my chest with his claws ripping through my red tunic, tearing my chainmail armour, and slashing my chest making me scream out in pain. The dragon knight continued to send a powerful kick to my wounded chest sending me flying back to the ground.

I lay there for a moment in tremendous pain, it hurt to even breath. Volga was strong, perhaps to strong. He has already defeated everyone else, even Impa almost fell to his hand. Now its just me, with no potions, no help, all alone. Then I heard a quiet groan, and saw that it came from Impa. Seeing her laying there unconscious if I were to be defeated now Volga would see she's still alive and quickly end her. She was relying on me now, and I wasn't going to let her down.

I noticed the large hammer on the ground just in arms reach. I dropped my shield and grabbed hold of the hammer. I then stood myself up, Darunia's hammer in my right hand, and my Adorea sword in my left. I will continue to fight, for Impa.

"Alright, enough messing around! Now I shall end you!" Volga declared.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." I replied.

Doing my best to ignore the great pain all over my body, I gathered all my strength, and charged towards the dragon knight. As I did so he began to form a large fireball in between both his hands, but before he could finish I swung the hammer knocking the ball of fire away, and before he could react I thrust my blade upwards piercing it through the red knight's face. For just a moment everything went silent. Volga bore a shocked expression, my blade in between his eyes, blood trickling down his face. I then let out a loud yell, as I raised the large hammer high in the air, and brought it down upon Volga's head crushing it.

I pulled my sword out of the broken face of Volga, and his corpse fell to the ground. I watched as it became covered in red flames. His armour and flesh melted away only leaving his bones, Impa's kunai, and the Gordon's Ruby which floated up into the air.

I stared at the spiritual Stone for a moment, struggling to stay standing. I turned to look at Impa, and saw she was beginning to stir. A smile began to form on my face, happy to see I was able to keep her safe. I turned back to the floating ruby, reached out and placed my hand on it, and blue light surrounded both myself and Impa, and we then floated up high as we became surrounded by white.

...

I dropped to my feet and saw I was back on Death Mountain Summit. Surrounding me were both mine and Impa's fallen weapons. My attention then quickly went to Impa who was sitting herself up.

I was so overjoyed seeing her safe and sound that I dashed over to the Sheikah, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I almost lost you." I said quietly.

I the felt the older women wrap her arms around me as she replied. "Well I'm safe now...thank you...hero."

Hearing those words I squeezed her a fraction tighter, and she did the same, making me yelp in pain.

"What's the matter?" Impa inquired as she pulled away, and a horrified expression came upon her face.

I looked down to see my torn tunic and broken armour were burnt and covered in my blood, as was the Sheikah's chest due to our hug.

My vision began to go blurry and now that the adrenaline had left me I felt very, very, weak and I fell backwards to the ground.

"Link!" I heard my friend exclaim.

"What happened?!" I heard another female voice exclaim. I turned my head to see Zelda running towards me, with the rest of the others not too far behind her.

I then felt Impa's hand on my cheek, and I turned my attention to her as my vision was fading.

"Hold on Link...please hold on!" She begged.

Those were the last words I heard when my vision went black, and everything went silent.

* * *

 **And done. HAHAHAHAAA a cliffhanger! I would be sorry but I'm not! Anyway you guys may have noticed I changed the rating to M and that's because the fights got bloody, and because of future...stuff. Anyway next chapter we'll see if Link is OK, and how everyone else is doing as well. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome.**


	16. A Burning Guilt

**Author's Note: Well this chapter is a little shorter then the last few and originally it was going to be longer but I thought it just didn't need to be. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was dark and silent, but then a rumbling sound began to make itself known. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was back in Volvagia's Chamber. I was baffled at the sight. I scanned the room to see I was all alone. I looked down to find out I was wearing my green tunic confusing me since I didn't feel hot at all. Once I looked back up I was greeted by the horrifying sight of Zelda, Sheik, Nabooru, Ashei, and Ricky. All of them laying on the rock ground bloody, and scorched. With limbs torn from their bodies. The sight made me feel like vomiting, but then I heard a sudden thud coming from behind me, and I turned around to see the burnt body of Impa. I immediately knelt down next to her and reached my hand out to her, but then her hand instantly grabbed my wrist and her eyelids shot open revealing eyes full of hate staring into mine.

"Why...d-didn't you...protect u-us?" The Sheikah muttered, and her head fell back and her hand let got of my wrist.

Impa's words felt like a knife to my heart. I slowly stood up and my eyes went wide from a sight that stunned me. My father, mother, sister, and all my friends stood before me. Their bodies still covered in the bloody injuries they gained from that terrible day. My father had a large, open, bloody wound in his belly, he was without his right forearm , and his face was bloody and bruised. All of these I'm sure Ganondorf gave him.

"You failed us." My Father accused.

"No...no I'm sorry! I'm sorry please forgive!" I begged and began to make my way towards them, but as I did so they all became engulfed in flames. "NOOOO!" I screamed.

Then suddenly a clawed hand gripped my throat, and lifted me into the air. I saw that the assailant was Volga. A grin came upon the dragon knight's face as he started to squeeze, his claws piercing my throat. I wanted to scream in pain, but the strangulation forbid me.

"You are weak!" Volga hissed.

His words added to my immense suffering as I struggled for air. The dragon knight opened his mouth and I could only watch as fire roared out of it.

...

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. I was panting, my body was hot, and I could even feel beads of sweat trickling down my face.

I was under a blanket, the only thing I wore were some shorts. I was resting on something soft confusing me, and I realized that I was on top of a bed. I looked around the room I was in. It was dark indicating it was night, but I could see the floor was made of wood, and on the opposite side of my bed was a wardrobe, next to it was a small desk upon it was my green tunic, chainmail, gloves, my pointy hat, and a bottle containing a pink fairy the only light source inside the room.

My breathing slowed as I let out a sigh realizing that it was just a nightmare, but then I began to wonder where I was when a sudden voice startled me. "I see your awake."

My attention quickly went to the sound of the voice, and I saw at the end of the room, stepping out of the shadows, was Impa. Seeing who it was made me let out a sigh of relief. I guess I was still a little shaken up from that horrible dream.

"Oh, Impa it's you. Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in my home, and you are in my bed." She answered.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized while beginning to climb out the bed.

"No no, don't it's ok. I thought the least you deserved was a bed to rest in." The Sheikah women declared.

"Well thanks. I hope you're enjoying the couch." I replied, making the older women chuckle.

"I will try." Impa assured.

I then began to wonder how I got here, and why not even a bruise was left on my body after such an intense battle.

"Impa...what happened after I fainted?" I inquired.

"We immediately took you to the Great Fairy and she healed your wounds. Darunia then gave us the Gordon's Ruby, and we made our way back here with Ricky carrying you." The Sheikah women informed.

"Well I'm glad everything turned out fine." I smiled, but my mind went back to my nightmare, and Impa noticed that something was wrong.

"Link, are you alright? When you woke up you seemed scared to say the least." She said.

"I'm fine. Just had a nightmare." I stated.

"Well why don't you tell me about it?" Impa offered.

"I-I don't want to waste your time. It was just a bad dream." I replied.

"Please lad. It looks like it troubles you." The Female Sheikah insisted.

While still a little hesitant I agreed. I told her how in my dream everyone was dead, how she asked me why I didn't protect them, how I saw my family and my father told me I failed them, and finally how Volga called me weak then killed me.

After I finished explaining the nightmare she seemed to take in everything I had said, and then looked straight into my eyes. "Link none of that is true. You are not weak. Your help has been crucial!" She declared.

I listened to what she said, and she was right. Well, except for one thing. "You are only half right. Because I did fail my family, my people. I failed to protect them" I said sadly.

"Lad you must not blame yourself for such a thing! There was nothing you could of done." Impa replied.

"Maybe I could of never been born." I muttered.

The Sheikah women's eyes widened in shock at what I had said. "What do you mean?" She asked concerned.

"At the Gerudo Fortress, when I was in prison with Nabooru, she told me the reason Ganondorf purged village after village was because he was searching for the one who held the triforce of courage." I revealed. "If I was never meant to be born, Yato would never of had that vision, and Ganondorf wouldn't of felt threatened and-"

"Stop." Impa interjected cutting me off. "Never say anything like that again!"

I sat there staring at her a little stunned, but she had not finished.

"If you were never born we would not have a chance of defeating Ganon, and he would eradicate anyone who'd dare stand against him, and I'm sure that would include your village." The Sheikah stated.

"Are you saying my people were meant to die?!" I questioned angered by her words.

"No. What I am trying to say is Ganon is the only one at fault here." Impa proclaimed. She then held my hand, and looked into my eyes. "Listen lad, it's because of you we were able to save her grace from the Gerudos. It's because of you we defeated TwinRova and escaped the Gerudo Fortress. Its because of we have gained the spiritual stone of the forest and fire. It's because of you I am here telling you this."

There was then a short moment of silence. In that time I thought how what she is telling me is similar to what I have been telling Sheik. I knew that everything I told Sheik was true. So maybe Impa was right too.

"All this time...you've been blaming yourself for your people's demise?" The older women asked, breaking the silence.

I looked at her for a moment, and nodded in reply.

"Why did you not come to any of us to talk about it?" She inquired.

"I guess...with everything going on, I didn't want to bother any of you." I answered.

"Link you fool. Now knowing how long you have been carrying this guilt breaks my heart." Impa revealed.

Hearing her say this made me realize how much Impa cares for her friends, for me, and I felt awful for ever thinking her a cold person.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I apologized, eyes downcast.

"It's OK lad, but whenever you feel something like that please come to us. We are your friends and want to be there for you! Go to Zelda, go to Sheik, go to Ricky, go to Ashei, go...come to me." The older women pleaded.

Hearing how much she wanted to help me, I couldn't help a small smile form upon my face. "Thank you Impa, and I will." I replied.

The Sheikah women smiled at my reply and continued to stand up off the bed. "Will you be OK now?" She asked.

"I think so. Thanks to you." I answered.

Her smile widened and was about to leave the room when she suddenly turned around to face me. "Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for saving my life." The Sheikah women said.

"Your welcome. I owed you one anyway." I replied, remembering when she saved me from falling into lava during the battle with Volga.

Impa then did something that surprised me. She placed her hand on my cheek, leaned down, and placed a quick, gentle, kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight lad." She uttered. Then exited the room, leaving me stunned, and my face had gone a deep red. "Goodnight." I mumbled. I probably would of stayed like that all night if the sound of music hadn't taken me out of my trance, and the instruments been played sounded familiar.

I climbed out of the bed, headed over to the window, and peered out of it to see Zelda and Sheik outside behind Impa's house playing their ocarina and harp together, and I recognized the beautiful melody as Zelda's Lullaby.

I grinned at the sight. Sheik playing music again with Zelda after such a long time meant that he must be getting better, and that filled me with joy.

Once the shiekah and princess finished they both embrace each other, and I saw Zelda's face was covered with happiness. After the two pulled away from each they began to head towards the front of the house.

Seeing that Sheik was now beginning to get over his guilt, I was sure I could too. Now feeling a lot better I climbed back into my bed, and drifted off to sleep. This time dreaming sweet dreams.

...

My eyes slowly opened, then closed, then opened again as I awoke from a dream I could not remember. Sunlight filled the room indicating it was now morning. I rested on the soft mattress, and was covered in the warmth of the blanket, but I felt something else warm on my chest.

I lifted the cover to see two, tanned, arms wrapped around my chest. My eyes widened in shock as I realized who they must of belonged to. I sat up and turned to see sleeping peacefully beside me, was Nabooru. I sat there staring at her, eyes wide and mouth agape too surprised to move for I don't know how long, but eventually the Gerudo began to stir.

Once she awoke she look up to me and whispered with a smile. "Good morning."

Being to stunned to do or say anything else I replied. "Good morning."

Nabooru then sat up as she did so the duvet began to fall, and for a moment it looked like she wasn't wearing anything to cover her chest, but once the blanket fell I saw she wore a bra. " _Phew she's wearing a bra...WAIT A MINUTE SHES ONLY WEARING A BRA!"_ I mentally exclaimed.

"That was a lovely sleep." She yawned as she stretched her arms up above her head.

" _HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CASUALLY ABOUT THIS?!"_ I screamed mentally.

"Nabooru what are you doing here?" I interrogated.

"Well, last night when I found out you had awoken I came up to see you, but you had already fallen back to sleep, and you looked so cute I just couldn't leave you, also I thought you may get cold sleeping shirtless." The Gerudo answered.

Hearing this I brightly blushed, and pulled up the blanket to cover my bare torso, which made the tanned women giggle.

Suddenly the door flew open revealing Impa who didn't look impressed.

"I knew you were in here!" The Female Sheikah growled.

"Crap!" Hissed Nabooru.

"Thank farore." I muttered.

Impa marched over to us, grabbed Nabooru by the arm, and dragged the resisting Gerudo out of the room. Slamming the door behind them, leaving me alone still digesting what just happened.

"Well...that was quite a start to the day." I sighed.

I climbed out of my bed and put on only my green tunic and trousers. Just as I finished getting dressed I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door then opened to again reveal Impa, who was holding a tray with food.

"I brought you breakfast." She smiled as she made her way into the room, and just as those words left her mouth my belly rumbled.

"I suppose that means you're hungry." The Sheikah chuckled.

"Yeah, you came in my time of need." I replied a little embarrassed.

Impa set the tray on the bed and I looked down at it to see on it was some eggs, toast, and cut up fruit, with some tea too. I felt my mouth water just at the sight of the lovely looking meal.

"This look very delicious." I complemented.

"I am pleased to hear it." The older women stated.

I sat down on the bed ready to dig in when Impa's voice got my attention. "I will leave you to finish your breakfast."

The Sheikah then continued to make her way out of the room, but for some reason I didn't want her to leave...not just yet.

"Impa wait!" I said standing back up.

She turned around and asked. "Yes lad?"

"Would you like to eat with me?" I enquired.

"Oh, I do not wish to be a bother." The Sheikah replied.

"Your company would never be a bother." I assured. "Besides, my mother always said food is better enjoyed with good company, or something like that."

"Well...alright then." The older women said with a smile.

Impa and I then both sat on the bed, and enjoyed a tasty breakfast together.

...

We had just finished our breakfast and cleaning the dirty dishes, and now we stood before the front door of the house. Impa pulled the door open allowing me to pass through and step onto the luscious, green, grass of Kakariko Village. Where just ahead of me I saw Princess Zelda and Sheik.

"Link!" They both gasped upon noticing me.

Zelda immediately ran up to me and embraced me. "It's good to see you well!" She said, making me smile, and hug her back.

"It feels good to be well." I replied.

"We were all so worried." Her grace declared as she pulled away from me. "Especially Impa. She refused to leave your side."

"Y-your grace!" Impa stammered blushing slightly.

"It's true." Zelda stated, and I couldn't help a light chuckle escape my lips.

The female Sheikah a little embarrassed crossed her arms, and continued to say. "The lad saved my life. The least I could do was look after him."

"Well I appreciate it. Thank you." I said, making a small smile form on the older women's lips.

"I better go and see how the construction for the new houses are going." Impa announced, and then made her way down the steps, and found myself watching her leave longer the one normally would, but then my attention was taken from the sheikah once I noticed Zelda staring at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing...just seems you and Impa have gotten close." She observed.

"Well she doesn't seem to think I'm just an annoyance anymore." I replied.

The princess looked like she was about to say more, but Sheik suddenly spoke up stopping her. "I will fetch Ashei and Ricky. They will be pleased to see you well."

The male Sheikah then made his leave, leaving Zelda and I alone.

"I saw you and Sheik playing music together last night." I revealed, and I watched as a large grin came upon her face, which made me smile. "How was it?"

"It was amazing!" The princess replied excitedly. "To play music with him after all these years...it was something I hoped would happen, but after so long I believed it never would, but...now it has, and I have you to thank for it."

"You don't have to." I responded.

"Yes I do! For that, and many other things." Her grace declared. I was a little confused at first, but she had not yet finished. "I must thank you for risking your life and freedom to help us escape the Gerudo Fortress. I must thank you for been there for me when my father died. I must thank you for helping Sheik with his past. I must thank you for saving Impa's life. For all of this Link, I must thank you."

I took in everything she said and I was touched. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say but-"Your welcome." I smiled.

Suddenly I heard two familiar voices call out to us, or more specifically, me. "LINK!" I turned my attention towards the voices to see Ashei and Ricky charging up the stairs with Sheik a little behind them. A grin formed on my face and I waved in greeting.

The past few days have been dangerous, some even life threatening, and I'm sure the same will follow in the days to come, but this day is mine and everyone else's day of rest.

* * *

 **And done. So yeah alot more dialogue in this one dialogue I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter...well...I have an idea but I'm still working on it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please reveiw criticism is welcome.**


	17. A Visit To Lon Lon Ranch

**Author's Note: Well this chapter was supposed to be finished sooner considering how short it is but originally this chapter was longer but I wanted this to be a shorter chapter so I changed a few things. Anyway in this chapter our hero's visit Lon Lon Ranch to find a horrible surprise! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It was the next day and I was riding atop Epona across Hyrule Field along with Zelda, Sheik, Ashei, and Ricky. We were making our way towards Lon Lon Ranch to see if the hylians there were doing alright, and I was especially excited to see Malon and Talon again since it has been so long. Impa desired to join us but decided to say behind and see that construction on the new houses in Kakariko gets done.

Once the five us reached our destination we rode up the green hill the ranch rested on top of, but as we entered into Lon Lon Ranch something began to bother me, which made me halt Epona stopping the others since I was in the lead.

"What's wrong Link?" Princess Zelda enquired.

"...It's quiet...too quiet." I answered.

"So?" Ricky said with a shrug.

"If a place is packed with hylians would you expect silence?" I replied, and continued to climb off Epona and make my way over to the side of what I believed to be Malon's and Talon's home. I then leaned out of the cover of the house to see a horrifying sight. Scattered on the grassy ground were the dead bodies of several hylian knights, but that wasn't the only terrible thing I saw. For at the centre of the small farm's field, within a paddock, were the few surviving knights, all the hylian citizens, and Malon and Talon. All of them on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs, but probably what stunned me the most were the five beings that were confining them. Three were inside the paddock while the other two were standing at its entrance. What shocked me the most about these warriors were that they seemed to be made only of bone.

I was about to inform my companions of the situation when suddenly my eyes caught sight of a foolish man who had somehow broken free of his bonds was attempting to escape by climbing over the mental fence, but once he reached the other side he barely made any ground before one of skeleton warriors charged towards him, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him high above its head.

I noticed that the strange warrior held a large sword, and my eyes widened as I realized the evil creature was ready to kill. I immediately dashed towards the two drawing my adorea sword as I did so.

Once I reached them I leapt into the air with a yell, and cut off the arm that held the hylian off. When I landed I quickly performed a spin attack, releasing blue energy as I struck the enemy, and watched as it fell to the ground in pieces.

I watched as the hylian man raced to the farm's gate when I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to see the rest of the undead soldiers walking towards me.

One was heavily armoured and was equipped with a sword and shield, another was devoid of armour and wielded a large, spiked, iron club while the third like the first carried a sword and shield but wore less armour, and the last wore light armour and held a pair of blades.

Now standing up close to them I felt greatly intimated as I realized I was only half their size, and I felt fear creep upon me as I stared into their haunting, red, eyes.

As they approached me I took a few steps back. They four of them were obviously strong, and I doubted I could take them all on at once, but I was still ready to do so.

Just then Ashei and Ricky charged past me on their horses, and attacked two of the skeletons, driving them back. Ashei taking on the warrior that held a single blade, while Ricky fought the one with two swords. Leaving me with the last two.

Now feeling more confident I attacked the villain directly in front of me, but my blade bounced off its shield. The other enemy then kicked me back and continued to raise its spiked club in the air, but before it could attack Sheik appeared sending a flying kick into its face, sending it back. Now it was just me and the last remaining undead knight.

Our blades clashed as we sent several swings at each other. The power behind each attack I deflected with either my sword or shield would send me staggering back.

Then I suddenly heard Zelda yell. "LINK THROW ME YOUR BOW AND QUIVER!"

"NOW?!" I yelled back as I blocked an attempted strike with my shield.

"YES I WANT TO HELP!" The princess replies loudly. The princess's timing was awful, but I didn't feel like arguing with her while I was battling a large, skilled, undead warrior. So decided grant her request.

"OK!" I shouted as I ducked under the skeleton's blade, and presided to backflip away from a horizontal swing. Once I landed I threw Zelda my bow and quiver, and watched as she caught the bow, but the quiver fell to the ground.

My attention then went back to the enemy to see it leap towards me, swinging its blade downwards. I raised my shield to block the strike, but the attack proved too powerful and sent me to the ground. Before I could get up the villain stomped its foot onto my chest pinning me down, and leaving me unable to breath. My eyes went wide as I watched the skeleton warrior raise its blade in the air ready to thrust it down, but before it could an explosion of light struck its back, and the undead soldier fell to the ground in pieces.

While I was relieved I was also shocked. I sat up to see Zelda draw a arrow which began to brightly glow. She then let it fly and it struck the bone warrior that fought Sheik, and it fell to the ground in pieces. Leaving a surprised expression on Sheik's face.

The princess shot a couple more glowing arrows at the two remaining skeleton warriors, shattering them, and left shocked expressions on the faces of Ashei and Ricky.

Once I got back to my feet I looked at my surroundings searching for any remaining enemies, and fortunately I saw none. I then dashed over to Princess Zelda eager to know what she just did, how, and what those things were.

"Link are you alright?" The Princess asked once I reached her.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." I replied. "What were those things anyway?"

"Those Link, were Stalfos." Zelda answered.

Hearing that word reminded me of when I first entered into the Lost Woods, where Impa and Sheik warned me of what would happen if one would wander too deep inside.

"So those were Stalfos. Why were they attacking these people?" I enquired

"Because they are Ganondorf's minions they invaded Hyrule Kingdom with him too." Her grace informed.

"So we're gonna come across them again." I sighed.

"That will be inevitable, but you defeated them here you can do it again." The princess encouraged.

"No, you defeated them with that strange power. How did you do that?" I questioned.

"I'll explain it to you later. After we have freed my people." She said, and I looked back to the paddock to be reminded the hylians were still tied up within it.

"Right!" I replied.

The five of us then got together and once we found out none of us had received any injuries in the battle we headed into the paddock and continued to untie all of the hylians, receiving many appreciative words from each person we freed.

Once we had untied everyone I heard a female voice coming from behind me yell. "LINK!"

I turned around to see Malon running up to me with Talon not far behind. Upon reaching me she tightly embraced me, and I responded by wrapping my arms around her just as tight.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" I declared as Malon and I pulled away from each other.

"Thanks to you and your pals we are." Talon stated.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing! I never knew you had skills like that Link!" Added the farm girl.

"Well training with a Sheikah helped with that." I admitted.

"A Sheikah!" The female rancher exclaimed.

Just before I responded I caught Zelda in the corner of my eyes who appeared to be talking with some hylians. Seeing her reminded me that I still needed to talk to her about earlier.

"Yeah, its a long story I'll tell you about it later, but right now I must speak with the princess." I informed.

"Fine, but you better!" Malon replied.

"I will I will." I assured as I began to make my way towards Princess Zelda.

"Zelda can we talk now?" I enquired as I neared her.

"Oh yes of course." Her grace answered. "But let us find somewhere quiet to talk."

"Alright." I said.

...

Two of us now stood away from all the hylians in between Malon and Talon's home and their barn.

"Here should be fine." Zelda uttered.

"Good, now please tell me what you did to my bow and arrows. They could never do anything like that before." I stated.

"Well, I blessed them with the power to banish evil." She revealed, but I didn't really understand.

"To banish evil?" I questioned.

"Yes, I empowered your arrows with sacred light that can pierce and destroy evil itself." The princess declared.

"Wow." Was all I could say at hearing this. "Am I able to use this power in future battles?"

"To use it requires magic, so yes Link. I have granted you the ability to use the Sacred Light Arrows." Zelda informed.

"Whoa." I uttered. "This will definitely be helpful in future battles."

"Yes, but using the light arrows takes much magic, so only use it only when needed." Her grace warned.

"You got it." I assured. "And thank you, for this great power, and for earlier, you really helped us out."

"Your very welcome." She smiled.

Then, before anymore words could be exchanged, a sudden female voice grabbed the attention of both of us. "Princess Zelda." And we turned to see the two captains.

"Ashei and Ricky. Are you both in need of something?" Zelda inquired.

"Yes, we would like to discuss something with you, yeah." Ashei answered.

The female captain's words led me to believe they wanted the discussion to be private so I thought I'd leave them alone and said. "Well I'll leave you guys to it."

"Wait Link we'd like you to hear this too." Ricky announced.

"Oh, alright then." I replied, now deciding to stay.

"So what did you to wish to discuss?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Well while you guys go back to Kakariko we wish to remain here, yeah." Ashei answered, surprising both the princess and I.

"Huh, why?" Her grace questioned.

"Once you return to Kakariko you will send more soldiers here right?" Ricky replied.

"Yes of course." Zelda affirmed.

"Well those soldiers will need leaders for the next time this may happen, and we want to be those leaders. If you'll let us, yeah." Ashei said.

"Of course I will. I couldn't leave this place in more trusted hands." The princess replied.

"Thank you your grace!" The two captains thanked along with a bow.

Then Ashei turned to me. "Are you OK with this Link?" She asked confusing me."What do you mean?" I questioned.

"With us here we will no longer be able to help you on your quest, yeah." She informed. "Are you OK with that?"

"Don't worry you two, myself and the others will be fine, but I need both of you to promise me you'll keep Malon and Talon safe, please." I requested.

"You have are word." They both promised.

"Good." I replied.

"Link can you fetch Talon and Malon so they may hear this news?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

I then went and collected the two ranchers and brought them to the two captains and princess. They were both happy with the news and I assured them that they were in good hands.

After that Malon dragged me into the barn were we would be alone and demanded that I tell her what happened since she and her father helped me sneak into hyrule castle.

I told her about my training with Impa, how myself and the two sheikahs rescued Princess Zelda from the Gerudo Fortress, about us moving to Kakariko Village, and how we retrieved the spiritual stone of the forest and fire while leaving out the parts about Sheik being mind controlled and myself almost dying.

After answering her questions about my quest we exited the barn to see it was now evening. I met up with Zelda and Sheik and we prepared to make our leave.

The princess and sheikah mounted their horses ready to go, but I had to say goodbye to my friends.

I was in the middle of giving Malon a hug, and once I pulled away she told me. "Please stay safe Link."

"I will." I assured.

"And you better come visit us again." She demanded, and Talon who stood behind her nodded in agreement.

"I'll try, and hopefully it'll be under better circumstances." I replied.

I then walked over to Ashei and Ricky and embraced them both. "I'm gonna miss you two." I said while pulling away.

"We're going to miss you too." Ricky responded.

"But we'll see each other again, yeah." The female captain said.

"Yeah, keep yourselves and the hylians safe." I replied.

"We will Link." Ashei assured.

"You can count on us." Ricky added.

I then climbed onto Epona, and with a final goodbye Zelda, Sheik, and I rode back to Kakariko Village.

* * *

 **And done. Sorry if the ending felt rushed, please forgive me...please? I wrote this chapter simply because I didnt want to just ignore Lon Lon Ranch. Originally I was going to have this take place at night and Link and the others would come up with a plan to get them out safely. The reason I didn't do that and a couple other things were because it felt too long for something that didnt feel that important of a chapter so I made it shorter, but in the end Link still got the light arrows yaaaaaay and Ashei and Ricky got left behind noooooo. The reason I left them at the ranch was because I didnt want to take them to get the spiritual stone of water since I felt there would of been too many characters and I didnt want to just leave them in Kakariko doing nothing. Next chapter...I don't really know yet, BUT IT SHALL COME TO ME! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	18. There For One Another

**Author's Note: Well in this chapter we see how the events in Lon Lon Ranch has effected one of our characters. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sheik's POV.**

It has been two days since the Lon Lon Ranch incident. I now stood at the wooden entrance of Kakariko's graveyard, and Princess Zelda stood at the centre of the cemetery in front of a row graves.

It was evening and we were both alone in the burial ground, but only a few hours ago the area was full of hyruleun soldiers, along with Impa, Link, and Nabooru. We had all gathered to honour the deaths of the soldiers who were slain by the stalfos.

After the burial everyone else had left, but her grace had refused to leave, and I couldn't just leave her here. After all, I knew she felt guilty over the incident.

 **Flashback.**

 _We were all in Lon Lon Ranch. We had just informed Talon and Malon that we would be sending reinforcements and Ashei and Ricky shall be in charge of them. After which Malon had dragged Link into the barn to tell her about his adventures I only hoped he'd leave out the part of me being possessed. While they were doing that myself, the two captains, and the surviving soldiers were taking the bodies of the dead hyrulean soldiers into the stone tower at the back of the ranch, were they shall be retrieved once we send the reinforcements._

 _When we finished a middle aged, hylian, women stomped up to the princess and was stopped by two of the soldiers, but she continued to shout. "WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOON?! YOU LEFT US HERE NOW MY SON IS DEAD!"_

 _The two soldiers led the crying women away, and I asked the princess. "Are you OK your grace?" And she replied. "I want to leave."_

 **Flashback End.**

Ever since then her grace has felt guilty over the situation, yesterday she didn't even leave her room. Link had tried talking to her, but she just didn't seem to listen. I truly felt sorry for her and wanted to help her, but I knew I wasn't the best with words, and if Link couldn't reach her how could I...but I had to try, she was my friend.

I made my way up, and stood beside her. We were both in silence for a couple minutes until I finally said. "Zelda?" Her grace then turned her head to face me, but quickly looked back to the gravestones, but in that short moment I say the guilt that filled her eyes, and the sight made my concern for her grow.

I tried desperately to think up some words to say, but none came to mind, and I hated myself for it. When my dear friend was in need of me I had nothing to say.

Suddenly the princess began to speak, and I made sure to carefully listen. "They gave their lives for their people, and while they did that I was relaxing here...in Kakariko Village."

Hearing this, and being unable to gather the words to comfort her made me feel useless, but she had not yet finished, and continued to say. "Looking at these gravestones I think...if I just decided to visit the ranch just one day earlier, they wouldn't be under the ground right now, but...then the realization that it's too late hits me."

I wanted to say something but came short with the right words. What her grace was feeling was guilt, and I knew exactly how that felt. Now I was mostly over my guilt, but like Link helped me, I must help Princess Zelda.

I looked to her grace and saw her face was covered in sadness. I still couldn't think of the right words so I decided to let my next action show I was here for her.

I then wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her into a firm embrace. By her gasp I guessed I surprised her, but soon she hugged me back just as tight, and rest her head in the crook of my neck, and let her few tears flow. I ran my hand around her back in short, soothing, circular motions. I finally felt pleased I was able to comfort my childhood friend, and if I had to I would never let go.

Then by some miracle I found the words, and began to speak. "Your grace, I know what it feels like to place all the guilt onto your own shoulders, and trust me, the weight will become unbearable. Do not blame yourself for something that isn't your fault because that women decided to direct her sadness and rage towards you. Don't blame yourself for deciding to take a day of rest because you had a battle with a dragon and was imprisoned under a volcano. Don't blame yourself for not going there a day earlier because you did go there and rescued your people. Those soldiers died performing their duty, and we made sure their deaths were not in vain, and you should not condemn yourself for that."

Princess Zelda remained silent, but her whimpering had ceased.

"But if you will continue to, then I shall stay by your side, and help you overcome your guilt." I vowed.

The princess then slowly took her face out of the crook of my neck, and look directly into my eyes, her own been slightly red from her light crying, and I watched as a small smile began to form on her face.

"Thank you Sheik...please, help me come to peace with this." She replied.

I placed my hand on her cheek, and used my thumb to wipe a tear off her beautiful face as I said. "I promise. As my duty as your attendant, and as my desire as your friend. I promise."

Princess Zelda's smile then widened, which filled me with joy. I wasn't nearly the best when it came to comforting people, but I glad I was able to help her grace, the women who has been my closest friend since we were children.

I suddenly noticed my hand was still on her cheek. Feeling embarrassed I began to move it, but as I did so she grabbed onto my wrist keeping it there on her face, which was blushing. Only then I realized how close our faces were, and my heart began to beat rapidly as she leaned towards me, and my eyes widened as she pressed her lips against mine, but quickly I closed my eyes and began to kiss her back. I placed both my hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer into the kiss, deepening it.

I had known for so long how I felt for her grace, but I could never admit it to myself believing there was no chance she feels the same way, but now knowing she shared my feelings I could now proudly admit to myself that I was in love with Princess Zelda.

After a long moment of our lips being locked together we pulled away from one another to catch our breaths. I was extremely with what we had done, and judging by her blushing and smile I was sure she felt the same.

"I have felt this this way for so long, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same, but now I have the courage to tell you...I love you Princess Zelda, so much." I declared.

Her grace gave me a quick kiss and replied. "I'm in love you with you too Sheik, and please just call me Zelda."

"I'll try." I chuckled, feeling the happiest I had ever been.

Zelda then hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear. "I'm so happy that you love me too. It feels like a dream. We must go tell everyone at once."

I hugged her back, and replied quietly. "Let's stay here...like this...just for another moment."

We then stayed there, holding each other tight, not wanting this moment to end.

...

 **Back to Link's POV.**

I was in Impa's house sitting at the table with the Sheikah women sitting across from me, and Nabooru seated beside me.

"What is taking the princess and Sheik so long?" Impa suddenly questioned.

"Give them time." I replied.

"But we must discuss our plans for getting the Zora's Sapphire." The older women argued.

"Oh, so that's what they call it." I said. "Anyway we know that at least you, myself, and Sheik will be sent to collect it."

"I will be coming as well." Nabooru interjected. "Especially now that I have my own weapon."

The weapon she was referring to was the knights sword we had finally given her.

"Well whether you shall be joining us, or not will be apart of our discussion." Impa stated, making the Gerudo frown and roll her eyes. "Besides, collecting the next spiritual stone is not the only thing I wish to discuss with her grace."

"What else do you want to talk about with her?" I enquired.

The female Sheikah seemed quite hesitant to tell me, but before I deduce whether she was willing to answer or not the door opened grabbing all of our attention, and we saw Zelda and Sheik step into the house, both of them seeming surprisingly happy.

"Welcome back." Nabooru greeted.

"Ah Sheik, your grace. Finally." Impa said.

I decided to make my way over to them and spoke. "Hey you two. Are you alright Zelda?"

"I'm fine Link." She replied with a smile, and then said to everyone. "We have some news to tell you all."

"Oh really? What news?" The sheikah women asked.

"We will tell you after we discuss retrieving the next spiritual stone?" Zelda

"Of course." Impa replied.

I watched as the sheikah and princess took their sits at the table and I noticed they were sitting quite close to one another, connected with how happy they seem I began to think. " _Are those two...did they...nah."_ I continued to sit down at the table and we discussed about collecting the Zora's Sapphire.

...

The discussion had gone by pretty quick, and we came to the decision that we will journey to Zora's Domain tomorrow. The ones to go will be myself, Impa, Sheik, Zelda, and Nabooru.

"Alright now that we are finished with that Sheik and I have some news to share." Zelda announced gathering everyone's attention. I looked at the two curious to what they wanted to say, but as I noticed them smile and blush at each other I couldn't help a smile realizing what they were about to say. "Today Sheik and I confessed our love for one another."

Hearing this my smile turned into a grin. "Really?!" I exclaimed. And both Zelda and Sheik happily nod. "That's great! Congratulations!"

"Yeah congrats." Nabooru added.

"Congratulations. I am most happy for you both." Impa smiled.

"Thank you all." Zelda said with a shy smile.

Then feeling curious I asked. "So, who had the guts to confess first?"

"I did." Sheik answered rather proudly, and the revelation surprised me.

"Yeah, but I kissed you before that." Princess Zelda revealed, which made more sense.

"Wait, were you two doing this in the graveyard?" Nabooru suddenly questioned.

The new couple looking embarrassed replied. "Yes."

"You two are so romantic." I joked making everyone besides Impa chuckle.

...

It was a couple hours later, Sheik and Nabooru had retreated to their bedrooms, while I was relaxing on the couch. Impa had taken Zelda outside to have that private talk she was speaking of earlier.

As I was wishing the couch was more comfortable the door opened revealing Princess Zelda. Seeing her without the sheikah I sat up and asked. "Where is Impa?"

"She is still outside." The princess answered as she made her way towards the stairs.

"What were you two talking about?" I enquired.

"That's a secret...at least for now." She replied.

"For now?" I questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now it's mine and Impa's little secret." Her grace responded.

"Great. Now I'll be wondering about it all night." I sighed, making her chuckle.

"Goodnight Link." She said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Night." I replied.

Then becoming curious to know what Impa was up to, I got up off the couch and approached the front door. Once I exited the house the first thing to greet my eyes was Impa, who was standing near the hill's staircase, looking up to the star covered night sky. The moonlight's white-silver glow shone onto the older women illuminating her beauty, and I found myself frozen in place, just staring at her, until she eventually noticed me.

"Link?" Impa called snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, yeah, hey Impa." I replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hello. What are you doing out here lad?" She asked.

"To ask you the same thing actually." I answered while making my way her side.

"Oh, well I'm just thinking." The older women responded, and turned her attention back to the starry sky.

"About Sheik and Zelda?" I guessed.

"Yes. I am truly so happy for them. Sheik is a good man, who will respect and protect her grace, and I'm sure Zelda will make Sheik happy, and be there for him when he needs her." The Sheikah declared, and I nodded in agreement. "I am also thinking of tomorrow."

"About getting the Zora's Sapphire?" I questioned.

"Yes. For once we do, we will finally be able to obtain the Master Sword." Impa stated, and I realized she was correct, which meant something else.

"That means I must soon battle Ganondorf." I muttered, but the older women heard me.

"Are you alright lad?" She inquired, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it's just...I've felt his power before, and even though it was just a little of it...it enough of to defeat me." I informed remembering when I first came face to face with the evil king. "The knowledge that I must face him in a full on battle is pretty intimidating."

"Listen lad, you have grown far stronger than you were back then. You have defeated many powerful foes, and once you obtain the master sword you shall only become more powerful. Trust me when the time comes for you to face Ganon, you will be ready, and you will defeat him. I truly believe that." Impa encouraged.

Now knowing how much confidence the sheikah women had in me, I suddenly began to feel more confident. "Thank you Impa." I thanked.

The female Sheikah gave me smile then directed her attention back to the beautiful night sky, as did I, but then I remembered I still had something to ask her. "By the way what were you discussing with Zelda?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered.

"Dammit. That's what she said." I replied, making the older women lightly chuckle.

* * *

 **And done. So Sheik and Zelda are a item now yaaaaaaay I hope I did that part well and if I didn't I apologize. Also it's been awile since I've written from a different character's POV dunno if it will happen again but it might. Next chapter our hero's travel to Zora's Domain! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review criticsm is welcome!**


	19. The Frozen Domain

**Author's Note: Well in this chapter our hero's journey to Zora's Domain where they receive a cold reception...I'm sorry...no I'm not. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It was the following morning. Zelda, Sheik, Impa, Nabooru, and myself were preparing to leave for Zora's Domain, and I was at the moment embracing Cremia and Ilia saying my goodbye.

"I'll see you two soon." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"See you later Link." Ilia replied.

"Bye Link, and please don't almost get killed again." Cremia added.

"I'll try my best." I responded, but got a glare from the two girls and received a punch in the arm from Cremia.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "Alright, alright I promise."

A smile then came upon each of their faces at my words.

"Good." Said the redhead.

"Keep Epona safe too." Ilia requested.

"You got it." I assured as I began to make my way to Kakariko's entrance where the horses stood.

As I approached them I noticed something that confused me. There were only four horses and two of them were already mounted by Impa and Nabooru, we were missing one.

As I was wondering about this I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Princess Zelda holding her ocarina.

"Oh Zelda. Do you know why there are only four horses for the five of us?" I inquired.

"No, four horses for the four of you. I shall not be joining you." She revealed.

"Huh, how come?" I asked confused.

"Well...it has do with mine and Impa's discussion last night." Zelda answered.

Hearing this I became even more curious to know what they conversed about. "You're still not going to tell me about it, are you?" I guessed.

"You are correct, but you will find out soon." The princess replied.

"Of course." I sighed.

"You'll be in need of this." Zelda stated as she handed me her ocarina.

"For what?" I questioned.

"To enter Zora's Domain." She answered. "Don't worry you'll know when to use it."

"Alright then." I replied, and placed the instrument in my pocket.

Just then I spotted Sheik approaching us, or I figured Princess Zelda. "I'll leave you two to it." I told the princess, who looked a little confused at my words, but she turned her head to see what I was looking at, and once she spotted Sheik she replied.

"Right." Then turned back to me and continued to say. "Stay safe Link."

"I will." I promised.

The princess smiled and then made her way to male sheikah, and I made my way to the horses.

Once I reached the four stallions I climbed onto Epona, and myself, Nabooru, and Impa waited for the young sheikah.

I watched as Sheik gave Zelda a kiss and then came up to us and mounted his white stallion.

"Are you all ready?" Impa asked.

"Yes." We all replied.

"Good. Now let's go!" The female Sheikah said, and we all rode out of Kakariko Village.

...

I slapped Epona's backside earning a loud whinny as she picked up speed. Myself and the others were riding alongside a large stream which will lead us to Zora's Domain, and it wasn't too long until the stream turned to the east, into a tunnel.

Seeing this we all halted our horses. Impa the dismounted hers, turned to us and said. "We shall continue on foot."

The rest of us nodded in response, climbed off our horses, and continued to make our way across the stream which was thankfully only knee high. Once the four of us reached the other side we climbed onto a grass path which led through the tunnel alongside the stream.

Once through the tunnel we continued along the path which began to lead upwards, and soon we came to a bend where I became frozen in place as my eyes were greeted by the sight of the majestic valley. The lazy clouds drifted across the crystal-blue sky, and the shining sun basked us in its glow. I could hear the birds chirping, the whispering wind, and the soothing sound of the water current.

"This place is beautiful." I heard Nabooru comment.

"You're right about that." I agreed, then turned to Impa and asked. "What is this striking place?"

"This is the Zora's River." The older women answered. "Zora's Domain is just up ahead. So let's not slow down."

Obeying the sheikah we all continued down the valley. We ascended gentle hills, climbed onto and jumped off ledges, made our way past natural platforms that protruded from the shimmering river, and we soon came across a wooden bridge.

"Are we nearly there?" Nabooru suddenly asked.

"Once we cross this bridge we will be at the entrance." Impa answered.

As we were about to cross the wooden bridge we all heard a sudden, loud, splash emit from behind us, and we all quickly turned around to see hopping out of the river was a purple, aquatic, creature which had glowing, green, eyes. The moment our eyes lay upon the creature it quickly shot a rock out of its mouth, which flew directly towards Nabooru.

Realizing this I immediately leaped in front of the gerudo, grabbed my shield, raised it in front me, and the rock bounced off of my hylian shield. I instantly continued to pull out my bow, nock an arrow, and sent it flying towards the monster striking it in between the eyes, killing it.

Seeing it was now dead I turned to the tanned women and asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to you." She answered with a suggestive smile.

"Heh, no problem." I replied while awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck making the redhead lightly giggle.

"Let's not let that slow us down." The female Sheikah interjected. "Now come on."

I gestured for the gerudo to go first and she accepted the offer with a smile.

Once we crossed the bridge we discovered two twisting paths that preceded a waterfall.

"Well you don't see that everyday." I noted.

"After everything you've seen this surprises you?" Sheik questioned.

"Erm...well...yeah." I shrugged.

We all headed up the first path and then jumped onto the second, which we soon reached the top of where we stood before the waterfall.

"Have you got the ocarina lad?" Impa enquired.

"Yeah." I answered as I took out the small instrument.

"Good, now you must play Zelda's Lullaby." The Sheikah women instructed. "You do know the melody right?"

"Yes." I assured, and then placed the tip of the ocarina to my lips, and began to play the lovely music.

Once done I watched as the falling water parted revealing a entrance.

"I wasn't expecting that." Uttered Nabooru.

"Past this entrance is Zora's Domain." Impa declared ignoring the gerudo, and then jumped into the entry, followed by Sheik, then Nabooru, and finally me.

The four of us travelled through the hall and soon entered into a large cavern-like place, which I believed must be Zora's Domain, but it wasn't exactly what I expected. What looked like was once a long waterfall was now frozen in ice, and down below us what I'm sure used to be a large pool of water was now completely frozen.

"Is this place supposed to be like this?" I uttered.

"No, something is very wrong." Impa replied she then turned to us all and exclaimed. "We must go to the King's Chamber! Come on!"

We obeyed the older women and dashed up the path and soon came to a staircase, that we speedily climbed up and entered into the throne room. In front of us was a raised platform surrounded by ice, which preceded a ledge that was covered in ice, and sitting on top of it was a large, fish-like, creature that wore a royal, red, robe whom I assumed must be the king.

"WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU GANONDORF'S MINIONS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The creature interrogated loudly.

Impa in response instantly ran to the top of the small platform, knelt down, and bowed her head. "No, King Zora. We are servants of Princess Zelda, and she sent us here to retrieve the spiritual stone of water."

"You're all servants of Princess Zelda? I beg of you, please help my daughter Princess Ruto, please!" The Zora King begged.

Hearing this I was a little confused considering we had only just arrived, and I'm sure the others were feeling the same.

"Your highness please slow down. We will help your daughter, but first tell us what happened here." Impa replied as she stood back up.

We all watched as the king calmed himself down and continued to say. "The Gerudo King Ganondorf. He came here and demanded I give him the Zora's Sapphire, but I refused and told Ruto to flee with the spiritual stone. Then in his anger Ganon froze this domain over with an evil curse, and sent his minions after my daughter."

After his words there was a short moment of silence as realized that Ganondorf had again caused great trouble for the holders of the spiritual stone, but soon the silence was broken by the Sheikah women. "Where did your daughter go?"

"I sent her to the Water Temple, in Lake Hylia." King Zora answered.

"We shall go now, and make sure your daughter is safe!" Impa pledged. "Thank you for the information your highness."

The Sheikah women then made her way down the platform, and we were about to leave the throne room when King Zora halted us. "Wait, the Water Temple is located deep beneath the lake, you will need the Zora Armour. The garment is made from fallen Zora Warrior's scales, and will let you breathe underwater. You can obtain them from the Zora's Shop." He informed.

"Thank you your majesty. We shall do so." The Female Sheikah said, and we continued to exit the chamber.

Impa then led us to bottom floor of the domain, where we arrived in front of what I believed to be the entrance to the shop the king spoke of, but it was blocked by a massive cube of ice.

"How are we supposed to get past this?" Nabooru questioned.

"Maybe we can look for some fire." Sheik suggested.

"We aren't going to find any fire with the place in this state." Impa declared.

"Wait, I have an idea." I announced.

I took a step closer to the bloke of ice, unsheathed my blade, empowered it with magic, and released blue energy as I struck the ice, shattering it.

"Well done Link." Nabooru congratulated.

"Thanks." I replied, and we all made our way inside.

The four of us entered into a room that was covered in frost. Ahead of was a stone desk and behind it were some rock shelves, and in between them was a Zora, encased in ice.

"Poor guy." I uttered as we approached the counter.

"We will help him and all the other Zora's after we have helped Princess Ruto." Impa said, and proceeded to take some folded cloth off the shelves, and placed them on the desk and I was able to get a good look at the garments. Like the Goron Tunic each one resembled my green tunic, but were instead blue, had scale-like armour, longer blue caps, flipper-like boots, and intricately engraved metal headpieces. "Quickly, put these on." The Sheikah women ordered.

...

"We look ridiculous." Nabooru remarked after we had put on the garments.

"Really? I think we look pretty cool." I disagreed.

"Well you would look good in anything Link." The Gerudo complemented and flashed me a wink making a slight blush appear on my cheeks.

"Enough with the flirting." Impa interjected. "It's time to go."

"Always a spoil sport." I heard Nabooru mutter as we all quickly made our way out of the Zora's Shop, and dashed out of Zora's Domain, then continued to race through Zora's River until we finally reached our awaiting steeds.

"Impa, where is Lake Hylia located?" I enquired while climbing on top of Epona.

"In the southern region of hyrule." The older women answered. "Follow me!"

The Female Sheikah then rode off, and was quickly followed by the rest of us.

...

Hours had passed, the shining sun had now been replaced by the crescent moon, as the blue sky was transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black dotted with silver light, and the night's cold wind chilled my face's uncovered skin as I charged through it.

Soon I found myself riding down a short hill along with my three allies, and we were fast approaching some spiked fences. I watched as Impa a top her white stallion leaped over the first fence, then over a second, and the others and I did the same, and once past the fences we continued galloping across a long, narrow, path.

It wasn't too long until we began riding up a hill, where we found a small wooden sign that read. "Lake Hylia."

We all then dismounted our horses and began to make our way down the grass land, and as we did so I scanned the area. On the green shore we stood, my eyes caught sight of a house, cultivated ground with two scarecrows, and some pillar ruins ahead of us. I also spotted two islands out in the distance that were linked by wooden bridges, but what got mine and everyone else's shocked attention was the lake, which was drained of water.

"What happened here?" I asked staring flabbergasted at the dried up lake.

"It must be part of the curse." Impa reasoned, and continued to point towards the furthest island. "At the base of that island is where the Water Temple resides." She then turned to the rest of us and asked. "Are you all ready?" And we all nodded in response. "Good, now let's go."

The four of us journeyed across the dirt ground, and eventually reached the farthest island, where we discovered the lake wasn't completely devoid of water since some remained at its lowest point, which was at the foundation of the island.

We were beginning to make our way into the water when I heard the voice of Impa suddenly call to me. "Wait, Link."

I turned to see the older women approaching me, and continued to say. "You will need to put this on." She then grabbed the navy blue cloth that was attached to my garment's collar, and was about to pull it up when she suddenly froze for just a moment, and even though it was dark I was sure I noticed a tint of red appear on her cheeks, and it seemed she was staring at...my lips, but the moment was short and she quickly pulled up the cloth over my mouth and nose. "You'll need this to breathe."

The Sheikah women then turned and headed into the water, followed by the rest of us, and as I stepped into the remaining water I wondered what was going on with Impa just then, but I pushed the thought aside and decided to focus on the mission.

Myself and everyone else quickly became submerged under the water, and even though I knew the Zora Armour was supposed to let me breathe under the water, I was still amazed that I was able to do so.

The four of us then swam down to a large door which was within the foot of the island. Once we reached it we discovered it was locked, but at its side I spotted a silver lever. I began kicking my legs propelling me towards it and soon I pulled it down, allowing the door to rise up.

The four of us then swam through the entrance, ready to face any dangers we may find within the temple and to meet Princess Ruto.

* * *

 **And done. So another short chapter next one should be longer but I haven't wrote it yet so I'm not so sure. Next chapter our hero's explore everyone's favourite dungeon the Water Temple and meet Princess Ruto. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome.**

 **On another note have you guys seen the new Breath Of The Wild trailer? Just pure epicness!**


	20. The Water Temple

**Author's Note: Well this chapter took quite awhile to finish but I have been a little busy hopefully you'll find it worth the wait. Anyway in this chapter our heros journey through the Water Temple where they meet Princess Ruto and must retrieve the Spiritual Stone of Water! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I was underwater, kicking my legs to propel myself forward, and soon I came too a wall made of rock. Since the only way was now up I swam to the top, and grabbed onto its edge, then pulled myself on top of it. I now found myself in a corridor and spotted my companions at the end of it.

I made my over to them to find that the passage led to a gigantic room. The room descended far down, and at the centre of it was a large multilevel pillar made of tan stone and had big torches hanging on its corners. The room's walls were made of natural stone that had doors within them, and the floor at the far bottom seemed to be made of sand.

Nabooru gave a prolonged whistle of admiration for the place, then continued to say. "This place is gigantic!"

"Yeah." I agreed. "It's going to take forever to find the Zora princess in this place."

"Perhaps, so we better start looking now." Impa said, but there was a problem. Between us and the central pillar was a large drop. The column was too far to jump, and if one of us fell death was certain, but Impa had come up with a solution and asked. "Nabooru, Link, have you two got your hookshots?"

Understanding what she had in mind Nabooru and I took out our hookshots, and Impa wrapped her arms around my torso, and in response I wrapped my free arm around her. I then aimed my hookshot, but before I could shoot it Nabooru suddenly said. "Wait Impa, how about I give you my hookshot and Link carries me over?"

I then felt the female Sheikah's arms tighten around me slightly as she replied. "Just hurry and get yourself and Sheik over!"

I took that as my cue to take-off and fired my hookshot which became embedded in the stone of the pillar, then myself and Impa were carried over to the column where we landed on its large ledge. We were soon followed by Nabooru and Sheik, and once those two landed the Gerudo marched up to Impa and shoved her hookshot into the older woman's chest, saying. "For next time."

Seeing nowhere else to go we made our way around to the other side of the pillar, where we found opposite us in the northern side of the room, was a floor with a dragon statue at its centre and door at the back that I wondered what led to.

"That is too far to jump." Sheik observed.

"Maybe the hookshots will get us over." I suggested. I shot the hook at the dragon statue, but it was too far to reach. I then shot it at the edge of the floor but the hook merely bounced off it. "Dammit!" I hissed at my failure.

"It looks like the only way is down." Sheik declared.

"Down?!" Nabooru exclaimed. "Do you expect us to jump?"

"Instead of that let's go through here." Impa interjected getting all of our attention, and we turned to see her standing in front of a door.

...

We had passed through the door and entered inside the pillar, which had blue brick walls, and a blue tiled floor. The four of us stood on a platform, and below us on our left was another platform, which was followed by an even lower platform that was on our right. We jumped down to the second platform where we found a door.

"Should we go through here?" I inquired.

"No, let's start our search from the bottom, and make our way up." Impa answered.

We then leapt to the lower platform where we found a triforce symbol on the wall that I assumed was there simply for decoration. Finally we jumped down to the floor where we discovered another door.

The four of us exited the pillar and stepped onto the sand ground. I looked around the area to spot three entrances. One in the eastern side of the temple with two torches at its sides, another in the western side, and a third in the northern side.

"Where shall we begin our search?" I enquired.

Before anyone could answer we all hear a loud hiss, followed by a yell come from the eastern entrance.

"Guess we'll start in there." I uttered.

"Definitely." Impa replied.

We all then raced towards the entrance and entered into a winding corridor which we dashed through and came into a room where we found what appeared to be a Zora who I assumed to be Princess Ruto cornered by a single Lizalfos.

Seeing the Zora women in danger I immediately unsheathed my sword, dashed towards the monster, and thrusted my weapon into its back. It screamed out in pain, then collapsed to the ground dead, and dissipated away into flames.

I sheathed my sword and then got a good look at the Zora princess. Her skin was blue and had scales that seemed to act as clothing. She had webbed feet and extravagant fins attached to her forearms and waist. Her head was hammer like, and she had purple eyes and webbed ears that wore purple, crystal-like, earrings. The Zora princess was a little shorter then me, about Sheik's height.

"Who are all of you?!" Princess Ruto questioned, which wasn't the response I expected for saving her. Before I could answer her Impa suddenly appeared beside me and said. "We are servants of Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto. I am Impa, and these are Link, Sheik, and Nabooru. Your father sent us here to help you and see if you were OK."

"So, my father sent you here did he? Well...I don't care! You can all go away!" Ruto replied harshly, then continued to push past us making her way towards the corridor.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed surprised by her harsh response.

The Zora Princess stopped in her tracks, turned to face me and said. "As you can all see I'm perfectly fine! So go away! Understand?!" She then continued down the corridor leaving us all stunned.

"Is...is she serious?" I asked.

"Well, I have heard the Zora princess can be...difficult." Impa replied.

"Difficult?!" Nabooru exclaimed. "She's a bit-"

"Nabooru!" Impa hissed interrupting the Gerudo. "We do not speak of royalty in such a manner."

"Well she is." I heard Nabooru mumble.

The Sheikah women began to make her way towards the corridor as she said. "Come on, we can't leave her alone here."

We all then made our way through the winding corridor, until we spotted Ruto in the main room.

"PRINCESS RUTO WAIT." I called as we ran over to her.

The Zora princess turned to us and said in annoyance. "Are you people still hanging around here?!"

"Well, yeah...it's only been a minute." I replied as we reached her.

The Zora women rolled her eyes and said. "I told you all to go away! I'm OK!"

"Please listen Princess Ruto." Impa pleaded. "We promised your father that we would make sure you're safe, and after seeing that I'm sure there are many dangers lurking around in this place. We can not just leave you here alone."

"Your that worried about me?" The Zora uttered. "Fine, I suppose I'll let you help me."

"Help you with what?" Nabooru inquired.

"With finding the Zora's Sapphire." Ruto revealed.

"You lost it?!" Sheik exclaimed.

"I did not lose it! It was taken from me." Princess Ruto stated.

"Who took it from you?" Impa asked.

"Morpha." The Zora answered.

"Who's Morpha?" I enquired.

"Do you people know anything?" Ruto groaned. "Morpha is the source of Ganondorf's evil curse."

Hearing this I realized something and said. "Wait, if Morpha is the source of the curse...if we destroy it the curse will be broken right?"

"I believe so." The female Sheikah replied. "Princess Ruto, where is this Morpha?"

The Zora princess turned and pointed up towards the floor we had failed to reach earlier and said. "Up there."

"Well we couldn't get there earlier, how will we now?" Nabooru quizzed.

"We'll have to raise the water level." Ruto stated.

"What water level?" I questioned confused.

"I have to explain everything to you people don't I." Princess Ruto sighed. Then with a groan she explained. "This place is supposed to be filled with water, but Morpha drained the entire Temple. Now, there are three places we can raise the water level from. Understand?"

We all nodded in reply, and the Zora princess continued to say. "Good! Now follow me!" She turned around and was about to run, when she suddenly turned back to us and asked. "Do any of you have a instrument?"

"I do." I revealed.

"You do know how to use it don't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Good! Now quickly, this way!"

The Zora then led us back inside the central pillar. Where she pointed up towards the lowest platform and said. "Up there is where we can raise the first water level. Do any of you have a way to get up there?"

"Yeah we do." I replied, and took out my hookshot, wrapped my free arm around Ruto's waist making her gasp in surprise. Then shot my hookshot up to the wall, and we took off and landed on the platform.

There Ruto instantly pulled away from me, her cheeks a light pink, and she said. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"Erm...getting us both up here." I answered a little confused.

"Well next time ask to put your arm around me! Okay?!" She demanded with a glare.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Good." She replied, then turned to the triforce symbol on the wall and continued to say. "Now, play the song past down from the royal family of hyrule in front of this symbol...you do know it, don't you?"

Believing she spoke of Zelda's Lullaby I replied. "Yeah."

A surprised expression came upon her face as she said. "Wait, I don't have to explain it to you? Wow, I'm actually astounded."

"Har Har Har." I sarcastically laughed in response.

I then stepped closer to the triforce symbol and played the beautiful melody of Zelda's Lullaby. Once finished nothing seemed to happen, and I was about to ask Ruto if it didn't work when the sound of rushing water made itself known, and I heard Nabooru call for me saying. "LINK."

I looked over the edge of the platform to see water quickly rising around my three companions, and myself and Ruto watched as the water rose up to the platform we stood upon, lifting Impa, Nanooru, and Sheik with it.

"Are you three alright?" I asked.

"We're fine." Sheik replied, as the three of them swam towards the platform and began to climb up on it, and I offered my hand to Impa to help her up and she took it.

"Thank you lad." The older women said, once she stood upon the platform.

"No problem." I replied, then turned to Ruto and asked. "Where do we go now?"

The Zora princess pointed up towards the second platform where there was a door and said. "We must pass through that door."

"Right." I said, and attempted to wrap my arm around the Zora's waist, but she shot me a glare making me stop and ask. "May I carry you up?"

"Better, and you may." She replied.

I then wrapped my arm around the princess, shot my hookshot up at the wall, and it carried us both up to the platform.

After Impa along with Sheik had got onto the platform, and I had jumped back down and helped Nabooru up, we passed through the door and we were back on the outside of the large pillar, where we saw the entire first level of the temple was filled with water.

"Through that door is the next place where we can raise the water level." Princess Ruto declared, pointing towards the door across from us within the earth wall with a brown platform under it.

The Zora princess jumped over onto the platform and was followed by the rest of us, and we all passed through the door entering into a long hall which had tall mirrors lining the walls, and at the end of it I noticed another triforce symbol in the wall.

"Come on!" Ruto exclaimed as she began to quickly make her way down the long hall, and the rest of us followed.

As we travelled half way through I heard a sudden, deep, voice whisper like the wind. "Link." Hearing this made me stop in my tracks, but everyone else kept on moving forward, as if nothing had been spoken. I quickly turned around, only to see nothing.

" _Guess I was just hearing things."_ I thought.

Then as I turned back around I stopped mid turn when I saw the mirror next to me begin to become covered in black. I stared shocked at it for awhile when suddenly I was lightly shaken, snapping me out of my trance, and I turned to see the culprit was Impa.

"Are you alright lad?" She inquired concern evident on her face.

"Err..." Was the only sound that left my lips, as my eyes drifted back towards the mirror to see it had returned to normal. " _Am I seeing things too?"_

"Link?" I heard Impa say regaining my attention.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" The older women asked.

"I'm OK, don't worry." I assured with a smile.

"...okay." Impa responded with a smile that failed to conceal the concern lingering in her eyes. "Now, come on. Let's not lag behind. Ruto may get annoyed with us."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that." I smirked, and we hurried down the hall, but I still wondered whether what I saw and heard were really just my imagination.

"What took you two so long?" Ruto questioned once Impa and I reached the end of the hall were they awaited us.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Got a little distracted."

"Well, whatever." The Zora replied, then turned to the triforce symbol and said. "You know what to do."

Understanding that was my cue I took out my ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby, and when finished Nabooru said. "Let's go see if it worked."

...

The five us stepped onto the brown platform as we exited through the door, and saw the water had been raised to the second level, and I realized we had just another level to raise.

"One more to go, right Ruto?" I asked.

"Yes, to get to the next triforce symbol we'll have to travel under water. Follow me!" The princess answered, then dove into the water, and after we had raised our blue cloth over our mouths we also dove into the clear water, and began to swim downwards, following the Zora princess who was swimming down towards the entrance in the northern side of the temple on the first level.

As we swam approaching the entrance, I spotted something moving in the distance from the corner of my eye, and once I turned my full attention to the movement I spotted two Lizalfos swimming towards us at a tremendous speed. Before I could warn my allies of the approaching danger I felt the heavy weight of one of the monsters impact straight into me, sending us both toppling back through the water.

The Lizalfos grasped my torso, my Zora armour protecting me from its dagger-like claws, and the monster lunged its head towards mine attempting to chomp my face, but my hands clenched its throat keeping its sharp teeth at bay. As I wrestled with the Lizalfos I could see in the corner of my eye Impa, Sheik, and Nabooru battling with the other lizalfos, but Ruto was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly a blue figure appeared in front of me crashing into the lizalfos, taking the monster away from me, and I realized that the figure was actually Ruto who had now taken my place wrestling with the monster, and I became filled with worry for the princess.

Knowing my fighting skill wouldn't be very useful underwater I began to think how I could help her, then I spotted Impa shoot the hookshot into the Lizalfos she and the others fought killing it. Now knowing how I could assist the Zora princess I took out my hookshot, and as I did so Princess Ruto kicked the lizard monster away from her, giving me a great chance to attack without the danger of harming her. So I quickly aimed, and fired my hookshot, striking the beast in its back, and continued to drag it towards me, but before the Lizalfos could bash into me it dissipated away into flames.

Before I could swim over and check if Princess Ruto was OK I heard a voice suddenly call. "Are you two OK?" And I turned around to the sound of the voice to see Impa swimming towards me followed by, Nabooru and Sheik.

I was about to reply when a sudden realization hit me which made me instead exclaim. "Wait, we can speak underwater?!"

"We're fine Impa." I heard Ruto say as she swam to my side and then continued to say. "And yes Link, with the Zora armour, you can."

"Good, now let's go before anything else attacks us." Impa advised and we all nodded in response.

We all swam down to the entrance and continued to swim through it entering into a water filled corridor. As we did so I knew I owed Ruto a thank you for earlier, so I swam up to her side and said. "Ruto?"

"What?" She replied.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me out with that Lizalfos." I thanked.

The Zora princess looked a little surprised to be receiving a thank you, and turned her face away from me as she replied. "Oh, erm, it was nothing."

"You know you're tougher then you look." I commented, and her blue cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.

"Really, you think so? I-I mean of course I am." She responded and I couldn't help a small chuckle.

"...Your name's Link, right?" The princess asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Thank you for earlier." She uttered as she began to rub her arm looking a little shy. "You know, when you saved me from that lizard monster thing."

I was a little surprised to hear a thank you coming from her, but soon a smile formed on my face as I realized that Princess Ruto, might not be so bad after all. "Your welcome." I replied, and watched as a smile graced the Zora's lips.

We continued swimming forward until we came across a wall that ended the hall, but I looked up to see the passage continued straight up, which meant wherever we were heading was impossible to get to without the water raised.

The five of us then swam up until we came to a ledge, which we climbed up and found ourselves in a short corridor that had at the end of it the third and final triforce symbol on the wall.

"This is the last one. So hurry and play!" Ruto said as we made our way over to the symbol, and obeying her I brought Zelda's ocarina up to my mouth and breathed life into it as I played the beautiful melody of Zelda's Lullaby.

Once I was finished we watched as the water rose around us, filling the corridor.

"Now we will be able to reach Morpha." Princess Ruto announced.

"Good. Now let's go and break Ganon's curse!" Impa said.

We all then made our way to the edge of the flooded corridor and continued downwards, but before I could do so I heard Ruto from behind me call. "Link."

I turned around to face her and replied. "Yeah?"

While crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact she said. "You...you play that instrument pretty well."

Hearing this a smile formed on my face as I replied. "Thank you. Now let's go save your people."

"R-right!" She stammered.

The two of us continued to follow Impa, Sheik, and Nabooru down the passage into the lower corridor, and we were soon back in the flooded main room.

We swam to top of the northern side of the temple, the raised water now allowing us to climb onto the level with the dragon statue. We all then made our way over to the door at the end of the floor, and passed through it entering into a small room that had a staircase leading up to a large door with a golden level next to it on the wall.

"Past that door is where we will find Morpha." Ruto proclaimed, and we all made our way up the stairs, and once at the top I pulled down the lever making the large door rise up.

We passed through the now open entrance and found ourselves inside a big, capacious, chamber which had a walk way about it, a pool of water in the middle of it that contained four islands of blue stone, and the blue walls had pillars delineating large, oval, mirrors.

The door suddenly slammed down shut making us all instantly spin around in surprise, but we quickly turned our attention back to the seemingly empty room. Wondering where this Morpha was I stepped up to the edge of the pool to see only water so I turned around and asked Ruto. "Where's Morpha?"

The moment those words left my mouth all my allies' eyes widened in shock, and I turned back around to see what they were looking at, and my eyes also widened in shock. Before me protruding from the pool was a big, long, tentacle made of water, which had red, ball shaped, object inside it.

"I think I found it." I uttered, after which the water tentacle immediately lunged and grabbed me, then lifted me high up into the air and continued to swing me around violently. Soon Morpha let go and I was thrown to the other side of the room, breaking one of the mirrors as I crashed into it, and fell to the ground.

"LINK!" I heard everyone shout.

"I'M OKAY." I assured loudly.

As I got back to my feet I spotted Ruto begin to dash around the room towards me, and at the same time I noticed Morpha disappear back into the water and once I realized what it was doing I cried out. "RUTO STOP!" But she didn't listen and continued to approach me.

As she came to the corner Morpha suddenly shot out of the water near her. Seeing this I immediately raced towards the Zora, but as I saw the liquid tentacle prepare to lunge at the princess I became desperate to reach her first, and leapt forward into Ruto pushing her back sending us both to the ground, just as the tentacle lunged.

"Are you alright?" I enquired.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She replied.

"No problem." I responded.

We both then stood ourselves up, and saw that Morpha had turned its attention to the others who had moved to the eastern side of the room and where dodging its attacks.

"How are we supposed to defeat water?" I enquired.

"Its not the water you need to focus on. It's its nucleus." Ruto stated.

"Its nucleus?" I inquired.

"Yes, its red ball thingy." She answered. "We need to find a way we can get it out so we can kill it!"

Before anymore words could be exchanged a second liquid tentacle appeared out of the pool taking us both by surprise, and before we could respond it grabbed Ruto and dragged her into the water.

"RUTO!" I screamed and look over into the pool to see the princess being thrown around underneath. I deeply desired to dive in and help her, but I knew that the only way to save her would be to kill the nucleus, but I wondered how I could take it out of the aquatic tentacle. Just then I remembered when I killed the Lizalfos, how my hookshot dragged the monster towards me.

Thinking that could be done here, I took out my hookshot, aimed, and the very moment Morpha was still I fired it, and it pierced right though the tentacle, into the nucleus, pulled it out, and brought it quickly towards me. Once it reached me I swung my hookshot around and the nucleus flew off it into the wall, and when it fell to the ground I took out my Adorea sword swung it down, slicing the nucleus in half, and it quickly burst into drops of water.

I turned around to see how the death of the nucleus affected the water tentacles, and I was stunned to see the pool become quickly drained of water, as the liquid tentacles shrank away until only a single drop of water remained.

Hoping to know if Ruto was OK I looked down into the empty pool to see her laying down at the bottom of it.

"Ruto are you OK?!" I questioned.

I watched as she sat up with her hand over her head and replied. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

Knowing she was okay I smiled then turned my attention to the others, wondering how they were doing I called over to them asking. "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

"WE'RE FINE LAD." Impa called back, then turned her attention to Ruto. "PRINCESS RUTO, YOU SAID MORPHA HAD THE ZORA'S SAPPHIRE. IS IT SOMEWHERE DOWN THERE?"

"I CAN'T SEE IT FROM HERE. BUT I'M SURE OF WE LOOK WE'LL FIND IT." The Zora shouted back.

Impa, Nabooru, and Sheik then jumped down to the floor of the drained pool to help look for the spiritual stone. I was about to as well, but before I could I heard a familiar dark voice whisper from behind me. "Link."

Remembering the voice from the mirror corridor, I slowly turned around to see a large, oval, mirror become enveloped in black. I took a few steps closer to the mirror, and as I did so I made out a silhouette of what appeared to be me. As I stared intently at it, two crimson eyes shot open, followed by a evil, white, grin.

The top half of the silhouette quickly lunged out of the mirror, grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into the dark mirror, where I fell through pure darkness. The silhouette being had disappeared, so I was all alone, toppling through darkness.

I continued to plunge down through the never ending darkness, when I abruptly stopped. For just a moment everything was still as I was frozen in the absence of light, my rapidly beating heart and panicked breathing was all I could feel and hear, and blackness was the only thing I could see.

Before I could attempt to calm myself down I was suddenly pulled backwards at a great speed, then I soon felt myself being span around as I suddenly stopped, and my eyes went wide with shock as I found that I was no longer alone. For standing before me were my friends and family from Adorea Village, but they looked...different. Their clothes and hair were grey, with skin that was black, and eyes red. Seeing them in this demonic state I felt fear creep upon me.

Then the one standing at the front who I recognized as my father spoke. "Link...you failed us. You were supposed to be a protector, but you let us all die."

Hearing this guilt filled me and I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

I watched as they all in response turned, and walked away. Seeing them leaving me I became desperate, and I tried to run after them, but I felt a force that stopped me from making any progress, keeping me running in place, while my family and friends continued to distance themselves from me.

"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried as I continued to run harder, trying to break past the force, but suddenly I dropped, and began to scream as I plummeted down through pure darkness.

Then, before I knew it, my falling ceased. I found myself no longer surrounded by darkness, and I seemed to be laying down on a clear, reflective, floor. I lay there for a second confused, wondering what in Farore's name was going on.

Once I stood myself up I realized that the floor was actually made of water, but my feet rested upon it, not under it. I looked around the strange place to see that the water stretched out in all directions disappearing into mist, and just ahead of me was a small island with a dead tree a top it. Seeing nothing else of interest I decided to make my way over to the dead tree.

" _What is going on?"_ I thought as I stepped onto the small island.

Just then I heard a deep, distorted, voice call from behind me. "Link."

Instantly recognizing the voice from earlier I quickly turned around to see a dark figure making its way through the mist, and once it stepped out I gasped in shock at the sight.

The figure wore a long floppy hat, tunic, gloves, and boots. All of which looked very similar to my own, but its clothing was completely grey. The being's skin was pure black, with crimson red eyes, and grey hair. I also spotted what looked like a sword and shield on its back. Besides all these differences, I realized that the dark being looked very similar to myself.

For awhile, the two of us just stood there, staring at one another, until I decided to break the intense silence.

"Who...or what are you?" I asked.

The dark being smirked in response, and said. "I am your evil desires. Your dark side. I...am you. You may call me Dark Link."

What he said left me flabbergasted, and I enquired. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To kill you." Dark Link replied, and continued to take out his sword and shield, and shouted. "COME AT ME! CONQUER YOURSELF!"

As soon as those words left his mouth his sword glowed red, and I realized my doppelganger could use magic too.

Knowing I was about to enter a battle, I took out my sword and shield, and doing the same as the demonic being, I focused my magic to my blade, making it glow blue.

Both of us then charged towards each other, creating tiny splashes of water with each fast step we took, and as we neared each other Dark leapt high into the air and as he fell he swung his sword down, and in response I swung my sword upwards, then the moment our glowing swords clashed a white explosion was created, which sent us both flying away from one another, and I skidded along the water only stopping when I banged into the small island.

As I got back to my feet I spotted Dark Link already racing towards me, so I dashed towards him and soon our swords again met. We sent several swings at one another, each one deflected by the other's weapon.

" _His skills are identical to mine."_ I thought as I ducked under an attempted strike, then thrust my shield into his chest making him stumble back, and I continued to perform a jump attack, but as I swung my blade down he leapt to the side, and my sword hit only the liquid ground, and I instantly received a powerful kick to the face, sending me rolling sideways across the water floor.

As I sat up I saw the dark being dashing towards me and lunged his sword down at me, but I rolled out of the way dodging the attack.

I quickly got back to my feet, and Dark Link attempted to bring his sword down upon me, but it bounced off my hylian shield and I counterattacked with a vertical swing of my blade, but my doppelganger jumped back seemingly dodging the attack, but the moment he landed on his feet I noticed a long cut on his face, stretching from the bottom of his cheek, to the bridge of his nose.

Seeing I had wounded the enemy I grew a little more confident, and drove my shield wielding fist into his wounded face, sending him stumbling back, and I followed the attack with a kick to Dark Link's chest sending him further back, and I continued to push him back with a fury of swings from my Adorea Sword, each one barely blocked by his sword or shield, until the doppelganger was backed into the dead tree.

I then whacked my shield across the demonic being's face, and continued to thrust my sword forward, but Dark Link dove out of the way just in time, and my blade pierced through the tree.

I tried to pull it out, but it was unfortunately stuck tight. As I continued to tug my blade in vain I spotted Dark Link in the corner of my vision charge up towards me, and bashed my side with his dark shield, which sent my flying, and soon I landed, making the water splash up high into the air around me.

With a groan I began to get up, and once I got to my knees I saw my doppelganger standing before me. The demonic being then whacked me across the face with the flat of his sword, and pain instantly filled my head, I became dizzy, and my right ear which had been struck began to ring.

My leg suddenly overflowed with searing pain, as Dark Link plunged his blade into my thigh, making me scream out in agony. He then instantly pulled out his blade, making me again scream in pain.

The demonic being dropped his black sword, which landed with a small splash, and he grabbed my collar and hissed. "Do you feel the pain? It's nothing compared to the torture your people felt OUR people felt!" And I received a punch to the face from his fist. "While our friends were shot down and burnt we fled!" And I got another strong punch to the face. "While our parents were slaughtered we slept!" And he drove his fist into my face again and blood began to pour from my nose and mouth. "While our elder and sister breathed their last we sat there and watched!" And he stuck me across the face with his fist a fourth time. "We failed them! We let them die! Do you hear me?! WE LET THEM DIE!" He continued to punch my face several times covering it in bruises and blood. "We haven't even mourned them. Do we care so little?!"

At that moment the only thing I desired was to get away from him. So what I did next may have been stupid, but I was desperate. I slipped my hand into my satchel, and took out a single bomb. I brought my hand up into Dark Link's view, and once he noticed the explosive his eyes went wide, and he muttered. "Fuck."

My bomb then exploded, sending us both flying away in opposite directions, and landing with a splash on the water floor.

I lay there on the floor my ears ringing, my vision blurred with blood and tears, and my entire body was filled with pain. My Zora armour was torn, and bloody. I could see the reflection of my bloody, bruised and now burnt face in the water floor. My hand that held the bomb was bloody and scorched.

I attempted to sit up, but the pain instantly intensified forcing me to stop. I then saw Dark Link who was now on the other side of the small islands stand up. His tunic was also bloody and torn, his burnt, bleeding face was covered in anger. The demonic being then let out a loud, raging, yell and began to charge towards me.

Knowing I was in no state to fight back, I took out my bow believing it to be my only option, and nocked an arrow. Desiring the battle to end now, I empowered the arrow with light and fired it, but the dark being blocked the attack with his shield, and continued to dash towards me, picking up the sword he had dropped as he did so.

" _I've got to wait for the right moment."_ I thought, and I stayed laying there as Dark Link quickly approached me, and once my doppelganger neared me he leapt into the air and performed a downward thrust.

" _NOW!"_ I thought, and fighting against the intense pain I rolled out the way of the blade, and proceeded to stand up and not wanting to waste time nocking an arrow I pulled a arrow out of the quiver, empowered it with magic, and plunged it through the dark being's neck, making him let out a gasp of shock.

There was a short moment where everything was still, and I watched as blood trickled out of my doppelganger's neck, but the demonic being suddenly turned, and thrust his blade upwards into my belly, and my eyes bulged in shock.

"We...die...together!" Dark Link muttered, with blood pouring out of his mouth.

Light then began to shine out of his mouth, and cracks with light emanating from them formed on his face, which I believed was due to my light arrow.

Dark Link along with his weapons exploded, leaving only black particles, and surprising me the Zora's Sapphire, floating up high.

"So you had it." I muttered.

I reached out to the spiritual stone, but before I could touch it, my legs failed me, and I fell to the ground. My vision went dark, I took my last breath, and then...there was nothing.

...

Suddenly all feeling returned to my body, my eyes shot open as I took a large inhale of air, and clear, reflective, water greeted my sight.

I lay there confused thinking. " _I-I'm not dead?"_ I felt no pain, and my reflection in the water showed no wounds. " _Didn't I die?"_

Pink particles then began to float down around me, and I slowly sat myself up wondering where the particles came from, and who they belonged to.

" _Wait a minute!"_ I exclaimed mentally, as I realized where they must of came from, and I took a empty bottle out of my pouch, but I knew that it once held a fairy. Now knowing what happened I muttered. "Thank you." My attention then turned to the Zora's Sapphire, that was still floating above me.

"I'm coming back guys." I murmured while I stood up, placed my hand on the spiritual stone, and became surrounded in white, as I floated up high.

...

My white surroundings faded away as I dropped to the ground that was covered in green grass, and before me was a large tree. The sky above me was blood red, and I saw the sun sinking behind the horizon. It was evening, which meant we had been inside the temple for at least a day. Before I could try and figure out where I now was, I heard some familiar voices exclaim in unison. "Link!" And I turned around to see Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Sheik all running up to me.

They all bombarded me with questions asking where I had gone, but with all of them speaking at once I was unable to answer any of them properly. I guess Impa realized this since she grabbed my shoulders getting me to focus my attention on her as she asked. "Link what happened to you? Are you ok? Your armour is torn." Everyone then went silent awaiting my answer.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I was taken to some strange place where I had to fight some guy." I said, not really wanting to go into detail about my battle with my dark side.

Of course they weren't satisfied with this answer, and Impa further questioned. "Where did you go? Who did you fight?"

I was about to answer, but my attention went to my surroundings and I realized we were back in lake hylia standing on one of the islands, and we were surrounded by water.

My friends turned to see what I was looking at, and they all gasped at the wonderful sight of the beautiful lake, that gleamed in the last rays of the dying sun.

"We did it. We broke the curse! We saved my people!" Princess Ruto declared excitedly.

We all smiled at her happy words, and continued to look out upon the water filled lake with pride.

"Guys." Sheik uttered getting all of our attention.

"What is it?" Impa inquired, and the male Sheikah pointed upwards in response. We all looked to where he pointed to see the spiritual stone of water floating down towards us, and into Ruto hands.

"Wait, if it's here...then who found it?" The Zora asked.

"I found in the place I was taken to. It was with the guy I fought." I revealed.

Ruto then stepped up to me, a large smile on her face, and she said. "Thank you so much Link. I must reward you for everything you've done. What do you wish? Just tell me."

Knowing exactly what myself and the others wanted and needed, I replied. "The spiritual stone of water."

The princess then quickly looked down to the spiritual stone then back time and said. "You mean the Zora's Sapphire, right?"

"Yes we need it. It's what Princess Zelda sent us here for." I explained.

"Well, OK then. Link, as thank you from the Zora's, I give you the Zora's Sapphire." Ruto declared, as she handed me the spiritual stone.

"Thank you Ruto." I replied.

Princess Ruto then placed her hands on my shoulders, a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she said. "And this is a thank you from me." And she continued to kiss me on my cheek.

I was completely stunned by her action, and I noticed the others were also, even Ruto seemed surprised by her action.

"T-that's how princesses say thank you!" The Zora exclaimed.

"R-right, erm, your welcome." I stammered.

Ruto began to rub her arm looking a little embarrassed as she uttered. "I better go. My father is probably worried about me. Bye Link."

"Right, bye Ruto." I replied.

She then turned to the others and said. "Bye guys." And they all waved in response.

"Goodbye Princess Ruto. Thank you for giving us the Zora's Sapphire." Impa said with a short bow.

"Your welcome Sheikah." The princess replied.

Ruto proceeded to make her way over to the edge of the island, and was about to leap off when she turned around and said. "Hey Link, will you ever, erm, visit Zora's Domain?"

"Oh, yeah sure." I replied.

"Great! I'll see you around then! Bye." Princess Ruto responded with a large smile, and continued to dive into the lake.

"I liked how she thanked us too." Nabooru remarked sarcastically.

"While that would of been good manners, she was right to thank Link. He was the one who retrieved the spiritual stone." Impa stated, then turned to me and said. "Well done lad."

"Thanks, but we did it together." I stated.

Impa smiled at my words then turned her attention to the setting sun and said. "We shall rest here for the night. After all, I'm sure you are all tired."

"That's probably for the best." I replied, only now realizing how tired I was, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Right, tomorrow we shall ride to Kakariko Village." The Sheikah women declared. "Now let's get our horses and make a fire for the night."

Then, as the sun quickly set we stepped onto the wooden bridge, and made our way to our patiently waiting horses.

* * *

 **And done. So yeah been some time since I wrote a chapter this sorta length the next chapter will most likely be another short one so will probably be done sooner. And I just wanna say Dark Link is a very under used character in my opinion and I hope they do a lot more with him in future Zelda games and I hope you guys enjoyed the scene I wrote with him. Also I hope I wrote Ruto's character correctly if I didn't I apologize. Next chapter we see how Link's battle with his evil doppelganger has affected him. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review criticism is welcome!**

,


	21. The Hero And The Sheikah

**Author's Note: Well this took longer to finish then I thought it would but that's due mostly to writers block. Anyway in this chapter we see how Link's thoughts of failing his people still plague his mind and how a certain Sheikah helps him out. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I found myself surrounded by pure darkness, and I was reminded of the inside of that mirror in the water temple. Confused I began to scan the dark environment, hoping to spot anything other than black. Then suddenly a tall figure appeared before me, who's skin was as dark as night, with eyes red as blood, and as I stared at the being I recognized it as my father.

"Why do you live?" He uttered, his words felt like a punch to the gut.

The dark being began to walk around me, as he said. "Your duty as a protector was to keep your people safe, even at the cost of your own life. So, why are we all dead, yet you still live?" He soon stopped in front of me and said. "You failed us. You failed your friends." The moment those words left his mouth dark versions of my village friends appeared behind him, and he continued to say. "You failed your family." And dark versions of my mother and sister appeared at his side.

I then felt a hand grab my shoulder, spin me around, and my eyes were greeted by the sight of Dark Link.

"You failed me." My doppelganger hissed.

...

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up with a gasp. I saw before me was a crackling fire, which kept me warm in this cold night. On the other side of fire opposite me was Impa, who was sleeping with her head resting on her laying down horse.

Sheik and Nabooru were sleeping on the right, and left side of the fire respectively. With their heads also resting on their sleeping horses. The three of them had all like myself changed out of their Zora Armour, and back into their previous clothing.

I could hear heavy breathing coming from behind me, and I turned my head to see Epona laying down asleep.

"Not again." I groaned in frustration. That was the third time I had that same nightmare, and even though I was tired and desired rest, fear of having the nightmare again prevented me from doing so.

I looked over to Impa, remembering when I told her I'd go to her or the others if I was ever troubled, but she looked so peaceful in her slumber that I did not wish to disturb her.

I then desired to be alone, even though the others were asleep. So I got to my feet, and made my way away from my sleeping allies and onto the wooden bridge.

I walked along the bridge remembering my battle with my evil doppelganger, and what he said. " _We failed them! We let them die!"_ Those words would just not leave my head. " _We failed them! We let them die!"_

I leaned onto the rope railing looking down to the lake, its water gleaming in the moonlight, and in it I saw my reflection as Dark Link.

"You let them die!" It hissed.

My eyes widened in shock at my reflection, but then a female voice suddenly called. "Lad." Making my heart jump, and I immediately turned around to see Impa. I wasn't completely surprised to see her, after all she's the only one who calls me lad. I looked back down to the water to see my reflection had turned back to normal, which made me believe my lack of sleep was making me see things, and I looked back to the Sheikah.

"Impa, you startled me." I stated. "Did I wake you?"

"My apologizes, and no, I've been awake for some time now. Since your first nightmare I believe." The Sheikah revealed, surprising me.

"You have? I'm sure I saw you-"

"I was just waiting." She interrupted.

"Waiting for what?" I inquired.

"For you to come to me, to any of us, like you said would if you were ever troubled again." The older woman answered.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want to wake you." I replied.

"Why lad? We are your friends. We want to help you, you know that! Why must you distance yourself from us?" Impa questioned.

I found myself not being able to look her in the eyes, and turned my attention back down to the lake as I said. "I'm sorry Impa, it's just...this pain I feel is great. I guess I don't want to associate you guys with it. That I should just deal with it alone."

I noticed Impa make her way to my side saying. "You've been dealing with this pain for too long now, and you can distance yourself from us as much as you want, but I will always catch up with you. Because I refuse to allow you to deal with this pain alone any longer." She continued to place her hand on mine which gripped onto the railing, offering me some comfort. "Please lad, tell me what you dreamt."

I looked back up to the face of the older woman, and was greeted by eyes full of sympathy. I realized how much she wanted to help, and I decided to tell her about my nightmare. "I saw my family...all my friends, but they were in that demonic state."

"Like in the mirror?" Impa asked. After Ruto's departure I told them where I was taken, and about my battle with Dark Link.

"Yeah." I replied. "My father asked why I live, and told me I failed them. Then Dark Link appeared, telling me I failed him...myself. And I keep hearing Dark Link's voice. We failed them! We let them die! Repeat over, and over again in my head and it won't STOP!"

A short moment of silence followed as I calmed myself down.

"Do you believe that you failed them? Let them die?" Impa asked.

"...I don't know. I know it's Ganondorf's fault their dead, he killed them. But...the knowledge that he came looking for me, and that I couldn't save one of them...it haunts me."

"Lad, you cannot blame yourself for Ganon's decision to go searching for you." The Sheikah said.

"And what about protecting them! When they attacked I ran! And soon I was knocked out and while I slept my people were slaughtered around me! Some hero I am." I exclaimed.

"Link you were just a boy back then." She replied.

"I still am a boy. I'm the same today as I was back then." I declared.

"No, you have grown, you've become stronger, wiser, and more courageous than you ever were before." Impa stated. I then began to feel tears escape my eyes as she continued to say. "Do you really believe your family, and your friends blame you?"

"No, I've known them my whole life, they're not the type of people to not forgive, and hold onto hate. I know they forgive me." I uttered.

"Then stop using their image to rebuke yourself! You need to move on, you need to let the self-condemnation go." The older woman replied.

I turned around to fully face her and said. "Why did they die? Why did Ganon find and attack us? Why was I made unable to protect them?! Why did they die while I alone lived?! Why?!"

"I don't know lad. But sometimes bad things happen, even if we don't want them to. You need to forgive yourself for something that isn't your fault." Impa declared.

I slowly looked down, my vision foggy with tears some falling down, and I heard Impa say. "Until then, I will stand by your side. For when you need to talk..." She placed her finger under my chin, and tilted my head up until our eyes met, then continued to say. "Or cry."

I then practically threw myself into her chest, and she responded by wrapping her arms around me as my tears burst forth like water from a dam, and I sobbed unceasingly into her chest soaking it with my tears, and Impa held me silently as I mourned for my people, and in her arms I never felt such comfort.

Once my loud crying and flowing tears ceased after I don't know how long I remained in the Sheikah's arms, which she still had tightly wrapped around me.

We both stayed there in silence until Impa softly spoke. "How are you feeling lad?"

"Tired." I replied.

"Heh, me too." She smirked.

"Sorry, we should probably head back." I apologized, feeling a little bad for keeping her from sleeping this long.

I then felt Impa's arms tighten around me a fraction as she said. "It's OK lad. We can stay here for as long as you need."

My heart was warmed by how much she cared for me, and wanted to help me, and I knew I needed to thank her. So I reluctantly pulled out of the hug and noticed Impa seemed a little disappointed I left her arms, but I paid it no mind and continued to say. "Impa, thank you for staying with me. Thank you for refusing to leave me alone with this pain. Thank you for staying with me as I mourned for my people, something I should of done a long time ago. Thank you so much for all of this."

As those words left my mouth I realized how much I could trust Impa, and decided to open up about the pain I've been feeling. "When my people died I felt so alone...and even though I knew that it was Ganondorf's fault they died, the notion that I failed them persisted me, and soon I began to think it true. I convinced myself that I deserved hate, and unforgiveness for my failure, and I used my people's image to do it. I built a wall around me, filling it will self-condemnation. I just put a smile on my face and no one noticed...I didn't want them to. Not because I didn't trust them, they earned that. Not because I didn't want to bother them, I knew they wouldn't be. But because I didn't want them to see the pain that filled me, and...I didn't want them to take it away, I told myself I deserved it...But then you noticed. Maybe you were just at the right place at the right time, but you noticed, and you began to break through, and take some of the pain away. Thank you Impa. I cant say it enough. Thank you."

I watched as a smile formed on the older woman's face as she said. "Your welcome lad. Remember whenever you feel troubled, just come to me, I'll just come to you. And if you don't, I'll just come to you!"

"I believe you." I smiled. "And I will I promise. I'll go to the others too."

Impa's smile then oddly faded away, and she says. "About that lad...May I request you always come to me first."

"Oh, erm, okay, but...why?" I asked, surprised and confused by her words.

Impa started to struggle to maintain eye contact. Something I believed to be foreign of her.

"Because...they will comfort you, they will, but not as much as I will. They will listen to you problems, but not for as long as I will. They care for you, but...not to the extent I do." The Sheikah's last few words surprised me, and I instantly began to wonder what she was trying to say with that she cares for me more than the others do. But she had not yet finished. "It pains me to know you've been alone with this pain for so long. So please come to me, and in my arms you'll find peace, and love."

The moment the word love exited her mouth I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"L-love?" I stammered not believing I heard her right.

The older woman looking a little nervous something else I wasn't used to seeing from her replies. "...Yes lad."

I was shocked by her reply, but I then came to my senses and said. "Oh, you mean as a friend right? Haha, for a moment I thought you meant-"

"No lad. I mean as a woman, who has fallen in love with a man." Impa interjected, then took a couple steps closer to me, and I noticed she was blushing, as was I. "I love you, Link."

Hearing her words I felt a mix of emotions, but the prevailing one was joy, which happened to be the one Impa did not notice.

"I'm so sorry lad!" The Sheikah quickly apologized. "I must be making you feeling so uncomfortable! Having some old woman confess-" Before she finish apologizing her lips were silenced, by mine.

The kiss was short, and the moment our lips parted I instantly desired another taste of her exotic flavoured lips.

"I love you too, Impa." I confessed, as I stared into her beautiful, red, eyes.

"Really lad?" The older woman replied, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Really." I firmly replied.

"Are...are you sure? Do you not wish for a younger woman, a more beautiful one?" She asked.

I grasped her hand, and confidently replied. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. And your age doesn't bother me, and you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

A large smile graced the Sheikah's face, and she placed her hand on my cheek, and declared happily. "Link, you feel my heart with joy, I the truly love you lad."

Impa continued to lower her head to mine, and passionately claimed my lips, blessing me with her exotic tasting lips, and filling my entire body with warmth. I quickly kissed her back with equal passion, wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer, deepening the already passionate kiss.

Soon, needing to catch our breaths, we reluctantly pulled away. Both of us were blushing and smiling at one another.

"I've been desiring your lips for some time now, and they were better than I ever imagined." The older woman revealed.

"I love you Impa. It took me awhile to realize my feelings, but now I know, I'm in love with you." I declared.

Impa grinned in response, and caressed my cheek with her thumb as she said. "Who would of thought my greatest joy would be discovered within this chaos. From this day forth neither you, or I will face another challenge alone. I love you Link."

The two of us continued to stare lovingly into each others eyes, when a yawn escaped my lips. Impa lightly chuckled in response, making me feel a little embarrassed.

"Perhaps we should head back and get our rest now. We're both tired, and we have a long journey a head of us." Said the Sheikah woman.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I replied, feeling annoyed that my yawn ruined the moment.

Impa with a warm smile, held out her hand to me. I took it with a smile of my own, and we made our way back to our sleeping companions, with our fingers intertwined.

...

It was evening of the next day, the others and I had been riding across Hyrule Field all day. So needless to say, we were all desiring rest, which we would soon be granted as we were currently making our way towards Kakariko Village's entrance.

"Welcome back Miss Impa!" Greeted the guard standing at the entrance.

"I am glad to be back!" The Sheikah replied.

We all continued to make our way into the village, where I saw all the hylians retreating back to their homes for the evening, and I spotted some entering into the newly constructed houses. I couldn't help but admire how swift, and skilfully the new houses were built. The carpenters here were quite lazy, but when they focus on a task they get the job exceedingly quick.

Then without warning, Impa halted and dismounted her horse. Then turned to the rest of us, and said. "I'm sure you are all tired. You all may retreat to my home, while I take the horses to the stables."

Before I could attempt to protest, Nabooru exclaimed. "Great! Come on Link let's go!" Completely ignoring Sheik.

"Wait wait wait. Are you sure Impa?" I asked.

"Yes I am, lad." She answered.

"Well...alright then." I replied.

Myself, Nabooru, and Sheik left the Sheikah woman, and headed to her house. I didn't feel good about leaving Impa to deal with the horses, but truth be told I was tired, and if she had decided to deal with the stallions alone, then there was no arguing with her.

Soon the three of us reached and entered Impa's house. The place looked as if we had never left, but there was someone missing.

"Where's Zelda?" I enquired.

"Dunno." Nabooru shrugged. "Perhaps she's in her room?"

"No she isn't." Sheik declared as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Do you know where she is then Sheik?" I asked as the Sheikah began to climb up the stairs.

"She's gone somewhere to with a discussion she had with Impa." He replied, his answer getting my full attention.

"Wait, do you know what Impa and Zelda discussed that night?" I questioned.

"Yup." He said.

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered as he entered his room.

"Oh come on Sheik." I said, but the Sheikah shut the door behind him, and I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Let's not worry about the princess." I heard Nabooru say from behind me, and I turned around to see the Gerudo walking up to me seductively, and placed both her hands on my chest. "Besides, my body aches from that long journey. It could use a massage." And she flashed me a suggestive wink, making me blush.

Knowing she didn't want just a simple massage, I gently pushed her arms away and said. "Perhaps you should get some rest. I'm gonna go see if Impa needs any help with the horses." And as I quickly walked towards and passed through it I heard Nabooru groan in frustration.

After I shut the door behind me I let out a sigh of relief, and I realized now that I was in a relationship with Impa I will need to be more careful around Nabooru.

I decided I might as well go see if Impa did in fact need any help with the horses, but as I headed to the stairs I noticed Impa climbing up them, and upon seeing me a large smile formed on her face, and I grinned in response.

"That was quick." I commented as the female Sheikah walked towards me.

"Yes, Cremia and Ilia dealt with the horses when I got to the stables." She informed.

"That's kind of them." I stated. "You know I would of been more than happy to help you with the horses."

"I believe you lad, but I wished to have a word with Cremia and Ilia alone." The older woman admitted.

"About what?" I inquired curiously.

"You." She answered surprising me.

"Huh, me? What about me?" I questioned.

"About how you are now mine, and if they try anything with you, they'll have to answer to me." Impa revealed.

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed, greatly surprised by her words. "Impa, their just my friends!"

"Lad, I've seen the way they look at you. Especially your rear." The Sheikah enlightened.

"I...I never noticed." I replied with a blush.

"You've failed to notice the way many woman look at you." She stated, making me feel more embarrassed, and she continued. "After all, I was able to get away with it for so long."

Hearing this I couldn't help a smile, and becoming curious I asked. "Did you ever, erm, sneak a peak at my butt?"

Impa's cheeks immediately flushed, and she exclaimed. "Of course not!" A short moment of silence followed, and was broken when she uttered. "Well...perhaps once." And I chuckled in response. The older woman was visibly embarrassed, and obviously desiring to changed to subject she said. "Anyway, the next woman I shall be having some words with is Nabooru."

Nabooru I could understand, but I still didn't want her to go overboard and said. "You know your the only woman I love, and want to be with. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you lad. But they need to know that now you are with me, there are certain boundaries they cannot cross with you." The Sheikah declared.

Knowing there was no stopping her I replied. "Alright Impa, just don't be too hard on them."

"I'll try lad." She assured.

My thoughts then turned to the absent princess, and since we were in a relationship I hoped she'd tell me where Zelda had gone...it was a small hope but it was something. "Impa, I'm sure you know that Zelda isn't here, but do you know-"

"I'm not telling you where's she gone." The Sheikah interrupted.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms up in the air emphasising my frustration, making Impa chuckle. "How come Sheik's allowed to know?" I enquired.

"Princess Zelda and I can trust him." She answered.

"And not me?" I questioned.

"If we were to tell you, that would ruin the surprise." Impa said, as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Surprise?" I uttered feeling even more curious.

"Yes, and that's all you get to know." She declared.

"Of course." I sighed. "Can I at least know when she'll return?"

"I cannot say exactly, but I suppose in a few today's." The older woman replied.

Hearing this I realized that will give us all enough time to rest, and for me to spend time with Impa, and it turns out she was thinking the same. "While we wait for her grace we could...spend time together." She said with a blush.

"I was thinking the same thing." I smiled.

Impa smiled in response, and leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine. Then only a second after our lips, we were interrupted by a loud, feminine, voice yelling. "WHAT THE HELL!"

We both instantly turned our heads to see Nabooru, standing at the open front door of the house. Her eyes wide, and mouth agape in shock, and behind her was Sheik who also appeared stunned.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Impa said with her arms crossed.

"That actually was the reaction I was expecting." I stated, and received a glare from the Sheikah woman. "Just a joke...sorry."

I turned my attention back to Sheik and Nabooru to see them still shocked. I stepped forward, turned, and held my hand out to my older lover saying. "Come on. Let's give them an explanation." And with a small smile she took my hand, and with our fingers intertwined we walked over to the Sheikah, and Gerudo.

No one may understand why I fell for an older woman, or why Impa fell for a young man barely a adult, but neither of us cared. For no matter what anyone said, our hears will always desire one another.

* * *

 **And done. So Impa and Link are a couple now yaaaaaaay! I decided they would be together at the very beginning of this fanfic and that's because 1. Impa's awesome. And 2. There just aren't enough fanfics with them as a couple actually the only ones I've found and read are the ones from GrimGrave. Also I hope I wrote their scene well if I didn't I am very sorry about that. Anyway next chapter Zelda returns and Link finds out what hers and Impa's discussion was about that night. That may take awhile to finish but hopefully it won't! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	22. Homecoming

**Author's Note: Well this took waaaayyyy longer to finish than it should of and that's for one very good understandable reason...procrastination ANYWAY in this chapter Link finally finds out what the subject of Impa's and Zelda's discussion was that night. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Nine days had passed since we had returned to Kakarkio Village, and it was currently early morning. I could hear the cuccos clucking, and noticed a few hylians taking a morning stroll while I'm sure most were still within their homes sleeping. Impa and I were outside her house sitting on a thin, red blanket drinking some tea alone with one another, with a teapot and a few cups between us.

"What a peaceful morning." I admired after taking a sip of my tea. "If I had known it could be this lovely at this time I would of tried to wake up earlier more often."

"The morning is beautiful isn't it." Impa agreed after taking a taste of her own drink.

"Yeah...like you." I complemented. It was cliché, but seemed to do the trick as a blush came upon the older woman's cheeks.

"I am not used to such a compliment." She admitted, shocking me.

"Really?" I replied in disbelief. "Surely someone praised you on your beauty?"

Still slightly blushing she replied. "No, I do not recall such admiration."

"Now that's just a sin." I declared, making my partner chuckle.

"I suppose that would be my fault. I don't come across as very approachable." She stated. "But I honestly didn't care. I was happy with being Princess Zelda's attendant. The thought of love, or being in a relationship never crossed my mind...But then I met you."

I smiled at her words, but hearing Zelda's name uttered I began to think where she could be, and when she shall return.

Impa noticed I seemed to be worried and asked. "Are you alright lad?"

Feeling bad I may have ruined the moment I apologized. "Sorry Impa it's just...it's been nine days, and we haven't seen or heard from Zelda. I'm just a little worried about her."

"I understand lad. And I apologize for having to keep where she is, and what she's doing a secret." Impa said.

I did not wish to make her feel bad and replied. "Please don't feel you must apologize. I get why your keeping it a secret. And besides, I have enjoyed awaiting her return, you know, spending that time with you."

Impa smiled in response, and continued to place a kiss on my cheek. Just then we both heard the distant noise of a galloping horse, and we both turned our heads to see a horse being rode into the village by a hylian knight. The soldier soon dismounted his horse, and quickly climbed up the staircase towards Impa and I. Once we realized he was coming to us we both got to our feet.

"Miss Impa. Mr Link." The soldier greeted with a salute the moment he reached us.

"Hello soldier. I assume your here to give me a message." Impa replied emphasizing this "me" part.

The knight nodded in response, and handed her a piece of paper. As Impa read it a large smile formed on her face, and she says. "Thank you soldier. Please inform our Sheikah, and Gerudo allies of our departure." Leaving me confused.

"Of course!" The hylian knight replied.

"Thank you soldier. And please treat yourself to some tea." She offered pointing down to the teapot.

"Thank you Miss Impa!" He said with a grin.

Impa turned to me and said. "Link follow me!"

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked, but the Sheikah had already begun running down the stairs, and I followed her down.

The Sheikah led me to the stables, which we found was without Cremia and Ilia making me assume they had not yet awoken from their slumber, and Impa fetched our horses leading them out the stables one at a time. The whole time she answered my questions such as "What are you doing?" "Where are we going?" With, "You'll find out soon." each time.

"Get on your horse." Impa ordered as she climbed onto her own.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked while mounting Epona.

"Follow me, and you'll find out." She stated, then immediately galloped her horse away.

"Impa!" I exclaimed then quickly rode after her, and the two of us rode out of Kakariko Village.

...

We had being riding across hyrule field for a few hours. Taking a twenty minute break every hour. Impa had told me we were traveling to see Princess Zelda, but remained adamant to keep the whereabouts of the princess a secret, and I gave up on asking.

After a long time of travelling Impa finally halted her white stallion in front of a dense forest, and I stopped Epona at her side. I stared at the forest before us, and noticed a dirt path running through it that was just large enough for Impa and I to travel through on our horses in a single file.

"Is this our destination?" I enquired.

"Not exactly lad. Past these trees is where her grace awaits us." The older woman answered.

"Well at least I'll finally find out what this secret has been this whole time. It better be worth the wait." I replied.

"It will lad." Impa smiled. "Now, please follow me." And the Sheikah woman entered the thick forest, and I swiftly followed.

The light of the sun seeped through the branches of the dense trees, and I could hear the occasional bird sing, but as we travelled though the woods the place oddly started to become familiar to me.

Soon we exited the woodland, stepping onto a green pasture, and I with my mouth agape I sat on my horse in shock, as I realized I was back in my village.

I looked around the area to see the dirt path continued forwards, going through two rocky hills ahead of us that created a sort of short corridor. On the east side was a large, clear, pond. I remembered the horse stables being near it, but the burnt down stables were no longer there. I then looked to the west to see a small, green, hill and sitting on top of it was Elder Yato's hut.

Seeing it I remembered that dark day. The rain was pouring, the huts door broken down, Yato slouched against his bed dying. The day my journey began. Then as I squinted at the hut, I noticed the busted down door had been fixed back on.

" _The stables are gone, and Yato's door is fixed. What's going on here?"_ I thought very confused.

Impa dismounted her horse, and I quickly did the same asking. "Impa what's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

Before she could answer the sudden sound of several, loud footsteps interjected, and we both turned our heads to see two columns containing fifteen hylian knights each marching in unison through the two rocky hills, soon stopping in front of us. They then stepped to the opposite sides creating a path, and revealed Princess Zelda, then continued to turn to face the opposing row.

"Hello Link, Impa." Zelda greeted.

"Zelda, w-what's going on here?" I questioned.

"Follow me, and you'll find out." The princess declared.

"I'm just not getting any straight answer these days am I." I sighed, and heard a light chuckle emit from Impa.

I took a step forward and almost immediately all the soldiers saluted, making me hesitate and turn to my partner and ask. "What are they doing?"

"Their showing you respect lad." She answered.

I turned my attention back to the still saluting soldiers, and guessed that if I knew a chosen hero who slaughtered lots of monsters I'd show them respect too.

Followed by Impa I made my way through the hall of soldiers, and Zelda led us through the two rocky hills, into the next part of my village leaving the soldiers behind. As we continued down the path I recognized the area as the place myself, and my friends all lived, but the burnt, wooden remains of mine and their homes had disappeared leaving only large, squares of dirt surrounded by luscious green grass where the houses once stood.

Seeing the destruction had been cleared, and my village had been returned to its peaceful state, I couldn't help but smile.

As I turned my attention back forward I spotted what appeared to be several, large, grey stones in the distance. Nearing the grey objects I soon discerned that they were gravestones, and at that moment I again gave my surroundings a quick look to see not only had the house's remains disappeared, but so had the corpses of my people, and a joy arose in me as I fully realized what my kind friends had done for me.

Soon the three of us stopped in front of the gravestones, and I saw that there were three rows of five, on both sides of the dirt path with a ten foot space between each row, and at the back on the centre of the path was a headstone, with another on its right, and a second on its left.

The two woman turned to me and asked. "What do you think?"

"This is great!" I exclaimed. "Thank you both so much for this!"

"Well you needed and deserved this." Zelda declared. "And we didn't want death, and destruction to come to your mind when you remembered your village, but a place where you can go and remember the ones you've lost."

"You'll find your family at the very end lad." Impa stated.

"Thank you Impa." I smiled.

I turned my attention back to the graves of my people, and continued to make my way along the path. With every step I took I looked to each headstone reading the names etched in them, each one brought back happy memories of the time I spent with them.

Soon I stopped before the last three gravestones. The name in the gravestone to my left read Linkle. The middle one read my father's name Arn, and the last read my mother's name Medillia.

A moment passed as I tried to figure out what to say. I was eager to speak, but standing before them now after so long since that terrible day I immediately felt the guilt fill me. I felt as if I didn't deserve to say something to them, but I couldn't come all this way to not utter a single word. So finally finding the confidence I spoke. "Hi erm, it's been sometime...There's so much I need to tell you guys. I'm on a journey that's taken me across almost all of Hyrule. I've been to places I didn't know existed, and done things I never thought I could do. This adventure has been dangerous though, life threatening even. I have faced many challenges that have tested my strength and courage, but I've pulled through each one, and I did it all with our village's tunic and blade, in remembrance of you all. This journey has also allowed me to meet many truly great people, one in particular." I smiled at the thought of my older partner, which soon transformed into a frown as I said. "I wish you guys were still here."

A short moment filled entirely with silence passed, as I realized now was the time to speak of that terrible day...to apologize. "That awful day continues to haunt me. I can't stop thinking what I could of done differently, how I could of saved at least one of you." I began to feel tears escape my eyes, as I started to whimper. "But it's just a waste of time, because there's nothing I can do now. I'm sorry...I'm sorry dad that I couldn't help you fight Ganon. I'm sorry mom, that I wasn't able to save you from the fire. Linkle, I'm sorry all I could do is watch you die. I'm so sorry everyone. I'm so sorry that I failed to protect any of you...I know it's Ganondorf's fault your all gone, but I still feel the guilt. I know you guys are looking down to me from above, so please forgive me...So I may forgive myself...Please."

I stood there not uttering a word, awaiting an answer I knew I wouldn't receive. I did not know what I was thinking asking for forgiveness from the dead. Then suddenly, a gush of wind blew against me, and at the very moment I felt my guilt leave me, as if the wind washed it away.

I looked up to the sky, and taking the gust of wind as my apology accepted, I used my forearm to wipe my tears away, and with a large grin I uttered. "Thank you."

I then heard a sudden, deep, feminine voice say. "Lad?"

I turned around to see Impa who continued to say. "Are you alright?"

"I feel great actually." I replied with a smile, and she smiled back.

I quickly looked to my families headstones then back to the Sheikah and asked. "Would you like to meet my family?"

"Oh, yes but...I don't want to interrupt your moment with them." She answered.

"Your not interrupting, and besides, they'd love to meet my girlfriend." I assured.

"Well, alright then." She replied.

She walked up to my side, and I held her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers, and said. "Mom, Dad, Sis. This is my girlfriend, Impa. She's mart, strong, kind, and has acted like a mentor to me. She is also very beautiful. You all would of loved her."

I looked to the older woman, and saw she was blushing, which I believed was due to my comments, and I nodded for her speak, and she said. "Hello, it is a honour to meet you all, though it's unfortunate it's not in person. The great man Link is is no doubt due to your influence, and for that I give my thanks. Your son and I have been through so much together, and I promise you all I will continue to stand by his side. Because much like all of you, I love him very much. And I'm positive every one of you will continue to watch over him from above."

I grinned at her kind words as I stared at the names etched in the headstones, and I uttered. "Impa?"

"Yes lad?" She replied.

"What do you think they would say to me right now?" I inquired, still staring at the graves.

I then felt Impa's hand leave mine, and her arms wrap around my waist as she said. "I believe they'd be proud of you."

"You really think so?" I asked.

The older woman then cupped my cheek, and turned my head until our eyes met, and answered. "I know so." And she blessed me with an affectionate kiss, and our lips remained locked until we heard a abrupt. "Ahem!" And we turned our heads to see a surprised Zelda.

Impa immediately pulled away from me, obviously embarrassed exclaiming. "Y-your grace! Are you in need of anything?"

"No, I just came over to ask if Link was OK...and why you two were holding hands, but you both just answered my question." Princess Zelda declared.

"I can explain your grace." Impa stated.

"There is no need to explain Impa it's just...surprising. But honestly, I'm very happy for you both, congratulations!" Zelda congratulated.

"Thank you your grace!" Impa smiled.

"Thanks Zelda, and I'm feeling fine by the way." I added.

"I'm happy to hear that, and please spend as much time here as you want." The Princess said.

"Thank you Zelda." I thanked.

Zelda showed me a smiled then continued to say. "Well, I'll leave you both alone now."

But before she could turn and leave I said. "Wait, Zelda!"

And giving me back her attention she replied. "Yes Link?"

"May I introduce you?" I inquired, gesturing towards my family's headstones.

"Oh, yes of course!" She answered, making her way to my side, and I continued to present the princess to my family. It's going to be impossible to show Zelda, Impa, and those thirty soldiers how appreciative I am, but I hope they'll know I will always be thankful for what they've done for me.

* * *

 **And done. I have been planning this chapter for awhile so I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Also if some of you didn't know Arn and Medillia were the names of Link's parents in the manga. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review criticism is welcome!**


	23. The Search Begins

**Author's Note: Well this is one of the shortest chapters I've written probably THE shortest so it could of honestly been out sooner but distractions our a powerful thing. Anyway in this chapter our hero's now have all three spiritual stones in their grasp and are finally able to obtain the legendary Master Sword! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Three days have passed since my visit to my old home, and right now I was riding over the field of hyrule atop my stallion Epona. Zelda, Impa, Sheik, and Nabooru were riding along with me, and behind us galloping their horses were a dozen hylian knights. The Princess, and my partner were ahead of us all, leading the way to our destination Faron Woods, and as we continued travelling south I remembered the meeting myself and the others had on the evening of our return from my village.

 **Flashback.**

 _We were all seated around the table in Impa's house, ready to discuss our plan for getting the master sword. Princess Zelda spoke beginning the discussion. "Now we have finally acquired all three spiritual stones we are finally able to obtain the master sword."_

" _Great, so where is it exactly?" I inquired._

" _It resides within a ancient temple known as the Temple of Time, which is hidden in the depths of a large forest named Faron Woods, but no one knows exactly where." Zelda informed._

" _So it's going to be quite a search." Nabooru commented._

" _Yes it is." The princess replied._

" _Wonderful." I groaned. "Well where is this Faron Woods?"_

" _It is situated in the furthest southern part of hyrule. About a two day journey from here." Impa stated._

" _Alright, when do we leave?" The Gerudo asked._

 _I watched as the female sheikah seeming a little annoyed turned to Zelda and said. "Your grace must the gerudo accompany us?"_

 _I noticed Nabooru about to argue, but before she could Zelda spoke. "Nabooru has proved herself to be a trustworthy ally Impa."_

 _Obviously happy with her words the red head showed the older woman a smug smile, and Impa shot her back a glare._

" _And to answer your question Nabooru, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Princess Zelda continued. "We have delayed the journey long enough now, so we must depart as soon as possible!"_

" _Your grace, I advise bringing some of the soldiers with us." Impa said, and her words immediately caught my attention._

" _Wait, why would we need them?" I interjected._

" _Faron Woods is fraught with dangers lad." She declared._

" _Of course it is." I murmured, wondering why nothing can be easy for us._

" _I agree Impa, the help would do us good." Princess Zelda stated. "But I'd rather we'd not take too many. I desire not to leave this village with only subpar defence."_

" _Of course your grace." Impa replied._

 **Flashback End.**

Yesterday first thing in the morning we gathered exactly twelve hylian knights, and we quickly set out. Today was our second day of travelling and I was beginning to hope we were close to our destination, and fortunately we were closer than I thought.

After not too long we all passed through two trees, and came onto a path between outcroppings of rocks. As we all continued down the path I turned to Impa, who was riding at my side and asked. "Are we near Faron Woods?"

"Very lad." She answered, and before long the trail led us to a large, wooden, open gate. We proceeded through the gate and entered a open area. Ahead of us to the side was a wooden house, just outside of it was a young man sitting on a short tree stump with a cauldron before him, and at the end of the area I spotted a second path that continued south.

The moment the man noticed us he waved his hand high above his head as he shouted cheerfully. "HELLO THERE TRAVELERS!" I alone waved back in response as we all walked our horses over to the stranger.

Upon reaching him Zelda spoke. "Greetings sir."

"No need to call me sir! My name's Coro!" The young man we now knew as Coro declared.

The young man wore a short blue vest that only covered his chest leaving his belly exposed, and had white shorts. His skin was brown as was his afro, but what grabbed my attention about the man was that a top his hair was a bird's nest containing two birds, one blue, one green, and I struggled to take my eyes away from the odd sight.

"I'm sure you are all here to visit Faron Woods?" He questioned.

"You are correct." Zelda answered.

"I knew it!" Coro exclaimed with a grin. "And I'm sure you are all in need of a map if you don't ready have one?"

"Yes, you would be right in assuming so." The princess replied.

"Well lucky for you guys I have one right here." The young man stated as he pulled out a single, long, roll of paper from I don't know where since my eyes were still locked on the bird's nest. "Now this map can belong to you for just twenty rupees!"

Princess Zelda proceeded to take out her pouch and hand the man one red rupee, and he gave her the map. She then unrolled the map, and all our eyes turned to it.

The map was coloured mostly green due to what I'm sure was an abundance of trees that crowd the forest, but two areas on the map got my attention, and I'm sure everyone else's. The east area of the map seemed to show a small pool, and the north section showed a sketch of a tree larger than all the others, but there was nothing to do with the Temple of Time, nor the Master Sword.

"May I give you some advice?" Coro offered.

"Please do." Zelda replied.

Coro then hopped off his small stumped and made his way to Zelda's side, and pointed at the places of interest on the map saying. "This pool drawing here is of the Faron Spring, and this tree sketch is of the Giant Tree, probably the biggest tree you lot will ever come across!" I found the tree thing a little hard to believe since I've met the Deku Tree. "Focus on getting to these two places, and that'll decrease your guys chances of getting lost. Also, I've heard that Faron Spring can heal people's wounds, I've never tried it myself but you guys could give it a go!"

"All your information has been very helpful Coro thank you." Zelda said.

"Your welcome, but before you all go would you be interested in some lanterns, and free lantern oil?" Coro inquired.

"No." The princess answered, as we all turned to leave. Every one of us were already equipped with a lantern and plenty of oil, so we were in no need of more.

"Huh?!" I heard the man gasp. "Wait, I'll sell it to you cheap!"

"No thanks." Her grace called. "But thank you for the map and advice!"

"But but..." I heard Coro stammer, then groan in defeat as we continued south up the path.

Before long we reached the end of the path, where we were met with a large, wooden, suspension bridge built over a massive drop and connected the cliff edge we stood on, to the one opposite us, which I could see was covered in mist.

We moved forward crossing over the bridge, and onto the next cliff. As we entered into the fog Zelda pulled out her lantern lighting the way, but she needn't do so for long as we soon exited the fog, and found ourselves surrounded by trees. As I looked around the forest I could see compared to the lost wood the trees here weren't nearly as dense, but were taller and thicker.

"Finally we're here." Zelda uttered.

"So this is Faron Woods?" I asked.

"Yes lad. Now our search begins." Impa answered, then turned her head towards the princess as she continued. "Your grace, I recommend we follow Coro's advice, and head towards Faron Spring, and then the Great Tree. That way we'll have a sense to where we are."

"I agree, and as we travel to each place we can do our best to find any evidence belonging to the temple of time, or maybe even the master sword." Zelda replied.

"That sounds like a plan!" Nabooru interjected.

"I suggest we start moving now." Impa uttered. "It's starting to get late."

I looked up, and through the long branches of the thick trees I could see the sky was dyed orange, revealing it was evening, and night was approaching us.

"Alright than let's keep moving." Zelda ordered.

Impa nodded in response before turning her head to the soldiers behind us, and shouts so they all could hear. "LET'S MOVE!" And just a moment later we all rode forwards, and our search for the master sword had truly began.

* * *

 **And done. So I guess nothing much happened in this chapter but things will pick up in the next one. Anyway in the next couple chapters we'll see our hero's go against dangerous threats as they journey through Faron Woods in search for the Blade of Evil's Bane. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	24. Found by an Eyeless Beast

**Author's Note: Well...it's been awhile. This chapter took WAY longer to finish than it should of mostly because of a series of problems I was met with while writing. First I began to suffer from writer's block then I got ill and was unable to focus properly when writing so I didn't even try then I got SUPER busy with school stuff. But I'm happy to of finally finished it and I hope it was worth the wait. Anyway in this chapter we see our hero's in the middle of their search when they get...interrupted. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I quickly bent down ducking under a large wooden club being swung my way by my opponent, and immediately retaliated by slashing its belly with my sword, and it collapsed to the ground, its spilt blood staining the green grass.

The dead creature possessed dark red skin, with three fingers on each hand, and its feet showing only two toes. Its head was larger than its torso, with eyes coloured completely blue, a pigs snout on its face, a single sharp horn a top its head, and two long pointy ears. My companions had named the monster, "Bokoblin."

It was currently late afternoon of our third day within Faron Woods, so this was not my first time battling the beasts. They seemed to be quite common within this forest, but luckily proved not to be much of a challenge, probably because their only weapon was a big stick.

Then almost instantly I turned my attention to a second Bokoblin that I noticed was charging towards me. I readied my sword and shield, but before it could attack me a knife suddenly entered its head, making it fall backwards lifeless. I looked behind me to see the culprit Impa standing over the dead body of another Bokoblin.

"Thanks Impa." I said, as she walked past me.

While pulling her knife out the corpse's head she replied. "Your welcome lad. No one harms the one I love." Her words put a smile on my face.

We were alone separate from the group. All of us planned that after riding for half an hour we would split up in groups of three to cover more ground while searching for any evidence belonging to the Temple of Time. The search would last an additional twenty minutes when Zelda would play her ocarina signalling for everyone to regroup.

"These pigs are starting to get on my nerves!" I heard Nabooru declare, and I turned to my left to see her pull out her blade from the head of a Bokoblin she had slain.

"Me too, but at least they're not much of a challenge." I stated.

"Let's stop with the chitchat." I heard Impa interject. "This battle has already delayed our search enough. So let's continue forward and-" Suddenly the faint sound of music interrupted the Sheikah, and caught each of our attention.

"Sounds like it's time to head back." Nabooru uttered.

"At this rate we aren't going to find anything." I sighed.

Then as she made her way towards me, and placed her hand on my shoulder Impa said. "Don't lose hope lad, we shall eventually find the Master Sword. Remember it's part of your destiny." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

The three of us continued to head over to our horses awaiting us a few metres away, and once we mounted our stallions we proceeded to ride towards the distant music.

As we galloped through the trees the music became louder, and it wasn't long until Princess Zelda came into view, sitting atop her white stallion with her ocarina up to her lips playing her lullaby. By her side mounted on his own horse was Sheik, who while the rest of us were dispatched stayed with the princess as it was his duty to protect her. A few soldiers on top of their horses had already reached the princess, while some other were just arriving like Impa, Nabooru, and I.

Once we had all gathered around Princess Zelda she began asking each of the groups the same question. "Did you find anything?" But she received the same answer from each group. "No." Soon she came to us, looking with hopeful eyes, but we could only shake our heads in regret, and Zelda sighed in disappointment as she looked down to the ground appearing defeated.

At that moment I realized how much pressure she must be feeling. With her kingdom under Ganondorf's rule she must be desperate to find the legendary blade of evil's bane, and with us finally within the forest that hides the sword her starting to become impatient was no surprise.

I then watched Sheik lean over to Zelda, and gently squeezed her shoulder offering her a smile. She looked up to him, and smiled back then continued to hold her head up high, seeming to be encouraged by his small comfort, and spoke. "Let us not be discouraged by this outcome, for we shall find the master sword. That I promise you. Now we shall move ahead, and find the next place to resume our search."

I felt more motivated by her words, and I was sure the other were feeling the same affect. As Zelda turned her horse Impa yelled. "LET'S MOVE!" And we continued to ride east.

...

Thirty minutes had passed when we eventually came to a stop. Princess Zelda turned her horse so she may face us all, and said. "Here is where we shall continue our search." She pointed to three soldiers, but as she gave them her orders my attention turned away from her and to Impa, as I noticed she seemed not to be listening to Zelda, something very uncharacteristic of her. Instead her focus seemed to be on the sky, or perhaps the large tree branches that covered the majority of its view.

Wondering what she was doing I whispered. "Impa-" But she instantly interrupted me hissing. "Shh!"

Seeing her serious expression I decided to try and see, or hear what my partner's attention was on. I looked up to see the many long, leaf covered branches, and through the gaps I could see the cloudy, grey, sky but that was it nothing out of the ordinary. I closed my eyes and switched to listening, and after a few moments of straining my ears I heard a noise. It was distant and I couldn't make it out, but the sound was intriguing, and I knew any intriguing sounds in these woods was most likely dangerous.

Before I could figure out what the noise was I heard Princess Zelda call. "Link? Impa?" I turned my focus back to the princess, and I noticed Impa had too, and Zelda continued to ask. "Are you two OK?"

Before I could speak Impa quickly answered her question. "No your grace."

Looking more concerned the princess enquired. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something strange. Out in the distance." The Sheikah woman stated.

"Are you sure?" The brunette questioned.

"I heard it too!" I piped up.

"Really? What was it?" Zelda asked.

"I...I couldn't tell." I answered.

"Could either of you tell where it was coming from?" Sheik interjected.

I wasn't able to say, but fortunately Impa was. "Far behind us, but it's getting closer. Listen."

We all did as the Sheikah woman said, and began to listen intently for the strange sound. A few moments passed of hearing nothing out of the ordinary, and Nabooru voice suddenly pierces the silence. "I don't hear any-" But is interrupted by Impa. "Quiet!"

More time passed filled with silence, and I started to believe that perhaps all I heard earlier was the wind, but before I could give up my ears caught the strange sound from before, but it sounded much closer this time. Before I could doubt myself again Sheik spoke up. "Can you all hear that?" This meant I wasn't the only one hearing it.

"Yes." Responded Zelda.

"I hear it now too...It sounds like the beating of a birds wings, but much more powerful." Nabooru described.

The sound started to get louder indicating its fast approach. Just then a new sound was introduced. It first began as a few taps barely deserving of any attention, but soon those few taps became many as the speed of them intensified warranting attention. I looked up to be greeted by the sight of wet leafs, and through the gaps of the long tree branches came several drops of water, a couple landing on my face and I realized it was raining. Just before my eyes could stray away a large, black, shadow suddenly flew over startling me and making me gasp.

Noticing my reaction Impa inquired. "What's the matter lad?"

"I just saw something fly right over us!" I declared.

My older partner proceeded to yell. "IT'S RIGHT ON TOP OF US! EVERYONE READY YOUR WEAPONS!

We all followed her command and continued to listen for the mysterious threat, but its alarming sound had ceased, as if the thing had just disappeared. The only noise that could be heard was the plummeting rain, but we all remained silent, trying to perceive the sound of our enemy's approach. The atmosphere had become tense, and I began to feel nervous and my heartbeat speed up in suspense as we awaited the newcomers next move.

Suddenly a loud crash broke through the silence, and we all saw ahead of us a massive, fearsome-looking dragon, its body entirely covered in black armour. The branches of the trees it had broken through were littered around the its feet, and rain came pounding down onto the armoured beast.

"A dragon...great." I muttered, as we all stared in alarm at the intimidating animal.

Then just a second later the beast let out a loud, ferocious, roar forcing everyone to cover their ears for protection from the deafening sound. Immediately following its roar the dragon charged towards us, pushing past the big trees as it did so.

"DISPERSE!" I heard Impa order.

Instantly half of the group followed Zelda and Sheik to the left, while the rest of us moved to the right. Then watched as the dragon sped past us, and quickly began to flap its wings soon taking off into the air and breaking through tree branches above disappearing away.

The foreboding silence returned, but before I could speculate if the creature had flown away a loud smash coming from high over my head was heard, and several broken branches fell the other and I. We all looked above to the dragon's head pierced through the trees, seemingly struggling to push its whole body through.

"RUN!" Impa shouted.

None of us had to be told twice and we quickly rode away. I could hear the beast roar in annoyance, followed by a loud bang that made me turn my head to see the dragon sprawled on the ground, beginning to squirm trying to get up. Then the sound of several thuds were heard as the monster gave us chase. Confusingly the thuds soon stopped, so I turned again to see why, and was greeted by the sight of several arrows flying into the dragon, but broke upon impact with its black armour. I looked to my right to see the attackers were the hylian knights with Zelda, and Sheik who were armed with bows and arrows.

The large beast let out a loud roar regaining my attention, and I watched as it charged towards the other group flapping its wings while doing so, and quickly lifted up off the ground.

The knights all attempted to get away, but two of them along with their horses were grabbed by the dragon's claws as it flew over them. Their screaming voices could be heard as the winged beast flew away, but speedily turned and weaved through the trees as it flew back our way.

While approaching us the dragon tossed the two horses and knights at us. One of the stallions landed on the ground before me as a carcass. Before I could take my eyes off the horrific sight one of the knights collided into me sending me to the ground, and while becoming winded on impact I noticed the second knight crash into Impa forcing her to the ground also.

After regaining my breath I sat up and began shaking the knight asking. "Hey, are you alright?" But I instantly noticed the man's crushed torso, and the blood seeping out of his mouth. I was staring in shock and horror at the dead body when a sudden, loud, boom erupted behind me and I turned my head to see the dragon facing me only a few feet away.

I quickly got to my feet and began to draw my sword, but as the beast opened its mouth and lifted its head high up to the sky I immediately guessed what it was doing. So instantly I took out my shield and brought it up to my head, just as the dragon brought down its head and breathed out its burning fire. I felt its flame's powerful impact against my shield, and was greeted by a fierce heat I hadn't felt since the fire temple. My face soon become covered in sweat as I continued to hold my ground, and my arms were beginning to ache as the monsters flames beat against my shield, but luckily for me the fire eventually dissipated away. Instead of resting my arms like I deeply desired I instantly performed a spin attack, releasing blue energy as I did so, and struck the dragon across the face making it stumble back a couple steps, but it recovered quickly and turned to the side as it swung its long tail at me.

I prepared myself to dodge the attack, but before I could Impa suddenly entered my vision as she charged past me with her biggoron sword unsheathed, and raised over her head. As she swung her blade down the dragon's armoured tail connected with her weapon, scraped against it and pushed her back to my side as it swung around.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine lad. What about you?" She replied.

"I've been better." I stated.

Both our attentions were then grabbed by the loud beating of the beast's wings, and we watched the monster take off the ground and fly over our heads. We turned around, our eyes following the dragon, and watched as it grabbed Impa's white stallion and continued to fly away.

The loud voice of my partner then filled my ears as she screamed. "NOOO!" But the dragon merely ignored her as it twisted and ripped apart the stallion, and I felt my stomach churn at the sight. The winged beast proceeded to dash the horse's body parts to the ground, where some of the soldiers narrowly dodged the teared corpse.

Knowing we couldn't just remain standing in the same place I said. "Impa we gotta move!" Just as I was about to run I noticed my partner had remained still. I turned to her and uttered. "Impa?" But she gave me no acknowledgement, continuing to stare ahead where the remains of her stallion lay a look of horror plastered her face, and the realization she was in shock struck me. So I grabbed her by both her shoulders and exclaimed. "Impa we have got to move!" As I again received no acknowledgment I noticed the dragon flying back towards us, and began to shake the older woman shouting. "IMPA!"

"Huh, what?" Impa said once back in reality.

Turning my attention back to the flying beast I saw its mouth open emitting a fiery light. Immediately understanding what it was doing I turned my attention back to Impa saying. "Get down!" Not waiting for a response I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to her knees, holding her close as I crouched down with her. Quickly, I raised up my shield to cover us both, and instantly felt the powerful impact of the dragon's flame, but my arm didn't even falter a fraction, for I refused to allow any harm to come to my older partner. Fortunately for the two of us, the intense fire didn't last long as dragon soon passed over us.

The moment we both stood back up I heard the familiar voice of Zelda call from behind us. "ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" And we both turned around to see the princess, Sheik, and Nabooru riding towards us.

Once they stopped in front of us Impa answered. "We're fine your grace." Then showed me a appreciative smile as she continued. "Thanks to Link."

Suddenly, wind rushed past us as the dragon flew over again, and we watched as few of soldiers a distance away shot their arrows at the beast, but to only break upon impact with its black armour.

"We can fight that thing all day, but we'll never do it any harm while its wearing that armour." Sheik stated.

"Your right, but the only question is how to separate it from its armour." Zelda added.

I then spotted a tall tree a little away, and an idea formed in my head of how I'd be able to strip the beast of its protection.

"I have an idea!" I proclaimed.

"Really?" Zelda questioned.

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid though." I admitted.

"Well what is it then?" Nabooru inquired.

"You'll all find out soon." I promised. "You guys will just have to trust me."

I was about to go and put my plan into action, when I felt a hand grab mine halting me, and I turned around to see Impa, her eyes full of worry.

Not wanting to waste any time I began. "Impa I gotta-" But was quickly interrupted by her saying. "I know Link just...stay safe, please."

I gave her hand a small squeeze as I replied. "I'll be fine Impa. I promise" Seeming to be slightly reassured by my words she let go of my hand though hesitantly, and I ran over to the highest tree of all the large trees in my view.

Upon reaching the giant tree I took out my hookshot and shot it at the highest branch my item could reach, and was quickly carried up to it. Once atop the branch I instantly knew I wasn't high enough, and quickly shot my hookshot to a higher branch. As I mounted it the dragon flew past me right before my eyes, making me think. " _I've got to be higher!"_ So for a third time I aimed and fired at the highest branch it could reach, and was soon perched on top of it. I looked down to see my allies appearing small from my high view, and also saw the dragon now flying down below me. " _This should be high enough!"_ I thought.

Keeping my focus on the winged monster I waited for it to near my tree, and the moment it does I immediately dove off the branch, and as I plummeted through the air I raised my shield over my head ready for the collision then before I knew it I bashed into the dragon's head just as it was about to pass under me. Then instantly my vision became disorientated as I found myself toppling through the air, and soon came into contact with the hard ground, a roar of pain escaping my lips upon impact.

" _Yeah, that was stupid."_ I concluded mentally.

I attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain filling my entire back stopped me. "Okay! That's not happening!" I hissed in agony.

Then suddenly the large dragon smashed into the ground ahead of me, sending fallen leaves and dirt high up into the air. I then caught sight of a big, black, sharp object flying towards me, and landed embedded in the ground beside me, and I realized it was piece of the dragon's armour. A few inches closer and I'd be missing a hand.

Turning my attention back to the beast I saw it sprawled in the massive ditch it had created, with pieces of its armour scattered around it. Leaving parts of it's torso, and half its head uncovered revealing an eyeless face. Seeing this made me mutter with a sigh of relief. "My plan worked. Thank Farore."

I then took out one of my potions and gave it a chug. As I got to my feet I unsheathed my blade ready for battle when I heard a loud voice call my name. "LINK!"

I turned around to see Impa run up to my side, where she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I promised you didn't I?" I replied.

"Good." The sheikah smiled before delivering punch to my arm, making me yelp in pain and shoot her a glare while rubbing the same arm. "What kind of plan was that?!" She exclaimed.

"I told you it was stupid! Besides it worked didn't it!" I shot back.

The Sheikah looked like she was about to argue with me, but a annoyed growl emitting from the dragon grabbed both our attentions, and we watched as the beast got to its feet, and let out a loud roar at us, obviously angered by being brought down by me.

"Lad, let's finally end this battle!" Impa said, and I nodded in agreement. Quickly, the older woman charged towards the winged monster, with me right behind her.

As we raced forwards the dragon shot a fireball out of its mouth towards us. The skilled Sheikah woman leapt over the ball of fire, but instead of dodging the attack I hurriedly raised my shield blocking it, but the force of the impact pushed me back a few feet. Once I lowered my protection I saw Impa still running to the threat, now with her biggoron sword unsheathed, and upon reaching the beast she swung her weapon upwards, striking its chin making it stagger backwards.

"NEED SOME HELP?" I heard a familiar female voice shout. Then watched Nabooru ride her horse past me. While galloping towards the dragon she hopped into a crouch position, and as she neared the beast she jumped off her stallion, and while she flew over the creature I watched her take a couple bombs out of her bomb bag, and throw it down to the uncovered red scales of the creature. Once she landed on the grassy ground two explosions erupted on the beast's back, and a roar of pain escaped the dragon.

Seeing we had finally gained the upper hand in this battle I began to think how we could actually kill the monster. My attention then became focussed on the uncovered half of the creature's face, and an idea formed in my head.

I continued to take my hookshot aim it at the dragon's half uncovered, eyeless face, and sent the hook flying. The moment it became embedded in the animal's skin I was instantly carried over to it, and as I pounded into its face I thrust my blade forward, impaling it.

I dropped to the ground landing on my backside and watched as the dragon threw its head up high in the air, and shriek in agony. It then proceeded to collapse to the ground, blood pouring out its mouth, and seeping out the wound my blade was trapped in.

Impa stepped into my view before me, offering me her hand and I took it. While helping me up she asked. "Are you hurt lad?"

"I'm OK don't worry." I assured, and continued to pull my bloody sword out of the beast's head, allowing more blood to pour out the fatal wound. "Especially now this dragon's dead!"

"Are you three alright?" I heard a voice ask from behind us, and we both turned around to see Princess Zelda, Sheik, and all the soldiers mounted on their horses.

Before either me, or Impa could answer the princess Nabooru suddenly spoke up as she made her way to my side. "Oh, we're great, just killed a dragon is all. No biggie."

Zelda dismounted her horse and walked towards us saying. "Well thank the goddesses you three are okay, but Link..."

"Yeah?" I responded, and received a hard slap to the same arm Impa punched, making me yelp in pain and rub my arm.

"What type of plan do you call that?!" The brunette exclaimed.

"A stupid one, BUT one that worked!" I defended still rubbing my arm.

"Well think through your plan better next time!" Her grace shot back.

"Ok, I'll try, I'll try!" I assured, then turned back to the beast's dead body and uttered. "I hope we don't come across anymore of these things here."

"I'm surprised we met the one." Impa commented.

"What do you mean?" I enquired.

"Well I do not claim to be a expert on faron woods, but I was led to believe this place didn't harbour dragons." The older woman answered.

Zelda, while staring at the creature's corpse states. "That's because it doesn't." Confusing us.

"Huh? But there's one right here." Nabooru pointed out puzzled.

"No, I've seen this particular beast before." Zelda declared.

"You have? Where?" The female Sheikah questioned.

"With Ganondorf when he invaded Hyrule Castle. This beast attacked alongside him." The princess revealed.

Hearing this I realized something and said. "Wait, since the dragon attacked us...that must mean..."

"Yes, Ganondorf knows we're here. And I doubt this dragon was the only thing he sent after us." Princess Zelda said.

"We better get moving then. Before whatever else he's sent catches up with us." Impa advised.

"I agree. Let's go!" The princess ordered.

As we headed to our horses a thought came to my head and I exclaimed. "Wait!" Gaining everyone's attention, and continued. "We need to do something first."

...

After some time had passed we continued riding east on our horses. Leaving behind us five freshly buried graves. Two for the fallen soldiers, and three for Impa's and their dead stallions. Now, as we rode east we all felt even more motivated to find the master sword, so the brave warrior's death won't go in vain.

...

The hours went by and the clouds had finally cleared, revealing the black sky decorated with silver stars. I could feel my body grow tired as the need for sleep crept upon me.

Myself and a few of the others had requested we set up camp and get some sleep, but we had not long finished our search, and Zelda had declared that we won't rest until we have rode for the full thirty minutes, but we barely completed two-thirds of the ride when we came up to a entrance of a large cave.

We all halted our hoses and stared into the cave with only pure darkness greeting our eyes, not very inviting.

"Spooky." I heard Nabooru say, and I agreed.

"Your grace shall we pass through, or go around?" Impa asked. The Sheikah woman was sitting behind me a top Epona, her arms wrapped around my waist so she wouldn't fall. Without her horse there was none other for her to ride. So I offered her half my saddle, and she gladly accepted.

The princess took out her map sold to her by Coro, and after unrolling it she replied. "The map shows that on the other end of this cave is Faron Springs. So we shall go through."

While I wasn't excited about travelling through the creepy looking tunnel, the news that we were close to our first destination where we could set up camp and rest pleased me. So I took out my lantern, as did the others, and we entered the dark cave.

Journeying through the cave our lantern's light pierced the darkness showing us rock walls, and dirt ground. All was quiet, but a sudden squeak that came from ahead grabbed all of our attentions. Before I could ask if my allies knew what it was another squeak was heard, followed by another, which was followed by a few more.

Knowing that whatever we were hearing was most likely dangerous, I unsheathed my adorea sword, and as the others readied their own weapons I felt Impa's arms leave my waist, and I heard her unsheathe what I assumed was her kunai. We all kept our eyes locked forward, waiting in tense silence for whatever those sounds belonged to. Suddenly the sound of several flapping wings erupted as dozens of winged mammals flew towards us.

The creatures had tattered, webbed wings, a hook at the end of their tails, and large yellow eyes. I quickly recognized the monsters as Keese, creatures that proved to be a great annoyance in my village, but these appeared much more ghastly.

Soon the Keese were flying all around us, and the sound of their beating wings and shrieking voices surrounded us. As they flew past me I grunted and gasped in pain as their wings struck my face, and their clawed feet and hooked tails cut my face. I then spotted one of the keese flying my way, so as it neared me I sliced through its entire body with my blade, and its blood flew everywhere as its remains fell to the ground. Soon after a second keese flew past me, its hooked tail slitting my forehead, but before it could get away I saw Impa quickly cut through it with one of her kunai.

"Are you hurt lad?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah, but I'll live." I replied.

My eyes then caught sight of another Keese zooming down towards me. I was ready to strike with my sword, but before I could an arrow penetrated the winged mammal forcing it into the stone wall. I looked to my left to see the attacker was one of the hylian soldiers. I showed him a nod of gratitude, and he nodded back. Then a Keese speedily flew past the man giving him a long narrow cut across his face. Luckily the soldier quickly recovered, and as the creature attempted to fly away he nocked a arrow and fired it, successfully killing the small monster.

Seeing the man now wounded, and feeling my own blood streaming down my face I knew we couldn't stay here, and shouted. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Almost immediately after I heard Princess Zelda shout. "EVERYONE CHARGE FORWARD NOW!"

None of us needed to be ordered twice, and we all instantly galloped forward. As we did so more Keese flew into us, and covered our faces with more scratches and cuts. Continuing to race forward I began swinging my blade, slashing through every Keese in my way. Fortunately, the caves dirt path soon opened up as we charged out of the end of the tunnel, leaving the Kesse behind.

After catching my breath and calming myself down, I began to scan my surroundings and saw we were back on grass covered ground, and encircled by tall thick trees. To our left I also saw a tunnel going through a small rock face, and ahead of us was a stream running through several large rocks, eventually pouring into a pool of water before us.

"Faron Springs. We finally made it." I heard Zelda utter.

With my face now feeling severely sore I dismounted my horse with the others doing the same. It wasn't too long until Impa appeared before me with concern covering her face which had only a few cuts, not nearly as many as mine had.

"Link! Oh Nayru, how are you feeling?!" She enquired, worry filling her voice.

"There's no need for you to worry, its nothing a potion won't fix." I replied attempting to reassure her.

"Are you sure lad?" She asked still looking unsure.

"Yes. You should go make sure the others are OK. Once you return to me I'll be as good as new." I answered, putting on a smile trying to mask the pain I felt.

Seeming to be put at ease though still slightly hesitant she replied. "Alright lad, I'll be back to check on you soon."

"I'll be waiting." I told her, and she went to check on the others, unsurprisingly heading towards Princess Zelda first.

I took out one of my red potions, and as I was about to take the cap off my attention turned to the spring, and I remembered what Coro said when we first arrived. " _I've heard that Faron Spring can heal people's wounds, I've never tried it myself but you guys could give it a go!"_ Knowing that if the theory was true it would allow me to save my potion for another time when I would need it. So I placed my potion back in my pouch, and walked over to the spring. I knelt down before it, and used my hands to scoop up some water, and as I raised it towards my lips I saw in my face's reflection two of my cuts heal.

This made me drop my scoop of water in surprise, andproceed to place both my hands under the water, and stare into my reflection watching all my wounds heal.

Excited by this I shouted to everyone else. "EVERYONE CORO WAS RIGHT THIS SPRING DOES HEAL!"

"TRULY?" Zelda called back.

"YES! COME QUICKLY!" I replied loudly.

Obviously desiring to rid themselves of their wounds, they all ran to the spring immediately thrusting their hands into the fresh water, some soldiers even leapt into the pool.

I then felt a finger stroke my right cheek, and I turned my head to see Impa kneeling beside me, and she said with a smile. "As good as new."

"I told you didn't I?" I replied with a smile of my own.

...

An hour or so had now passed, and most of us were asleep excluding myself and a few others. I was currently laying down on the ground, my head resting on the rising and falling belly of my horse. My eyes were locked on the pitch-black curtain draped over the sky, enamoured by the shining stars sprinkled against the blackness. A grin was plastered on my face as I stared at the twisted, and warped shapes the stars created, but my attention was snatched away when I heard the familiar voice of Impa ask. "May I join you?"

Looking to my right I saw my older partner standing next to me and I replied. "Sure."

The Sheikah proceeded to lie down by my side, and also looked up to the beautiful night sky.

Feeling a little curious I asked. "Are you having some trouble sleeping?"

"Well sleeping on the ground alone is not very comfortable. So yes." She stated.

"If it will make you feel more comfortable you may sleep here if you want." I offered.

Appearing slightly embarrassed by the offer she replied. "Oh, I don't know lad. Don't you think that's moving a bit fast?"

Realising what she was saying I responded with a small blush. "Erm, not really. I mean, we're sleeping on dirt ground with a horse. So, I don't think it really counts."

"Well I suppose you are right." Impa admitted.

"Soooo?" I uttered.

"Yes, I will gladly accept your kind offer." The older woman smiled.

A small smile of my own formed on my lips, and I turned my attention back to the night sky, with Impa doing the same. Staring at the sky I realized the only reason my beloved lay at my side was because she did not have her own horse to rest on, and I remembered the look of shock and horror covering her face. I turned my head to face the sheikah, and said. "Impa?

"Yes lad?" She replied facing me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She inquired a little confused.

Slightly hesitant I answered. "Your horse's death." This made a frown form on her face, and turn back to the sky as I continued. "It must be greatly upsetting. Is that the real reason you can't sleep? I know if I were to ever lose Epona I would be deeply saddened."

"Listen lad, my relationship with that stallion was nowhere near as close as yours is with Epona." The older woman abruptly asserted.

"That doesn't mean there wasn't a connection. I saw the affect its death had on you. I had to snap you out of your shocked trance." I stated.

She faced me again with her face draped with guilt, as she must of began to remember the dangerous situation. "I-I almost forgot about that. I'm so sorry lad!" She apologized.

"It's ok Impa don't worry about it." I assured.

"No it's not!" Impa argued. "I put you in danger and-"

"I forgive you!" I interjected.

"...Thank you." She replied with a small smile.

Desiring to return to the previous subject I said. "Impa...if your feeling pain please let me help you, like I let you help me."

I did not receive a reply for a few moments, but eventually the Sheikah woman spoke. "Her name was Ophelia. I first met her when she was a young foul, and I was a ten year old girl when I had only recently began my duty as her grace's attendant. I named and help raise Ophelia, and before long King Harkinian gifted her to me. And since then until now I have never rode another horse." The older woman then rested her head on my shoulder, and continued to say. "I...don't really want to."

Wanting to comfort her I stretched my arm out over her shoulders, and brought her in closer. Impa placed her hand on my chest, and gripped my tunic tightly. As we both lay there I watched a couple tears roll down her cheeks. She was barely sobbing, but it was rare to see her vulnerable like this, and this was the first time I had seen her cry, but I was pleased to know she found security in my arms.

After a few moments of silence passed, I noticed her breathing had grown softer, and I looked down to see her sleeping form. I was happy to see her in that peaceful state. I turned my attention back to the starry night sky, and my vision became enveloped in darkness as I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **And Done...Finally. If some of you couldn't figure it out the dragon they fought was Argorok from TP if I didn't make that clear I apologize. And the Bokoblins were the ones from the new Breath of the Wild game. I really am sorry for how long this took to update and I will probably be getting busier in the coming weeks but I really hope future chapters don't take NEARLY this long to finish. Anyway next chapter we see our hero's continuing their search for the master sword when they come across some more trouble. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome.**


	25. Caught In A Monster's Strings

**Author's Note: OH MY GOOOSSSHHH! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! Honestly writing this chapter has just been a pain, don't get me I wrong I did enjoy actually writing it as I always do, but I have just been so busy with school stuff that I've had no time TO write. I am sorry for how long it's taken, but I'm glad it's finally done and up, I just hope it is worth the wait. Anyway in this chapter we see our hero's continuing their search for the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Two days have passed since we discovered Faron Spring, during which time we have distanced ourselves from the peaceful place. We've continued our usual search routine of splitting up into groups of three to cover more ground, and again I was paired up with Impa and Nabooru. Desiring to cover even more ground my Shiekah partner suggested the three of us split up. So currently I was alone, walking through the tall, thick, trees with long branches that attempted to cover the orange painted evening sky above me, and pushing through the gaps between the trees were the last rays of the sun's light.

Unsurprisingly I hadn't come across anything of interest, and since I had been on my own for awhile now I had decided it was time for me to meet back with my two female allies, but before I could turn around and head back a single tree caught my eye.

It was just like every other tree except running up its bark was a odd, dark grey, material that started from the tree's strong, visible roots, and quickly disappeared as it met with the leaf covered branches.

I couldn't help but be intrigued by the unique sight, and soon found myself walking over to the tree. Standing before the strange, thin material I now recognized it as a cobweb, a very large one. With my curiosity getting the better of me I proceeded to pinch it with my right hand's thumb and finger, and gave it a small pull before letting go, and instantly it shot back to the tree creating a vibration sound travelling upwards along the web. The sound seemed to travel for ages, but before it could cease I suddenly went blind as something covered my eyes. For a second I thought I was being attacked, but my fear immediately vanished the moment I heard Nabooru's familiar voice. "Guess who!"

"Ermmm, another Bokoblin I have to slay?" I joked.

I then heard her exclaim. "Hey!" As her hands left my eyes, and I turned around to be greeted by the redhead's glaring eyes.

"Sorry, just a joke." I apologized.

After a small moment a smile graced her lips and she replied. "Heh, I know."

I smiled back and said. "To be honest you scared me a little. I didn't even hear you coming."

With a slight chuckle the Gerudo replied. "Well the main skill of a Gerudo thief is to be quiet."

Then wondering what she was doing here I enquired. "Anyway, why are you here? Your supposed to be doing your search in the complete opposite direction from here."

"I couldn't find anything, got bored, and decided to come find you." Nabooru answered.

Not feeling surprised by this I stated. "Well my luck hasn't been any better. I was just about to head back to Impa actually." The moment I uttered my partner's name a frown invaded Nabooru's expression. Noticing this I said. "Don't tell me her mere name turns you sour."

The tanned woman shrugged in response, and continued to walk off towards where we will meet back up with Impa. I quickly caught up with the Gerudo, and asked. "Are you alright Nabooru?"

"Why did you choose her anyway?" She abruptly replied.

Taken a little aback by the question I could only stammer. "W-what?"

She halted her steps, and I did the same as she repeated. "Why did you choose her?" Not quite knowing how to answer I stood silent, but the Gerudo continued. "Why did you choose her over me? What makes her so great?" I stood shocked by her sudden questioning, and still found myself unable to answer but she had not yet finished. "She's stern, cold, harsh, and twelve years your senior! What about her earned your love?!"

Now feeling annoyed by her insults towards my partner I interjected. "Hey, don't talk about Impa like that! Now maybe that's all you see through your eyes, but from my view she's kind, caring, patient and the most beautiful woman I have ever met!

For a slight moment she appeared surprised by my outburst, but quickly retaliated saying. "So?! I'm kind to you! I care deeply about you! I can be patient with you! And I'm beautiful, more so than she is!"

Not wanting to get into a big argument with her, and knowing this was neither the right time or place, I said calmly. "Listen Nabooru, I don't want to do this here. Let's focus on our task, and discuss this when we've returned to Kakariko Village, OK?"

With her face now directed toward the ground, she replied. "You've told me how harsh the Shiekah was to you when you first met her, but when we first met I was nice to you. So how could you fall for her, and not me?"

"What you say is true. When she and I first met she did come across quite harsh. But then I got to know her better, and as her true character unravelled...I began falling for her." I explained.

A short moment of silence passed before Nabooru muttered. "What about me?" She then looked up showing her face, revealing two single tears travelling down her cheeks, a sight that made me realize how hurt she was. "Why didn't you fall for my qualities?"

Not exactly knowing the answer I stuttered. "I erm I-"

"Am I just not good enough for you?" She interrupted.

"No that's-"

"Is it because I wasn't more mature with my feelings?"

"No, I-I don't-"

"Then why didn't you fall for me?!"

"I don't know why!" I finally exclaimed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I don't know why...All I know is I love Impa, and you're one of my closest friend, and...I don't want that to change that." I declared.

For a moment we stared into each other's eyes, and all I could see in hers was heartbreak. Wanting to offer comfort I reached my hand out to her, and uttered. "Nabooru..." But then the sound of distant music made itself known, and I recognized it as the signal for everyone to regroup, as did Nabooru.

"We should meet back up with Impa now. She must be waiting...and you must miss her." The Gerudo said, and continued to walk away. As I watched her leave I felt a twang of guilt in my heart for hurting her, and I couldn't help feeling terrible for my brutal words, but I knew she had to hear them sooner or later. I just wish the whole thing was handled better. So with a guilt filled heart I followed the redhead, keeping a distance between us as I did so, and the strange cobweb I had discovered was pushed to the very back of my mind.

...

Before long the two of us came to a small hill. A top it were two horses, one that belonged to Nabooru, and the other was Epona. Waiting with them was Impa.

"What took you two so long?" She inquired as we climbed up.

"Sorry, guess we got caught up in our search." I answered. I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want to risk another argument.

The Shekah turned her attention to Nabooru and questioned. "What were you doing with Link? You were supposed to continue your search south."

"I couldn't find anything, and got bored." The tanned woman responded while climbing onto her horse.

"Just because you don't find anything at first doesn't mean you won't eventually!" My partner argued.

"Yeah, uh-huh." The Gerudo replied not really paying much attention."

Impa rolled her eyes at the redhead, then turned to me and asked. "Did you find anything?"

"No."

She didn't seem surprised, and before anything else could be said the familiar sound of Zelda's Lullaby could be heard again.

"Let's not keep them waiting." The silver haired woman said.

I proceeded to mount my stallion, and assist Impa as she climbed on behind me. Then Nabooru and I galloped our horses towards the music, and as we rushed through the trees I wondered how I was going to deal with the situation with my Gerudo friend.

...

Silence, cold wind, and darkness. Those were the first three things that greeted my senses, as my eyes shot open. I could feel my head gently rise and fall with every breath I heard Epona take. Several hours have gone by since Zelda signalled us to regroup, and the day had passed on to night. Impa was again sleeping by my side, and the three of us were encircled by the large roots belonging to the tree we lay before. Upon waking up I felt a tingly feeling, and instantly I knew...I needed to pee.

I proceeded to get to my feet, and make my way past several of the sleeping soldiers as I travelled away from the group. Before long I discovered a bush out of sight from all my companions, there I relieved myself.

Once done I headed back to my slumbering companions. While approaching them I heard a couple loud, sudden, noises sounding like heavy objects being dragged. Hearing that made me pick up the speed, but when I reached the sleeping soldiers nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and the loud dragging sounds had ceased.

Deducing I was just hearing things due to my tiredness I forgot about it, and began making my way to my sleeping partner and horse. Once I reach the tree the three of us slept at I found neither a Shiekah, or a stallion. Confused, I rubbed my eyes and looked again only to see the tree's roots. I started looking around to different trees wondering if I came to the wrong one, but the two still remained not to be seen. In fact as my eyes searched the area a few of the soldiers appeared to be missing too.

I stood perplexed but a sound like the ones from earlier grabbed my attention, and I spotted a soldier with his arms and legs dangling above him being dragged up a tree along with his horse. I dashed towards him, but before I could reach him in time he disappeared into the branches. Stopping before the tree I muttered. "Dammit!" Then quickly my attention was stolen by more sounds of objects being dragged, and I span around to see the rest of the soldiers being hauled up the trees by their arms and legs, also with their horses. My eyes darted to each soldier as they vanished into the leaf coated branches, not knowing who to save. My heartbeat had sped up, I knew we were being attacked but by what?

All the soldiers were now gone leaving only Zelda, Sheik, and Nabooru left. Knowing this I turned to see Zelda, Sheik, and their two horses being carried up the trees. I instantly dashed for them, and as I neared them I noticed what looked like silver ropes attached to their arms and legs that seemed to be what was pulling them up.

Knowing to save my friends I had to cut those ropes I took out my bow, nocked a arrow, and sent it flying, but the darkness made my vision unkeen, and my tired body slowed my reflexes. So I completely missed my target by a mile, and before I could ready another arrow my two allies were taken away into the high branches.

"No!" I cried.

I would of remained there staring in horror at my friends disappearance, but I knew that besides me there was still one other person left, and I quickly turned my attention to Nabooru to see her also being carried away. Refusing to fail to save her as well I instantly nocked a arrow, and sent it flying straight through the silver rope attached to her arm, making the top half of her body flop down. Realizing I had a chance to save her I speedily readied another arrow, and let it fly. Soon it cut through the second silver coloured rope attached to her foot, and she fell to the ground a loud gasp escaping her lips on impact.

Seeing I saved her I let out a sigh of relief. Before I could check if she was OK a large, shadowy, figure suddenly leapt out of the tree's branches and crashed into me forcing me to the flat of my back. My eyes became locked with a hairy, monstrous, face with large powerful fangs, and as my vision focussed I saw what was over me possessed eight, pure black eyes.

The monster uttered a threatening hiss as it stretched out its sharp fangs about to strike, but I thrust my legs up into its torso sending it flying over my head. I quickly turned around as I got back to my feet, and saw the beast back on its feet as well, eight to be exact. Now with a better view of the enemy I realized before me was a hairy, black, spider slightly larger than myself. The tips of its legs seemed as sharped as my blade, and its black eyes held not a hint of emotion. I watched as it raised its fangs high above its head, and let out a angry shriek. The monster continued to jump at me, and I rolled underneath it. Soon back on my feet I turned around to see the beast facing me. Before it could do anything I immediately unsheathed my blade, and sliced through its fangs, making it shriek in pain then I proceeded to thrust my sword into its head. After hissing in agony the monster collapsed to the ground dead.

While sheathing my Adorea sword I muttered. "Spiders...Really!?"

I stepped over the lifeless body and headed over to the Gerudo, who was sitting up appearing rather confused and drowsy. I knelt before her and patted her shoulder asking. "Nabooru, are you alright?"

With a weary voice she replied. "No...what happened?"

"We were ambushed by a bunch of that." I informed while pointing towards the dead arachnid.

She stared at the corpse focussing her vision, and after awhile her eyes widened in shock as she exclaimed. "Is that a spider?!"

"Yup." I confirmed.

"Oh Nayru." She groaned.

Knowing are friends were in danger, and we couldn't remain there doing nothing any longer I said. "Listen we're both shocked and tired, but we can't stay here."

"What, but...Wait, where is everyone?" The tanned woman inquired, looking around at our surroundings void of any of our companions.

"They were taken by the spiders." I stated.

"Crap." She muttered.

Then I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up as I said. "Come on. We must pursue them before they get away."

"W-where are we going?" She questioned.

Pointing up to the tree behind her I declared. "Up there."

"Can't we just get a break for once?" The redhead complained.

We both took out our hookshots, fired high up to the tree, and were quickly carried up flying through several branches, our faces being slapped by the leaves until we both became perched a top a large branch big enough for the two of us, and probably a couple more. Definitely these tree branches were massive. The trunk of the tree then grabbed my attention, or more specifically what was on it. A dark grey material which I quickly recognized as a cobweb, obviously belonging to the spiders. As my eyes were about to leave the web I remembered yesterday, the web lining the tree, how I touched it, and a sinking feeling weighed on me as I now understood this was all my fault.

"Are you OK?" I heard the voice of Nabooru ask.

I turned to face her, and muttered. "This is my fault."

Appearing slightly confused the Gerudo asked. "What do you mean?"

Though a little hesitant I answered. "Yesterday when you, Impa, and I split up I came across a cobweb like this one. I pulled on it, alerting the spiders to our presence, allowing them to find us. I was so stupid! Why would I do that?!"

Before I could carry on condemning myself Nabooru interjected. "Link listen!" This shut me up as well as grabbed my attention before she continued. "Don't waste time beating yourself down for that mistake. The best way to redeem yourself now is to save them!"

Knowing the tanned woman spoke the truth I said. "Your right."

"Good, now we just gotta figure out which direction they're taken them." She declared.

I looked forward straining my vision through the darkness, and I was eventually able to make out movement far ahead, the creepy fast movement of a spider.

"They're ahead of us." I stated.

"Well come on. We shouldn't allow everyone to become bug food." The redhead said, and the two of us using our hookshots travelled to the tree before us, then onto the tree after that, followed by the tree after that as we gave chase to our friends' abductors.

Some time passed as we continued zooming to tree after tree, but as we landed on another gigantic tree branch I saw the spiders had stopped on the tree before us, indicating they had reached their destination.

"What are they doing?" Nabooru quietly asked.

"I don't know. Let's watch and see." I replied.

We both then remained silent, and still, watching as the spiders climbed up higher into the tree disappearing through the branches.

Fearing we may lose them I exclaimed. "Come on! Before they get away!"

With our hookshots we were both carried over to the tree, and upon landing on one of its branches I noticed above us was hole shaped gap in-between the leaf covered branches, probably created by the spiders. Through it I could see at the top resided more wood belonging to the tree.

"Alright, let's head up." I said.

Before I could have the chance to raise my hookshot the Gerudo suddenly protested. "Wait, we can't head up there yet!"

Surprised I replied. "Huh why?"

"Because those spiders literally just went up! If we go up now they'll be right on top of us!" She hissed.

Agreeing with what she said I enquired. "So how long should we wait? We don't want them to get away."

"Erm...ten, fifteen more seconds?" She shrugged.

"Alright then." I replied, then continued to cross my arms, and wait. After counting down the seconds in my head I uttered. "Shall we head up now?"

Still seeming unsure she looked up to where the spiders went, and with nothing indicating their presence she said. "Yeah."

I proceeded to raise my hookshot and sent its hook flying through the circular gap, soon embedding it in the tree's wood. Instantly I was carried to the top, and before I could react I crashed into what felt like a brick wall then quickly found myself laying down on the flat of my back. I felt pain stretch throughout my entire body from the collision as I sat up. My legs were dangling over the hole, and I sat on what I discovered to be a wooden floor. As I looked at my surroundings I found I had entered into a small tunnel of sorts. The floor, ceiling, and walls were made out of the tree's branches appearing to be weaved together, and were all coated in web.

I got up to my feet and turned around to see a single spider disappear downwards at the end of the small tunnel. Then with a thud Nabooru landed beside me, and commented. "This is a lovely place isn't it. Where are the spiders?"

"They exited that way." I informed while pointing towards the end of the tunnel. "Let's go."

As we moved forward the web coating the wooden passage grew thicker, and began grabbing our feet trying to keep them down with each step we took. It wasn't long until we reached the end of the tunnel, where we peered over the exit to see a massive drop before us, that led down to a large opening encircled by the forest's tall, thick, trees and at the centre attached to all the trees blocking passage to the grass ground below, was a gigantic silver web, and a top it I counted twelve spiders setting down our allies who were wrapped up in web.

We stared in disgust at the sight, and Nabooru stated. "They're preparing them for dinner."

"Your right, but we're going to stop them." I promised, before taking out my bow and nocked an arrow, then continued to aim it at one of the several spiders. Releasing the bow string I sent the arrow speeding towards the arachnid, then watched as it entered the beast's head, and it soon after collapsed lifeless, dropping the body it had only just completed wrapping. Luckily the other spiders didn't seem to take any notice to their fellow arachnids death, probably because they were so focussed on wrapping up their own victims. Knowing our position hadn't been given away I shot a second arrow killing another spider, but still the other monsters did not take notice.

"So far so good." I muttered.

"If you just jinxed us I'm gonna push you off the edge." Nabooru threatened.

"...Sorry." I apologized, while nocking another arrow. I shot it and ended the life of a third spider, but this time grabbing the attention of the others. We watched as the eight-legged beasts dropped their wrapped up victims, and became more alert of their surroundings. My eyes went to the Gerudo next to me, who displayed a glare, and hoping she wouldn't carry out her threat I turned my attention back to the spiders below, and I noticed that fortunately the monsters hadn't spotted where we were yet. Taking advantage of this I took the lives of several more spiders courtesy of my arrows, and soon only four were left, but those remaining ones had finally discovered Nabooru and I, and were already climbing up the high tree we hid in. Judging their fast approach I knew I didn't have time to take them out one by one, so my hand dove into my bomb bag, and speedily took out one of my many small bombs, then immediately threw it down to the fast climbing monsters. As it met with them a large explosion erupted, creating a large form of black smoke, and sent three of the spiders flying off the tree towards the ground, but charging out the smoke was the fourth spider. Before I could take out any other weapon the spider was in front of us, its arms raised high up for a attack, but in the blink of an eye Nabooru unsheathed her blade and plunged it into the arachnid's torso, making it hiss in pain before falling off the tree towards the ground far below.

"That was close." My Gerudo ally uttered.

"Yeah, a little too close for comfort." I agreed. "Is that the last of them?"

She shrugged and we both looked over the edge of our hiding place to see all the spiders a top the massive web dead.

"Seems safe. We should head down now." I observed.

"SEEMS safe?! Link there could be more down there!" The tanned woman argued.

"We're gonna have to take that chance. We can't just leave them down there in danger!" I reasoned.

After looking down to our trapped allies one more time she let out a sigh as she said. "How are we going to get down?"

"We jump." I replied abruptly.

"Did...did you just say jump?" The redhead stammered.

"Yep" I responded.

"From up here?!" She exclaimed.

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but that giant web should be strong enough to provide us a safe landing." I reasoned, but she still seemed understandably unsure. Wanting to make her feel safe even if it was just a little I grasped her hand, and said. "We'll do it together, OK?" She nodded in response, fear still lingering in her eyes as she tightly held my hand. Both of us continued to step towards the edge where I uttered. "On three." And the Gerudo gave me a nod of understanding, and I proceeded to count. "One...Two...THREE!" Then immediately we both leapt off the edge, plummeting through the air. Before either of us knew it our bodies crashed into the web, making it stretch far down as it caught us. Quickly it rebounded, and after many ups and downs it finally became still.

It took a few seconds for me to recover from my dizziness, and I attempted to get up, but the sticky material kept me down. I tried again putting more effort into it and was able to rip my body away from the web. Soon I was on my feet, and as I helped Nabooru onto hers I spoke. "Now that wasn't too bad was it?"

"Maybe, but I'm never doing that again." She stated.

"Heh, I can understand why." I replied.

With both of us now standing we looked around to find ourselves surrounded by the corpses of the spiders I killed, and our laying down allies wrapped up in web.

"How are we going to get them down from here?" I heard Nabooru enquire.

"Simple, we push them off, and let gravity do the rest." I answered.

"Are you serious?! I think you need some more sleep, your drowsiness is making you crazy!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

Knowing my plan sounded stupid I attempted to reason with the redhead. "Listen, their web coating should give them a soft enough landing."

"Are you definitely sure?" She questioned.

"Yes, besides have you got any better ideas?" I asked.

"I ermmm ah, no." She stammered.

"Ok. Now, let's hurry in case anymore spiders show up." I instructed.

Doing as I said we both found two of our companions wrapped up in the spiders silver silk, and rolled them to the edge of the web, but as we were about to push them off I ordered. "Stop!"

"What?" Nabooru asked, annoyed I had halted our progress.

I then took my blade out and cut a hole into each of the web coatings, after which I said. "There, now when they wake up they can get out themselves."

After that we continued to roll them off, and we watched as they quickly landed on the grass ground.

"They seem alright to me." Nabooru commented with a shrug.

"Now it's the others turn." I proclaimed.

The Gerudo and I went off to roll a few more of our companions off the web, cutting holes in their web cocoons just before sending them to the ground beneath us. Soon there were only seven left, but before we could continue our routine with them a sound erupted from above, resembling dozens of footsteps and was accompanied by countless hisses. Our focus shot up to see speeding down the trees surrounding us were dozens of giant spiders. No doubt they were coming for us.

"What do we do now?" I heard Nabooru utter, a hint of fear in her voice.

I looked to our still vulnerable allies, then back to the approaching enemies. Figuring out a plan I ordered. "You continue pushing our guys off the web. I'll take on the spiders."

"On you own?!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you just focus on getting everyone off this web." I demanded. "Got it?"

"Got it." She responded.

As she moved to complete her task I turned my attention back to the fast coming arachnids. I took out my bow and readied an arrow, but I was only able to shoot down a couple spiders before they reached the massive web, and charge for me. I fired a couple more arrows killing two more spiders, then put away my bow, and took out my sword and shield ready for battle. Almost immediately I met a group of the spiders with a spin attack, releasing blue energy as I ended their lives, but quickly after another leapt towards me, I raised my shield and was pushed back as the beast crashed into me. I then shoved it away and plunged my blade into its head, making it let out a pained hiss as it sank down drained of life. As I pulled it out I spotted another spider charging towards me from my left. Speedily, I swung my sword upwards slicing through its face. In the corner of my eye I spotted three of the spiders making their way to Nabooru, who was too busy rolling one of our friends to the edge to notice the approaching threats. Knowing I wouldn't make it to them in time I sheathed my sword, and took out my bow, shooting a arrow at each one ending their lives. As I put away my bow a loud shriek pierced my ears, and I turned around to see a spider flying at me. Instinctively I pulled out, and pointed my sharp weapon forward, too late to stop itself the monster landed on my blade as it collided into me, forcing me to my backside with it laying on top of my sword, and I could feel its blood drip onto my hands. I pushed the corpse off me, and the moment I stood up I saw dozens of giant spiders before me. With a sigh I readied myself for more battle, but suddenly they all turned around and scurried back up the trees.

For a moment I stood still feeling confused, but soon I started to believe that perhaps seeing their fellow arachnids fall to my weapon, made them desire to retreat as not to risk their own lives. This idea made me feel confident and I shouted. "THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!" I turned around to see Nabooru with our four remaining webbed up companions. "I sure showed them huh?" But I quickly realized her attention wasn't on me, or our trapped allies, but was instead on something high up behind me, her eyes wide with fear. Hesitant to see what she was staring at I slowly turned around, and looked to the top of the tall, thick, trees ahead of me. There I spotted a very large, shadowy, figure calmly and slowly moving down towards us, emitting no sound. I could feel my heartbeat speed up in fear as it came down to meet us. Nabooru and I watched as a long, hairy, leg steadily came into view and placed itself on the silver silk, then a second leg followed, and I stared in horror as a giant, hairy, eight eyed face with huge sharp fangs emerged from the shadows, along with the rest of its eight-legged body. Now in plain sight we saw before us was a monstrous tarantula, appearing to be five times the size of its smaller counterparts. My eyes were locked with beast's own, they were blacker than the darkness around us, and harboured no emotion. I so deeply desired to look away, but an invisible force kept me from moving an inch, as if the eyes themselves held me in their grasp. The monster let out a terrifying scream, that I'm sure would haunt the bravest soldiers in their nightmares.

I then heard a voice that seemed to come from a great distance ask. "What do we do now?" But my focus was solely on the monster's eyes that bore into my soul, so much so the sound might as well of being nothing, but soon after I heard the same voice say. "Link." Slightly louder this time, but then without warning I was harshly shook as I heard the voice shout. "LINK!" And I turned around to see Nabooru looking to me with desperation, and I was finally snapped out of my dangerous trance.

Calming myself down I answered. "You continue getting everyone else down, while I deal with this big bug."

She nodded in understanding and went to complete her task, as I focussed on the giant spider before, now ready for battle and exclaimed. "Come and join your brethren in hell bug!"

Immediately the monster thrust one of its legs towards me, but I dashed to the right only just dodging the attack. I attempted to get around but before I could even try and get passed, it charged to the side blocking my way. I watched as the beast raised its two front legs, and brought them down at me, but luckily I jumped back away from the attack. Quickly it raised it legs up high again and sent them down towards me a second time. This time I responded by rolling under the attack ending up beneath the creature's head. Seeing a opportunity I swung my blade up striking its mouth, taking out a few of its sharp teeth. The beast shrieked in pain, and while it was distracted I charged behind it and cut its abdomen. In response the spider immediately leapt high into the air, and quickly landed on my right side. I watched as it came running at me, I raised my shield as it impacted into me pressing me back against a tree, breaking the bark behind me. I continued to be pushed up high along the tree by the spider as it tried to capture me within its teeth, my shield was the only thing stopping its fangs from piercing my body. Before I knew it my body abruptly halted, and I could feel the bark of the tree break against my back as the spider pushed me powerfully into the tree. A scream of pain escaped from my mouth as I as squashed, and the broken wood stabbed my flesh. Knowing I wouldn't last much longer if I allowed this to persist, I sheathed my sword, took out my hookshot, and aiming it up high I shot it. Quickly I was snatched out of the monster's grasp as I was carried to a higher point of the tree. With my hand gripped onto my hookshot I looked down to see the massive arachnid speedily making its way up towards me. I couldn't stay up there, so I pulled myself close to the trunk of the tree, my face only a centimetre away from the trunk, and putting all power to my legs I sent myself flying off the tree, putting away my hookshot as I flew off. Then while falling behind the beast I swiftly unsheathed my sword, and slashed its back. Gravity still pulling me down I soon crashed into the web, my sword dripping with the spider's blue blood. Getting to my feet hastily I felt the silver web shake as the eight-legged monster landed behind me. After I regained my balance I span around to see the arachnid dashing for me. It thrust its front left leg at me, but only for it to bounce off my shield. Instantly I retaliated, lunging my sword forward directly into one of its many eyes, making it scream in pain. Then pulling out my blade stained with blue blood I followed the strike with a spin attack, cutting off one of its two big fangs. Growling in misery the spider stumbled back into the shadows of the large trees, and climbed up away from me.

Seeing I had fended off the giant arachnid I turned around wondering how Nabooru was doing, and saw her pushing the last of our wrapped up allies off the web. I ran to her side where I asked. "Is that all of them?"

"Yeah, they're all down there now." She answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured, though not completely speaking the truth since my body was a little bloody, and bruised from the battle, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Now the question is how are we supposed to get down...and don't you dare say jump!" The Gerudo replied.

I stood there devising a plan of how we could safely reach the grass floor, then suddenly a long strand of silver web captured my attention, and I knew what to do. "Follow me." I instructed, and proceed to lead Nabooru over to it. I knelt before the strand, grabbed the end of it, and cut it with my blade. I stood back up and wrapped my free left arm around the tanned woman. Understanding what I had planned she tightly hugged my chest. I then enquired. "You ready?"

"No." She stated.

"Same." I revealed.

Nabooru's grip around me tightened as I leapt off the web, as did mine around the silk strand. I could feel the cold wind rush against my body as we swung to the bottom. When we eventually stopped swinging we found ourselves dangling just a few feet above the ground.

"Brace yourself." I advised, before letting go and landing onto the ground, there our allies surrounded us, all of which had escaped their web encasings, and we watched as some of them helped their horses escape theirs. As I scanned the area searching for my friends my eyes were greeted by the sight of a horse I recognized as Nabooru's being helped out of its web wrappings by two soldiers. Before I could inform the redhead I spotted her already running towards her stallion. I proceeded with searching my surroundings for my close companions, but before any of them could enter my line of vision a thundering crash grabbed everyone's attention, and instantly I span around to see the giant spider had returned, standing a distance behind us, with a bleeding eyes and blood dripping from where its fang once was.

Suddenly the well known voice of Zelda screamed an order. "EVERYONE RUN!"

Immediately all the warriors obeyed, mounting their horses and quickly galloping away from the monstrous threat. The creature attempted to give chase, but in the blink of an eye I took out my bow, and shot an arrow landing it in the monster's face, which quickly became decorated by several more arrows courtesy of the soldiers armed with bows and arrows.

Before I could fire a second arrow I heard the familiar deep, feminine, voice of my beloved Impa call. "LINK!" And I caught her in my vision charging towards me a top Epona. As she rode past me the older woman grabbed my arm, and pulled me up to sit behind her, and the cold air greeted my face as we rushed through it, escaping the monster as we left the forest open and became surrounded by tall trees. Galloping through the forest along with everyone else Impa asked. "Link, do you know what the hell is going on?!"

I was about to answer when I heard a ear-piercing roar emit from behind, and I looked back to see the ginormous arachnid pushing past the massive trees giving chase. "Err, I'll explain later." I uttered, knowing I had to deal with the monstrous creature first.

Obviously desiring to stop the monster I again nocked a arrow, and let it fly, watching as it became embedded in one of the monster's eyes, but it faltered for less than a second before resuming its pursuit for us. I shot a second then a third arrow, but only to achieve the same result. Understanding I had to send a more powerful attack, I made a request to my partner. "Impa can you keep Epona steady?"

"No problem!" She replied.

Placing my attention back on the charging enemy, I drew a fourth arrow, and focussed my magic power into the weapon, blessing it with a golden light. I carefully aimed at the beast, but was forced to wait for the appropriate shot. Jut then the spider opened its mouth wide as it let out a ferocious roar, and seeing this as my best chance I sent my arrow flying, and saw it infiltrate the monster's mouth. Then almost instantly after I watched the large spider's head in a explosion of light burst into dozens of gory pieces that flew onto the trees staining their bark. The arachnids body continued to fall to the ground, blue blood pouring out where its head once rested.

Turning my attention back to the Shiekah sitting before me, I told her. "It's dead."

Letting out a sigh of relief she replied. "Good. We must inform her grace."

I then spanked Epona making her go faster, and as we sped towards the princess who rode ahead of us I wrapped my arms around my partner's waist not so I wouldn't fall, but so I felt nothing could snatch her away again.

...

Not too much time had passed when we all had dismounted our horses, and were calming ourselves down. I was holding Epona's head as she rested her neck on my shoulder. "You were sacred weren't you girl? Well you no longer have to worry, your safe now." I comforted while stroking her mane.

Impa watched the two of us as she leaned on Epona, where she asked. "How come your horse receives your comfort before I do?" Feeling a little bad I stretched out my arm offering her to join the embrace, but she shook her head and said. "Its okay lad, I was only being a tease, I'm fine."

After giving Epona a pat I walked up to the older woman and asked. "Are you sure?"

Looking into me eyes holding neither fear, or stress she answered. "Yes, but what about you? Fighting that monster along with all its minions, all while trying to save us must of been a frightening challenge."

Hearing this I realized she and the others must not know of Nabooru's part in rescuing them. Before I could inform the silver haired woman, I heard a voice call. "LINK. IMPA." And we both turned to see Zelda, Shiek, and Nabooru making their way towards us. Zelda continued to say. "I am so glad to see you both safe."

"I was about to say the same thing to you guys." I stated.

With a smile the brunette replied. "Our well-being is due to your courage, unsurprisingly. So on behalf of every person here, I thank you."

I was happy with her words, though it may seem strange to some with all I've done, a simple thank you has become more than enough appreciation for me, but I looked to Nabooru and knew I wasn't the only one who should be receiving those thankful words. "Well I would do anything to protect my allies. But I'm not the only one deserving your appreciation, for I would not of been successful if I was without Nabooru's help."

A shocked expression appeared on the princess, and two shiekah's faces as they looked to the tanned woman who uttered with a roll of her eyes. "Is it really THAT surprising?"

The hylian princess stepped up to the Gerudo and said. "Forgive me for my poor reaction...Thank you Nabooru."

Before the redhead could reply Impa made her way up to the tanned woman. I watched as the two women crossed their arms, and stared into each others eyes, a tense aura between the two.

"Thank you for saving my life, Gerudo." Impa eventually uttered.

With a surprised expression plastering her face Nahooru uncrossed her arms, and replied. "D-don't worry about it."

Both happiness and surprise filled me seeing Nabooru finally receive appreciation from Impa for her assistance. I realized out the two of us Nabooru was more deserving of thanks, for it was my fault the spider found us, and that's a secret I couldn't, nor desired to keep from my friends. So preparing for what may be a angry response I took a deep breath and spoke. "Actually, that is not the only thing I must inform you all of."

"What is it lad?" Impa questioned.

Slightly hesitant I answered. "The spiders, it...it's my fault they found us." The moment those words left my mouth disbelief covered their faces, except for Nabooru who I told earlier of my mistake.

"What do you mean? How?" Sheik inquired, voice filled with shock.

Finding myself unable to look them in their eyes I confessed. "Yesterday, during the last part of our search, when we were all separated...I came across a web on a tree, and I stupidly pulled on it notifying the spiders of our presence, allowing them to find us." Gathering my courage I looked back up into their eyes, and apologized. "I am so sorry"

A fast moment of silence passed before Zelda stated. "We forgive you Link."

The quick reply caught me off guard, and I stammered. "R-really?"

"Of course we do." The princess responded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't hold anything against you." The male Shiekah added.

Then as she made her way over to me Impa declared. "Sheik speaks the truth lad, and besides, you redeemed yourself by saving us. Earning our thanks, as well as our forgiveness." A smile formed on her face as she placed her hand on my cheek, and continued. "Besides lad, I could never hold anything against you." And proceeded to gift my lips a gentle, loving, kiss soothing my worry.

Relieved I showed a smile and uttered. "Thank you, all of you."

The older woman gave me another smile before turning to the young brunette, and moving onto a new subject says. "So, shall we camp here for the remainder of night your grace?"

The princess was about to give her answer, but was interrupted by a male voice calling. "YOUR GRACE!" And the five of us turned to the direction of voice to see two soldiers running towards us.

"What's the matter soldier?" Impa asked.

"We found something." One of them informed.

"Found what?" Sheik asked.

"We'll show you." The other soldier replied.

Both the armoured warriors then led us all to a big opening in the forest, where at the end of it a very massive tree greeted our vision that made all the others appear like twigs in comparison.

This reminded me of the giant tree shown on the map. I was about to inform Zelda of this, but I saw she was already far ahead of me, with the map out reading it, and she said. "Everyone this is the Great Tree!" She turned to the two soldiers, and congratulated. "Well done men!"

With a salute the two hylians said. "Thank you Princess Zelda!"

The pink dressed princess turned to everyone, and proclaimed. "We shall camp here for the rest of the night! And in the morning we will discuss where to go from here."

We all began to make our way to the gigantic roots of the tree when I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see my Gerudo friend standing behind me, and I asked. "What is it Nabooru?"

Struggling to make eye contact she replied. "Well, it's about yesterday...you know that little argument we had."

Hearing this the memory of yesterday evening, when she decided to suddenly be more honest with her feelings, it all came flooding back to me. I started rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly as I replied. "Oh, do you think now is really the right time?"

"I'm not trying to start a argument. I just want to say...I'm sorry." The tanned woman explained.

This made me respond slightly surprised. "Huh?"

"Yeah, I acted selfishly and kinda put you on the spot. I do regret it." She admitted seeming ashamed.

Knowing she was to treat this conversation more maturely, I felt more comfortable to return to the subject, and said. "While I wish it could of been handled better, and under more preferable circumstances, I'm glad you told me."

"I guess I am too, but I am truly sorry. I've just never experienced feelings like this before, and it pains me whenever I see you and Impa share a kiss, or even simply hold hands, I can't help but wish it was me instead of her. I suppose I just don't know how to handle these feelings." The Gerudo admitted. "Forgive me?"

I let a small smile show as I replied. "Of course I do, and perhaps we can talk more about this once we get back to Karaiko?'

With a smile of her own she said. "Thank you Link, but it's okay. I'm sure in time I'll come to accept your relationship with her."

Happy with the words she spoke I replied. "I am certain Impa will be quite glad to hear that."

The tanned woman's smile began to grow, a slight blush gracing her cheeks as she informed. "Well, she probably won't be too happy to hear this."

"Hear what?" I inquired curious.

Using her finger she gestured for me to lean closer, whatever she was about to say it was going to be in whisper. So I leaned down closer to the Gerudo, and before I could react in time she clasped her hands around my cheeks, and pressed her lips against mine, making my eyes bulge in surprise. The kiss only lasted a moment for the redhead soon pulled away, slightly blushing, a satisfied smile gracing her lips, and she whispered. "No matter what I will never stop loving you." Then as she moved her hands from my face, she continued to complement. "Your lips are softer than I remember."

Pulling myself together I began. "Nabooru...you shouldn't of-"

"I know but I just couldn't help myself." She interjected.

" _Well Nabooru is back to her normal self."_ I thought.

The tanned woman then said. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep. Good night Link." She turned around and began walking away, but was immediately halted as she banged into Impa, who like a strong pillar stood unmoving, with her arms crossed under her chest, and glared at the Gerudo with cold eyes. Nabooru looked up to the intimidating Shiekah, and greeted. "Oh, hello Impa."

"Beat it!" The older woman growled.

"I was, erm, already leaving." The redhead revealed, and after giving me a finale wave sprinted to the large tree.

I watched her run off feeling slightly afraid to face the unpleased Shiekah, until I heard her say. "Will you please look at me Link."

Gathering the confidence I turned to look at her and said. "Impa it's not what-MMMPH!" I was quickly silenced as Impa crushed my lips with hers, and pressed her body against mine, wrapping her arms tightly around me. Taken by surprise I was at first stunned, but I quickly recovered and hugged her back, pulling myself deeper into the kiss.

Eventually needing air the two of us reluctantly pulled away, and I instantly yearned for another taste of my beloved.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it but..." I asked.

"Another woman stole your lips from me. It is only right I reclaimed them." The older woman answered.

Remembering Nabooru's kiss I instantly felt guilt swell up within me, and I apologized. "I'm sorry Impa, but I swear I didn't-"

"I know, I witnessed everything, but you must promise me to never allow her to do such a thing again! I can be quite a jealous woman when it comes to you lad." The female Shiekah admitted.

Desiring to assure her I said. "I promise." Then placing my hand on her cheek I continued. "I love you, Impa."

"I love you too." She declared with a sweet smile. "Now, the night is almost done we should get some rest while we still can."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I agreed.

"We're going to need that horse of yours." The silver haired woman advised.

"You're right about that! Where'd she go anyway?" I asked, then just at the moment I felt something nudge the back of my shoulder, and I turned around to see Epona. "There you are girl."

"Now we may have a comfortable sleep." I heard my older partner proclaim.

Then before anything else I was reminded of how Impa rode Epona away from the spider. The only person besides myself and my family who can mount her is Malon, and that's because she's the only person I taught Epona's song to. So I turned back to the Sheikah, and asked. "Impa, how did you mount Epona earlier? I mean, why did she allow you to?"

"Well, I've heard you play her song over a hundred times so I was easily able to hum the melody to her, and then all I needed to do was sit on her." My partner explained.

"Heh, well now you have gained Epona's trust." I stated.

"I am glad." She declared, and proceeded to grasp my hand and say. "Come, let us get our rest."

I nodded then grabbed Epona's rains, and the three of us made our way to join the others at the roots of the giant tree, where we may sleep for the short remainder of the night.

* * *

 **And done. WOW I still can't believe how long this took me to finish, again I am sorry for how long it took, but I'm just glad it is finally finished. I would like to promise that the next chapter won't take this long, but I just can't. Originally this chapter was supposed to be shorter, so it would feel more like a sort of side story, but when I added the Nabooru stuff, it just extended the chapter's length further than I thought it would. Also what did you think of the Nabooru parts? I hope I wrote them well, but if didn't...Soz about that. Anyway next chapter will be the last chronicling our hero's search for the Master Sword! Hopefully you'll come back to give it a read, and I'll try my best get it out as soon as possible without rushing it. So I hope you guys enjoyed, and please review criticism is welcome!**


	26. Discovery of Evil's Bane

**Author's Note: Well it has been a bit more than a month since I last updated. DID NOT mean for it to take that long. Just a bunch of stuff got in the way like exams, camping, and my tablet which is the only thing I can write on NOT WORKING. Also this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would turn out. But its finally up now for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Anyway in this chapter our hero's search for the master sword finally comes to a close.**

* * *

To not be burdened with worries nor concern. To be void of fear for what may happen the next day. To just be surrounded and filled with peace...that is how I feel at this moment.

I was seated at a smooth, wooden, table before me was a plate of food, the soft scent of the freshly cooked dinner invaded my nostrils. I wore a white sleeveless top, brown shorts, and sandals. Clothes I hadn't worn for a extensive amount of time.

A voice then grabbed my attention ordering. "Link eat up! Your dinner is going to get cold!"

I looked up to the direction of the voice to see my mother. My eyes were locked with hers as I apologized. "Sorry mother I'll eat up." She showed me a smile, the warm smile of a mother. She continued to carry a plate of food towards me, and set it to the side of mine for Impa who sat beside me.

"Thank you Medilia." My partner said, looking to the meal her eyes bright with delight, and continued. "This looks fit for the royal family themselves!"

Suddenly a younger female voice added. "It tastes that way too!" I looked to see my twin sister Linkle, sitting across from me digging into her food.

"Yes, my wife always gifts us a splendid supper." My father said sitting at the end of the table.

As my mom sat next to my sister she proclaimed. "I always cook the best for my family." And she began to feast off her own plate.

I looked around at the beautiful scene, my loving family and beloved Impa, simply eating dinner together without stress or disturbance, just enjoying each other's company. A content smile formed on my lips, and I was about to begin devouring my food when I heard an abrupt squeaky voice call. "Hey!" I looked up and uttered. "Sorry?" Wondering who spoke, but didn't receive a response of any kind from any of them, and they just carried on eating as if I said nothing. I thought this was odd, but before I could say anything else I heard the same voice demand. "Get up, Link!" Then suddenly pain struck my left cheek, and everything instantly transformed to pure black.

...

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up as I let out a loud gasp. Darkness had not left my vision since the night sky still remained. After the adrenaline from the sudden shock left my body I felt my drowsiness return to me, and I instantly desired to finish my slumber, but strangely my left cheek slightly ached as if it was truly hit. " _Did something actually punch me?"_ I thought. I then scanned my surroundings for anything, or anyone who I could deem the culprit, but all I spotted were the slumbering forms of my allies and their horses. Nothing out of the ordinary. I deduced that perhaps something fell down from the tree above us, or the wind blew something onto me. Either which I was too tired to care any longer and decided to join my friends in sleep.

Before I could rest my head back on Epona, a small ball of blue light with two tiny white wings greeted my vision. Coming up to my face and in a high voice I was able to identify as female it said. "Hello Link! Finally you've woken up!"

Confused and surprised by the sudden appearance of the odd talking creature, I stammered. "W-who...and what are you."

The blue light replied. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Navi the fairy. Nice to meet you." Hearing this I was reminded of the fairies I saw in Kokiri Forest, and I could definitely see the resemblance.

"Ok nice to meet you too...Wait, did you wake me up?" I enquired.

"Yes, I've been trying to for awhile now actually." She confessed. "Honestly can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

I was too tired to be offended by the comment and just replied with. "Thanks...Can I go back to sleep now?"

"What no! I was sent here to bring you to my master!" She exclaimed.

This got my attention and I questioned. "Your master?"

"Well, he's not actually my master, but he does tell me what to do a lot." She informed.

Desiring to get to the point now I interrogated. "Listen, what do you want? Who is this not master of yours? Where do you want to take me?"

Before the fairy could answer I heard a drowsy voice utter. "Link, is everything OK?" I looked down to see Impa beginning to wake up. Then her eyes went wide as she noticed Navi, and she instantly sat up as she gasped. "What is that?!"

Navi then continued to introduce herself. "Greetings Impa, I am Navi the fairy."

"A fairy?" The Shiekah responded.

"Yes." Navi confirmed.

The older woman then asked. "W-what do you want?"

Attempting to explain the fairy spoke. "Well I was about to explain to Link-"

"Just a second...How do you know our names?" Impa interrogated not allowing the fairy to finish. This made me realize I never told Navi my name, or Impa's so how could she possibly possess this knowledge.

"She's right. I never introduced myself, and neither did Impa." I stated.

As the two of us awaited a answer Navi said. "I can explain. During your journey throughout this forest we have been keeping our eyes on you all. Over time we were able to pick up on your names and titles."

But this answer only raised more questions for me, and I hastily inquired. "Who's we? And why would you watch us?"

Answering both questions she said. "The other fairies and I. When we discovered you to be the bearer of the triforce of courage, we had to see if you were truly worthy to wield the master sword."

Hearing that immediately grabbed my full attention, as well as Impa's indicated from her sudden question. "What do you know about the master sword?!"

"I know where it is." She revealed. "My companions and I went through long debates on whether you were the chosen hero or not. But after seeing you defeat the dragon, and rescue your friends from the group of spiders we finally decided the legendary blade was your destiny, and to show you the way to the blade of evil's bane."

I stared in shock at the blue fairy and uttered in disbelief. "You know where the master sword is?"

"Yes, and I have revealed myself to you now so I may lead you there." She declared.

Excitement taking over my sleepiness I quickly got to my feet and exclaimed. "Truly?!"

"Yes, but we must leave now!" The glowing creature replied.

Now fully awake I responded. "Ok let me just wake the others first then-"

"No Link. You have to come alone." Navi interrupted.

Surprised I uttered. "Huh?"

This must of also not pleased Impa as she said now standing displeased. "Wait, why must he go alone?!"

The fairy continued to explain. "Listen, I was told to only bring the chosen hero, as it is his destiny to find the blade. My kind of master deemed the rest of you unworthy to be shown the master sword's home."

Appearing angered by this comment Impa growled. "How dare you-"

Not allowing her to continue I stepped in front of her said. "Impa calm down."

She looked down to me still seeming upset, but knowing I stopped her I turned to Navi continuing to say. "If that's how it is I'll come alone."

"Link!" I heard the sheikah suddenly hiss.

Ignoring her I continued. "Navi you carry on, and I'll be with you in a second. OK?"

"Fine, I'll be waiting." The fairy responded.

I watched as she proceeded to flutter a distance away, but my focus was quickly taken away from her as Impa grabbed my shoulders, span me around until I met her crimson eyes, and said. "You cannot be seriously leaving on your own?! What if it's a trap?!"

"I've already taken that into account. But we've already been searching for days within this forest, and who knows how much longer it may last? This might be the only chance we have to find the master sword. So I've got to go." I reasoned.

The older woman seemed to take in what I said, and asked. "But what if you are just walking into a trap?"

Seeing the concern in her eyes I assured. "Then I'll deal with that. Besides, you know I can handle myself."

My partner replied. "I know I just..."

Understanding she worried for my well-being, I placed my hand on her shoulder to offer comfort as I assured. "I'm gonna be fine. I promise you I will return safe and sound, and with the master sword."

She looked into my eyes for a moment before saying. "You better."

"I will." I assured, and continued to place a kiss on her cheek, then ran off towards the fairy.

There she asked me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said.

"Good, now follow me." She ordered, and led me away from my group into the thick of the trees. Travelling through the tall trees careful not to trip over any stones, or twigs I asked. "So where is this kind of master of yours?"

"Just follow me and you will meet him eventually." Was her answer, at this I remained silent.

I followed the blue fairy for a short while when she suddenly zoomed far ahead catching me off guard.

"NAVI!" I called after her, but she ignored me and proceeded to fly away down the forest. " _What is she doing?"_ I thought and gave chase. The night's cold wind rushed against my skin as I sped past tree after tree, trying to catch up with the fleeing fairy. I noticed her then disappear behind a tree, once I reached the same tree I got behind it to see before me was a small grassy space void of trees. At the centre of it was the sole light within the black forest, Navi, but that instantly changed as I asked. "What are you doing?" I then watched another blue, glowing, fairy appear from behind Navi which was followed by another. Confused as to want was going on I uttered. "Huh?" And I watched as the three rose high into the air, and began circling each other, their speed quickening with every second. Soon they bolted away from one another heading in opposite directions through the woods. I ran to the middle of the small space not knowing who to follow, or which one was Navi. My eyes darted to each fairy, as they all flew further into the darkness. I knew I had to pick one to follow, but was perplexed as to which one. Before long a answer was forced onto me as I noticed the light to my left and right dissipate away, but the one ahead of me remained so I immediately pursued it shouting. "NAVI STOP!" But as if nothing was spoken she continued forward, and eventually left my line of sight as she dropped downwards.

Once I stood where she last was I saw the ground went downwards. Making my way down leaning back so I wouldn't fall over, and reached the bottom where I was greeted by the sight of six fairies all identical to Navi. They all raised themselves up high, and speedily flew around together creating a blue glowing circle, until finally splitting away dashing through the air in different directions. Leaving me again with a choice of who to follow. I eyed each one trying too figure out which I should follow, but the blue fleeing lights faded away leaving only darkness, except for one which stayed glowing. Without hesitation I raced after it being led in various directions during the chase until again I came to a open space where I was met this time with only Navi, alone at the centre of the empty opening.

"Navi...what's going on?" I asked, out of breath, and not to my surprise she didn't respond. Since she was alone I decided to approach her, but the moment I took the first step another identical fairy appeared out of the trees, followed by another, which was preceded by another, and so on until there were ten blue fairies before me.

My eyes widened at the large amount, and knowing what was about to happen as they floated high into the air, I muttered. "Oh, you bitch." I watched them begin to spin at such a speed they appeared as a single spinning blue disk. Quickly they broke apart flying in ten different directions, and running to the centre my eyes darted in every direction of the fleeing fairies. Soon their lights began to fade away into the darkness, and as I desperately searched for Navi I found her to be nowhere in sight. At that moment I felt panic fall over me, and started to turn my attention to several directions trying to catch some sight of the fairy who woke me, but blackness was all that greeted me.

"NAVI!" I screamed only to be answered with silence. "Oh come on!" I groaned, rubbing my hands against my face in frustration, feeling defeated.

Then suddenly the sound of Navi's voice pierced the quiet night as she called. "HEY!" Immediately it captured my attention, and my focus returned to my surroundings trying to figure out where her voice was coming from. I then heard her again. "LISTEN!" This time I was able to deduce the direction, and instantly dashed to the right of the open space.

Even though Navi was nowhere in sight I committed myself to this path, refusing to hesitate as I raced forward with leaps and bounds. After some time I spotted a dot in the distance emitting blue light. Instantly I knew it was Navi, whom I had now become very annoyed with for this stupid game she was playing.

My chase after the fairy lasted much longer this time, so much so I noticed the ground under me and the sky above become blessed with golden light as the sun steadily rose over the trees. Dawn had now arrived. Turning the eerie, foreboding silence of night, into a peaceful and comforting one.

Eventually we arrived to a path laying in between two tall walls of rock outcroppings. There Navi stopped and turned to face me proclaiming. "Just a little further Link!"

Her words made me think. " _Is she finally gonna take me where she said she would? Please Farore let it be true."_

Continuing to run forward the fairy soon led me to a small cave, and I followed her into it, again becoming surrounded by darkness as I journeyed through the tunnel, but eventually I spotted small rays of light ahead of us reaching into the cave, and I realized it to be the end. Nearing the exit I saw vines dangled over it, hiding what lay on the other side. Navi flew through the gaps between the vines, and pursuing her I pushed through stepping out into the light that graced the outside. I looked around the area to discover I had entered another small forest opening, except the trees surrounding this area stood so close they left not a single gap to even squeeze through, their branches weaved together holding the trunks close to one another making them appear like strong, impassable walls.

My attention went back to the blue fairy who was heading towards a tree stump resting at the end across from me, or more specifically who stood a top it. A short individual who wore a large brimmed hat, red tattered cloak, and a collar, shorts, along with a pair of gloves made of leafs, but what grabbed my attention most about the person was their face. A break seemed to represent its mouth, its skin resembled brown wood, and it had orange eyes full of mischief that stared right at me.

The creature looked to the fairy as she flew to its side, and it said. "Good job Navi! That was pretty entertaining!" The voice of a young boy exiting its mouth.

"No problem, but I think this guy's pretty annoyed now." She replied.

The oddly clothed individual gave me a brief look before saying with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry I'll handle him. You should go get some rest now, and tell the others that they did a good job too."

Navi nodded and flew to me and said. "It was nice to meet you Link. Forgive me for the long journey."

Before I could respond she flew past me, and back into the tunnel behind me. Leaving me alone with the 'kind of master' of hers. We stood in silence for as small moment which was quickly broken by the individuals child-like voice. "So, did you enjoy that fun game of mine Link?"

My annoyance beginning to flare I responded. "Fun game? FUN GAME?"

With a cheerful expression he replied. "Yeah, fun game."

"You mean following a fairy who was trying to lose me through a dark forest, where there are Bokoblins who would want to kill me on sight?!" I said. "YEAH! I REALLY enjoyed it!"

"Great!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Prick." I mumbled. Then a thought arose within my head making me enquire. "Wait, how do you know my name? Have you been spying on me too?"

"That...and every reincarnation of the hero is named Link, at least the ones I've met." He answered.

"The hero's reincarnations?" I asked.

"Yeah, BUT I know you didn't come here for a history lesson." The creature said.

"You're right. I came here because I was told I will be shown the master sword." I stated. "Now, will you lead me to it, or do I have to play one of your stupid games again?"

Stroking his chin thoughtfully he uttered. "Hmmm, now that you've mentioned it that would be more fun."

I felt anger surge through me at his consideration of the idea, and I growled. "Why you!" I reached up for my adorea sword hoping that would persuade him though I carried no intention to harm the creature, but when I attempted to grasp it all I touched was air, and I realized in my excitement I left behind all my weapons.

Then the strange being announced. "Hah! I'm just kidding. Follow me, this way." He proceeded to hop off his stump, and continued towards the wall of trees ahead of us. Quickly I followed him, hoping I was actually going to be shown the legendary blade.

As we stopped before the tightly grouped trees I realized the only name I knew the individual by was 'kind of master' which doesn't exactly roll off the tongue in a conversation. So I asked. "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh, I don't have one." Was the shocking reply.

"W-what." I stammered.

He looked up to me, still cheerful and said. "You can just call me Skull Kid."

Hearing that rung some bells in my head, and I remembered what Impa said about Skull Kids, and how they come to be, and at that moment my face softened at the creature, who I watched take out a flute and begin playing a mysterious and magical melody. While he played the tune the herd of trees before us began to separate as their branches unravelled, and they parted ways creating a single path between them leading to the other side.

Staring in amazement at what just took place, I uttered. "Well...that was neat."

"I know right? Come on this way." He said gesturing with his arm for me to follow as he proceeded to head down the path with a confident strut, moving his arms in long swings, and I jogged up to his side. Slowing down to a walking pace Impa, Zelda, and all the others came to my thoughts. I knew they all deserved to be walking by my side. I looked down to the odd creature who deemed my allies unworthy, and even though I knew what I was about to say would make no difference I simply wanted to speak my opinion. So I declared. "You know, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my friends. We reached this point in our quest TOGETHER. So to call them unworthy is just insulting."

The Skull Kid looked up to me as he countered. "That may be what you think. But I was told to only show the chosen hero the master sword, and I intend to follow that instruction."

Curious I enquired. "Who told you that?"

"Link." He answered.

Confused by this I stuttered. "W-what?"

"That reincarnation thing." He reminded.

"Oh right." I nodded while thinking. " _How many hero's were there before me_?"

It wasn't long until we reached the end where I saw we had arrived to a massive grass covered field. Encircling it standing tall and strong were trees larger than all the others, though still appearing small in comparison to the one and only Great Tree, and like the ones behind us their branches intertwined joining the trunks firmly together. At the centre of the spacious area was a big chapel, that gave the impression of being stranded where it rested. It was probably a magnificent and unique building once, but now it looked ancient, left here for perhaps centuries to rot.

While I was busy staring at the temple, I heard the Skull Kid proclaim. "That over there Link, is the Temple of Time. Where the blade of evil's bane resides."

Not taking my eyes off the chapel I questioned just to be sure. "In there?" Pointing towards the building.

"Yup!" He answered. "I know it may not look like much now, but trust me it was a real eye catcher back in its hay day."

Keeping my eyes locked on the ancient temple it dawned on me just how close I was to claiming the legendary blade, and I felt my anticipation to get the sword charge up inside me.

Then snapping me out of my trance, the Skull Kid said. "Well are you gonna just keep staring at it? Or are you gonna move those legs of yours?" He began to make his way towards the chapel, keeping his confident strut, and I hastily followed him. Soon we came to the front steps of the temple. The child-like creature hopped up the stone stairs, and I marched up behind him, meeting with a wooden door at the top that stood strong as it towered over me.

"Are you gonna open it , or keep starting at?" The Skull Kid inquired. "Granted it is a nice looking door but..."

I rolled my eyes as I pressed my gloved hands against the door's firm wood, creating a loud, deep, creek sound from the door as I pushed it open. Passing into the temple, the powerful creek sound continued to echo throughout the building as I scanned the place. A long staircase rested before me, leading down to the floor of a massive hall, where stretching from the floor to the ceiling were three pillars on each side of the room across from each other.

Snatching my attention away from the interior the Skull Kid said. "You know, if I had only four words to describe this place they would be, ancient, majestic, mysterious, and awesome. I had to agree with him as the temple was far more impressive on the inside than what the outside boasted.

My short guide continued down the stairs, and I followed. Each step I took down echoed through the entire chapel until I finally reached the floor, which I noticed was as clean as clear glass, so much so in it I could even admire my own reflection. As we moved forward between the pillars that stood at both our sides. I saw at the foot of each one was a glass case containing a item. One contained a beautiful blue and golden scabbard, another held red and gold armour, and the third and fourth cases possessed a golden harp and silver rod respectively. Passing through the last two glass cases I saw one had large, silver, arrows and the other a black tablet decorated with a golden Sheikah eye symbol.

Wondering what purpose the items had for been here I asked. "Hey, why are these things here?"

"Huh?" He replied, and looked to me then the glass cases and continued. "Oh, they belonged to the previous hero's. They left them here so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Wow." I muttered, as I looked back to the protected equipment of the chosen ones before me.

Leaving the heroic history behind us we were met with an alter. After it was a second staircase that led up to a brick door within the wall, with a golden triforce symbol just above it.

There the Skull Kid asked. "Have you got the spiritual stones?"

Believing I may have accidently left them behind I frantically searched for the pouch that held the stones, and I felt relieved when I could feel it on my side. So I stated. "Yeah I've got them."

"Good, take them out and magic will do the rest." He instructed.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Just do it." He ordered.

I nodded and proceeded to take the spiritual stones out of my pouch. The three tiny stones rested in the palm of my hand as I showed them to him, waiting for him to tell me what to do next, but what happened next caught me off guard. The spiritual stones suddenly flew out of my hand, and hovered over the alter as they returned to their former size. I watched them line up and begin slowly spinning in place.

A loud groan then grabbed my attention, making me look up to see the large, brick, door rising up. At that moment I heard the Skull Kid exclaim. "Great! Now this is the best part!" Immediately he charged up the stairs and disappeared into the passage. Following him I jogged up the stairs and once I reached the top I suddenly froze in place as my eyes locked with what lay ahead of me. In a chamber on the other side of the short hallway, trapped in a pedestal that rested on top a platform, was a blade. I felt my heartbeat speed up as I grew in excitement. Taking slow steps I travelled through the passage, and entered the hidden room where I discovered the Skull Kid standing near the platform. Still caught in disbelief at what was before my eyes, I stuttered. "Is...Is that..."

"Yes Link. That blade in front of you is the master sword." He declared.

At that point I didn't need to be told anything else, I knew what to do next, and began climbing up the platform. Each step I took I could feel my eagerness grow as I approached the legendary blade, and soon stood before it. With eyes full of anticipation, I reached down and grabbed the sky blue grip. Briefly I admired its blue cross guard boasting a yellow gem in its centre, and noticed a triforce symbol engraved at the base of the silver, gleaming, blade before I proceeded to grip the hilt with my other hand, and receiving zero resistance a resounding _shink_ was heard as I pulled the sword free from its pedestal.

For a moment I stood unmoving, eyes locked on the double-edged longsword, truly this deadly yet magnificent sword was unique to all others. My allies and I have endured many life threatening days to get to this point, and finally the legendary blade of evil's bane was now in my hands...finally.

Desiring to get a feel for the weapon I started performing wide swings, and was extremely pleased with the light, yet powerful feeling it offered. A joyous expression was plastered on my face as my focus remained on the ancient weapon, but suddenly it glowed a bright blue light, forcing me to tightly shut my eyes. When I opened them they quickly widened in surprise, for now before me was a strange humanoid being, floating a little above the pedestal.

The being's figure was feminine, wearing green straps down its pure black legs, and a purple dress covering its torso and waist. I noticed on the being's chest was a diamond shaped, blue, gem fitted into a golden frame, and cloth-like wings with round frilled edges were present instead of arms, one coloured purple, the other a whitish-blue. When I looked to its face I saw it boasted not a hint of emotion, and along with its short hair its face was coloured entirely blue.

Stunned by the appearance I struggled to speak. "W-who?"

The being then interjected with a synthesised, and emotionless tone. "Greetings Master Link, it is truly a pleasure to meet. I am Fi, spirit of the master sword."

With a small wave I responded. "...Hi."

Stepping to my side the Skull Kid greeted. "Hey there Fi. Long time no see. What's it been, a thousand years?"

" _A thousand years?! How old is this guy?!"_ I thought.

The being I now knew as Fi stated. "Your estimation is accurate, though it feels like only a single night has gone by."

"Ah Fi, you haven't changed a bit." Skull Kid declared with a slight chuckle.

"It also makes me glad to see time has not altered you either." The spirit replied.

Making his way to its side the child-like creature inquired. "So what do you think Fi? Does he look like a hero?"

Looking to me the blue being answered. "His appearance is 95% identical to all my previous masters."

"Oh Fi, same old same old." Skull Kid said. Then as he exited the chamber he continued. "I'm just going to get something. You two get to know each other while I'm gone."

Alone with the being there was something I desired her to explain, so I uttered. "So, you say you're the spirit of the master sword?"

"Yes, that is what I said." It confirmed.

"Could you elaborate?" I requested. "Like how and why?"

"Of course. Long ago the goddess Hylia created me. I am not a she, or a he, but an it a spirit. The goddess gifted me with the purpose of assisting her chosen hero with fulfilling his destiny of defeating Demise."

Wondering who that was I interrupted. "Who's he?"

"A Demon King who wanted to make the world his own. Gathering an army of monsters he launched an attack on the people, murdering them, just so he could get his hands on the triforce. Our quest was a long one, requiring far too much time to tell you, so allow me to return to the previous subject. Once my master defeated Demise my purpose in aiding him on his mission was complete. So I returned to the master sword to enter a eternal slumber, or so I thought, for I was awakened when the next chosen hero claimed the blade, and I assisted him on his quest also, then when it was done I again returned to the master sword. This routine continued for many centuries, and today it shall carry on."

Then before I could say anything else Fi suddenly shrank into a blue sparkling ball of light, that dove straight for my sword, and upon connection it evaporated out of sight. I stared with wide eyes at the blade, confused at what just happened. Then the weapon shined a sky blue as I heard Fi's voice speak. "I now reside within your sword. Please summon me whenever you require my assistance." The glow continued to fade away from the blade, leaving me alone in silence.

As I stared at the sword I heard a voice say. "Interesting character isn't she?" I span around to see the Skull Kid standing at the foot of the platform. I noticed in his hands he held a blue scabbard decorated with gold that included a triforce symbol at its centre. The beautiful sheath seemed fit for even royalty, and as I stared in awe at it I recognized it to be the scabbard I spotted earlier in one of the glass cases.

Walking down off the platform I soon stood before the small creature. He proceeded to hand me the scabbard as he proclaimed. "Here, a sheath fit for a king, and the only one worthy enough to hold the master sword." I slid my blade into the sheath and placed it on my back. Skull Kid continued to point out. "The others had a grin like that too when they got the blade!" At that moment I realized I bore a big stupid grin on my face. The child-like creature began to chuckle as he said. "Come on. I'm sure your companions are growing anxious for your return."

While nodding in agreement I replied. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go." Then we both exited the secret chamber, and I became more and more eager to present my comrades the master sword we have worked so long and hard to obtain, now finally in our grasp.

...

I stood back in the small open area where I met the Skull Kid, who was now finishing the music he played on his flute as the trees moved back together, closing the gaps between them and the grassy path that once lay before us was no longer in sight, as if it never even existed. He then uttered. "The next time this path will be opened is when you come back to return the blade."

"Right. Now I better head back. I've got a long walk ahead of me." I replied.

When I turned around to start my leave I spotted Navi shoot out the trees, and speed towards us exclaiming. "Link!"

I could hear worry in her voice, and I asked. "What's the matter?"

"Your friends! They're in danger!" She revealed.

"What?! What happened?" I interrogated quickly becoming full of powerful concern for my allies.

"They've been attacked! When I saw them they were in a battle with a group of monsters, and they appeared to be outnumbered."

Hearing those words distress enveloped me, and I remembered Ganon's dragon attacked us and I knew the villains fighting my friends were more of his minions. Fearing for my comrades lives I charged passed the fairy, but before I could enter the crowd of trees I heard the Skull Kid call. "LINK WAIT!"

I turned to face him and said. "My friends are in danger! I don't have time to stop!"

"I understand what you're feeling, but if you go along that path on your own you'll get yourself lost. And even if you don't by the time you reach your allies it will probably be too late." He reasoned.

I knew he was right, but even so I still desired to race through the wood to their side, so I said. "Well what else do you want me to do? Stand here and give up on them?!"

"No, but I can you there super fast!" He responded.

Now I was truly listening to what he had to say. "How?" I asked.

"Just watch." He answered, and proceeded to turn and face the wall of trees to his right, and began to play a soft, magical, tune that was different from the previous one, then I watched as the trees parted until a single path was made. He then continued to say. "Go down that path and you'll be joining your friends in battle before you know it!"

With a nod I said. "Thank you!"

I instantly sprinted across the cleared path, and within just a few steps I had reached its end where I found myself back in the large open area, where the Giant Tree stood tall and strong. Ahead of me I could see a raging battle, the sound of shouting voices and clashing weapons filled the air as I looked upon the fierce fight praying for my friends safety.

Within the battle I spotted lizard-like monsters I knew to be Lizalfos, and skeleton warriors I recognised as Stalfos, but there were creatures I had not yet seen before. They were humanoid, pig-like beasts with orange skin, that wore metal armour on their belly, and were armed with a sword and wooden shield.

Navi was right my friends were clearly outnumbered, but I noticed they were holding their own and hadn't seemed to suffer any casualties, but I didn't know how long that would last so I needed to get down there and help them. Quickly I dashed along the grass covered floor unsheathing my blade as I entered into the thick of the battle. Swinging my weapon left and right I sliced through the faces of two of the pig-like monsters, then proceeded to charge towards a Stalfos duelling with a hylian knight, assisting my ally I got behind the skeleton warrior without its notice, and swung my sword up high breaking through its ribcage, and all of its bones fell to the ground.

Now able to see me clearly the soldier exclaimed. "Link! Your back!" Noticing the sword in my hand he pointed at it saying. "Is that-"

"Yeah, it is." I interjected. "But let's keep our focus on the battle." The moment those words left my mouth I turned my full attention back to the battle around me. Instantly I saw ahead of me another Hyrulean Knight in trouble. He was laying flat on his back, a lizalfos standing over him its foot pressing against his chest keeping him down, with its sword raised high above its head ready to kill. Without hesitating I speeded towards them, and just before the lizard monster could deliver the final blow I leapt through the air, and lunged my sword forward as I collided into the green monster, sending us both to the ground. After getting back to my feet I withdrew the master sword from the lizalfos's bleeding stomach.

In the corner of my eyes I noticed Impa, the one I was worried for the most though I knew her to be the most capable. Giving her my complete focus I saw she was fighting a Stalfos. She dodged the swings of its large intimidating blade gracefully, but struggled to get her own strikes in against her opponents massive shield and armour that were tough enough to handle her biggoron sword. Sprinting to her aid I watched as she jumped high into the air, her weapon ready to kill, but this was a mistake as the skeleton knight merely hit her away with its heavy shield sending her flying to the ground. Seeing her in trouble I picked up the pace as the bone warrior stepped over her and raised its threatening blade over its head prepared to deliver a killing strike. This made me scream out. "NO!" Earning the enemy's attention. As I neared the villain it sent me a wide horizontal swing of its sword, but I slid under the attack and cut through its legs. When I turned around I saw the top half of its body on the ground. Pushing itself up the stalfos turned and looked to me, its skull face covered with rage, but before it could act on its anger Impa's biggoron sword suddenly impaled its head, and the enemy shattered to the ground.

Standing over the Stalfos's remains the shiekah woman looked to me, and questioned "What kind of timing do you call this?"

"Sorry." I apologized. "That fairy led me on a bit of a trip. But hey I got the master sword." And showed off the legendary blade.

Her eyes widened in admiration for the stunning blade, and I heard her mutter. "Finally." Then suddenly her focus went from the sword to whatever was behind me, and she shouted. "LINK WATCH OUT!"

Immediately I span around to see one arrow flying towards me, but luckily I was able to deflect it with my blade. I saw it was fired by one of the pig beasts armed with a bow. Before it could shoot another I watched a kodachi I knew belonged to Impa zoom past me, and enter the monsters head, killing it. I turned to the shiekah woman, and said. "Thanks." Then not allowing me a moment of rest I noticed a lizalfos charging towards me on my left. Turning to face it I watched the green beast leap into the air, and as it fell it swung its sword down towards me, so I rolled to the side dodging the attack, then speedily turned back to it and swung my blade at its neck, slicing through it. Hearing the roar of a second enemy I looked behind me to see another lizalfos running at me. As it attempted to strike me with its silver blade I grabbed its wrist halting the attack, and continued to plunge the master sword into its chest forcing a hiss of pain out the monster's mouth. When the green beast collapsed lifeless I was greeted by a single stalfos standing across from me, blade raised up high, unfortunately for the skeleton warrior before it could strike me, Impa flew over us both, and landed behind my opponent, then with her biggoron sword she slashed through its spine and the entire skeleton fell in pieces. Witnessing the elegant kill I complemented. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in battle?"

My words made a small smile form on the older woman's lips, but then suddenly she exclaimed. "Link behind you!"

Heeding her warning I span around to see three pig-like beasts racing for me. Wanting to take them all down at once, I filled the legendary blade with my magic power, making it glow a deep blue. Then as I swung my sword its light unexpectedly flew off, and headed straight for the approaching villains, cutting through their necks making their heads fly high into the air soon following the bodies to the bloodstained grass. Surprised I looked to my blood dripping weapon and proclaimed. "I love this thing!"

All of a sudden I heard a loud, booming, voice. "HERO!"

Turning to the sound of the voice my blue eyes met with a warrior, covered in black plated armour and towered over every other being here. He stood on the other side of the battlefield, and with each step he took towards me, more and more of our monstrous enemies took notice of him, and ceased to fight as they gathered behind the tall knight. Then with a formal, yet venomous voice he informed. "We have been awaiting your arrival, chosen hero. But sadly I must admit I am disappointed. How puny you have turned out to be, and your face seems to bear little...experience."

To this I replied. "Heh, well you'd be surprised out how much one can go through in a short time."

"Hmm, maybe." He responded, then continued to introduce himself. "I am captain of this infantry. We were sent here to kill you. But I have decided that it would be simpler to end your pathetic life myself, without the distraction of a battle. What say you young child? A duel between just you and I? Or would you rather more of your men's blood spill onto the lovely grass?"

Digesting his offer I looked to my comrades spotting Zelda, Sheik, Nabooru, and the hylian knights. I saw they were obviously bruised and tired. My one on one fight with this giant warrior could at least provide them a short rest. I looked to Impa beside me and she gave me a nod of encouragement seeming to have faith I could defeat this foe. Returning my focus to the black knight I said. "I will accept your offer!"

Excitedly he exclaimed. "That's the spirit boy!" And boasting his black, broad, sword and round shield he continued. "I shall now free your head from that feeble body! Then proudly bring it, and that sword to my master, our king, Ganondorf. He will be very pleased with me."

Ignoring his description of my death I walked calmly towards him, leaving my allies behind me. Soon I stepped up before my opponent who stood a few feet above me, and looked down to me humming with confidence. Tightly grasping my blade's grip with both hands, I pointed it towards the captain, showing I was ready for battle. The giant knight before me then uttered. "Let us begin." And without another word the duel commenced. My enemy swung his broad sword right for my neck, but I quickly ducked under the attack. As I rose back up the knight pointed his heavy sword to the sky, and brought it down at me. This time I swung my blade up, and as our weapons met mine easily broke through his, shattering it to a hundred pieces that fell around me to the ground.

I heard a shocked gasp escape the black knight, and taking this chance I whacked his leg with the flat of my blade, forcing him to his knees with a pained grunt. Desiring to finish this confrontation now, I sent my magic power into the legendary blade and it glowed its usual blue, but then it unexpectedly transformed into a brighter orange. I refused to allow this surprise to distract me, and I proceeded to perform an under arching swing eventually heading upwards that broke through the villain's torso, neck, and head armour as well as slashing the flesh underneath, proven by the crimson blood that burst out of the long broken gap in his armour and onto my green tunic.

At that very moment everyone was silent, the only sound to be heard was the loud THUD of the dead knight's corpse hitting the ground. Staring at the dead captain, then to his shocked infantry a confident smile formed on my lips as I asked. "Shall we continue?" In a act of fear and panic at seeing their leader killed so easily, the beastly warriors turned and fled.

Zelda's voice could then be heard shouting out a command. "AFTER THEM! DO NOT SHOW A SINGLE ONE MERCY!"

The soldiers let out a loud battle cry as they charged past me pursuing their attackers, and I joined the chase.

...

Some time had passed. I stood on the grass ground reddened from the spilt blood of our enemies, whose bodies were scattered around me, laying lifeless some without all their limbs. Indeed we did not show even one of them mercy.

Standing before me on four legs was Epona, who seemed to glare at me with her black eyes. We may not speak a common language, but I knew exactly why she was upset. "Epona, I'm sorry I left without you, but the fairy told me I had to go alone!" Continuing to stroke her mane I said. "You know I didn't really want to leave you behind. Forgive me?" My horse uttered a quiet grunt, which I understood as a yes and patting her neck I said. "Thanks girl." The sight would of been a odd one if any stranger were to pass by and see us. A young man begging a horse's forgiveness with dead, bloody, monsters littered around them. Not quite the usual sight.

An sudden familiar voice then grabbed my attention. "That's your excuse!" I turned around to see my Gerudo companion stomping up to me, and she didn't seem too pleased.

" _Not her too."_ I thought.

Receiving a sharp punch to my arm I let out a yelp of pain, and began rubbing it as she interrogated. "You couldn't bring us with you because a fairy said you had to come alone?!"

"Hey, she was adamant about the solo thing!" I argued.

Hearing this she looked at me with a shocked expression, and exclaimed. "I've seen you kill dragons and giant spiders, but you can't negotiate with a fairy?!"

Not really having a good comeback to this I simply replied. "Well, erm yeah."

The Gerudo still appeared unpleased with me, but before she could proceed voicing her opinion on the matter another familiar voice chimed in. "Link!" The redhead and I both look to my left to see Princess Zelda approaching us with Impa and Sheik at her side. The brunette continued to say. "Thank Nayru you came when you did! The battle would of gone very differently without you present."

"Well I probably wouldn't of been much help without this." I replied, unsheathing the master sword to show it to them all, and watched as everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Well, everyone as in Sheik and Zelda. Impa had already seen the blade so showed no surprise, and I guessed Nabooru was still too annoyed with me to care.

Pointing at the legendary blade Zelda uttered. "Is that-"

"The master sword? Yup!" I interjected.

Not taking her eyes off the weapon she stepped closer to me so she may admire it better, and continued. "It's beautiful."

"Heh, there's something else I wanna show you all." I stated. Looking to my sword I said. "Fi, come on out and meet my friends here."

Not even a second later the master sword glowed blue for a short moment, before the feminine figure of Fi materialized in front of me, floating in the air. Upon her appearance a gasp emitted from each of my companions, this time including Impa and Nabooru. "Greetings, Master Link." Fi said.

Her eyes remaining on the floating being, Zelda asked me quietly. "Who, or what is that?"

Overhearing what she said the spirit introduced itself. "I am Fi, spirit of the master sword. Would I be correct to presume you are Princess Zelda?"

A stunned expression plastering her face, the princess stuttered. "Yes, but...How do you know that?"

"Similar to Link who bears incredible resemblance to the chosen hero's before him, you appear 95% identical to the princesses of the same name who bore the triforce of wisdom before you." The spirit informed.

Seeming to take in what just left Fi's lips Zelda responded. "Right, well it is a honour to meet you Fi."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, your grace." The feminine being replied.

Then we heard a young sounding voice interject. "I think its cool to meet ya too Zelda!"

Our attention turned to the direction of the voice, and we saw the Skull Kid strutting up towards us as he hopped over the dead monsters nonchalantly.

As she made her way to my side Impa asked. "Who are you?"

Feigning hurt he placed his hand on his chest, and questioned. "Link have you not yet told them of me?!" I simply shrugged in reply, and he let out a short, light-hearted chuckle then continued. "Well allow me to introduce myself. I am a Skull Kid, the guardian of the master sword."

"Guardian?" Sheik enquired.

Going into more detail the Skull Kid answered. "Yeah. I keep the legendary blade hidden from anyone wanting to obtain it. Well, anyone except the chosen hero, who I will guide to the ancient weapon. Like I did with your friend Link."

With an accusing finger Impa exclaimed. "So you're the one who declared the rest of us unworthy to be shown the master sword's resting place!"

Shooting a glare at the Skull Kid Nabooru commented. "So that was your demand as it?"

The child-like creature replied. "I'm sensing a angry aura coming from the two of you. Listen, even if my opinion was different, I was ordered by the first hero himself to only show the legendary blade's hiding place to the chosen hero's after him."

Refusing to see if the confrontation will escalate Zelda intervened. "Impa, Nabooru. We may not of witnessed the master sword's discovery, but still we now have it within our grasp, and that's the important part. Our mission is finally complete! So this is a time for joy, not conflict. Wouldn't you agree?"

Seeming to regret her behaviour Impa replied. "Yes, you are right your grace."

Admitting the princess was right the gerudo said. "Yeah."

Facing the Skull Kid Zelda uttered. "Thank you for leading Link to the blade of evil's bane. Now our long quest for the legendary blade is finally complete.

"Heh, no problem." He replied cheerfully. Turning his attention to Fi he inquired. "So how did Link do in your first battle with him, Fi?"

"He displayed swift, elegant, and deadly skill with excellence matching my masters' before him." The being answered.

"I can tell." He stated, gesturing to the corpses that surrounded us. Turning back to face us he said. "I guess that now your mission is complete you'll be making your leave."

"He is right your grace." The Sheikah woman declared. "It took us days to reach this point, and it will take just as many to get back. So we must begin our leave as soon as possible."

Before the princess could respond the Skull Kid piped up. "If you guys want to leave this forest quickly, I can get you out of here before noon!" These words immediately grabbed everyone's attention.

"How?" The brunette uttered.

"You'll see." He assured, then took out his flute and set his sights on a tight group of trees a small distance to our left. It didn't take long at all for me to realize what he was up to, as he began to play the soft magical tune from earlier. While we all watched him perform his melody, Impa leaned over to me and whispered. "Lad, do you know what he is up to?"

"Yeah, but just watch. This is pretty cool." I responded quietly.

At that moment the same trees started to depart from one another, creating a path between them, which we could see led to the entrance of Faron Woods, even Coro could be seen sitting at his cauldron.

I watched as all the faces of my companions became covered in amazement.

With a proud face the Skull Kid turned to us and uttered. "See? The entrance to Faron Woods, or in this case your exit, and its just a few steps away."

With a large, pleasers, grin Zelda exclaimed. "Thank you so much! This helps us greatly!"

"Heh, thought it might." He replied.

Princess Zelda turned around to face us all, and said. "Everyone gather up all our supplies! Today we travel back to Kakariko Village!"

...

We had gotten ourselves ready, and I now sat a top my horse Epona before the passage created by the Skull Kid, with Impa seated behind me and Fi back inside the blade. Zelda sat on her horse beside us, where she said. "I still can't thank you enough for your help Skull Kid."

"It's no problem. Now will you get out of here, and save Hyrule already!" He replied.

The princess nodded and I watched her proceed to pass through the portal, with Sheik at her side mounted on his own stallion. I started to follow her lead, and as I passed the child-like creature he declared. "I'll see you later, when you come to return the master sword. And don't worry, I will make your way back simple also."

With a smile of appreciation I said. "Thank you. I will make sure to bring it back safe and sound."

"You better! Or else!" He threatened playfully.

I left out a slight chuckle, and continued down the path he created, with Nabooru and all the soldiers riding behind. As we travelled through the two groups of trees I felt Impa's arms tighten around my waist, as she whispered in my ear. "You've done well lad."

Placing my hand on one of hers I corrected. "We've done well."

Soon we reached the end of the path, and found ourselves back where we had met Coro, who I could see ahead of us sitting before his cauldron. The moment he noticed us a large grin graced his lips, and waved his hand calling. "WELCOME BACK! YOU WERE IN THERE AWHILE! HAVE A GOOD TIME?"

And I called back. "IT WAS ROUGH! BUT IT ENDED ON A HIGH NOTE."

* * *

 **And done. I was kinda on the fence on whether including Fi or not but in the end I just thought why not and chucked her in. Don't expect to see much of her in future chapters, but don't expect her to be ignored either. For anyone wondering what those pig-like monsters exactly were they're Moblins their design is the one from ALBW. Also if any of ya are wondering who it was Link had that one on one fight with, well he doesn't have a name, but he is a Darknut the design being from TP. Originally their fight was gonna last longer, but I decided to greatly shorten it to show how much more powerful Link now is with the master sword. Anyways next chapter we'll see everyone preparing for battle against King Ganondorf and his army. I wish I could say that it won't take as long to finish as the recent chapters have, but at this point I just can't, but I still hope it won't be too long. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	27. Training Dead Men

**Author's Note: Pretty happy I was able to get this out quicker than the past few chapters, probably because I haven't really been that busy recently so I've been able to spend more time on writing. Anyway in this chapter we see our heros back in Kakariko Village preparing for their battle against Ganondorf, and Link's growing worry for his allies. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rested high in the clear blue sky, immersing me in its heat that was accompanied by nature's breeze keeping me comfortably cool. My feet were planted firmly on the grass covered ground. A single bead of sweat travelled down my forehead to my cheek, as my fingers tightened around the handle of my practice sword. My eyes were locked with those of my opponent who stood across from me armed with his own practice sword, a hylian knight wearing the usual soldier garment.

Surrounding us were a mix of hylian knights, and trainees. All of whom seemed intrigued to see the fight about to occur.

Satisfying their interest the knight charged at me, swinging his wooden blade for my torso. I swiftly ducked under the attack and got behind him where I struck his hip with my wooden weapon, which sent him to his knees.

"S-so fast." My beaten opponent uttered in disbelief.

"Which is what you need to be. You left yourself with a dangerous opening that you need to be able to quickly close. Remember, in a real battle you won't be up against blunt wood, but sharp metal that cuts." I warned.

After helping the defeated warrior to his feet I ordered him and all the others to get back to their training.

A week had passed since our return to Kakariko Village, and upon our arrival we wasted no time in preparing for our inevitable battle against Ganondorf and his army. Now across all of Kakariko you could see hylian soldiers training in different arts of combat. They would begin from the first light of day and finish at the first shadow of night, the whole time under the careful eyes of the hyrulean captains and myself. Impa would occasionally assist in drilling the knights, but spent most of her time with Zelda, Sheik, and other hylian captains trying to create a battle strategy for when we attack the evil king.

At the end of each day when I returned to Impa's house the sheikah woman would personally show me the battle plans they had made. Every time I would see what they had changed, added, and kept. While I had no experience as a tactician at all each time I was impressed with what they planned, but one concern never failed to invade my mind, one I had to voice. "How many of our soldiers will die?" I would always ask this after her explanation of the strategy, and she would answer. "I can't truly say. Death is inevitable in war. All we can do is minimise casualties by creating our best strategy, and hardening our soldiers up for battle. I know this must be hard for you to accept. To say war and death is difficult for anyone would be a understatement, especially for one as young as you. But please don't stress yourself with this! I know we will be victorious, and I am sure MANY of our men will stand and cheer in victory alongside us!"

What she said was honest, yet with a hint comfort Farore bless her soul, but even so her answer did nothing to satisfy me.

...

My fingers curled around the string of a wooden bow as I quickly pulled it, aimed, and sent the arrow flying forward cutting through the wind before it finally plunged into the centre of the target facing me a few dozen feet away.

"A bullseye." The knight beside me whom I was demonstrating to muttered in awe of my fast and precise shot.

I handed the bow back over to him as I advised. "Remember to evaluate the distance of your target, as well as the power and direction of the wind before you shoot. With that in mind your shots could be that accurate."

The knight nodded and replied. "Thank you sir!" Then returned to practicing his archery.

I didn't much fancy the title sir, it especially felt weird since pretty much everyone in the army was older than me, but because they wouldn't stop I decided to deal with it.

A voice then grabbed my attention as it spoke. "I remember when I was teaching you those exact principles. Now look at you! A great deal has changed in only a few months." The voice belonged to Captain Takumi who taught me how to master the bow during my stay at Hyrule Castle.

"You're right. It is strange to think what I was doing just a few months back compared to now." I stated, thinking back to my time in Adorea Village.

"I get the sense you speak not of archery." The captain correctly presumed.

A small smile formed on my lips as I responded. "Heh, you might be on to something." And Takumi uttered a slight chuckle.

At that moment another voice snatched both our attentions away. "Excuse us, captains?" We turned around to be greeted by the determined eyes of many hylian citizens. They all wore normal everyday clothes, their ages appeared to range from as young as me to as old as our late king.

"Are you all in need of something?" Takumi asked.

One of the many hyruleans stepped forward as he answered. "In a way. We have come to request you train us for the coming battle."

I was surprised by the demand and the revelation that all the hylians before us wished to join the conflict, and I continued to be shocked by Takumi's response. "Your wish to join the battle is noble. Of course I grant you your request!"

Relieved smiles came upon the civilians, but the opposite would be said for me, and I exclaimed at the captain. "Wait what?!" Turning my focus back on the hylians I said. "A-are you all sure about this?! Your not knights, nor have any of you received years or even months of training. We will be heading into a massive battle, full of bloodshed. We can't say how many of you will survive."

I then heard a voice emit from somewhere in the group. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement!"

Another hylian stepped forward and informed. "Link we have been discussing this together for the past few days. We understand what we are getting ourselves into, and how dangerous it is, but we still want to help."

A hylian woman then added. "This is our fight too. Please, let us do our part chosen hero."

While their desire was very honourable I remained unsure. Did they truly understand they were entering into the horror of war?

Deciding it was now his turn to speak Captain Takumi said. "Link, they are a part of this war too. They have a right to fight as much as you and I. So you can't stop them."

"They are citizens! Not warriors! We'll just be sending them to their deaths!" I argued.

"All the soldiers are willing to lay down their lives for hyrule's freedom!" He retaliated, then gesturing to the hylians he inquired. "What makes them so different?" To this I had no answer. He proceeded to place his hand on my shoulder as he said. "You know Ganon's army vastly outnumbers us. We need all the help we can get!"

I took in what the professional archer said, and while I still didn't agree these people should be sent into a fierce battle I accepted the fact I couldn't stop them, but I realized the least I could do was train them as hard as I could so they may have a better chance of survival. So with a slight sigh I uttered. "Let us gather you some practice weapons. Then we can begin with some basic combat."

...

I sat a top the hill Impa's house rested on. The Sheikah woman sat with me, our backs rested against her home, arms linked as we looked upon the village filled with training knights.

We were enjoying each other's company on one of our rare breaks, which we wasted no time in sharing with one another. Unfortunately this break was coming to an end, signified by the older woman's words. "We have been here for some time now. We should head back to our duties."

Desiring our time together to last longer I grasped her hand, and begged. "Please, just a few more moments."

She seemed to consider the plea for a second before replying with a smile. "Perhaps just a couple."

A grin stretched on my lips and I rested my head on her shoulder, savouring the few minutes we had left, but our additional time together was instantly cut short as we heard a loud voice announce. "NABOORU HAS RETURNED!" While the proclamation disappointed me since I knew it ended my time with Impa, I was also excited because I knew what this announcement meant.

Yesterday Zelda sent Nabooru to Lon Lon Ranch to bring the soldiers she had sent there back to join the intense training and our eventual assault on King Ganon. This meant bringing the hylian citizens who have been staying at the ranch these past few months, but also the return of my good friends Ricky and Ashei, who I hadn't seen for probably a month now, maybe a little longer.

I then heard my partner utter. "We should head down and greet our returning allies."

Agreeing with her I replied. "Yeah...Race ya!" I proceeded to quickly jump to my feet and sprint down the hill's stairs hearing Impa call. "Wait, Link!" But I refused to halt myself. Reaching the bottom I continued to charge towards the entry of Kakariko Village, zooming past dozens of combating knights until I reached the entrance, where I met with Nabooru, Ashei, and Ricky all mounted on horses. Behind them were knights and hylian citizens some on top of stallions, some not.

Upon spotting me Nabooru waved greeting. "Hi Link!"

I responded with my own wave saying. "Welcome back Nabooru!"

The Gerudo immediately hopped of her horse, ran up, and hugged me. When she pulled away she inquired. "Did you miss me?"

"Well, it ain't really the same here without you." I admitted, which put a smile on her face.

My attention was then snatched away from the redhead when I heard two familiar voices call simultaneously. "LINK!"

I looked to see my friends Ashei and Ricky jogging towards me. I received them with open arms as they both enveloped me in a tight embrace. Filled with joy to be reunited with my two companions I declared. "Ah, it's great to see you guys again!"

As they pulled away from me Ricky replied. "Heh, knew you missed us!"

"We missed you too Link, yeah. Especially Ricky, he was always going on about how he wished you were with us, yeah." Ashei stated.

The male captain appeared a little embarrassed by the comment as he said. "Oh come on Ashei!"

Then as I let out a chuckle she replied. "It's true though, yeah."

He continued to cross his arms as he reasoned. "Well, he is my pupil in the art of seducing women."

My body activity shivered at his spoken words. The raven haired captain also appeared poorly affected by his words as she gagged before commanding. "Don't ever say that again , yeah!"

"What?" Ricky shrugged.

I then heard Nabooru's voice joke. "So, if that's true then I guess Link has to thank you for his new relationship."

The two captains appeared slightly confused at first as they digested what she said, but quickly their eyes widened in excited realization.

"YEAH?!" Ashei exclaimed with wide grin.

Suddenly using both his hands Ricky grasped my shoulders, looked me straight in the eyes, and demanded. "Who is she?"

Before I had the chance to gift him with a answer, another voice interjected. "Welcome back Captain Ricky, and Captain Ashei."

The two high ranking knights immediately stood tall with a salute as they replied in unison. "Miss Impa!"

"I'm glad to see you both and the hylians back with us safe and sound." The female sheikah stated.

"Thank you Miss Impa." They responded together.

The older woman began to look around at the hylians entering Kakariko Village, and enquired. "Would I be right to assume Malon and Talon joined you on your trip here?"

"No ma'am. They didn't want to leave their animals without someone to take care of them. So they decided to stay behind." The male captain answered.

"Sounds like them." I commented. "I wouldn't worry though. Without all the hylians there I'm sure they'll be fine. Ganon's got better things to do than attack two ranch owners." And everyone nodded in agreement.

Moving on to a different subject Impa looked to the two captains and instructed. "Ashei. Ricky. I want you both today to focus on finding these hylians a place to stay. Tomorrow your duty shall be assisting Link and the other captains with training the soldiers for our approaching battle with Ganondorf."

Showing her another salute they replied. "Yes Impa!"

The silver haired woman turned to walk away, but stopped beside me where she said. "I'm heading back to continue planning with Zelda. You should get back to your duties as well."

"Yeah, I will." I promised, feeling disappointed our time alone together was officially over for today.

Placing her hand on my shoulder Impa uttered. "I'll see you later." Then leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips before she proceeded to make her way back to her house.

I looked to my two knight friends and was greeted by their faces covered in complete shock.

"I thought they'd react like that." Nabooru said.

"I knew they'd react like that." I added.

...

With great speed I leapt backwards away from a swing of a practice sword, courtesy of Captain Ashei. She continued her attack with an overhead swing that I easily blocked with my own wooden sword, but her powerful strike still managed to push me back. This was followed by more of her various swings, each one I deflected but each one forced me back. Eventually our practice blades became locked but it didn't last long, for the female captain suddenly broke the lock by kicking my waist, sending me further back. She instantly continued the assault with a large wide swing of her weapon, which I was able to dodge by rolling under the attack ending up behind her, where I swiftly got to my feet. Ashei turned around to face me but before she could defend herself I struck her shoulder then thigh using my practice weapon sending her to her knees, and I rested my weapon against her neck, proclaiming. "I win."

As I looked down to the defeated form of my ally, I realized that even though she was a skilled combatant she could still be just about slow enough for this to happen, and in a real battle she won't be struck by wood, but metal that kills.

I quickly pushed the thought away as I heard Ashei reply. "But I put up a good fight though, yeah."

While helping her up I responded. "Yeah, I actually forgot how skilled of a warrior you were!"

"Well, I didn't know how skilled you had become. You really have grown since I first met you, yeah!" She complemented.

"Heh, thanks." I replied.

At that point we noticed around us were several knights who witnessed the fight. The purpose of our spar was not to demonstrate, but get some of our own training in since all we had mostly been doing is supervising all the soldiers. Due to this Ashei commanded with a strong voice. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING! NOW!" Without hesitation they obeyed. The female captain then turned back to me and enquired. "One more round?"

"Sure, why not?" I answered.

...

Evening had arrived. The knights were all returning to there homes for rest, as was I. While heading up the steps of the hill to Impa's house I spotted a few captains coming down them. Obviously they were coming from strategizing with Impa and Zelda. They each gave me a nod of greeting as they passed me, and I nodded back. Reaching the top I made my way to the front door, but as I was about to grab the knob it suddenly flew open, revealing Impa who I noticed for some reason held two practice swords in her hands.

"Oh, hello Link." She greeted.

"Hi Impa." I responded, then pointing towards the two wooden blades I asked. "Where are you going with those?"

"Well, I was actually going to find you to ask if you would like to spar." The older woman revealed.

"Yeah sure, any reason why?" I replied.

"Well, all I've been doing is planning and strategizing, but I desire to get myself some training done so that I'm not too rusty for the coming battle." The sheikah woman explained, but wasn't done as she continued. "I am also very interested to see how you fare in a duel with me now, compared to our last one. After all, you're going to need to be at the top your game when you face Ganon, and if you can't defeat me how can you hope to defeat him?"

Hearing this I remembered all our previous duels in Hyrule Castle's training ground, and how she always knocked me down to my backside. I knew she was right, if I still can't beat her how could I take down Ganondorf, even with the master sword in my grasp that isn't a guarantee of his defeat.

The female sheikah exited her house and shut the door as she passed me on of the wooden weapons.

"How did you think you'll cope?" She asked.

"We'll seen won't we." I answered,.

"We will." She agreed.

I proceeded to take several steps back, then took a firm stance pointing my wooden sword towards the older woman, ready for combat. I watched as she took her own stance with the tip of her wooden blade pointed back towards the grass floor. Our eyes were locked as we waited, wondering who was going to make the first move. The question was soon answered when Impa came hastily charging at me, and swung her weapon right for my head, but I blocked it with my own wooden weapon. The sheikah began to force me back as she sent a fury of attempted strikes for my legs, torso, and head all of which I was able to deflect but it was a struggle. Her attacks were far more ferocious than any of our previous matches, and I quickly realized that was because this was my final test. She truly desired to see if I was ready to face Ganon, so was giving me everything she had in hope I could overcome her, and I didn't plan on disappointing. I quickly leaned back as she sent me one of her uncountable swings, then as she directed another one at me I whacked the attack away sending her arm far back. Taking advantage of this rare opening I swung for her torso, but she somersaulted over the attempted strike landing behind me. I span around but wasn't nearly fast enough since immediately I felt her fist connect with my face, making me stumble back until I eventually found my footing. Instantly the fight continued as Impa hurriedly raced towards me and performed an overhead swing, but I caught the attack with my practice sword and our wooden blades were locked in an intense competition of strength that the sheikah seemed to be winning as she slowly but surely pushed me down.

I looked up into her eyes that stared down at me. In them I witnessed a fierce savagery I had never seen from her before, as if she went full battle mode, yet I also saw a hint of encouragement like she was telling me to fight harder, to not give up, and I decided to obey. Gathering my strength I began to rise higher and higher as I pushed back soon standing tall. Then with a burst of strength I shoved her away and sent a sharp kick to her face, making her tumble to the ground, but she broke the landing with a roll that allowed her to quickly get back on her feet. Not permitting her any time to ready herself I leapt high in the air for a jumpattack, but as I came down she dove to the side so my wooden sword only met grass. Not wasting any time I advanced swinging my weapon at her, but she jumped away. Not halting for a second I attacked again this time with a spin attack, but again she dodged now with a backflip. The moment she landed on her feet I went on full offense attacking her with my own fury of various swings, but each one was a failed strike only to be met with her practice blade. Eventually I was able to elbow her chest and she staggered back. I then attempted to strike her legs but she jumped over the attack touching down beside me where she kicked me across my face. I quickly recovered and retaliated with a horizontal swing, which only struck air as she ducked under the weapon. Before I could attempt another strike she swiftly leapt high into the air flying over me, and I instantly span around swinging my wooden sword as I did so and met her on the ground, halting my weapon just a centimetre away from her neck.

We both stood there in silence for a brief moment until Impa uttered. "Well done Link. You win."

"Yeah...I guess I did." I replied. Finally, I had beaten Impa in battle, yet I didn't feel triumphant. Why? Truth be told the fact that I could defeat Impa did little to encourage me, but instead proved she wasn't unstoppable, that she was defeatable...killable. That knowledge did nothing to comfort me.

I lowered my weapon from her neck, and she complemented. "You truly have matured as a skilled warrior since our last duel."

"Heh, thanks. I guess that's one for me and one hundred to you." I joked, though I wasn't sure if I was exaggerating or not.

The older woman smiled at my joke then stated. "Now I can rest a little more easy knowing first hand how skilled you have become."

Learning of this I realized not only I worried for her, but she worried for me too. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel such discomfort. The sheikah then continued. "Link, I beg of you please be careful. I don't know if I could handle it if you...if you..."

I wasn't going to force her to finish the painful sentence, so placing my hand on her arm I interjected. "I promise, but I need you to swear to me that you'll be careful as well."

Impa nodded and replied. "I swear."

"Thank you." I smiled, but honestly her words struggled to comfort me. I knew that in the heat of battle a mere arrow could end her, and no matter what I did I just found it impossible to push the thought away.

...

I sat alone on the grassy hill where Kakariko Village's windmill stood tall. I rested my head and shoulder on its stone structure, my eyes concentrated on the many knights who were training below me, contemplating the news Zelda announced only a couple hours ago.

Impa had invited me, Ashei, Ricky, and all the knight captains to her house, stating that Zelda wished to inform us of some important news. Once gathered in the sheikah woman's large living room the princess proclaimed. "I have brought you all here to tell you that after many days of careful planning we have finally created a near perfect strategy for our battle against Ganon. Due to this we desire to set out in four days, during this time I need everyone to help prepare for the approaching battle."

Now knowing how close the battle was my mind became constantly invaded by thoughts of all who would fight for hyrule's freedom, and I couldn't stop thinking about how many would die. Even those who probably haven't held a sword in their life were willing to stand and fight, while that was honourable was death all they were to be rewarded with? What about their families? Must they lose someone so important to their lives?

Unsheathing my master sword I said. "Fi, I need your help."

Immediately after the blade glowed blue the spirit appeared floating before me, and it uttered. "Greetings, Master Link. What are you in need of?"

"Did you hear the discussion about setting out for battle in four days?" I asked.

"Yes." The spirit answered.

"OK, look at all those soldiers training." I commanded. Fi obeyed turning to view the knights below, and a I enquired. "Knowing what we are up against, would you be able to tell me how many of them will fall in the coming battle?"

"Yes, it will only take a moment." The feminine being declared, and only a moment later it gave me its answer. "By my calculations in the best case scenario you would lose 85% of these warriors."

Hearing that number spoken felt like receiving a punch to the gut, but still I had to ask. "What about the worst case scenario?"

"95%, provided you still succeed in killing Ganon, if you fail the probability of any of them surviving is extremely low." The blue being informed.

After digesting her statement for a moment I replied. "Thank you Fi."

"I am glad to of been of assistance Master Link." It stated before quickly returning into the blade, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Those numbers were far too high for me to accept, and hearing them confirmed to me that all we were training, were dead men. I now knew what I needed to do next.

...

Day had now gone and night had taken over. I sat on the couch in Impa's lounge that acted as my bed, unable and not planning to sleep. While I had made my choice on what I must do next I found myself still contemplating my decision. After all my plan could end hazardously, but honestly that was just as possible if I went along with Zelda's, and mine could save the lives of everyone if successful. So keeping that as the focus in my mind I got off the couch and began to get ready, concluding now was the time to put my plan into action.

To my knowledge everyone in the house was asleep, but I couldn't be absolutely sure so just in case I made sure to be extra careful and quiet as I gathered all the equipment I believed I would need. Once I grabbed as many items as I could carry though making sure the amount wouldn't be a hindrance I made my way to the front door, and as I opened it I turned and muttered. "I'm sorry guys. I know what I'm doing may be selfish, but I refuse to let Ganon take even a single other life of our people, especially if its one of you. Hopefully when this is over you can forgive me." And with that, I exited the building I had come to think of as home throughout this war.

I proceeded to make my way through the village that was now enveloped in darkness. The moon was void of its usual silver glow, and not a single house emitted any light. While that assured me no one was awake to see what I was up to, it also made navigating through Kakariko quite difficult but luckily due to living here awhile I could reach my destination by pure memory, and it didn't take long for me to arrive at my place of interest, the horse stables.

I entered the structure that was home to our horses, continuing to make my way to the stable that held my dear Epona. She was sound asleep I felt bad since I was about to wake her, but I couldn't travel across hyrule field without her. I gently patted her neck until her eyes lazily opened. Seeing she was now awake I began to softly hum Epona's song, as I stroked her face and led her out the stables.

Once we were exposed to the night sky I whispered. "Hey girl. Sorry for waking you up so early, but I'm about to do something crazy and I need your help. You up for it?" She offered me a quiet grunt which I took as a yes, and I replied. "Thanks girl." I then mounted her and continued to silently travel to Kakariko's entrance. There I gave the village I had come to think of as home a final look, before heading through the open gate and riding onto hyrule field. Beginning my journey towards Hyrule Kingdom, to end Ganondorf's reign of terror...alone.

* * *

 **And done. When I first started writing this fanfiction I planned on making the fight against Ganondorf a massive battle, like the ones you see in Lord of the Rings. But after awhile I realized I just didn't have the writing skill to do that properly so I decided to have Link go alone instead since I believe I could write that well and because in the games Link does usually face Ganon alone. What did you guys think of Link's worry for his soldiers? Was it written well or do you think I was hammering it in a bit too much? Hopefully I did it well for you guys. Anyway next chapter we see Link entering into hyrule kingdom, or what Ganon has turned it into. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	28. Dawn Of The Finale Battle

**Author's Note: How long has it been? About two months? Sorry guys for the lengthy wait I really wanted this one out much much sooner and I thought I could do it but recently I started college and that just took a lot of my time and focus. But if your still here thanks for being so patient with me! I've gotten more used to my college life now so I might be able to put more focus on writing but there's definitely no promises on that. Anyway in this chapter we see Link make his way through the dangerous place Ganon has turned the city of hyrule into and his allies reaction to his sudden disappearance. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Cold wind rushed against my skin with an ice touch, rain crashed down battering my head and shield covering my back- leaving me soaked and cold as I rode Epona across Hyrule Field at an unrivalled speed.

I had not a clue for how long I had been riding for and though it felt like hours, the night remained strong, baring no signs of leaving yet.

Dark foreboding clouds now blanketed the sky not allowing even the stars to bring light to this darkness around me, forcing me to travel virtually blind, but luckily for I the silhouette of the tall, strong, walls protecting the city of hyrule were finally in my line of sight.

Soon I halted Epona before the moat that surrounded the massive walls. I saw the wooden drawbridge now destroyed and laying within the moat leaving the way in free for anyone to enter. Though knowing what waited inside, I'm sure no one felt the desire to take the free pass.

I dismounted my loyal horse and patting her neck I uttered, "Ok girl, here's where you stop." She seemed to shoot me a glare of disapproval and I explained, "Listen girl, I'm sorry I need to leave you behind, but I must! In their I'll find many of Ganon's monstrous minions. So, I have to be as stealthy as possible, which will only be made harder if I bring you. Thank you for carrying me here, but now you must stay at this spot where you're safe and wait for my return. Ok?" She looked down supposedly in defeat and grunted as if to say, "Fine." Stepping away from Epona I said, "Good girl. I promise I'll come back safe and sound." I then turned around and proceeded to make my way over the remnants of the bridge sticking out of the moat, and into the city of hyrule.

Walking along the town's stone floor I took my steps slowly, careful to look around my surroundings attempting to spot any evidence of Ganon's minions, but the night's darkness and pouring rain made it so I could barely see anything. Steadily moving forward, I struck my foot against an unseen object and almost tripped over. Immediately I felt my heart leap out my chest and instantly jumped back the moment I regained my footing. Looking down to see what I hit I was only able to see a figure of…something, but due to the darkness I just couldn't make it out. The figure didn't react to me striking it- remaining still and unmoving. After nothing happening for a moment I decided it was best not to stay standing here for much longer.

I was about to forget and move on when a sudden flash of lightning accompanied by a roaring thunder briefly illuminated my surroundings, but I wish it didn't, for within that short moment my eyes were defiled by a horrible display.

Hylian corpses lay scattered all across the floor decaying, some were knights, most were citizens. The houses were all wrecked with broken windows, smashed walls, and destroyed roofs. Truly a horrible sight this was, in fact it was so disgusting my stomach couldn't handle it, and I was forced to turn around and vomit on the ground. Ganondorf not only slaughtered these men, women, and children; but didn't even have the decency to remove the corpses, instead opting to leave them to rot while he sat on his arse and cursed all of hyrule with his terror. This knowledge quite literally made me sick, but also served to fill me with more resolve to end this war once and for all.

Facing back forward I prepared to move on but before I could take another step red glowing dots entered my vision. They were a distance away, but were approaching me and knowing they most likely meant harm I immediately hid behind one of the wrecked houses, and pressed my back against its wall sliding down to the ground hoping that would lessen my chances of been spotted. Soon the lights returned to my sight as they passed me. Now closer I recognized their figures as Stalfos. Once they went away I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Knowing they were there I deemed that path too dangerous and decided to continue on this new path.

Looking down the alley I had entered my line of sight was instantly greeted by a skull. My hand been faster than my voice it quickly covered my mouth, so I may utter no sound. Calming myself I saw the skull was a part of an entire skeleton. What could tear a person from all their flesh? But I remembered the dragon which belonged to Ganon that attacked us in Faron Woods, and its ability to breath fire. That memory made it a simple deduction. That beast's death suddenly became so much more satisfying to me.

Getting back to my feet I proceeded to make my way down the alley- still mindful to take it slow as to lower the risk of charging right into the enemy. After some time, I came to a corner, hesitant to move onto it too fast I peered out of the cover of the house beside me to get a view of the new path, and immediately my vision was filled with a large chunky being carrying a long big spear. I looked up to its head baring a pig-like resemblance. I pulled my head back with great speed continuing to push my body flat against the wall. My heart felt like it was attempting to break out of my chest with every beat as I feared I had been spotted, but soon my worries were soothed as I heard the loud steps of the pig-like beast become distant as it began to move away.

I was glad it failed to notice me, but I still faced the problem of it being in my way. I wished not to head back, so I decided to end this problem quickly and quietly. Taking out a single arrow I nocked it then stepped out to face the enemy as I pulled the arrow to my cheek, aimed, and let it fly. I watched as it landed in the back of the head of the unsuspecting beast, instantly killing it and it fell to the ground.

I made my way up to the corpse and plucked my arrow out of its bleeding neck- placing it back in my quiver. After all I didn't want to run out of ammo too soon.

Resuming my journey forward I took slow, careful, steps until I abruptly halted myself after some time. Ahead I could make out a figure though only barely- it was a miracle I spotted it. The figure then started to move and at that moment two red orbs appeared, identical to those I saw earlier belonging to Stalfos, and almost instantly I realized what was standing before me hidden in the dark. I was about to flee and seek a place to hide when I heard the sound of charging feet as the red dots I now realized were eyes came closer at great speed. I unsheathed my sword ready to fight, hoping to end this quickly, but watched as the two red eyes swiftly rose high into the air. As they came down the rest of the Stalfos finally became visible. Without hesitation I lunged forward with a wide swing of my blade and sliced through the stalfos's spine before it could land, and when it touched the ground it was in pieces.

I sheathed the master sword, glad to have defeated the villain so shortly. The victorious moment didn't last long though, for ahead of me I noticed a few more red eyes approaching me. Hoping they hadn't spotted me I hid in another alley to my right- where I watched the large skeleton warriors gather around the remains of their fellow Stalfos, then continue to charge down the path no doubt in search of the culprit, completely oblivious I was hiding in the alley.

" _That was a close one_." I thought, and proceeded to move down the alley, but it wasn't long until the sound of deep long moans made me freeze in place, not daring to move in case I be spotted. Squinting my eyes, I noticed several silhouettes that seemed to be wandering around aimlessly. Focussing harder through the crashing rain I recognized the beings as Redeads- terrifying monsters I had only come across once in my journey, and didn't fancy experiencing another encounter.

I couldn't go forward, and I wished not to head back, so looking to my left I was greeted by the sight of a large wall of a house with a massive hole residing in it which I chose to be my escape. Not giving it a second thought I stepped through the hole entering the wrecked house.

Inside I witnessed the terrible state of the broken building. Parts of the roof now lay sprawled over the floor, furniture was destroyed, and figures I'm positive were corpses lay on the ground.

Moving onwards I was extremely careful to watch my footing and soon reached the other side of the house, where I found the wall to be almost completely destroyed. I was about to step out and continue my journey forward when a quick flash of lightning revealed standing just outside the building with its back turned to me was a giant, pig-resembling beast. It was the same type of beast I killed earlier with my bow and arrow. I remember battling these monsters in Faron Woods with my companions. My friends and I had come to call these things 'Moblins.' Not only that but it was also I now stood in Hyrule Castle Market, which was no longer crowded with Hylians, but Ganondorf's minions: Stalfos, Redeads, Lizalfos, and those Moblins. All of them now filled the market.

Once pure darkness again enveloped everything in sight I slowly began to step back not desiring to make a single noise, for even though I could no longer see it- I knew that pig monster stood only a couple feet ahead of me. I then halted my steps as I remembered the Redeads that awaited me back there, but in front of me were dozens of beastly warriors.

" _Where can I go now_?!" I contemplated mentally.

Fortunately, I noticed the stairs were still up and led to the top floor, which I saw was half destroyed- most of it laying on the ground around me. I had no clue if they were stable or not, but in my current situation the only way appeared to be up. I treaded lightly towards the stairs, and it wasn't long until I stood before the first step. Gently, I placed my foot on the wooden step, but still I created a resounding creek that made me quickly turn my head to see if anything was approaching to investigate the sound, fortunately though nothing seemed to be coming my way. So, since it seemed I was safe I took another step only to produce another loud, long-lasting, creek. Again, I looked behind me to see nothing coming near. I realized now I couldn't proceed up, at least via the stairs, but how else could I reach the second floor? At that moment an idea came to my head. I took out my hookshot, shot it at part of the wooden ceiling that remained, and was instantly carried to the top of the stairs landing on my feet with a slight thud.

Now standing on the second level I had to figure out where I could go from here. Looking to my left I saw the wall in that direction possessed a cavity more than big enough for me to pass through. Seeing it as my only option to exit this house I made my way over to it. I peered out of the hole and just at that moment lightning flashed, revealing before me a second house, the side facing me was without a wall which gave me an idea. I pointed my hookshot forward, but unfortunately due to the deep darkness and falling rain- I had to mostly guess where I should shoot it. Before I had the chance to even do so I heard a loud thump invade my right ear, and immediately I looked to my right to see a giant arrow embedded in the wall. I instantly looked behind me to see the Moblin from earlier with a Stalfos. I guess they did hear my journey up the stairs after all. Panicked I quickly shot my hookshot at the other building, and the moment it hit its target I was carried over to the other side where I suddenly impacted into what I'm positive was the edge of the roof. Instantly, my body started to plummet but before I could fall my free hand grasped the edge, but it was slippery due to the unrelenting rain and as a couple more arrows flew past me notifying me the pig-beast didn't plan on letting me go- I swung forward flying into the house to land on my backside. Getting to my feet I noticed the right half of the wall on the front of the house was also demolished. I understood if I moved ahead I would become exposed, especially now since they're alert to my presence, but a fourth arrow flying past my head only a centimetre away from my ear was all the motivation I needed to go on.

Charging onwards it wasn't long until I was in view of all the monsters plaguing the market, and it didn't take long for them to spot indicated by the many arrows zooming my way, luckily my fast movement combined with the darkness and rain hindered their aim, some arrows were way off while others missed by an inch, but all only managed to strike the wall beside me. As I speedily approached the still standing wall ahead of me with arrows flying around me I noticed it owned a window. Knowing I couldn't stop moving in case one of the arrows catch my flesh I kept running and took out my Hylian Shield raising it in front of my face as I leapt forward breaking through the glass. Instantly gravity pulled me down, and I knew in just a couple of seconds several of my bones will be broken and I'll be at my enemies' mercy. So immediately I shot my hookshot upwards to the next building and was abruptly carried to the edge of its roof and I grabbed it, proceeding to quickly pull myself up. Once on my feet a top the roof I continued to charge forward while the villains continued to send their arrows zooming at me. This time I raised my shield blocking any arrows that were well aimed. Shortly I reached the end and jumped off touching down on the roof of a lower building. Not wasting a second of time I charged on, but I suddenly dropped landing on a wooden floor.

Once I recovered from the fall I looked up to see a massive hole that in my rush I hadn't noticed. Beside that none of the walls around me, nor the floor beneath me owned any damage.

Seeing this as a chance to take small breather I stopped for a moment. The rest was cut short though because all of a sudden, a crash earned my attention and ahead I saw a broken window- its newly shattered glass in the air falling to the floor, along with was a black, ball-shaped, object that I instantly recognized as a bomb.

Realizing there wasn't enough time for me to do anything about it, I quickly raised my shield as the bomb exploded. Its power sent me flying into the wall as it obliterated the floor, and I fell to the bottom of the house slamming into the broken piles of wood.

I lay there still; my shock keeping me from moving, but even when I attempted to, my body protested with great pain immediately stopping me. I could feel that my left arm was broken, I looked down to see blood covering my thigh area where I could feel a long, sore, cut and blood running down my leg. I noticed next to my thigh pointing to the sky was a sharp piece of wood, which I deduced to be the cause of my bleeding wound. My eyes also widened in horror as I spotted pierced in my stomach, was a shard of broken wood.

Laying in pain my eyes looked in dread at the many monstrous warriors approaching me. I couldn't fight them all especially in this state, so I had to figure out a plan of escape, the only question was how. At that moment, thanks to some quick thinking my mind remembered the deku nuts I carried in my pouch. I knew the chances were slim, but I had to try. Taking out a single deku nut I smashed it to the ground releasing a white light that temporarily blinded my enemies. Taking this chance I raised my hookshot to a distant house, shot it, and quickly zoomed through the air to collide onto a building's roof; where for a moment I lay groaning in pain.

After finding the strength I agonizingly dragged myself to the centre of the roof- out of sight of the villains below. There I sat myself up leaning against a chimney protruding from the roof. I had to heal myself, but first I had to deal with the small remnant of wood stabbed in my belly. I took out one of my arrows and placed its shaft in my mouth tightly biting it, so I may not be too loud. I took several breaths bracing myself for the inevitable pain. I gripped the sharp piece of wood and violently moaned in agony as I excruciatingly pulled it free from my flesh.

Dropping the blood-soaked wood, I was finally free from its discomfort though the now open wound felt terribly sore. I proceeded to take out a bottle of red potion and gave it a desperate chug. Soon I felt relief fill my entire body as my wounds healed, and I took a relaxed breath.

Feeling reenergized I got to my feet in a crouched position and moved to the end of the roof. There I looked to see if the ground below was clear and thankfully it was. Kneeling there I also spotted the beginnings of a path, it was close and led out of the market. I remembered that path took me to Hyrule Castle all that time ago, now it would lead me Ganondorf.

I jumped of the building, landing on the ground with a roll, then immediately broke out into a sprint onto the path running as fast as my legs would allow desperately trying to put as much distance between myself and Ganon's minions as possible.

…

I have no idea how long I had been running for, when I finally gave into my leg's pleads for rest and dropped to my hands and knees panting before I turned and sat myself down getting a view of how far I've travelled, and saw the grey silhouette of what I appeared to be the market in the far, far, distance. There were also no signs that any of the villains gave pursuit, which soothed my worries on that matter.

Knowing I was safe at this current moment I decided to grant myself some rest and relaxed my back on the ground, staring at the clouds above me as rain splattered on my face- further soaking my drenched my body.

The darkness that painted everything in sight a deep black, had now transformed into a gloomy grey, shading all things around me. This left me to believe the morning sun had risen above the stormy clouds, casting their colour onto the land below. Now the realization that it was morning told me one thing, and that was my companions were probably awake now which meant they will soon discover my absence. With this thought I knew I couldn't waste any more time; so I climbed to my feet and continued my journey to face Ganondorf.

…

IMPA'S POV.

I wake void of sleepiness, greeted by the warmth of my soft covers and the sound of short, quick, pelts against the window. I flung the duvet off my body dressed in an old white nightgown, then proceeded to get off my comfortable bed and onto my feet stretching every joint in my body making sure not to start the day off with stiff limbs. My attention went to my window, and I stepped up before it, looking through its glass blurry with raindrops.

" _The soldiers won't fancy the idea of training under this weather. Link especially won't like this_." I thought.

Thinking of my younger partner I knew I had to go wake him, like usual. Honestly that boy, I've come to believe without someone's assistance he would sleep for all eternity. Sometimes though I desire not to disturb his slumber, after all he's been through and done for Hyrule's people the least he deserves is some extra sleep, but the life of a soldier requires such discipline.

After changing into my usual blue Sheikah garment I exited the bedroom and headed for the stairs. Each foot plant down the wooden steps would emit an eerie creek, filling the entire silent house until I eventually reached the bottom. Once I stopped before the couch that acted as my beloved's bed my eyes widened in shock, as I saw him nowhere in sight.

" _He must have already awoken and began his duties."_ I deduced mentally.

At this revelation I couldn't help but feel disappointed. These days I rarely could spend time with Link alone, awaking him was one of those few times and even though it was short- since we'd have to quickly begin our duties, I cherished it. While I may criticize him for oversleeping every morning without fail, admittedly I absolutely adore seeing his innocent slumbering face. I even feel myself growing in excitement as I go to wake him, eager to see his cute face.

While my mind was clouded with thoughts of Link, a sudden voice startled me, "Good morning Impa."

My attention shot up to view Shiek making his way downstairs and I replied, "Oh, good morning Shiek."

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he asked, "Are you ok? You seemed a little startled by my greeting."

"I'm fine. You just caught me lost in thought, wondering where Link could be." I explained.

Now realizing Link's absence Shiek responded, "It is odd for Link to be already up and beginning his duties."

"Yes well, I'm going to head out to make sure he has begun his duties." I declared.

I watched as Shiek raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Are you sure you don't want to just perhaps, see him?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed at his comment and I admitted. "I do also desire to wish him a good morning."

"I thought so." The male sheikah smirked.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I exited the house stepping into the pouring rain. I continued down the stone steps leading me to the bottom of the tall hill, where ahead of me I saw Ashei and Ricky- stacking wooden swords ready for the soon to be arriving knights, but the chosen hero was not with them.

I approached the two captains and the moment they noticed me the captains stood straight with a salute speaking unison, "Miss Impa!"

"Hello Captain Ashei. Captain Ricky. I just wanted to ask if either of you have seen Link today?" I greeted.

Lowering their arms appearing more relaxed from my simple enquiry Ashei answered, "No, I haven't."

"Neither have I," The other captain added, "But if you're looking for him you'll most likely find him in the horse stables. He usually goes there first thing in the morning to visit Epona."

Appreciative of their answers I replied, "Thank you." Then proceeded to make my way to the home of our stallions. Once I reached my destination and entered the stables I was greeted by the sight of Ilia and Cremia waking and feeding the horses, but still no sign of Link- this made me let out a short sigh of disappointment. At that moment the two horse carers finally noticed me, and Ilia greeted, "Good morning Miss Impa. Are you in need of anything?"

"Well, I haven't seen Link this morning. I was told I could find him here, but I see he's not present," I replied, "Have either of you seen him today?"

At that point Cremia decided to speak up as she answered, "No we haven't, actually we haven't seen Epona either."

Surprised by this I inquired, "Really?"

"Yeah, when we arrived here we found her stable as it is now, empty." The redhead stated, gesturing towards the stable near the end of the room, where one would normally see Epona standing, but as Cremia said it was empty. She then continued to declare, "Link is the only person she would let take her. So, I'm positive she's with him, wherever he is."

"But why would he take her without notifying either of you?" I asked.

To this Ilia answered with, "We're not too sure, but we know he'll return her soon. You might even see him making his way here on your way out."

"Hopefully," I uttered, "I'll see you two later."

The two girls waved as I proceeded to exit the horse stables, and began to make my way back to my home, with Link still nowhere in sight.

…

I was now making my way past several knights who had now begun their training and I spotted Ashei and Ricky teaching some of the trainees, but the one I sought was not on sight, to be honest I wasn't even surprised at this point. Then suddenly I heard a voice call, "MISS IMPA." This grabbed my attention and I looked to see Captain Takumi jogging up to meet me.

"What is it Takumi?" I enquired, as he halted before me.

"Have you seen Link anywhere? He's supposed to be supervising the archer trainees. I'm happy to do it instead, but it's weird he hasn't shown up." He explained.

Sighing on the inside I said, "Sorry, but no I haven't. I'll inform you the moment I find him."

"Thank you Miss Impa." He replied, and made his way back to the trainees.

Now I was beginning to sense something was off. Link has never failed to attend his duties and I know unless something important got in the way, he would always succeed in attending his tasks. So that just left the question; what could be so important for Link not to turn up today? While I desired to continue my search for the lad, I knew Zelda would be waiting for me to assist in planning preparation for the coming battle. So, placing that at my focus, I continued my journey to my house.

…

Closing the door behind me I now stood within my home where immediately I was greeted by the sight of Zelda, Shiek, and Nabooru all of whom were sitting around the table at the centre of the living room.

Upon seeing me the princess spoke, "Ah, good morning Impa. Shiek told me Link had a rare early morning today. Sorry you had to miss out on waking him. I know how much you love it." Adding a small chuckle to the end of her sentence.

All I managed to reply with was, "Yeah." As her grace's teasing returned my thoughts to the young lad, wondering why he was missing and where he could be.

"How is he?" I heard the princess ask.

I answered, "I don't know. After all, I'm unable to find him."

This caught the three seated individuals' attention, and Zelda questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I couldn't find him on the couch, I couldn't find him with Epona in the horse stables; and she's missing too!" I answered, my frustration quite evidence in my voice.

With a puzzled face the brunette uttered, "That is odd."

Shiek then began to suggest, "Maybe you should check the training grounds again, he's probably-"

But I interjected, "No, only moments before arriving here Takumi came to me asking where Link is, and now he's had to take over Link's duties. Now all of us here know Link hasn't and would never fail to attend to his duties."

"You are right, but what could he be doing right now?" Zelda asked seemingly to herself.

Before I could give her my reply Naboour suddenly interjected, "Honestly, I think you guys are getting worried over nothing." This grabbed all of our attention, and she continued, "Listen, I'm sure we have all noticed the stress mounting on Link lately. He's probably just trying to have a break, maybe he's gone for a walk, or a ride with Epona just to relieve some of the stress. Don't you think he deserves that? We just have to wait for his return."

The princess and her sheikah partner seemed to digest what the Gerudo said, as did I. Then Zelda told me, "She's right Impa. We shouldn't be getting so worried about this. Besides, wherever he may be he's capable of taking care of himself. All we have to do is await his arrival."

Taking in what her grace said I replied, "Yes, y-you're right." Honestly, I should be the one thinking rationally here. I'm too old to be getting so worked up over something so trivial. I especially felt disappointed in myself for getting others worried too. At this moment in time I had to focus on my duties; besides, I know Link can take care of himself- wherever he is.

Feeling I owed the three an apology for worrying them, I began to apologize, "Everyone, I'm sorry for acting so-" but before I could finish- my attention was grabbed by something I caught sight of in the corner of my eye. It was the wooden chest that housed all the equipment we usually brought on missions, but I noticed something a little odd. Giving it my full attention I saw its lid was slightly ajar.

I began moving towards it, hearing Zelda question, "Impa what are you doing?"

Giving her no answer I opened the chest to see what seemed like half the items put in there, gone. deku nuts, potions, bombs, arrows…all gone. Link's hookshot was also missing from the chest. Now that I think about it, where is his bomb bag, quiver and bow? " _Wait a minute."_ I thought and hurried over to the couch, Link usually kept his sword and shield resting beside it, but now as I looked there I saw it to be nowhere in sight. Some of our items are missing, Link's personal weapons are missing, Epona is gone, and Link is nowhere to be found; all in the same morning. This cannot be some simple coincidence.

With that in my head I remembered Nabooru's words, about Link's stress. I have noticed Link's growing worry for that battle over the past few weeks, but it was never for himself only the rest of us. He always asked if our strategy results in the least amount of casualties, always telling me to stay safe. At that moment a thought came to my head. " _Could Link have gone to face Ganon alone?"_ That way he could protect all of us from the deadly battle; but he wouldn't do something so idiotic…yes he would.

With that idea driving my actions I instantly raced up the stairs, entering my room where faster than one's eye could blink, I gathered all my weapons and after sheathing my biggoron sword on my back; I exited my room and charged down the stairs to the door. As I opened it I heard a confused Zelda ask, "Impa, w-what are you doing? Where are you going with all your weapons?"

"To find Link. I believe I figured out where he is, or going to." I answered, proceeding to quickly slip out and shut the door, hearing Zelda cry, "Wait Impa!" Ignoring her I charged down the stone steps, but was soon halted as Ashei and Ricky met me on the steps, blocking my path.

They both seemed surprised to find me in such a hurry, and Ashei said, "Oh, Miss Impa. We were just coming to ask if you'd found Link. You see, he still hasn't arrived to help with training."

Hurriedly I replied, "No not yet," before I sprinted past them down the rest of the hill, continuing to race towards the horse stables pushing through all the training soldiers. It wasn't long until I returned to the horse stables, where I was met with the surprised expressions of Cremia and Ilia, the uteering, "Impa," upon my entrance. Paying the two girls no mind I sped past them to a random horse in its stable and just as I speedily grabbed a saddle to place on its back, a voice grabbed my attention, "Impa!"

My head shot in the direction of the voice and I saw Zelda standing at the entrance, along with Shiek, Nabooru, Ashei and Ricky. The princess continued to question confusion evident on her face, "What are you doing? What do you mean you figured out where Link is? Where is he?"

"This may sound crazy, but I believe Link has gone to face Ganon alone." I answered. The moment those words escaped my lips I saw the groups' faces change into a mix of uncertainty and shock. I proceeded to explain to them why I was led to this conclusion. When I was eventually done I could see in their faces they knew Link would do something like this, though I could tell some disbelief still lingered. Silence filled the air for a short while, as everyone present absorbed what had just been said.

That silence was soon broken when Shiek asked, "Are you sure about this Impa?"

Confidently I answered, "Positive. It just makes sense to me."

The younger sheikah turned to his royal partner and enquired, "Zelda? What do you think?"

I saw her grace was giving the situation great thought, but I deeply desired to make sure my love was safe, and gave an earnest plead- "Zelda…please let me go."

She looked me in the eyes for what was probably only a second, before she spoke, "Not on that you can't."

"Huh?" Was all I could say at her unexpected response.

Princess Zelda looked to Shiek saying, "Go ready your horse," and he responded with a nod then immediately went to ready his horse as Zelda went to ready hers.

Surprised and confused I followed the princess asking, "W-what are you doing?"

"Going with you." Was her short reply.

"What?!" I exclaimed and started to protest, "No, it's too dangerous for you to come you grace!"

"Frankly, I don't care." She stated, "Link has risked his life to help me before- to help all of us! Now, we're going to help him."

Hearing her powerful statement, I struggled to come up with an argument, but then I noticed all the others (beside Cremia and Ilia) were saddling up their horses, ready to ride, and at that very moment I realized I couldn't stop them.

The brunette's voice then captured my attention, "Impa, you will ride with me." And I looked up to see her now sitting atop her horse, stretching her hand offering to help me up. Accepting the fact this is how it will be I took her hand and climbed up, seating myself behind Zelda.

Once the others had mounted their horses we began to head out the stables, with me and Zelda leading the way. As we exited the way the place Cremia and Ilia halted us, and the redhead said, "Please bring Link back safe."

"We will." I promised confidently.

The six of us continued to ride through Kakariko Village, past all the training soldiers who looked to us with puzzled expressions that appeared to wonder what we were up to, but paying them no mind we rode through Kakariko's entrance and onto Hyrule Field; leaving Kakariko Village behind as we headed for Hyrule Castle under the crashing rain. Zelda, Shiek, Ashei, Ricky, Nabooru, and myself were not going to let Link face Ganondorf alone!

…

BACK TO LINK'S POV

The rain weighed down upon me in its thousands as I trudged up the dirt path which had transformed into mud thanks to the million falling rain drops. I forgot how far the castle was from the market, but I suppose it has been some time since I've walked along this road. I remembered the day I first travelled up this road, so long ago it feels now, yet I remember like it happened only yesterday. I only hope it won't be as difficult to enter the castle now as it was last time, and it wasn't long until I would find out.

Coming up to the top of the path I was greeted by the sight of Hyrule Castle. It appeared mostly untouched, unchanged, almost exactly how we left it; except surrounding the entire structure was a golden, transparent, dome. Obviously, a product of Ganon's powerful sorcery, which I knew would prove a challenge to get through, but I'd just have to solve that problem when I get to it- and I'm sure more opposition awaits me within the few steps left to the castle; and soon that would prove true as I came to the corner. Knowing that danger most likely awaited me ahead, I pressed my back against the rockface that stood beside the dirt path then peered around the corner to see the large, iron, gate. Immediately my mind travelled back to when I first came to Hyrule Castle, and the soldier who was on guard at the gate who proved quite the obstacle to get past, but now standing in his position was an armoured Stalfos with a second one beside it.

" _Two Stalfos on guard…this could be a bit of a challenge."_ I thought.

Luckily, they didn't seem alert to my presence, giving me other options to get rid of them. I knew not to underestimate a Stalfos, they're stronger and more skilled than one of Ganon's average minions; so I would have to give them something that will pack a good punch and end them quickly.

My hand then slipped into my bomb bag pulling out two small bombs. I passed one to my other hand and immediately threw it at the left standing Stalfos, then instantly I hurled the second one at the other Stalfos. Almost the moment the two bombs landed at the skeleton warriors' feet, the metal balls erupted into an explosion of flame and sent both Stalfos flying in every direction, leaving their bones scattered everywhere.

Once the dust and smoke settled, I saw the gate cleared of any kind of guard. I also saw how the power of the bombs had damaged the gate, though it still blocked my path, but I bet one more of my bombs could finish the job.

Stepping out of the cover of the rockface, I sent another bomb zooming through the air and as it reached the gate it released a powerful blast of fire which forced the metal gate to fly back, landing on the ground with a loud thud where it lay broken, disfigured, and burnt. Now my path was cleared, but I knew I had to remain cautious.

Treading forward cautiously past the fallen gate I turned left and continued up the grass hill. Reaching the top, I quickly hid behind one of the small trees as I spotted two Lizalfos standing before the golden barrier, and behind them past the barrier was the castle's entrance. The odd thing was though they didn't seem alert to my presence.

" _DIDN'T THEY HEAR THE EXPLOSIONS?!"_ I mentally screamed, bewildered by their ignorance, but understanding they still posed a threat I decided to take advantage of the fact they hadn't noticed me. Taking out my bow I nocked an arrow and swiftly stepped out of the cover of the tree firing it right into one of the Lizalfos head, killing it instantly. Before the other lizard monster could react, I sent a second arrow into its neck, ending its life.

Now with them obviously posing no threat, I walked up to where the two corpses lay and stood before the golden barrier. Now came the challenge of trying to get past this golden dome, but as I stared at it my mind struggled to form a single idea.

Wanting to find out how strong the barrier actually is, I raised my fist to pound the thing, but the moment my clenched hand connected with the golden dome I felt a painful electric shock course through my entire body, as a yellow blast erupted from the barrier sending me flying several feet back landing on the ground with a hard thud. I lay there shocked and unmoving for a few seconds when I uttered a long, deep, groan of pain. Every bone and muscle in my body felt fried, as did my skin. Finally I gathered the strength to get to my feet, but even the simple action of getting up took great effort.

" _Just shake it off Link. Just shake it off."_ I mentally encouraged myself.

Once back on my feet I moved (or more like limped) back to the golden barrier, but now was left completely stumped at what to do. With no ideas coming to my mind, I unsheathed the Master Sword and said, "Fi, I could use some help here." Only a second passed when the elegant blade glowed a familiar blue and the feminine figure of Fi miraculously appeared before me.

"How can I be of assistance Master Link?" The blue spirit inquired.

Gesturing to the golden barrier I answered with my own question, "Do you know how I could get past this…thing?"

Fi turned to face the dome and proclaimed, "The power of the Master Sword will break through this defence. Not wanting

Not wanting to be electrocuted again I questioned, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, 99.68% certain." The spirit answered.

I was hoping for 100%, but that'll have to do. As I readied my sword I felt a little hesitance hold me back. Slightly for the fear of being electrocuted again still lingered within me…but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. So I lunged my blade forward plunging it into the golden dome, creating a crack that stretched down to the ground and all the way up to the peak of the castle, as golden sparks erupted from where my sword was embedded. The temptation to pull away out of fear of electrocution was strong, but my will to carry on proved stronger as I preceded to push the blade deeper in which made the sparks quickly grow in violence, and caused even more cracks to appear. Then in a brisk moment, the whole dome abruptly shattered into a crazy amount of uncountable, tiny, pieces and before they could fall to the ground all of them evaporated out of sight. Now nothing stood between me and that castle.

" _That was dramatic."_ I thought. Looking up to Fi who levitated beside me I said, "Thanks Fi."

"I am glad to of been of assistance." The blue spirit replied.

The feminine being appeared to be about to enter the blade, but I stopped it saying, "Wait, before you go there's something I need to ask you."

Fi then said, "Of course. What is it you wish to enquire?"

"Well, erm, it's probably a bit late to be asking this, but…what are my chances of beating Ganon?" I asked.

The blue being kept silent for a small while, as it calculated my chances of defeating the evil king. I waited for her answer in great suspense, until it soon spoke, "35.47%."

Surprised by the answer I said, "That's better than what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Fi asked.

"Much lower to be honest." I revealed, then continued to say, "But thanks Fi. I'll make sure to call for you if I need some more help."

"I will always be ready to provide assistance, Master Link." Fi stated, and with that she returned to the Blade of Evil's Bane.

Her calculation was truly better than what I imagined. Though it was small, I still had a chance of succeeding which was higher than I previously imagined. That gave me more needed confidence, that I would make sure to hold onto as I preceded on my mission.

Continuing forward, I soon came to the clean moat that ran around the castle. Across from me I saw the draw bridge pulled up, not welcoming anyone to enter. I had predicted this, and already planned on sneaking in the same way I snuck in when I first ever came here. Before I could go around to the secret entrance I heard a loud, lengthy, groan which drew my attention back to the drawbridge, and watched as it was lowered until it touched the stone floor.

" _Well that was odd_." I observed in my head. It was as if I was being allowed entrance, but then I realized that was exactly what was happening. Ganondorf was welcoming me in…welcoming me to do battle with him. He knows I'm here. That explains why the Lizalfos didn't attack me, or even seem aware of my presence he was controlling them to leave me alone. He wants to fight me. Well, I now knew he was cocky, but I guess at this point he has good reason to be. Since he knew I was here there was pretty much no need for me to sneak in. So accepting this invitation to enter, I crossed the draw bridge and stepped onto the grassy grounds of the castle.

Far ahead of me I saw a large, wooden, door which I knew would grant me entrance into the castle. All I had to was walk up and open it, but standing between me and that door were several Stalfos, Lizalfos, and Moblins all scattered around the grass grounds. The moment I stepped past the castle walls all their eyes were on me. I stared right back at them, my sword at the ready, but for ages they did nothing except stand and stare. This further proved to me that Ganondorf wanted to fight me, and didn't wish any harm to befall me before our battle. So knowing they would do me no harm, I moved forward, remaining cautious with my eyes glued on each beastly warrior- keeping my sword at the ready. I could feel my heartbeat bang against the bone of my chest as I found myself now in the middle of these monsters. If they were to suddenly attack…I don't know what I'd do. As I kept moving I would turn my body to face various directions to cover all my surroundings. With my focus completely on the villains around me I had no idea how near I was to my destination, but before I knew it- my back banged against the wooden door forcing me to an abrupt halt.

Keeping my eyes locked on the monsters, I pushed the door open and not wasting a second I slid inside. Slamming the door behind me I let out a sigh of relief. " _That was intense."_ I thought relieved to of left that nerve-racking situation behind me, and I was glad to finally be sheltered from the unrelenting rain, but that thankfulness quickly went as I remembered my shelter was Ganon's Castle.

I scanned my new surroundings to see I had entered the main hall of the castle. Around me where high walls made of stone, decorated with portraits of the royal family from different generations. At the top of the far up walls were large windows, taking the brunt of the pouring rain. After living here for two months I knew those windows served the purpose of letting the sun's light into the castle so it may light up room, but with grey clouds covering the sky, torches hanging on the wall took over that duty. Look ahead I saw across from me, on the other side of the room, was a large staircase with a light red carpet laid over its steps. At the foot of the staircase, standing across from each other, were two tall black knights; both of whom looked identical to the black armoured warrior I fought and killed back in Faron Woods. Their long, black, broad swords were out; I would have been intimidated by them, but knowing they wouldn't attack I proceeded forward without fear- though remained understandably cautious with my sword and shield on hand.

I walked along a slim dark red carpet, which was placed on a floor made of a mix of teal and turquoise tiles. It soon led me to a golden triforce symbol in the centre of the floor with three more dark red carpets around it. One travelled to the right towards a wooden door, another went in the opposite direction also leading to a wooden door which I knew led to the Training Grounds. A hint of nostalgia came upon me as I looked to that door, remembering all the times Impa knocked me to my backside. The last dark red carpet continued forward to the staircase, and I continued along it.

Soon I walked past the two knights, who kept their focus solely on me. Neither of them giving a hint to attack, I proceeded up the red carpeted steps, soon coming to a floor dressed in the same coloured carpet. There I also discovered two more red carpeted staircases, going up in opposing directions. One going right, the other left. After being here for two months, exploring the many halls of the castle in that time, I knew every exact direction I needed to take to reach my destination. So, I went on up the left staircase.

That was how it went for a while. Me travelling down nostalgic halls and heading up familiar staircases. Each step bringing me closer and closer to the throne room, where I will face Ganondorf in our first and final battle.

* * *

 **And done. I want to apologize again for how this took to finish I really do hope future chapter don't take this long finish. But on the topic of chapters they're aren't that many left to go at all, probably just a couple at most. Wow time sure does fly. So did you guys enjoy Link's intense trip through Hyrule Market? What about Impa figuring out what happened to Link? I hope I did well especially since it took quite awhile. Anyway next chapter we finally see the destined confrontation between Link and Ganondorf. Now, I really want to get this chapter right so it may take awhile so please be patient with me. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review criticism is welcome!**


	29. At War's End

**Author's Note: OK how long has this took me? November, December, January, February, and half of March that's...almost five months...wow. I am really sorry for how long this took me to finish, but it is a long chapter the longest I've done 20,000 words, I DID NOT think it would end up this long, but it did. But also other things distracted me such as College, video games, Netflix, but again I'm sorry. I'd say the next chapter won't take this long but this IS the final chapter...wow. Originally I was going to make this in two parts but with it taking so long I just decided to get it all done in this chapter. ANYWAY in this, the final chapter of my first fanfiction our hero Link faces off against Ganondorf in the final battle that will decide the fate of Hyrule. So for the last time, at least for this story, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The memory of Hryule Castle's massive size had escaped my mind, and now it finally returned as a powerful reminder. Hallway, after hallway, after hallway, after hallway I travelled in my journey to reach the awaiting Ganondorf. They were all how I remembered them, crimson carpets covering the floor, ceilings baring beautiful ornaments and hanging chandeliers, and large windows with hard rain hammering their glass. Except now, in each hall were Ganon's minions: Stalfos, Moblins, and Lizalfos, but when they would see me all they would do is stand and watch me. I should feel thankful, but with their cold, evil, eyes following me as I passed them- I could only feel uneasy.

Walking down another one of the countless halls I soon halted my steps, as I was given the option of three paths. One carried on ahead, another diverted to my right, and the last continued to my left. I knew the path on my right well, it would lead me to the throne room which I now realized was close. I know I should have continued along that path immediately, but I became quickly distracted by the left path also holding great familiarity with me.

I began moving down the left hall, passing each door lining its right wall, until I stopped at the one I knew all too well. Grasping its knob, I turned it slowly and pushed the door open, stepping into the room as I did so. In the room I could see standing against the left wall was a small wooden desk and wardrobe, in the wall ahead of me was a small window, and on the right side of the room was a small bed.

Immediately an overwhelming sense of nostalgia rushed upon me. This was my old trainee chamber. A smile pulled on the corners of my lips as I moved deeper into the room, and I found my feet leading me to my old bed where I sat myself down. Feeling the mattress, I began to reminisce about the nights I spent in this room. Exhausted and battered from a day full of intense trading with Impa, followed by a cruel early morning with the impatient Shiekah. I find it funny how I used to think those days were tough, that was luxury compared to what I've been through recently. I've come so far since then, and things have changed so much. Impa then became the focal point of my thoughts, how much my relationship with her has changed since I first laid on this bed. In all honesty I can't help but smile just thinking about it.

Back then if I was told I would end up in a loving relationship with Impa, I would ask that person if Epona kicked them in the head. The mere idea of falling for the same older woman who calls beating me up training would have been hilariously stupid at the time, but look at us now. It is strange how our relationship has evolved over time, how much it contrasts from when we first met, and I couldn't be happier.

As I thought of my beloved partner I felt my desire to defeat Ganon grow exponentially. In that moment I realized I couldn't remain here wasting time reflecting on the past and got off the bed making my way back to the door. Just before passing through I gave the room one final look, digesting its sight one last time, then continued to close the door behind me. Still I felt a lingering sense of nostalgia.

Setting my focus back on my mission I backtracked through the corridor and continued into the opposite hall, which I walked through until I was met with a tall staircase. Hurriedly, I climbed up the steps to the top where I discovered within the left wall an imposing double. I wondered what could lay behind such an impressive door, but I cut the thought short not wanting to receive further distraction and using both hands I pushed the double doors open with a heavy huff. Stumbling through away from the large doors I found myself within a giant round room. Going along its curved walls were many large, clear, windows taking the brunt of the rain. Ahead of me at the end of the room was a second set of double doors, but what caught my attention were the two tall black knights, armed with large flat heavy swords, standing at both sides of the double doors. At this point I harboured no fear, slight intimidation perhaps, but no fear. By this time, I had come across many warriors such as these in this castle, but every single one would stand as if frozen, the only part of their body to move was the head as they watched me proceed through the castle, and this situation proved to be no different. Making my way to the double doors I pushed them wide open to discover, yet another staircase.

Quietly I groaned in annoyance. "Why does this place have to be so big with so many stairs." But I knew this was the last for I remember it was these stairs that led to the throne rooms door.

So, I climbed the stairs soon turning to the left continuing up, and eventually I reached the top where I found myself in a massive hall. At the end, standing strong, with unrivalled height were the double doors of the throne room.

I set forth towards the entrance, each step brought a weight of anxiety and unease onto me, as the realization I was about to face Ganon truly sank in. The man who has invaded and destroyed villages, killed my people and my family, and conquered Hyrule Castle forcing his own wicked rule on all Hyrule. I was about to do battle with he. The thought I cannot deny...scared me. Though I have stood against dragons, monsters, and the undead I don't remember ever feeling this, maybe it's because those threats from the past never gave me time to comprehend the truth I was about to enter deadly combat, from which I may not come out alive, but now I have been horribly cursed with the time I need to realize my dangerous situation, how torturous it is. Thoughts like, " _What if I die?"_ Relentlessly invaded my mind, but with all this doubt, with all this fear, there was one truth I knew for certain that offered me some comfort. No matter what my battle ends today. Whether I win or lose, my battle ends today. This knowledge I used to encourage me.

"Today my long battle against Ganon ends." I told myself as I stepped before the gigantic, wooden, double doors. I looked at it my eyes trailing up to its wooden peak. I felt a sense of intimidation from the tall doors, or did I feel intimidated by the fact Ganon awaited on the side? No matter which I didn't let it keep me back. Taking a deep breath, I muttered. "Here I go!"

I was just about to push the doors open, but before I could even lift my hands the double doors began to pull away simultaneously releasing a loud groan. The unsuspected action caused me to step back in surprise, but as the doors turned away from me I regained my composure.

Once the doors fully opened my eyes immediately zoned in on the figure at the far end of the enormous royal room. Ganondorf. The last time I saw this man- no this monster, was in my village as it uproared with screams of fear, pain, and fire all because of him. I could feel my heart beat begin to speed up, with each beat my blood boiled with more intensity as I felt my anger swell at the mere sight of my people's murderer.

Keeping my eyes locked on the tyrant, I stepped in the room onto a blood red carpet that ran forward along the floor and continued up the few steps of the platform the throne rested on, finally reaching its end at the foot of the throne. As I travelled further into the room I had a better view of the evil king. He looked the same to how he did on that horrible day, clad in thick black armour, dark green tinted skin, a large nose, and amber eyes with red short hair. The mere sight of him disgusted me to the depths of my stomach, but what really made me want to throw up was his smile. On his face he wore a smug, smirk; proudly displaying the fact he was pleased and content with himself. He rested his chin on his large, clenched, fist appearing relaxed and unfazed by my presence. How could anyone who has committed so much evil be so happy?

Eventually I came to a stop a bit of a distance away from the platform- after all I knew it wouldn't be wise to get too close.

I stood there enveloped in silence for a slight moment, when I heard a low chuckle emanate from the male Gerudo as he began to speak with his deep, menacing voice. "Welcome to my castle, young one."

He then gestured to someone or something behind me, and I looked back to see two black knights standing at the sides of the open doors. Obeying their master, I watched them leave the room closing the doors behind them.

" _Well that explains those doors magically opening."_ I thought.

Returning my focus to the evil king, he intertwined his fingers, leaning forward slightly as he stated. "Your arrival does bring a smile to my face."

Gathering my confidence, I was able to declare. "It shouldn't! I have come to end your reign!"

Unbothered by my threat he replied. "Ah yes, I have been looking forward to my fateful duel with the one they prophesied was destined to kill me. But to think it was you…the boy from the village."

I was shocked he possessed any recollection of me and said. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"I'm surprised you survived my magic, but perhaps that was the Gods granting you protection. Everyone else it killed with splendid ease." He speculated, developing a boastful tone at the end.

With the sound of growing anger evident in my voice, I continued. "Do you remember those other people you murdered? My family? My people? The Hylians from THIS city?! All the innocent lives you've ruined! You are not worthy to sit on that thrown and be called king!"

To this Ganon asked rhetorically, with a calm voice. "Who could be more worthy to rule than he who wields power gifted by the Gods?"

"How can you be proud of what you've done?!" I questioned disgust lacing my words. "You've slaughtered men, women, and children! Innocent, after innocent, all for your own selfish gain!"

After waiting patiently for me to finish Ganondorf responded. "You are young, so take this lesson to heart. When you need something, when you crave something, you must fight for it, and that may take sacrifice."

Fueled by outrage I declared. "Well I crave your death! And trust me I will fight for that; even if the sacrifice is my own life."

I then watched the evil king rise to his fist, as he uttered his next words. "I must speak the truth. After cutting through all my creations and speaking those words, you have proven yourself to be the courageous one…But while your courage has been your strength; today it will cause your death."

"The Blade of Evil's Bane will cause yours!" I fired back, unsheathing said weapon, and grabbing my Hylian Shield.

The male Gerudo produced another short chuckle as he raised his fist, creating a ball of yellow energy, like the one he attacked me with all that time ago, but he will not defeat me so easily this time.

Then as if something erupted inside him Ganon released a booming roar for battle, as he sent the ball flying at me. Hurriedly, I leapt far to the right landing with a role. The moment I looked up I saw another energy ball zooming straight for me. This time remembering my battle with Phantom Ganondorf in the Lost Woods I responded with a swing of my blade, striking the projectile, sending it back to the mad king. Seeming a little shocked he knocked the energy ball away effortlessly and it exploded into a wall.

Ganon looked to me, his shocked expression twisting into one of delight as a small grin formed on his lips.

Creating a second magic ball he threw it at me, but it again only succeeded in touching my blade, and was forced back at Ganon who deflected the ball with his arm sending it right back at me. Back and forth, back and forth this carried on, growing in momentum and intensity with each round until finally with a loud cry I swung my sword with great strength, hitting the ball dispatching it back at such a speed even Ganondorf couldn't react in time. This resulted in his torso taking the brunt of the projectile. Yellow sparks then spread and danced around his entire body, making him let out a yell of pain. Once the sparks evaporated out of existence Ganon was left standing there, steam rising from his body, his armour damaged and burnt, but the eerie thing was even in this terrible state the Gerudo began to chuckle, starting off low only to soon transform into a crazed laughter as he suddenly threw another energy ball in my direction. This time I decided to jump out its way landing near where I previously stood. The evil king had yet to cease his laughter, only stopping when he began to speak. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Haaaaaaaa! You have grown since our paths last crossed…It has been some time since my last challenge!" He proceeded to pick up a scabbarded sword that leant next to his throne. I watched as a long, black, jagged, sword was pulled out as he continued to say. "Please, don't prove I judged too quickly."

Almost instantly following these words the demon thief launched himself off the platform, high into the air. My eyes went after him as he raised his threatening blade over his head and came downwards. Quickly I backflipped away clear from the attack and Ganon's blade crashed into the hard floor, the power of his strike creating a crack that travelled forward stopping in-between my legs. Eyeing the long crevice, I thought. " _That's a strong sword."_

Bringing my focus back to Ganondorf I saw him grip his long hilt with both hands and came at me with a wide swing creating a powerful sweeping sound as his sword cut through the wind. I leaned back only missing the point of his bade by an inch. I stumbled back and Ganon advanced with another swing, luckily, I was able to regain my footing in time to duck under the sword. The evil king swiftly swung his weapon overhead sending it down at me. Hurriedly, I rolled to the side leaving the floor to again receive his blade. The moment I got back to my feet I saw his blade already coming my way. I immediately raised my shield blocking his strike, but the strength of it pushed me back. Ganon proceeded to bombard me with a fury of heavy swings, each one I managed to block and deflect, but each one managed to push me back further. Ganon again attacked with an overhead swing, and I caught it with my shield, but this time instead of pulling away again Ganondorf kept the blade pushing down on my Hylian Shield. I attempted to press back trying desperately to hold my ground, but that soon began to prove futile as the wicked Gerudo's jagged blade came further and further down with each fleeing second until it met with my shoulder, and I got a personal taste of its metal as it intruded my flesh. Immediately my shoulder began to burn as if it was on fire, and I allowed a scream of agony to escape my lips. I needed desperately to get out of this situation and fast. Thinking of an idea I focussed my magic ability into the Master Sword and it glowed blue. I spotted the Gerudo's eyes widen at the glowing blade. I then performed a spin attack, its abrupt power forced Ganon back stumbling slightly, and leaving him open.

Pain congested my shoulder which began to grow wet with blood. Though this wound demanded attention, I couldn't let this opening flee me. So, I seized this chance without hesitation flying towards the evil king with a jump attack, but before I could reach my target he'd already recovered, so as my blade came down his came up to meet it and our blades locked. We both pushed against the other in a game of strength. Of course, my shoulder took its toll and I felt Ganon quickly overpowering me, and he heaved with his sword pushing me away and sending my arms far back, leaving me vulnerable to any attack. Ganon obviously understood this and not wasting any time he kicked my chest with his large armoured foot and I went flying back onto the floor.

With my torso in great pain I lay there sprawled on the tiled ground, gasping for air since the attack forced all the air out of my lungs. Unfortunately, I wasn't offered the luxury to relax and catch my breath as the sound of heavy, yet fast steps captured my ears attention, then my eyes widened at the sight of Ganondorf charging right at me. I was in a terrible position where I couldn't defend affectively and in this terrible state I couldn't dodge properly. Thankfully, before I could fall into the deep pit of panic, the Master Sword stormed my mind and I forged a new idea.

Briefly I turned my attention to Ganon who was closing in on me. Instantly I empowered the Master Sword with my magic and quickly shot the magic at Ganon who was just about to strike me landing a devastating blow to his left shoulder. The force of it was too much for even Ganondorf and he was pushed off his feet falling on the flat of his back a distance away, the tiled floor breaking beneath his heavy fall.

With him down I took this time to catch my breath, getting to my hands and knees. As I stared to the ground panting, I saw my blood dripping to the ground. " _That's gonna get annoying."_ I mentally commented.

Looking to my opponent I saw he was beginning to get back to his feet. Around his shoulder was now burnt and broken armour, under it I'm certain I witnessed blood. Finally, I had wounded the wicked Gerudo.

He was trying to recover from the surprise attack and I knew this would be my perfect chance to land another devastating blow, but I understood I mustn't underestimate him even in this vulnerable state, so I wanted to make sure my attack was unexpected and hard to defend against.

My attention was then drawn to the wall and a plan evolved in my brain. Grabbing my hookshot I aimed high up the wall, shot it, and was quickly carried to its peak. Aiming my eyes down to Ganon he appeared to still be recovering. Not wasting the chance, I pushed off the wall, diving towards the evil king. I pointed my blade forward as I drove through the air headed for my target, but as I closed in I noticed his amber eyes suddenly lock on me. As the tip of my sword was about to greet his face the Gerudo quickly span around, smashing the back of his armoured fist against my side. My vision contorted as I found myself tumbling through the air until I felt the solid impact of my body crashing into the double doors, followed by the hard-tiled floor.

Emitting a pained groan, I pushed myself off the floor thinking. " _That went better in my head."_

I looked expecting to see my opponent, instead I saw a ball of yellow magic darting right for me. With eyes widened in panic I was only just able to raise my shield up in time for it to take the brunt of the energy balls hit but taking the full force of an attack with my shield instead of redirecting it with my sword proved a mistake. Because as it exploded against my Hylian shield I was sent colliding through the wooden doors, and into the hall where I went violently rolling over its floor, until I finally came to a stop with my now bruised face eyeing the ceiling.

" _That. Sucked."_ I thought.

In my tired, battered state the red carpet I laid upon felt so soft. In that moment I just desired to close my eyes and let my body rest; but with the reality of my situation giving me a kick in the backside I forced myself up into a sitting position.

I looked back to the door to see a large hole within it and broken shards of wood scattered along the floor before it. At its sides were the two knights who stood in the throne room earlier. Even though I could not see their faces their body language told me they were surprised, as they looked to me, then to the hole which now radiated golden light and following a massive explosion of light the double doors burst off breaking into pieces and smashing into the two knights taking them to the ground.

Once everything settled Ganon came walking over the wooden remnants and passed his knights who lay unmoving under the rubble, obviously fostering no care for the damage he was causing or his own warriors.

Continuing his journey my way, he uttered the following words. "You do remind me of my duel with your father. You carry the same valour, the same ferocity. Like him no matter how much I push you back, no matter how much I wound your flesh; you keep on coming back. But your refusal to give up will lead you to his same fate. Like your father…you will die by my blade."

Hearing him speak of my father and telling me of how he killed him served only to fuel my rage towards the wicked king, but also my willingness to carry on fighting. Forcing myself back to my feet I felt more motivated to defeat the Gerudo King.

Watching him continue his walk towards me I deeply desired to just whale on him, but I wasn't an idiot and knew especially now I had to be more strategic. So, my eyes were instantly drawn to his wounded shoulder, where blood was beginning to trickle out and down his armour. That magic attack has proved to be quite effective him. If I could get him with a couple more of that same attack to weaken him more, I would have an easier time against him, well hopefully. Unfortunately, now he was aware of that attack he is now less likely to be caught off guard and instead defend himself from it. I need to provide a distraction to give myself an opening, but how and with what?

I didn't have to wonder long as I remembered my bomb bad dangling at my side and after a second to think I had my strategy. Taking out three of the small bombs I threw them all at the evil king. While to any normal person seeing bombs flying their way would fill them with dread, but with Ganon he looked to them as if they were nothing. One bomb fell at his feet while the other two were captured by his hand. Inevitably all three erupted in unison, but Ganondorf remained unmoved, unfazed, and unharmed. Black smoke gathered around him until he appeared trapped in a black cloud.

"Do you forget boy?" The Gerudo spoke as the smoke began to clear. "I have been gifted with the power of the Gods. Your mere, pathetic-" But before he could finish his loud yell of shock and pain interrupted him as a blue beam from the Master Sword struck his belly, knocking him to his knees. The whole time he had been covered in smoke and making his speech I had been charging up my weapon with magic. Seeing him be put to his knees was greatly satisfying.

I then dashed towards the demon thief filling my blade with magic and sent another blue beam zooming after the kneeling king who's eyes I saw widen at the approaching beam. Desperately, he swung his sword upwards and miraculously sliced through the magic attack, making it evaporate away. This action shocked me, but I continued charging forward with my weapon ready to attack as he began to get back to his feet. Nearing the male Gerudo he swung his jagged sword my way, but I rolled out of its way and passed the evil king finding myself behind him. Seeing this as another opportunity I attempted to strike Ganon across his back, but before my weapon could touch him he spun around bringing his large sword with him and hit my side- luckily for me with the flat of his blade sending me into the wall making me bellow in agony as my wounded shoulder smashed on its stone. Knowing I couldn't give my pain any focus I quickly returned my attention to the evil king I saw him bringing his sword down towards me. Instantly moving into action, I dashed out the way, leaving only the stone to be struck, the dust and remnants of it flew into the air as he cut down through it until it touched the floor. He proceeded to tear through the wall with his blade as he swung it my way, I bent down under the menacing weapon and countered with a spin attack. Seeming a lot more wary of the Master Sword Ganon jumped back away from its deadly sacred metal. Taking this chance to go on the offense I advanced with my own fury of various, skilled, strikes driving the Gerudo back but failing to hit anything besides his long sword. Attempting a killing strike, I went for his already damaged belly, lunging my weapon forward. To my dismay he stepped to the side out of danger I flew right passed him. Turning, I was met with a powerful impact when Ganon's fist connected to my face, and I was sent stumbling back, back, and back with a broken, throbbing nose blood cascading out of it. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by a blurry image of my surroundings. Before my sight could completely recover I saw a dark, hazy, form move and then felt something heavy and hard abruptly contact on my chest sending me flying back, but instead of landing on even floor I fell back way further than I expected almost becoming upside-down, but I impacted onto sharp, thin, edges my body landing unevenly due to the large gaps between the thin edges. When my vision returned to its normal condition I saw everything the wrong side up as I laid on the stairs.

Groaning from my aching body I clumsily rolled over and got back to my feet. Once I looked up I saw Ganondorf. Even with his wounded belly and shoulder he stood tall and strong, while I stood limp, my body weakened from the battering it had taken.

As I glared up to the Dark Lord he bore an expression of disappointment. Steadily coming down the stairs he began to speak. "Look at what has become of you." Then with a wide swing he hissed. "Pathetic!" I raised my shield blocking the assault but almost fell backwards as I was pushed back. Able to regain my footing I realized I had to pay special attention to my balance on these stairs. He delivered two my more strikes both I managed to block with great difficulty. "Your valour brought you here seeking battle. Well now you shall face my wrath!" Staying true to his word he bombarded me with differing left swings, right swings, overhead strikes, and lunges pushing me further and further back, down the carpeted stairs as his wild, furious swinging resulted in damaging the steps and walls slashing through them with his jagged blade to get to me. I would raise my shield and sword desperately blocking the incoming attacks eager to keep his sharp steel at bay.

It wasn't long until my shield received a hit too powerful for me to withstand and my whole went back to upside-down as I fell back, and the world suddenly went circling around me as my limbs tumbled over one another and my head tossed around like a ragdoll. Then finally all the falling, all the spinning, quickly and abruptly ceased as I hit the floor at the bottom.

I lay there motionless, paralysed from shock and pain. Eventually gathering all my strength and will power I pushed myself up off the cold floor, barely able to lift my own weight, and my bruised legs shook as I stood. My opponent wouldn't allow me the mercy of recovery as I heard his monstrous roar and I looked up to see him sprinting down the steps, sparks flying from under him as he dragged his sword down the stone steps and swung it at me. I brought up my Hylian Shield successfully blocking the strike, but I was far too weak at this point to stand against the powerful swing and was sent flying several feet back, landing in the next room where I skidded along its floor, stopping at its centre.

After slowly sitting myself up ignoring my bodies screams of protest I found myself back in the rounded room with large windows. Ahead of me standing at the doorway I had flown through I saw the two black knights, just staring at me while I struggled to get to my feet. I was just glad the double doors here were already open, so I didn't have to crash through them as well.

A loud wild yell then violated my ears, cursing my heart with fear as I saw Ganon charging my way, his jagged sword ready to strike. I prepared my shield to take the strike, but as his weapon struck me it he sent it flying out of my hand and clattered on the ground. My grip lacked even a grain of strength due to my weakened state. Without slowing Ganondorf sent me another swing. This time I raised the Master Sword but got the same result with it being thrashed out my grasp on impact due to the same reasons. Now, I was weapon less, before I could even attempt to figure out a solution Ganondorf whacked my face with his elbow and I staggered back far almost falling on my backside. Regaining balance, I looked to Ganon taking his sword high above his head, and I accepted the truth I was done for. Then surprisingly instead of ending me here and now he twisted his weapon to point downwards and proceeded to stab it in the ground, where it stayed standing as he proceeded to move towards me with slow, ominous, steps.

"Pain, suffering, and blood. These are what you have chosen, and I shall bestow them upon you." He declared, before administering a punch across my face, followed by a second, then a third, blood flew off my face with each one until he inflicted an uppercut that threw me into the wall. Desperate, I swiped a couple bombs from my satchel and hurled them at the Gerudo, erupting into a cloud of fire and smoke that encased the mad king, but after only a second passed, not granting me a moment of breath, Ganon leapt out the flame and slammed his hand down my wounded shoulder, torturing it with a iron grip making it burn with intense torment and I let out a agonized scream.

I felt my feet leave the ground as Ganon lifted me high up to where my head nearly touched the ceiling, then proceeded to turn around and slam me into the ground, knocking all the air out of me along with my hope and will. I laid there, my entire body completely bruised and battered, my tunic covered in my shoulders blood. In this weak state I was completely at Ganondorf's mercy, which I knew he had none of. My shoulder screamed with searing pain as the Gerudo pulled me up and placed me on my knees. I wearily looked up to him expecting to see him inflict the finishing stroke. I watched him extract his sword from the floor but was surprised when he turned his back to me and walked away, uttering the single word. "Pathetic." Then the two black knights began to move towards me and I realized Ganon had deemed me unworthy of receiving death from his blade, but at this point I saw myself as pathetic. Here I kneeled under the evil king's shadow, beaten, fragile, and unable to carry on; unwilling to carry on. What a hero I was.

As I wallowed in self-pity a familiar synthesised voice seized my attention. "Link...Link." My focus turned to my right, to my master sword emanating its beautiful azure light. "Fi..." I muttered, it was difficult to even speak. As the black knights moved steadily towards me, the spirit of the sword continued to speak. "Over the many centuries the chosen heros have wielded me over, I have witnessed them go through struggles like this. During that long time, with careful analysis, I discovered what drove their courage was their desire to protect their friends." Hearing those words, I instantly remembered Impa, Sheik, Zelda, Nabooru, Ashei, Ricky, and all the Hylians, but not only them the Zoras, Gorons, and the Gerudos as well. Thinking of those in Hyrule I noticed in the corner of my eye the knights step before me, one of which pointed its sword to the sky, but at this point time seemed to slow to a tenth of its speed, as everything went into slow motion while I proceeded to reflect on Fi's words. I couldn't give up now and leave all who live in Hyrule to suffer under Ganondorf's rule...If I die today so be it, but I will not breathe my last breath until he feels the killing strike from the Master Sword.

Suddenly, filled with a renewed determination everything instantly returned to its normal speed. The black knight brought its weapon down at me, but I quickly rolled backwards and saw the large sword crash into the floor. Without hesitating I grabbed my legendary sword and directed it to the knight blasting it with magic killing it. The second knight came charging at me, swinging it sword at my head. I ducked under the assault, then swung my blade skywards slicing up the knight's torso. I stepped back as the armoured warrior fell to its knees and without hesitating I cut off its head. My eyes then darted to my shield and I picked it up.

Placing my focus on the dark lord I discovered I had regained his recognition with an expression that made it look like he was almost...impressed.

My hand dove into my pouch, taking out a red potion and after ripping its cap off I took a big jug, downing every single drop, then wiped my mouth clean and after dropping the bottle to the ground I felt my whole body become reenergised, my cuts and bruises heal, my tiredness disappear, and my body's weakness replaced by strength. Staring down the demon thief, I proclaimed. "I'm not done with you! You can beat me down all you want, but I refuse to breath my last breath before I kill you!"

A smirk appeared on Gabon's face as he replied. "You do surprise me boy."

Lifting his weapon towards me he continued. "I shall allow you another chance to feel the bite of my blade."

The two of us let out a loud roar for battle as we charged towards one another to continue our fierce duel. Closing in on each other Ganondorf swung his jagged weapon right for me. Reacting instantly, I went down to my knees, sliding under the attack, swinging my ancient blade forward striking his shin armour protecting him from any severe damage, but the blood on my blade proved I had wounded him.

Turning around and getting to my feet I saw my enemy with his hand over his wound. Gifted with the knowledge I had caused him pain I felt a smile tug on my lips. Not wanting to offer him any rest I sprinted towards him and leapt high into the air. At that moment he turned to face me, but it was too late as I rammed my shield into his face. The second I landed on the ground I span around swinging the Master Sword upwards, and afflicted Ganon's left cheek with a long, clean, cut. Rage then manifested on the Gerudo's face before he let free a shout as he wildly brought his jagged blade to my head. Expecting the attack, I hopped back away from the sharp weapon. Ganondorf advanced with swing after swing, each one I dodged and deflected occasionally offering my own attack.

When I jumped back from a vertical swing the Master Sword glowed blue, as I heard Fi's voice declar. "Remember Link, I am with you!" Understanding she offered me her power I came at the evil king with a magic empowered spin attack. He attempted to block the strike but was propelled back from its power. I pressured him with a second magic spin attack, but my blade only cut through air as he leapt back clear of its metal. I advanced to evil king who swung his heavy blade my way, I rolled under the strike ending up behind the tall Gerudo where from my crouched position I launched myself off the ground and sliced through Ganon's armour catching flesh. A pained yell escaped his mouth and as I touched the floor he spun around grabbing my arm and tossed me across the room.

Landing on my feet with a slide I looked to the dark lord to see him conjuring another magic ball and sent it shooting towards me. Awaiting the right moment, I empowered my blade with magic then struck the ball and with the added power it flew at a speed faster than Ganon's eye who didn't react nearly quick enough and was hit with an explosion of light, thrusting him back against the window cracking it, then dropped to his knees.

Eager to cease this chance I dated towards him and vaulted into the air with my sword raised high overhead, but when I began to descend Ganon lunged up at me, gripping my throat and proceeded to turn and smash me on the window. I felt the glass crack further against my back. Before I knew it, I was pulled away from the window and again smashed against it causing it to crack further, then I was pulled away from it again, but this time as Ganon yet again smashed me into it I went straight through. Shattered glass pierced my flesh as I was thrown out into the rain. Not a second passed before I plummeted down, wind rushing up my back as the broken window became more, and more distant until I smacked onto the hard ground. I wanted to scream in pain, but the wind was knocked completely out my lungs.

As I tried to regain my breath I became focussed on the broken window, wondering if Ganondorf was going to follow me, but I couldn't see him. I tried to move, but the scream of protest from my entire body immediately halted me. I looked down at myself. My torso and arms were cut and bleeding, both retaining a few shards of glass. My legs were also bloody, and by the unnatural angles they demonstrated I could tell they were broken. I couldn't remain like this, I needed a potion. I tried to move my arms and discovered they were…moveable. I continued to reach for my pouch, but before I could grab a potion a booming thud erupted down my right ear as Ganon landed on his feet beside me.

" _I guess he finally decided to join me."_ I thought.

The Gerudo, not wasting a second struck my side with a ferocious kick that sent me flying, soon hitting the ground on my side landing with a short skid. This was my enemy's mistake, because by kicking me he put enough distance between us to give me time to grab a potion, which I instantly did. Putting the bottle to my lips I took a hungry gulp of the red potion and immediately felt its pleasant effects. As I got to my feet my wounds healed and the glass dropped out my flesh. Now standing, I could see we had landed on the castle wall, its walking path offering a narrow space for battle.

Now facing the evil king renewed I realized I was now without healing potions. So, for the rest of this battle I had to remain cautious, but if I killed him I didn't care what happened me.

The dark lord stared at me, his cold amber eyes void of compassion, or grace, only hatred. Then, his face turned away from me as he looked out over his castle to Hyrule, even though the rain obscured any sight of its majesty. As the rain pounded down on us, the evil king promised. "When I kill you, I shall take my power through Hyrule and leave it in ruin to be remoulded in my vision."

The way he could utter such evil and cruel words just disgusted me to no end. "Why? Why are you filled with such hatred for all who live?! Why are you this…twisted demon?!" I questioned angrily.

Turning back to face me he shouted. "WHY?! The Hyruleans are blessed to live in the peaceful land of Hyrule. With lush green grass to comfort their skin, and gentle wind to give them life! But…the Gerudo must survive in the vast desert, where the sun burns our land and moon freezes our bones!"

Then I retaliated. "Doesn't mean you must slaughter tens of thousands of innocent lives! And you speak of the Gerudo? Then why are you the only one who rests in this castle?!"

Ganon then responded solemnly. "They have chosen their own path. You should know. You harbour one."

"Well then, I don't fight you only for my people, but for the Gerudos, for the Zoras, for the Gorons, and all the Hylians! I fight you now for all of them!" I declared.

A moment went by rain filling its silence before the evil king uttered. "I wonder how they shall feel when they see their only hope…dead."

He then sprinted towards me dragging his blade along the floor cutting it as he speedily approached me and sent a large swing upwards bringing broken stone up with it. I leapt back away from the dangerous attack, the moment I landed Ganon brought his sword back down after me and I protected myself with my shield. Back, back, back I travelled as the dark lord refused to slow his as he delivered swing after swing, my sword and shield taking the full force of his heavy sword. Desiring to place some space between us I backflipped away from one of his many swings and the second my feet felt stone I lunged forward my blade pointed for his chest, but he reacted in a flash whacking the attack away the power forcing me to stagger back. Ganondorf advanced, sending me a swing of his blade, but I swung my blade to meet his knocking back the attack. He pursued me with another swing from the opposite direction, but with my sacred weapon I met it again. He came at me a third time this attack I thrashed away with my Hylian Shield.

"COME ON!" I bellowed taunting the wicked ruler.

He responded by sweeping his sword for my chest, I ducked way down dodging the strike and pounded his waist with my shield, pushing him back slightly. The Gerudo looked to me, appearing surprised I had managed to push him back. The wound to his arrogance caused a smirk to form on my lips as I confidently twirled my blade. A look of annoyance came upon his face before he lunged at me with his sword pointed forward, anger fuelling his attack. I hopped to the side dodging the metal tip but was instantly greeted harshly by Ganon's fist connecting to my face. The powerful punch sent me several feet back only stopping when my back impacted against a wooden door. Recovering my eyes went to the door then to Ganon, then back to the door when I gripped the knob and opened it. I figured the fight will end up passed this door, but I wasn't going to be crashing through this one too. So, with that sorted I returned my complete attention to the evil king who was marching my way. "It ends today." I muttered before our weapons clashed again.

…

 **IMPA'S POV**

The rain was unrelenting as it pummelled down on me, the cold wind battered my skin mercilessly as my allies and I rushed over the vast field of Hyrule a top of our horses, racing to where my beloved Link had snuck away to.

We hadn't halted since we left Kakariko Village, all of us were determined to reach Link and gift him our aid. We pushed our stallions to their limits as they galloped at a speed they never had before, but even then, compared to my beating heart their speed was nothing. I haven't finished worrying about my young love since I discovered his departure. Honestly, with the amount of stress Link has put me through, after I save him he'll have to face MY wrath.

Coming to the top of a hill a flash of lightning cast its bright light upon all Hyrule Field and the walls of Hyrule Castle greeted my vision from the far distance.

"Still a few miles out." Ricky commented.

" _Honestly, Hyrule Castle has never felt this far from Kakariko in my previous travels_!" I thought.

Then Ricky asked. "Do you guys think Link is still…ok?"

The question didn't receive a wisp of an answer, it only kept everyone silent. It was a subject that burdened my mind and I'm sure everyone else's, but like the others I held no desire to acknowledge it.

Then in the midst of silence Nabooru's voice presented itself. "Listen, after experiencing many battles alongside Link I know he can handle himself in any situation, even against Ganon." These encouraging words from the female Gerudo managed to lift a bit of the weight of stress off my heart and bring a slight smile onto my face.

"You're right Nabooru" I heard Zelda begin. "We must have confidence in him." Now the spirit of the group seemed to brighten ever so slightly, and her grace continued. "We must not waste time any longer. Let's go!" And she galloped down the hill quickly followed by Sheik, Nabooru, and Ricky. I was about to join them when a voice held me in position.

"We all care for Link." I looked to see Ashei beside me as she continued. "But you love him. I can't imagine the stress you must be going through, yeah."

I then replied. "Yes, but like Zelda said, we must have confidence in our young hero, and I do."

The raven-haired knight smiled at me and admitted. "To be honest, I still find it funny you two ended up together. After all, when you first met you used to basically beat him up on a daily basis…I would be interested to know when exactly your feelings for him changed, yeah."

Understanding where she was getting at, I replied. "Well, after today both Link and I could tell you if you're that interested."

The female captain's face lit up at my words and she spoke. "Great! Ricky wanted to hear about it too, but…he was to shy to ask, yeah."

At this I chuckled before saying. "Come on, let's go."

After giving me a nod we both dashed down the hill a top our horses. I appreciated the nice conversation in such a worry-full time. It had helped to lift a little stress off my heart, or at least distracted me from it. I need to remember to thank her after this.

Catching up with the others I decided to put my confidence in the belief Link will emerge victorious, but still I prayed Nayru, Din, and Faroroe will keep him safe.

...

 **LINK'S POV**

Our battle had entered the small room passed the door, not leaving much space for effective manoeuvring.

A kick from Ganon sent me flying onto a wooden table. The Gerudo instantly advanced swinging his jagged blade down at me, immediately I rolled off the table, leaving it with the misfortune of feeling the heavy weapon chopping it in half. Not slowing his speed, he swung his weapon upwards, I leaned back dodging the strike. He then chased me with four extra swings. I ducked under the first and blocked the next two, then rolled beneath the last getting behind the evil king where I bashed his waist making him stumble forward as he gasped in pain. Ferociously, he brought his sword around to me, predicting this I crouched down under the swing, soon shooting back up swinging my sword around over my head, but before it could hit its target Ganondorf grabbed my arm with the speed of a lunging snake, and flung me to the end of the room and I slammed into another wooden door. While recovering from the impact I heard a beast-like yell, and my eyes burst open as I saw Ganon dashing towards me, with his jagged sword pointed forwards.

" _Crap!"_ I panicked mentally and hurriedly dove to the side, as I landed I heard a loud crash and turned to see the door completely demolished. I ran through the newly made opening to see the wicked ruler with his back to me on his knees. I guess he was slightly dazed from the crash. Not hesitating a second to snatch this opportunity I raced to my foe, leaping into the air to deliver the life ending strike, but when it was too late to change my course Ganon span around, his arm stretched out and it collided into my side sending me flying through the air with no sense of direction. Before I could figure out where I was headed I met my destination with a hard and painful greeting and continued to topple over the solid surface eventually coming to a stop.

Laying there I groaned thinking. " _Why do I keep getting thrown around?"_ Struggling to get to my feet I mumbled to myself. "Sure Link, only bring three potions to you fight with Ganondorf. Sure, you could've brought four, or even five, but no Link you brought three."

Rising to my full height I realized I had arrived at the training grounds where I was trained by Impa, but since this was the place where I regularly got my ass handed to me I only hoped it wasn't a bad omen.

Ganon then came into view as he landed to the ground across from me with a thud that made the floor tremble. Looking to me with his cold amber eyes he spoke. "I must humble myself and admit, you have proven yourself a true warrior of valour, and a worthy opponent, but I have grown tired of our battle and wish to bring its inevitable end here and now; with your death." My face contorted in aggravation as his speech served only to annoy me as he continued. "But do not burden yourself with worry, for your name shall be known in history as the only warrior worthy enough to challenge me- the almighty king Ganondorf and to feel death by my blade."

To this I retaliated with an insult. "I'd rather be known as the kid who killed the green giant!"

His face morphed into a glare and he barked. "Fine. But know this. When I end you, I shall hang your body at the top of this castle, so when all those you fight for look up to the sky they see their only hope dead, and with no hope to hold onto they can do nothing but bow under my shadow that will be cast upon all Hyrule."

"I won't let that happen!" I promised.

"We shall see...We shall see." Ganondorf replied.

The two of us began to walk towards one another, soon picking up the pace until we were charging. Closing in on each other the Gerudo sent me a wide swing with his jagged sword, instead of defending myself I dropped to my knees and slid on the ground under the long blade. Slamming my right hand on the ground I stopped myself, turned, and attempted to strike his back with my sacred blade, but he span in an instant whacking my attack away. He came at me again with his jagged blade, but thanks to my fast reaction it only met my Hylian Shield. His weapon drew back then came after me again and scraped against mine.

I then leapt into offense unleashing my own attacks in a flash, making my foe back away as he protected himself from each strike with his large weapon. Before I could overwhelm him with my speed he greeted my sword with a powerful whack that forced my arm way back. He then gave me a powerful kick to the chest, sending me flying back landing on the rock-hard floor with a skid.

I was about to get up when I heard the now familiar sound of Ganon's yell, followed by the sight of his black blade coming down for me. Immediately, I rolled to the side hearing the loud impact of his blade breaking stone its fragments flying onto the back of my head. Looking back up I saw Ganondorf bring his sword up and send it back down at me, again I rolled to the side, with another roar he raised his sword and brought it down at me, and for a third time I rolled to the side, but this time I hurriedly got to my feet as the Gerudo's blade touched the ground. As I passed him I struck the back of his thigh with my ancient blade, making him grunt in pain.

When I turned, so did Ganon, bringing his sword down over his head. I instinctively reacted by raising my blade in defence, but his strike proved stronger than I predicted and forced my blade against the ground trapping it under his. I looked up to be greeted by his eyes that seemed to smirk along with his mouth. Then in a flash I felt him grab the back of my head and smash my face onto his armoured knee. I was then pulled up and pushed back stumbling. My hands shot up covering my face which throbbed with intense pain as I moaned in agony. My nose was broken, and my entire face was bruised. Lowering my hands, I felt the sudden rough, tight, grip of Ganon's hand wrapped tightly around my throat, stopping any air from gracing my lungs. I was tossed forward hitting the ground. Knowing I couldn't waste any time I got to my feet but was instantly greeted by the terrifying sight of the dark lord charging for me his blade pointed for my head. Panicking I raised my sword and his blade collided into mine which slipped into one of the jagged gaps, and with our blades stuck together I was pushed back as my opponent kept the charge going until my back took the brunt of the wall. Continuing to push his blade forward embedding it in the castle's stone as I tipped my head to the side escaping the deadly metal by an inch. My eyes widened at how close he was to taking my head off.

Before I could even attempt to get out of this dangerous position, and still with his blade trapped in the wall Ganon began to drag his blade through it towards my head. With only one way to go I maneuverer my legs sideways as I desperately tried to keep away from the cutting edge, but he did exactly the same keeping on me as he continued to chase my head with his jagged blade.

Knowing I couldn't remain like this I took a risk and dropped to the ground bringing my own sword down with me as Ganon's weapon passed right over my head. Not slowing I rolled away from the evil king who struggled to halt his momentum, so kept on going cutting through the stone wall. Once I got to my feet I watched the dark lord spin around to face me carrying in his free hand a yellow ball of magic that he hurtled towards me. Caught by surprise I failed to react in time and felt the full force of the assault that blasted me back meeting the floor with a hard thud. There I lay, the yellow sparks of Ganon's magic explored my entire body. It felt like fire travelling over all my skin as I wailed in torment. Eventually the sparks faded away, leaving me with charred skin and cloth. With an aching body I slowly got to my hands and knees thinking. " _Well played Ganondorf...Well played."_ With difficulty I climbed to my feet and as I rose my eyes widened in horror as they went to Ganon. He had his hand high above his head and forming on top of it was a massive sphere of golden magic, emitting a fierce crackling noise covered with intense long sparks of light. The ball brightened the training ground as if the sun dominated the sky. Plastered on the dark lord's face was a grin dripping of insanity, as if he couldn't wait to obliterate me. With a loud yell embroidered with crazed joy he sent the gigantic ball zooming to me. It was too massive to deflect with my sword, and it was approaching at too great a speed to dodge. So, with nothing else I raised my shield and ducked my head behind it. Then what felt like the Big Goron crashing into me I went airborne as the explosion of light enveloped me, my surroundings only returning to my vision when I smashed against the stone wall and flopped to the floor. Grumbling in pain I strugglingly pushed myself up and I let out a shocked gasp as before me scattered around the ground were pieces of my Hylian Shield. Because of it I had gained minimal damage, but at the sacrifice of my shield. Now I was left with only the Master Sword to protect myself.

" _This just keeps getting better and better._ " I thought.

Finally getting to my feet, my aching body making it a challenge, I turned my focus back to Ganondorf. He looked to me baring a cocky smile. My eyes zoned in on his free hand where yellow sparks formed and danced with excitement. Believing he was going to burden me with the same attack I thought. " _Ah crap not again."_ But I was proved wrong as he moved his hand over his jagged blade to its tip. Small yellow bolts stretched and attached themselves to the blade. I witnessed the sparks grow in size and become wild as they jumped with insanity. Soon they evolved into a blazing amber light enveloping the weapon.

I realized his magic had just added more power to his weapon and I knew mine would need the strength to match it. Looking down to the Master Sword I uttered. "Fi." Immediately I received a response. "I will fight with you Link!" And the blade emitted a blue glow signifying the spirit's aid and added power. I gripped the bottom of the hilt with my right hand and returned my full attention to Ganondorf who gripped his sword's hilt with both hands too. We both stood in silence for a moment, his blade's golden light filing half the training ground, while my blade's blue light filled my half. Our eyes were locked our complete and utter focus on one another as I'm sure he knew as well as I we were nearing the end of our duel, and the end would only come with one of our deaths.

Then with a sudden burst of energy we both charged at each other with fierce determination, harbouring only one desire and that was to end this once and for all. When only a few feet was left between us Ganon swung his blade downwards and I swung mine upwards to meet his and our powerful weapons clashed in a spectacular eruption of sapphire and amber light. Our swords were locked in a heated competition of strength as we pushed against one another. Azure and golden sparks frantically travelled around our blades as we pressed them harder, and harder on the other. The more we pushed the more our weapons' powers grew signified by their lights getting brighter and brighter to a point when I could barely make out his face through the thick blue and yellow light. Eventually I began to feel my legs buckle as though I couldn't see the evil ruler I could feel the pressure from his brute strength weighing down on me. I strained to keep standing trying desperately to push back, but it was no use as I was pushed down lower and lower.

" _No, it can't end like this! It won't d like this!"_ I declared mentally.

Quickly, I devised a plan, it could mean life or death, but it was a risk I had to take. I thrust my blade to the sky until my hilt connected with his blade and proceeded to pull it back bringing Ganon with it and due to all his weight resting down on me and I no longer offering resistance he came toppling passed me as I simultaneously pulled myself forward sliding on my knees. The moment I arrived behind him I instantly span around with my glowing blade out and cut a deep wound into each calf.

The cruel tyrant fell to his knees with a wail of shock and pain, but not wasting a second, he twisted around bringing along his glowing sword in a wide swing. Refusing hesitation, I caught his jagged weapon with my sacred blade. After holding it for a moment I gathered all my strength and heaved my enemy's blade up and brought it over my head then forced it down into the ground. I continued to rise up swinging the Master Sword skyward slicing through Ganon's armour travelling from his belly up to his unprotected neck. When my blade exited his flesh, crimson blood flew out with it showing how deep I had cut.

The evil king stared at me, his amber eyes wide overflowing with shock, his head began to tremble as blood steadily started to pour out the long slit in his armour and neck. I stared right back at him, my azure eyes offering no sense of sympathy, holding only focus as I would not allow myself the luxury of lowering my guard.

His blade's golden light slowly faded away, my sword's sapphire glow soon followed. Blood started to seep down his lips. After letting his weapon go to clatter on the ground he uttered with struggle. "I...I-Impossible! The Great K-King Ganondorf defeated by you...a child?!" He was then interrupted as he threw up blood, ruining my boots. This caused him to fall on his hands as he said. "Link, damn you!" And his body dropped to the floor where his blood continued to pour and spread across the ground.

I now stood alone and in silence with blood dripping from my red stained blade. The only sound to grace my ears was the constant drumming of rain. I felt my heart beat begin to relax and my breathing become steady. It took me some time, but I finally I felt comfortable enough to lower my sword as I digested the fact The Evil King Ganondorf lay defeated at my feet. I should rejoice, praising the goddesses for my success, but right now I was exhausted and with the adrenaline abandoning me I could feel pain torturing my limbs, so all I desired was to be back with my allies- who I'm sure would of arrived by now. I better not keep them worrying and go meet them outside, so I may feel the healing luxury of a red potion, and enjoy the comforting arms of Impa, well if she isn't too mad at me.

I turned my back to Ganondorf and seeing the door I remembered passing through many times I limped towards.

...

Eventually I found myself back in the castle's main hall entering it through the west wooden door. I saw still standing firm at the foot of the large staircase were the two black knights, but different from before the second they saw me they came charging. I guess with Ganon gone there was no stopping them. Even though I was wounded I was confident I could defeat them. One of the knights was soon on top of me swinging his blade down, I raised mine to block the predictable attack, but the moment our blades were about to connect the black warrior abruptly vanished, leaving only a small cloud of black mist. I stood there gaping, confused at what just occurred. But my attention was snatched back to the moment as I spotted the second knight still charging for me, but before it could reach me it too disappeared away into black mist.

" _W-what?"_ I thought, now alone in the main hall bewildered at what transpired, but after thinking about it for a small time I figured it out. With the death of Ganondorf so too came the death of his minions.

" _Wait, does that mean?"_ I thought and made my way to the large front door as fast as my damaged body would accept. Pushing the door open I was greeted by the sight of Moblins, Stalfos, and Lizalfos crowding the path to the drawbridge. They all looked to me, and unlike when we first met they immediately drew their weapons and came at me, but as they each planted their first foot forward they left the earth; leaving behind black mist that due to the abundance of monsters covered the entire path. Seeing this a relieved smiled blessed my lips. I began to push through the dark mist which had already began to clear up, by the time I had reached the end the mist had completely vanished. Stepping onto the down drawbridge I noticed in the far distance Hyrule Castle Town and rising up from it was a massive dark cloud proclaiming the disappearance of thousands of Ganon's minions. I watched as the cloud rose high into the sky eventually dissipating out of sight. This allowed me to abandon worry, for while I still have a long trek a head of me I was now assured a safe journey. So, with a mind at peace I moved forward with only one focus, and that was to return to the company of my friends.

...

I had finally reached the entrance of Hyrule Town, the trek here while not fraught with danger proved a greater displeasure than expected due to my battered body and unrelenting rain, but at last I was at the end. Passing through the entrance I saw waiting patiently soaked by the clouds' water was Epona.

"Good girl." I muttered.

Carefully I made my way over the remnants of the draw bridge peaking out of the moat and proceeded towards my stallion.

"Thanks for waiting." I smiled, patting her neck glad to be back with my dear horse. "Were you worried?" She let out a whine in response. "Sorry, but I'm back now."

I looked out scanning my surroundings, only to see the heavy rain acting as an impenetrable fog. Holding a confused tone, I asked. "Where's everyone else?" An abrupt grunt from Epona made me exclaim. "Of course they care!" I continued to look around when through the countless rain drops I spotted five- no six figures coming my way at a tremendous speed. As they drew nearer I made out the figures as Zelda, Sheik, Ashei, Ricky, Nabooru, and Impa who was ahead of the rest. Soon they halted their horses a bit of a distance away. Impa was first to dismount practically leaping off her horse and sprinted towards me. I staggered forward to meet her, but I barely made a couple steps before she collided into me almost making me fall back onto the muddy floor, but she stopped any chance of the happening with the tight embrace she gifted me. Pressing me against her bosom she endowed me with a comfort no healing ointment could provide, even if my bruised back disagreed. As I let myself melt into her affectionate arms the older woman suddenly pulled away and slapped my face turning my head all the way to the east as I stumbled back into Epona. I looked to Impa for an explanation confused by the logging hug followed by a harsh slap, I mean I was expecting either one or the other but was caught off guard from getting both in such a succession.

The mature Sheikah than marched towards me saying. "Don't you ever do something this stupid again!" I remained silent as I looked up to the glaring woman, but then her intimidating figure faded away as she cast her head down and rested her hand on my shoulder. I waited patiently for her as the plummeting rain fills the silence. I noticed the others kept back with their horses, giving the two of us space. Then when Impa finally lifted her face up I felt my heart sink. Her fierce expression had transformed into one tainted by worry and stress, in fact she looked as if she may cry, some raindrops even gave the illusion of tears. Looking into my eyes she said. "The worry you have tortured me with, you will never comprehend." Hearing this I turned away from confusion and to sympathy, it pained me to think how much stress I put Impa through. While I knew my action would cause her great worry she was right, I'll never know just how much distress I truly caused her.

I rose my left hand to caress her cheek as I said. "I'm so sorry. It hurts me to think what I've done to you. But, I'm OK. See? I'm good. You don't have to worry anymore."

A small smile graced her lips and her hand reached up to mine on her cheek. Wrapping her fingers around my palm as she rested her head in my hand's comfort relishing its feel. But without warning she squeezed my hand with a grip stronger than a Goron and I winced in pain while gritting my teeth. I looked up to the Sheikah her firm eyes staring deep into mine as she hissed with a sharp tone. "Swear to me you'll never do this again!"

Without missing a breath, I replied. "I promise!" Yearning for freedom from her steel grasp. The older woman gave me a satisfied smile and released my hand which I immediately began cradling with my other.

With her finger she tilted my chin up until our eyes met again and she said in a warm voice. "Apology accepted." And she proceeded to bless my lips with a gentle brief kiss that raised my spirit clear from the ashes of guilt.

"So, are we good now?" I asked, not entirely sure if I was going to get hurt again or not, but with a single nod she quelled my confusion.

"Come on." She said and hoisted my arm over her shoulder to help me over to our companions, with Epona in tow. As I met with them they all quickly crowded around me asking if I was ok, until Impa ordered. "Give him space." And everyone obeyed.

"Link." Zelda began firmly. "What do you think you were doing?! Coming here on your own? Are you mad?!"

"Well, it wasn't exactly common sense that drove me." I joked, but Zelda and the others didn't seem amused.

"I'm serious Link!" The princess responded.

Understanding this was no laughing matter I replied solemnly. "Right. Well, I couldn't stand the idea of any of you guys…dying. And after seeing all those soldiers train for a battle they wouldn't survive, seeing them with their families, I…I couldn't let that happen." All their faces while still firm, now show signs of sympathy. I felt a hand pat my shoulder and I looked to my side to see Ricky.

"You look pretty beat up." He observed.

"Heh, this is nothing." I stated. "You should see the other guy."

A brief time passed before their faces showed surprised realization.

"Wait." Nabooru began. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Link, did you face Ganondorf?" Princess Zelda added.

With I nod I declared. "Yes, and I killed him."

Like the slow rise of the morning sun all their faces brightened like a new morning, as they digested the fact that the torment of Hyrule, the one who forced us all under his cruel rule, was forever gone. I was about to join in their joy when Sheik's face grabbed my attention. I know he's one to keep his emotions behind wrapping, but I thought his face would contain some joy at the news, instead his focus seemed to be elsewhere on something beyond me. He tapped his royal partner and directed her to what she was seeing, and the moment she shared his view the colour from her face drained. The others, one by one took notice of Zelda's and Sheik's worried expressions and one by one followed their gaze. Soon everyone around me who once possessed faces of joy now owned one's of dread. I still hadn't turned- I didn't want to. I was too scared, I didn't want to feel anymore fear, or pain today but I couldn't deny reality. So, taking a deep breath I slowly turned around to see my fears proven true.

I looked on with the others in disbelief and terror, for ahead of us hovering over the grass ground like a phantom, was Ganon. He floated almost lifeless like a puppet on strings, his armour remained broken and still blood flowed down its metal, but his deep, steady, panting that told us he still clung to life. The cruel tyrant aimed his eyes towards us and I saw his once amber eyes now glowed with the colour of flame.

"H-how?" I muttered.

Then almost as if he was answering me he presented us with the Triforce of Power on the back of his hand. Following this action, he stretched his arms out to the sky and legs to the earth as he released a mighty shout becoming blanketed in light born of gold. We watched the light grow in size, soon greeting the grass floor and spreading out in width until it was three times its previous size. I stood with no idea to what was transpiring, but I didn't have to remain that way much longer, as the light soon disappeared into nothing leaving behind a figure that was not Ganondorf. In appearance it bore a fierce resemblance to a minotaur, but with green skin and fur. Standing at about twelve feet it was a giant. It bore a long tail, its arms dangled besides its knees, and Gerudo wrappings covered its shoulders, forearms, waist, and shins. On its head was long crimson hair that draped down its chest, and two giant sharp horns. Dominating its face was a pig-like snout, with yellow beady eyes that looked directly at us void of any emotion.

I stood there staring back at the creature, amazed with terror clasping my heart. Oddly enough, the ferocious beast also struck a familiar cord, as if we had crossed paths once before. Then I remembered. What was only a few months ago now felt like an eternity ago, the last time I lay in my bed at home in Adorea Village. I was plagued with a nightmare that chased me awake. In that bad dream I faced off against this exact beast, or maybe it wasn't a bad dream after all, instead a vision of my destiny.

"What is that thing?!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Ganon." Her majesty answered. "In his true form."

"You got to be kidding me." Ricky lamented.

Then Nabooru questioned. "Shouldn't the Master Sword of killed him?"

"Yes, but he's using the Triforce of Power as his only attempt to keep alive, but I doubt he could survive another strike from the Blade of Evil's Bane." Zelda explained.

Understanding my battle with Ganon was not over I unsheathed my ancient weapon and was about to move forward when a hand clutched my shoulder not letting me go any further. I looked to see it was Impa who held me back and interrogated. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You heard Zelda. One more hit with this sword and he's done for." I answered. "You guys stay back, and I'll deal with him."

"Don't be a fool!" The Sheikah woman hissed. "You want to battle that beast with the state you're in? No!"

I then argued. "What do you suggest then? I'm the only one who can kill him."

Walking passed me my older partner stated. "The others and I shall fight him while you stay back here."

"What?!" I exclaimed shocked by her plan.

She continued. "We'll create an opening for you to come and deliver the final blow."

"You can't expect me to stand back and watch you fight that monster. No, I will fight with you. I don't care if I die!" I declared.

But then Impa turned and looked to me with eyes of anger and annoyance as she shouted. "WELL IF YOU DIE WE ARE ALL DOOMED. WILL YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. Now's not the time to think about ourselves but of Hyrule! Do you understand?"

Those words cut deep and made me shut up and nod as I realized she was right.

"Good." She said. Looking to everyone else she spoke. "Let's go."

I watched as they all mounted their stallions and galloped towards the beast.

Once Ganon, who had seemed to be patiently awaiting us, noticed them charging towards him he let out a head-splitting, demonic, scream in unison with the sky's roar of thunder and shriek of lightning. I watched as two large swords appeared in both its clawed hands before it charged at my allies. Every stomp he made with his massive hooves shook the earth until he met with my companions swinging his arm around attempting to slice through them all with his gigantic blade. The whole group split apart Sheik and Ashei moved left, while Nabooru and Ricky moved right, but I watched in great tension as Impa instead leapt off her horse which continued to pass Ganon as the Sheikah woman flew over the monster unsheathing her biggoron sword and lacerated the beast's shoulder sending blood into the air, making the beast wail in pain as she fell behind him landing back on her horse that the entire time had made its way behind the wild tyrant.

With fierce anxiousness clawing my heart I witnessed the vicious battle that ensued ahead of me. My companions dashing around Ganon each one of them riding in to attempt a strike and whether successful or not they'd quickly clear themselves from the green beast.

A voice then took my attention away from the skirmish. "Are you OK?"

I looked to see Zelda at my side. "Of course I'm not." I replied frustrated. "I feel like crap right now. I should be fighting with them."

"I understand." Her grace responded patiently. "But Impa is right. We can't think of ourselves right now, and we only need you for the killing strike- we can't risk losing you before that."

And I replied. "I get that, but just standing here and watching is torture."

Before anything else could be said a sudden yell took our attention back to the conflict to see Ashei laying on the ground, her horse also on its side. I was able to figure out she got caught by one of Ganon's bulky arms. This made me clench my hands into fists tightly, resisting the urge to charge in and help.

"Link give me your bow." The gentle yet firm voice of Zelda ordered, and she held out her hand awaiting the weapon. Not wanting to disobey the princess I took off my bow and quiver and handed them over.

"What are you planning?" I inquired, as she fitted the quiver over her shoulder.

"I'm going to create you an opening." She answered and climbed onto her horse. "You'll need to be ready and waiting on Epona." She then galloped passed me towards the battle, a roar of thunder signalling her entrance into the fray. I did as the princess told me mounting Epona awaiting my que. Sitting there I placed my focus on Princess Zelda intrigued to witness her plan unfold.

Closing in on the fight she circled the monstrous tyrant and the others nocking an arrow as her stallion continued to gallop. Stretching her bowstring to its limit she aimed, patiently waiting for the perfect opening. Suddenly a yell shifted my focus to Nabooru, who I spotted on the ground knocked off her horse by Ganon who closed in on her raising his giant sword high up to the sky. A flash of blue lightning lit up our dark world for a second as he sent his sword down to the Gerudo woman, but before it could hit its target a streak of light collided into his hand, making him shriek in pain and stumble back dropping his weapon near the red head. Wondering where that came from I looked back to Zelda to see her nocking a second arrow as she continued to ride around the monster. Of course, Zelda was the one who taught me to wield the light arrows. I wasn't the only one who knew it was Zelda who delivered such a powerful attack as Ganon charged forward after her. Before he could gain enough ground to even pose a threat she had already enchanted her arrow with magic, letting it loose her arrow looked like a bolt of lightning as it broke through the crashing rain quickly meeting its mark in Ganon's other hand, forcing him to release his last sword as the monster again wailed in torment and was left disarmed, wide open for a attack. Zelda wasted no time preparing her third arrow imbuing it with sacred golden power, soon letting it fly like a fist of light brightening up the entire field as it obliterated through the pummelling rain and struck Ganon's chest in a fierce explosion of light. I saw Ganon throw his head back screaming with agony as he fell to his hands and knees, finally vulnerable to my attack.

"LINK NOW!" Zelda shouted, but I didn't need a signal because I was already charging forward on Epona. The wind and rain tried to push me back as they pressed with a powerful force, but I kept pushing forward. I could see all my friends dismount and gather around the fallen monster stabbing their weapons into his flesh and he howled in agony as they kept him down. I sped up closing the distance between us with a vicious determination rivalled by none I have ever possessed. I will end this war, this death, this struggle once and for all. Closing in on the beast he began to rise not willing to give himself up to us, I expected as much but I will not allow him to survive this time. He continued to rise, his demonic strength too much for my allies to handle, they tried to sink their blades deeper into his body and while it obviously tortured the beast it was no use. The screams of lightning and bellows of thunder grew more ferocious as I drew closer to the monster whose roars grew louder and more savage as he tried desperately to get on his hooves. I unsheathed the Master Sword, climbing into a crouch position on Epona as I finally got close enough and launched myself off my horse flying high into the air and right towards Ganon who managed to free itself from my allies' blades and lunged towards me pushing his clawed hands at me. Falling to the monster I released a mighty yell and thrusted my sword forward as I collided into his horned head, plunging my blade in his skull.

Suddenly everything went silent, the thunder and lightning ceased, the shouting, and roaring stopped, the only sound was the rain striking the ground. Ganon collapsed to the ground with an earth-shaking thud and I came down with him, planting my feet firmly on the ground, and with a shout I pushed the Master Sword deeper into his skull. I stared directly into the beast's green illuminated eyes that stared right back at me as blood seeped from my blade and down his face. White rays then stretched out from Ganon's head where my blade was embedded. One shone out first, followed by a second, then a third- then another; and another until I couldn't see the horrible face of the monster any longer as it was enveloped in white light. He abruptly pulled himself up, my blade sliding out his head as he rose to his full height and screamed to the sky as white light covered his entire body. I watched the light decrease in size as Ganon's limbs returned to their normal form. Now, before me vailed in white light stood the Gerudo Ganondorf. He stretched his hand out towards me as if he wanted to grab me by the throat, but it was no use, in fact it seemed like that simple action was a great challenge for him. Then the tyrant yelled with a savage rage. "CURSE…YOU…ALL!" And the white light shattered into millions of particles the evil king along with it and evaporated into nothing. At that moment the dark clouds fled the blue sky, taking rain with them allowing the sun to cast its heat and bright rays upon Hyrule once again, almost as if the Goddesses were announcing Ganondorf's defeat.

I looked to my allies gathering around me. Ricky was the first to ask what was on all our minds. "Is…Is it over?"

A smiled pulled on my lips, and I replied. "Yeah…Ganon…is dead." My smile evolved into a grin and soon everyone bore the same expression.

"I-I don't think I can believe it, yeah." Ashei said with a grin that she seemed physically unable to stop.

Then Nabooru said. "Well you better begin now. Because Ganon is dead."

I leaned on the Blade of Evil's Bane, finding it hard to stand as I digested the fact I had finally avenged my people, and ridded this world of the man who took everything from us.

"Are you ok Link?" Sheik enquired.

Everyone's attention then fell on me, I guess they thought my wounds were taking their toll. "Yeah, I'm fine…just trying to take it all in, you know?" I replied. I felt a hand gently lay on my shoulder. I looked up to see Impa. Last time I saw her face it was fierce and determined, but now it was warm and gentle.

"Well done Link." She said softly. "You saved all Hyrule."

I smiled at her words, but they weren't the truth as I responded. "Thanks, but it was all of us. I couldn't have done it without you guys, even though I did try." This created a chuckle around the group.

Then Zelda's voice grabbed all our attentions. "Its all over." She began as I turned around to see her back to us, as she looked over the now peaceful field of Hyrule. "The bloodshed, the war, the loss, the fear, all finished. We are finally free of Ganon's rule." Turning to face us tears of joy streamed down her face, a grin brighter than the sun expressing true joy I hadn't seen from her ever. "We must go tell everyone at once!" She said excitedly.

We did exactly that for the rest of the day. We travelled back to Kakariko Village and spread the wonderful news that the Evil King Ganondorf was no more. For the coming days we made sure the message was sent out far and wide for all ears to hear and for all those who inhabit Hyrule to share in our celebration. The Evil King is dead!

…

It has been over four weeks since the defeat of Ganon with my destiny finally complete I returned the Master Sword to its pedestal where it shall rest under the Skull Kid's protection until the next chosen hero, boy did I wish that guy luck. Now the message that we were free from the evil king's reign of terror had finally reached very single ear across the land of Hyrule. Now under the starry night sky everyone had gathered together on Hyrule Field to celebrate Ganondorf's defeat. Zoras, Gerudos, Hylians, and Kokiris could be seen spread across the field of Hyrule.

At the beginning we all gathered on the field not too far from Kakariko Village, but as more and more came to join the celebration the festivity now dominated the field for miles. Massive bonfires decorated the field providing heat in this cold night, and around them the fires had mixes of Hylians, Zoras, Gerudo, etc dancing and cheering in celebration, but I stood alone away from the celebration, I never really was one for parties. Though for the event I did decide to dress differently, after all I didn't want to attend a party wearing the clothes I wore for war. Instead I was without my signature green hat, my head bare, my hair tied back in a small ponytail. I was dressed in a light blue tunic, white trousers, and brown sandals.

I leaned back against a large tree, watching as everyone danced and laughed together. It was nice to finally see and feel such joy emanate from everyone. Of course, I hadn't stood here alone the whole time, I have danced and laughed with my friends sharing in the wonderful festivities, and Nabooru wouldn't let me free until I had at least one dance with her, and though I felt uncomfortable doing it she enjoyed the dance with a passion and that put a smile on my face, but now I have had my fill of the festivity finding calmness under this tree. As I looked on I could see Ashei and Ricky in casual hylian clothing dancing…drunk and it was the funniest thing I had ever seen- I couldn't stop a chuckle escaping my lips as they tripped and stumbled more than dance. Nabooru danced with her fellow Gerudo, occasionally blowing me a kiss. I could see Zelda and Sheik rejoicing together. Neither of them wore their usual garments, Zelda was dressed in a simple white gown, and Sheik wore a cream vest and brown trousers. It was strange seeing them without their royal dress and Sheikah garment, but at the same time it was nice. On the male Sheikah's face was pure joy I had never seen him wear before, the closest I've had is a small smile from time to time, I feel now was the first time I was seeing the real face of Sheik.

While my eyes focussed on the joyous people before me I wondered where my beloved Impa was. I had been searching for her throughout the celebration, but got no luck in finding her, this left me disappointed as she was the one I desired to celebrate with most. Then without warning I felt a hand slink around my chest. Surprised my head shot up to see Impa smiling at me.

"Hello Link." She cooed.

I smiled back, glad to finally see her, but still confused at where she'd been, I asked. "Where have you been?"

Looking to the festivity she replied. "You should know parties just don't interest me. So, I have been keeping back absorbing the joy the others expressed."

Understanding where she was coming from, I responded. "I get it, but you could have at least told me. I wanted to celebrate with you."

Placing her hand on my cheek she apologized. "Sorry, but I didn't wish to pull you away from the festivities."

Her thoughtfulness made my lips form into a smile and I said. "Well, to be honest, I've had my fill of this party already. Now I just want to relax and take in the peace I've fought for."

"Oh…" She uttered, then appeared to delve into thought about…something. With her distracted by her thoughts I decided to take this time to admire her beauty.

She also looked different to her usual appearance. Her silver hair was undone and hung down near her shoulders. She dressed in a white robe wrapped around her body tightened by the cotton black belt around her waist complementing her figure perfectly.

This was the first time I had ever seen her dress like this, and while I've always thought she looked beautiful I've never seen her proclaim a beauty of this sort. Lost in admiration of my gorgeous partner I was caught by surprise when suddenly Impa gripped my wrist and said. "Come lad. Let us go back to Kakariko, where we can truly be alone."

Nodding I replied. "Yeah, ok. Epona's this way."

I led the older woman to my stallion who waited with the other horses away from the festivities who were all being looked after by Ilia and Cremia.

"Aren't you two gonna join the celebration?" I called.

"We are." Ilia called back.

"Just with the horses." Cremia added. "Where you two going?"

"Kakariko, gonna be taking Epona." I informed.

"Why? Not enjoying yourselves?" Ilia inquired loudly.

"Just…wanna be alone for a bit." I said a little embarrassed.

"Don't do anything naughty." Cremia joked making me blush.

"Shut up." I said as I heard Impa chuckle behind me.

I mounted my female stallion then helped the Sheikah woman up and she seated herself behind me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, pressing herself against my back and pecked my cheek making my face heat up before we galloped forward to Kakariko Village.

…

Epona trotted into Kakariko carrying the two of us on her back. The village was quiet and empty, it was an odd feeling as I was so used to it being busy with Hylians. In the distance I could hear the faint sound of cheering and singing from the celebration, but besides that no other sound could be heard in this now barren village. Here Impa and I were truly alone, well not counting Epona we were. Passing several uninhabited homes, we soon reached the stone steps that led to Impa's house. Dismounting the horse, I told her. "You can make your own way to the stables. Right girl?"

Receiving a grunt for a response, I said. "Good girl." And watched her trot to where the stables awaited her.

Facing Impa I took her hand intertwining my fingers with hers and we both made our way up the stone steps. Reaching the top, I moved towards the front door of Impa's home, but only managed a couple steps before I felt myself being tugged back. Looking behind me, I saw Impa who gave me a look seeming to say, 'not that way'. I watched as she sat down and laid her back on the lush grass. I swiftly followed, laying down beside her with our fingers still entwined.

We lay there silent for a moment, before Impa gently uttered. "It's beautiful isn't it."

"Huh?" I replied.

"The sky."

Turning my focus to the sky my eyes widened in wonderment at what I saw. The night sky, I see it at the end of each day, but now that I focus on it I noticed its blackness carried a hint of velvet behind the silver specks adorning the dark curtain hanging above our world.

"It…it's beautiful." I said.

"It appears so peaceful and comforting, unlike the eeriness the dark night has carried of late. As if it manifests the tranquil change of our land."

"Couldn't have said it better myself…Well, you said it better than I probably would of."

A small laugh came from her lips before we entered a time of comfortable silence as we simply enjoyed each other's company and the sight of the magnificent stars above us.

After a small amount of time I heard the mature Sheikah speak. "Oh, I can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what?" I inquired confused.

Turning on her side to fully face me she clarified. "It's to do with when the others and I were on our way to aid you in your fight against Ganon."

"That was a while ago. What happened?"

"Well Ashei asked me to tell her about our relationship. How it came to be."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if I remember correctly she said Ricky was intrigued to know as well."

"Huh, did you tell them?"

"No, I said we would both tell them you see."

"Oh ok."

"You are ok with that aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I just don't understand why they're so interested."

"Well, I suppose they never expected us to become intertwined the way we are. After all our relationship didn't begin anything like it is now."

Memories of Impa knocking me down in training, getting annoyed with me, and even threatening me suddenly came flooding back, and I laughed. "Not even close!" Then I began to wonder, " _When did Impa begin having eyes for me?"_ So, since we were on the subject, though I felt slightly embarrassed I asked. "Impa, when did you…you know…fall for me?"

The older woman seemed a little taken off guard by the question, but she appeared to think about it as she said. "Oh, ermmmm. I'm not too certain…but I know I found you quite attractive after seeing you shirtless."

I remembered that day. It was the first time Impa taught me hand to hand combat. "Yeah, I saw that look you gave me back then."

She blushed and replied. "You made it too great a challenge to resist a look. But I didn't have any feelings for you, I just thought you were good looking."

"Well, I thought you were beautiful when we first met, even though I found you pretty intimidating also."

She smiled in amusement and still seemed to give thought to my question, and she soon said. "Actually, I remember now." Earning my full attention, she continued. "It was back when we fought those witches, in the Gerudo Desert. Do you remember? When you saved me?" I nodded, it was when the Triforce of Courage revealed itself to me. She continued, her blush deepening on her cheeks. "I remember looking up to you from the ground as you stood protecting me, refusing to move. That was the first time I felt my heart skip a beat for someone. Ever since then I looked at you differently, and my feelings just grew overtime."

"I was pretty cool that day."

"Hm, yes you were. What about you?"

I went into thought. " _Hmmm, when did I fall for Impa."_ And I proceeded to say. "Huh, its weird because while at first I thought you were pretty hot, I wasn't your biggest fan." Earning a chuckle off the Sheikah woman as she said.

"That's a bit of an understatement don't you think?"

"Heh, a bit yeah." Giving it some more thought I finally said. "I can't think of a specific point, but what I do know is that after first coming to Kakariko I thought of you as a friend, but as our adventure progressed so did my feelings. For a long time, I was confused about how I felt, but eventually I understood that I loved you."

The silver haired woman smiled then returned her focus to the starry sky, as she said. "Well, now we know what to tell Ashei and Ricky."

"Yeah, I'm glad we discussed this now. Would have been awkward if we spoke to them without really knowing ourselves."

This made her chuckle as she agreed. "True." And she pecked me on my cheek before saying. "But it was sweet to talk about."

She turned over, resting her head less than an inch away from mine, and placed her hand on my chest as she snuggled up to me and said. "When I was young, I would look up to the stars and wonder if they held their own versions of me."

I raised an eyebrow at this out of nowhere statement and said. "A bit random don't you think?"

"I've never told anyone this about me before. Not even Zelda…But I wanted you to know. Now you know something no one does…Or EVER will." I noticed the last bit held a tone of warning telling me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

"Heh ok." I felt honoured to know a secret about her not even Zelda knows.

A moment passed as we enjoyed the peace of night, the distant sound of the festivities being a nice reminder of the joy enveloping the land of Hyrule.

The quiet was then interrupted as I couldn't stop laughter escaping my lips.

"What is it?" Impa questioned.

"I'm sorry haha, I just can't think of you imagining such a thing-haha"

Seeming a little embarrassed she exclaimed. "I was seven years old!"

I thought about it for a second before saying. "Nah, I still can't picture it haha." She shot me a glare and I apologized. "Sorry, I'm only teasing."

She smiled and replied. "I know."

Bringing my focus back to the twinkling stars decorating the night sky I said. "Could you still believe there are other worlds out there, beyond the stars, with other Links and other Impas?"

A brief time went by before she answered. "I don't know, but if there are-" She began as she lifted herself up and leaned her head over mine, her hair falling passed my face and she finished. "I love us in this one."

Her face lowered to mine, closing her eyes as I closed mine entering a world of pure black as I felt her soft lips encompass mine lighting a fire in my brain that left me unable to think of anything else, but the exotic pleasure gracing my lips and the beautiful woman laying on my body. Heat travelled down my spine warming every part of my body from this cold night. I felt her wet tongue stroke the seam of my lips requesting passage, I didn't hesitate with granting access, allowing her tongue to delve deep in my mouth exploring it with deep intrigue as my tongue slipped into hers and wrestled against her tongue as we shared each other's breath. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I hugged her waist pressing her against me further and her leg curled around mine.

Eventually Impa pulled away from me, her lungs demanding air as she panted, and I did the same. Catching our breaths Impa said. "I love you Link."

"And I love you Impa."

Quickly, she came down again this time wasting no time with build-up and instantly continued our furious passion with out bodies remaining intertwined with one another.

While the others experienced the most joyous occasion with a great celebration, we enjoyed ourselves with each other. As the people of Hyrule continued to dance and sing, Impa and I proceeded to seek pleasure with one another throughout the first of many peaceful and joyous nights.

...

I was alone. The blue sky above my head, its golden sun blessing me with its heat. I sat on a wooden stool, which stood tall among the lovely green grass that offered a softness no bed could provide. Before me was the clear crystal blue lake, even from where I sat I could see the various fishes swimming vigorously which were the reason I was here. Gripped in my hand was a long fishing pole, my line cast out in the lake.

I was fishing in Lake Hylia, gathering food for tonight. Beside me was a bucket already containing a few fish. I had more than enough, but I thought I might as well catch one more, can never be too safe.

Soon my line pulled on my pole and instantly I jumped into action getting to my feet reeling my catch in with ferocious speed. The fish stood no chance as it was raised out of the water and dropped in my bucket.

It was now mid-afternoon I had been here since morning, but now it was time for me to head home if I didn't go now I'd be too late. So, picking up my bucket and stool I made my way to my patient horse Epona. After attaching everything around her saddle I climbed on top of her and said. "Alright let's go girl." Receiving a grunt in response I replied. "What do you mean getting too old for this?" I got another grunt and replied. "Oh, stop moaning and let's go." With that we galloped away from Lake Hylia quickly entering onto Hyrule Field.

Seven years had passed since the day I killed Ganondorf, I was now twenty-three years old. Fishing had become quite an enjoyment of mine, a pleasure the peaceful years have allowed me. My light brown hair had grown so it almost reached my shoulders, and my face wore a small, light, beard. I had naturally grown out of my green tunic, currently I was dressed in a white sleeveless tunic, with an unbuttoned, long sleeved, dark-blue, garment that went down to my knees, on my legs were dark grey trousers, and on my feet were brown boots.

Charging over the field it wasn't long until I came across the many set up game and food stands dotting the field. I even rode passed a few wooden stages. Merchants, performers, and knights were there also waving at me as I rode by. They were all setting up for the celebration tomorrow. After Ganon's defeat every year on that day a massive festival is thrown for all who inhabit Hyrule Kingdom to come and celebrate the day we freed ourselves from Ganondorf's rule.

As I kept riding I could see to the west, the canyons that led to the land of the Gerudos. After Ganon's defeat Nabooru returned to her people and became their new leader. With help from Zelda she has brought the Gerudo to a life of plenty and continues to lead them to prosperity.

"Hey Link!" A voice called.

I looked to see Ashei and Ricky running up to me. Halting Epona I awaited them as they came to stop beside me. "Hey guys. How things going?" I asked referencing the festival.

"Everything's going smoothly, yeah." Ashei assured.

"Looks like another successful festival." Ricky added. "Where you coming from anyway?"

"Lake Hylia, just caught some fish for tonight." I answered.

Stroking his belly, the male knight replied. "Ah yes I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Ashei stated. "I still can't believe how skilled a cook Impa is, yeah."

"I help out too you know." I declared.

"Barely I hope yeah." The raven-haired woman jabbed with a smirk.

We were speaking about our meal tonight. Every year the day before the big celebration Ashei, Ricky, Zelda, Sheik, Nabooru, Myself, and Impa gather together over a large meal. We had been through so much together, but now with our own busy lives, getting together is difficult, these two here- due to their promotion to generals spend almost all day everyday on duty, but this allows us to enjoy each others company and celebrate the success of our journey to free Hyrule.

"I better get going, but I'll see you two later!"

As I rode off I heard them shout. "See you later Link."

Riding up further getting closer and closer to Kakariko Village I came to the top of a hill, where I halted Epona and as I admired the beauty of Hyrule Field, and the sight of Hyrule Castle out in the far distance. After the first celebration of Gabon's defeat we pretty much immediately began rebuilding the once fantastic Hyrule City. It took almost a year before it was habitable once again, and Hylians returned to live there, but I remember that day well as it was the same day Zelda and Sheik united in marriage. This entire kingdom came to witness the grand ceremony. Now Queen Zelda rules her people with wisdom seen by no other previous ruler and Sheik even though his title is King he refuses to change his life as a Sheikah, or stop being Zelda's personal guard, though of course he supports her as she rules through and through. Together they have restored Hyrule Castle to its former glory.

Continuing to ride east, soon crossing a small stone bridge and climbing up the steps I came to the entrance of Kakariko Village.

"Hello Mr Link!" The guard called, and I responded with a wave.

Trotting through the entrance and into the village I proceeded down the grassy floor. Ever since the Hylians returned to Hyrule Castle, Kakariko Village has returned to its quiet, uncrowded atmosphere, but its inhabitants have grown as some Hylians decided to remain here, calling it home.

My eyes zoned in on the area of the ground at the foot of the stairs that lead to the well. Five years ago, I stood there with Impa, when we promised to devote ourselves to one another as we joined in holy matrimony. I remember our marriage like it was yesterday. It was a year after Sheik and Zelda's marriage, I was eighteen and Impa was thirty. Zelda wanted our union to happen in her castle and be as grand as hers even more so in fact, but we didn't want that. Our ceremony was small with only the Kakariko inhabitants and close friends we invited attending. Impa looked beautiful that day, dressed in a white gown Zelda had specially made for her from her top royal dressmakers. My beloved looked like a Goddess blessing us with her beauty that day.

After putting Epona in the horse stables I kept moving to my destination. Along the way I passed a certain property of importance to me, a building larger than the other homes as it was in fact a school where myself and Impa teach the art of combat to the children of our village. We opened soon after our marriage, and have watched the kids grow into skilled young warriors as we still teach them to this day.

Soon I came to the stone steps I had climbed up and down thousands of times, and like all those previous times I moved up the steps. Eventually coming to the top, I saw the house I once called Impa's house I now call our home. I remember after Zelda and Sheik wed we lived at the castle for some time, supporting them as they began their first year of ruling a kingdom, but after our own marriage we decided to return to Kakariko Village and live are lives here in peace, but on the rare occasion we are called out to assist Zelda in a dire situation, but none of those have ever reached the point of being compared to Ganondorf, not even close, well except for that kid with the weird mask, but I dealt with him in only a few days, but besides those Hyrule Kingdom has enjoyed a life of peace.

I opened the front door and entered my home, immediately greeted by a sound that filled me with joy every time I stepped into this house. "DADDY." And running up to me in her small blue dress was my daughter Aryll.

I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as I said with a large grin. "HELLO."

Her eyes were blue like mine, and her hair a light brown. Then another voice captured my attention. "Welcome back Link." And I saw my wife Impa walking up to me, her long silver hair hanging down passed her shoulders, she wore a bache tunic and black leggings.

"Hey Impa." I replied, before she pecked my lips.

When I stood next to her I could see how much I've grown, back when we first met I had to look up to talk to her, but now we both stood at eye level as I had grown to her height.

"How did the fishing go?" My spouse asked.

"See for yourself." I answered raising the bucket.

She took it and had a look before replying. "I only asked for a couple."

"Well, you know I love fishing, when I started I kinda didn't want to stop."

She rolled her eyes uttering. "So that's why you took so long."

"Heh, sorry."

"Naughty Daddy!" My daughter interjected.

"Sorry." I apologized again.

Impa replied. "It's fine, but I'll need your help to get this food done in time. It won't be long until they arrive."

"Alright." Placing my little girl on the floor I said. "Let's help Mommy make the food."

"Yaaay!" My daughter exclaimed excitedly.

…

"Finally done." Impa sighed with relief as we finished setting the large table.

"Just in time too. They should be here any second now." I proclaimed.

As if that was their cue I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Ashei, Ricky, Zelda, Sheik, and Nabooru waiting.

"You're all here." I beamed as I allowed them all to come in, greeting everyone as they stepped in one after the other.

"Wow this food looks good." Ricky said with excitement.

"Well let's get seated and dig in." The Sheikah woman said.

Everyone sat down around the table. I sat at the top end of the table, Impa sat at the other end. On my left sat Nabooru, then Ashei, then Ricky. On my right Sheik sat near me and Zelda sat near Impa, in between them sat Aryll who liked to call the two royals Aunty and Uncle.

Sitting there I watched the others dig into the feast set before them, talking and laughing with each other about old times and discussing the present. The sight put a genuine smile on my face. THIS is what I fought for all those years ago. Peace, joy, laughter, and freedom from worry. This is what life should look like, not pain, death, despair, and war but being together with those you love to enjoy life with, to have a place you call home. These days I like to take moments like this and appreciate its feeling, the joy it emanates.

"Link." I heard a voice call.

I snapped out of my trance to see Impa looking to me while everyone else continued their discussions.

"Are you alright?" My beautiful wife enquired.

With a smile I answered. "Never better." And I joined in the conversations and laughter carrying on through the night as we enjoyed the peace we achieved, that Hyrule Kingdom has enjoyed for seven years, and I knew as long as we lived and breathed that peace will never be stolen from us, but savoured by all for years and years to come. That is a promise we shall never break.

* * *

 **And done. Oh my gosh I can't believe I actually completed this story. The most I have ever written before this was a summary of a book I read for school, but this was on a whole new level and I enjoyed every moment of it.**

 **Every chapter was a joy to create even if some of them were a pain. What did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed the confrontation between Ganondorf and Link, and the celebration following it, and the 7 years ago epilogue. I really hope I did will since it took so long and since its the final chapter.**

 **I know this story isn't great by any stretch, but I am really proud of it and happy that I actually finished it, but I'm also excited for future fanfictions I'll write. I've got ideas for more stories based off Legend of Zelda and other fictions, and I hope you guys will come back to check those out! I will like to thank the readers who followed and favorited this fanfiction, I didn't think I'd get any to be honest when I started, so thank you guys! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this whole story! And please review criticism is welcome!**


End file.
